Omi no Kiken
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: Shounen Ai, WAFF, Angst, WIP. Chapter 37 Added 03-31-2008 What would happen if the Takatoris found Omi before he remembered them? What would happen to Weiss? Would Omi survive it? How would this affect everything? Ch35 up on aff for lemony freshness.
1. Moshi Moshi Just Who ARE You?

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned Weiss do you really think I'd be sending out fanfics?! Come ON! Think of the orgies. No seriously, think of them. mmmm hot and steamy Aya and Omi. um. N/M! As you can see I do not own Weiss Kreuz as I am not Japanese and I do not make a lot of moneys.  
  
A/N: This kinda was written partially while my computer was down around X- Mas time, so it'll be great for X-Mas 2004 or higher instead of '03 when it was started, ee? Onegai, Review!  
  
What would happen if Omi met the Takatori clan before he was destined to kill them?  
  
And what would happen if he didn't believe a word they said?  
  
What would happen if Aya did. if Aya found out Omi was a Takatori before Omi knew?  
  
Would Weiss stay the same? Would Omi kill his brothers or turn?  
  
Anyway you look at it. Weiss just got one more complication to add into the mix.  
  
WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 1 Moshi-Moshi, just who are you?  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Sunday- a day unlike no others at Koneko no Same Ie: Omi would open the store with one of the others helping him run shop and let him do deliveries, he'd make breakfast, and they would close at 6 giving him time to do his homework for Monday.  
  
Well, this Sunday was a little different, a little more dramatic.  
  
First thing Omi did, like he did every weekend morning, was wake up around eight, brush his hair and teeth, get into his jogging suit, work out and go for a power-walk/jog, come back to the apartment, take a long shower, get out by 9:30, still in time to make breakfast for everyone, eat his share, ready shop by 10:30 and open the gates by 11 when the second opener would join him.  
  
At breakfast, a surprisingly awake Yoji sat at the table twenty minutes after Omi made breakfast.  
  
"Yoji? What are you doing awake? I thought today was your day off."  
  
Yoji smiled, "It is." His smile seemed more of lament then joy, ".I requested off and opened all week so I could get out of today's shift. It's. an anniversary." Yoji sighed a dreamy, distant smile that kept his eyes glassy and far away from the happy morning world.  
  
Omi nodded, knowing perfectly well that Yoji never kept dating women long enough to need to consider any kind of anniversary other than an hourly or daily one. To need the foresight to plan one a week in advance suggested it was much less happy a holiday.  
  
By default that would usually leave him with Aya, but today Ken would open with him. Aya would take Yoji's mid shift after doing his normal Aya-stuff. Whatever that was.  
  
As if on cue, Aya came in through the kitchen, ignored them except for a replying "Hn" to Omi's cheery wish for a good morning to the grumpy bishounen.  
  
On schedule, Omi left the room as Ken entered, still drying his hair from his shower and awaiting to eat his part of the breakfast. Omi cooked twice a week, roughly every four days, but he always made Sunday breakfasts, he was the first one up every day of the week, but during the working week it was usually only by fifteen minutes and between the missions, school, and all his rushing he had to do it was only fair that Aya cooked two weekdays, Ken picking up the other two weekdays- on the grounds that eating would be nice, and Yoji would make the Saturday brunch because the only way Yoji'd be up before 12 on a Saturday would be because he hadn't gone to bed yet from the night before. And 12's an optimistic number.  
  
Omi arranged the flowers on the tables and hung up the freshly blooming winter flowers. As he was about to raise the gate, like clockwork, Ken came in and stretched sleepily; rubbing his eyes he threw on an apron and helped Omi raise the metal gate.  
  
"Omitchi, today's going to be hell, ya know."  
  
"Iia, actually, we probably shouldn't even open today and just take orders on the phone."  
  
"E'? What do you mean Omitchi?"  
  
"Ken-kun- we've sold all of our 'X-Mas' supplies."  
  
"Really?" Ken's face grew with delight but soon fell into disbelief. "The holly?"  
  
"Gone." Omi nodded.  
  
"Mistletoe?" Same nod from Omi, "Christmas Roses? Wreaths? Poinsettias? Pines? Chestnuts?"  
  
"Yes, we sold out of it all- we never even carried those last two Ken! Baka."  
  
Ken laughed, "Yeah, just checking. so why would we get orders?"  
  
Omi continued to roll his eyes and shake his head in mock disappointment, "Because we should be getting orders for roses to be delivered Christmas Eve or day."  
  
Ken shook his head, "Good! Today isn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be. How many deliveries do you have to make? Maybe we'll close early."  
  
"Aya-kun wouldn't like that Ken-kun!" Omi counted the receipts, "Not a lot at all, only three- but one's really big; it's Ouka's orders for some fancy reception hall. She said I should wait for her to come in though, because I'm going to need clearance to get in, I guess it's really elite." He shrugged.  
  
Ken smiled thinking to himself; 'Ouka really takes him to the right places.'  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
By noon, Omi was back from his deliveries, bringing back batches of cookies from a kind old woman who claimed to be friends with Mamoe.  
  
Omi put the platter down on the table near the cash register with a sign that asked the costumers to please have one. He began to help Ken mop up some puddles formed after watering the plants.  
  
Ouka came in just as Omi finished, wiping the sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Omi-kun!" Ouka chimed as she wrapped her arms around Omi and gave a quick squeeze.  
  
He blushed ferociously. "H-hai, Ouka. Ohayo! Do you want to warm up before I deliver these? We have some great treats one of Mamoe's friends baked for us." He bowed.  
  
"No thank you, Omi! I'm stuffed- I had brunch with my papa before coming because he couldn't be there when we deliver the flowers to the hotel. You still plan on helping us arrange, don't you?"  
  
"Of course." Omi smiled cheerfully, looking outside at the graying clouds. "We should hurry then, if the snow comes too soon the flowers might wilt."  
  
"Hai! Arigatou Omi-kun!" Ouka followed Omi to his scooter.  
  
"Ouka. didn't you get driven here?"  
  
"I was dropped off. They'll pick me up at the Reception Hall." She slid on the scooter behind Omi, again wrapping her warm arms around Omi's lithe figure. Again arousing a blush from the young blond. The sold-out poinsettias, wreaths, Christmas roses, holly, and pear tree branches as well as several other Western flowers symbolic to the holiday.  
  
"Ouka-san, may I ask, what is this party for?"  
  
That made Ouka smile, Omi was curious about her! "It's a fundraiser for the Independent Primary."  
  
He nodded, "Oro. That must be very important. I'll do my best to make sure everything looks satisfactory!"  
  
Ouka squeezed again, "I know you will, Omi, that's why I insisted they hire you!"  
  
Omi was very happy Ouka was in the back of the scooter at that instant, his face was so beat red it could compete with Aya's hair!  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
After adding the finishing touches around the pillars leading into the reception hall, Omi wiped his forehead, looked around to spot Ouka and approached.  
  
"Finished- so how does it look? Need any touch ups? Is there enough light?"  
  
Her eyes sparkled as she entered the room and looked around, "Wow! It's beautiful! It's perfect Omi-kun!" She squeezed his hand. "I want to show this to the others!"  
  
Quickly, Hirofumi and Masafumi were brought into the grand hall. Hirofumi nodded with satisfaction, Masafumi gave an indifferent smile. Ouka then brought Omi over. ".And he's the one who arranged it so nicely!"  
  
Hirofumi took Omi's hand without looking to acknowledge him, "Nice job." He gave one more view of the room and then looked Omi in the eyes, as his eyes met he added a strong squeeze almost making Omi flinch at the sudden pressure.  
  
Keeping the formality of the event at hand, Omi squeezed back slightly and released himself from the handshake.  
  
"And your name was? .The company you work with?"  
  
"Oh! Sumimasen! How rude of me! I'm Tsukiyono Omi, I work for Koneko No Same Ie." He lowered his head.  
  
"Koneko No Same Ie? Very good, I think we'll be using your services again very soon." He looked to Masafumi who had an equally excited face as his brother Hirofumi. "Very soon."  
  
Omi wasn't sure to be flattered or creeped out by that sudden burst. He had expected to go unnoticed by someone that important- a politician, and then a leading scientist like Masafumi! Here they are, two great leaders and they were praising his work, which frankly would look a lot better if Ken had tagged along to help.  
  
"Well, if I'm finished I should be on my way. Thank you for your business. Please have a wonderful day and party!" He bowed once more and fled the hotel to go back to the shop, it was nearing 2 and Ken must have a rush by now.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi reached the shop and spotted a mass of fan girls hovering around the outside of the shop. Obviously Aya had punched in promptly. Omi's shift would be over in another hour or after the rush calmed down, whichever came last.  
  
Upon sight of Omi, Aya and Ken slipped into the backroom for a much-needed hiatus, and a 'watering canister and starting pot' officially.  
  
Fifteen minutes back at the shop and two very familiar new customers came into the store, scaring away some of the lesser fan girls and almost all of the regulars.  
  
"Mamoru? Mamoru are you alone?" Hirofumi chimed upon closing the door and presumptuously turning the sign to 'closed'.  
  
".Yurusu watashi. I haven't seen any-"  
  
"Mamoru! It is you!" Hirofumi encroached Omi, making him feel very uncomfortable. He noticed the sign out of the corner of his vision.  
  
"E.excuse. me. you were from the Reception Hall- is something the matter. if so I can have someone come and look at it. hey- KEN.?"  
  
Hirofumi hesitated. "I see, someone else is here. What are you store hours, and the phone number? Do you have a card?"  
  
"Hai." Omi handed him the card. "Thank you for stopping in. have a pleasant day."  
  
"We will Mamoru." Taking the card, and Omi's hand Hirofumi gave Omi another look over.  
  
".My name is Tsukiyono Omi, Mister.?"  
  
"Takatori. Takatori Hirofumi, and this is our brother Masafumi. don't you remember us?"  
  
"Uh, Ken. I have some customers who need some ADDITIONAL assistance." Omi added, looking towards the backroom, a tinge of panic in his voice. Hirofumi released his hand and left the store, taking extra care to memorize the card.  
  
Ken walked out just as the two brothers left, door still closed and sign still flipped. Omi dropped to the floor in a less than gracious lump. "Ken- kun. lock the doors, we're closing early."  
  
Aya joined the two, emerging finally from the storage room with a smudge of dirt on his cheek and smeared handprints of dirt wiped across his apron. "Omi. What's going on? Did you fall and hurt yourself?"  
  
"Nai. I. it's just. Some customers came off very threateningly to me." He wrapped his arms around his chest subconsciously, "I would prefer it if we closed. It's the Sunday before Christmas, I don't think anyone would be suspicious if we closed early."  
  
Ken hesitated as Aya gave him a look that was the visual equivalent of "You heard him, now get off your ass and close the gate before I kick your ass."  
  
Ken snapped himself from his reverie and closed the gate.  
  
Omi tossed off his apron in a self-conscious jerk and walked into the kitchen giving the shop a look-around.  
  
Aya and Ken gave each other a questioning look and walked up behind Omi, Aya removing his apron neatly, Ken crumpling his up and tossing it towards the rack creating a pile.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"Omi, what's wrong? Who were they and what did they do.say.?" Ken was first to lead the inquiry, but Aya continued it strongly.  
  
"What happened? Was it about Weiss?"  
  
"I think Omi should stay home from school tomorrow. he really looks bogged down by this."  
  
Omi's head was spinning, and the twenty-twenty really didn't help. He caught his breath and replied, "No! I have to go to school tomorrow! I have a HUGE test for AP Calculus! Ken! I'm an assassin! I can take care of myself--"  
  
Aya raised his brow, "You're right."  
  
Ken and Omi both did a double take. Aya continued, making Ken and especially Omi almost face fault. "You're an assassin. So I expect you to tie up loose ends- Ouka's in his class, right?"  
  
"No. but Kaori is." Omi volunteered, not seeing the point.  
  
"Then it's settled. Kaori will bring home your test and homework and you'll hand it in when you go into school next- after we check everything out."  
  
Omi's eyes shrunk. "AYA-KUN! That's not fair! I'm not a child! Don't treat me like this!"  
  
"Well, actually Omitchi," Ken peaked in, "you ARE technically a minor- and Yoji, Aya and myself your legal guardians."  
  
"Oh. That's GREAT you're pulling age! I have the same if not MORE blood on my hands as each of you but I'm too young to know what I can handle. That's just. just. WONDERFUL! I'm so glad you can all make my decisions for me."  
  
Aya raised his eyebrow. "Omi!" His voice wrapped around the short name so strongly that it had to be followed by a lecture- it's a rule or something. "You are by trade, not a child. You have done things no child could do. BUT by age and by law you are a child. An adolescent. And adolescents are known to be impetuous, and you right now are acting that way. I always have treated you as mature as you have acted but clearly right now you are ACTING childish and will receive treatment as such. Go to your room. You are missing school tomorrow."  
  
Ken blinked. Aya. Aya paragraphed! AYA lectured?! He said more than two words and two of them weren't "Shi Ne" or "Die Now!" Ken didn't know if he could take this, he sat down in the kitchen chair in awe.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?1*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
TBC.  
  
Oro. So how was that first installment? I liked it. This is brand new, hot off the presses, hasn't been finished. but it should be, so far I like the flow of the story. Is it too OOC or is it close to par? Please R&R! Hayaku! The faster you review, the sooner my muses sing SEQUEL or CONTINUE. or something. ^_^ 


	2. Oshieru watashi no Benkyou!

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned Weiss do you really think I'd be sending out fanfics?! Come ON! Think of the orgies. No seriously, think of them. mmmm hot and steamy Aya and Omi. um. N/M! As you can see I do not own Weiss Kreuz as I am not Japanese and I do not make a lot of moneys.  
  
A/N: This kinda was written partially while my computer was down around X- Mas time, so it'll be great for X-Mas 2004 or higher instead of '03 when it was started, ee? Onegai, Review!  
  
What would happen if Omi met the Takatori clan before he was destined to kill them?  
  
And what would happen if he didn't believe a word they said?  
  
What would happen if Aya did. if Aya found out Omi was a Takatori before Omi knew?  
  
Would Weiss stay the same? Would Omi kill his brothers or turn?  
  
Anyway you look at it. Weiss just got one more complication to add into the mix.  
  
WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 2: Oshieru watashi no Benkyou  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Aya looked at Ken after Omi had left for his room. Around dinner he planned on unplugging Omi's alarm clock and removing it from the youth's room. With clock in hand, perhaps Omi would sleep in and in so doing submit to the redhead's demands. But Aya doubted that.  
  
For planning, he assigned himself first shift to make sure Omi didn't slip out, Ken would have second shift and Yoji third- if he returned by then.  
  
Dinner was uneventful- but by being so quiet was in and of itself an event. Yoji still wasn't back home, Ken and Aya were trying to sway small topic starters which- again is pretty sad when you turn to AYA for conversation. and Omi was dead silent.  
  
Looking at his nails nonchalantly Aya commented, "The more difficult you act the more you prove I was right."  
  
Omi's hand twitched, he bowed his head and looked at the food, hands balled into fists at the side of the dish. He made a mantra that he kept humming to himself 'don't get mad. don't get mad. don't get mad.' but knew perfectly well that it was a failing hymn.  
  
Ken sighed, he almost wished Yoji was there, that would inspire a discussion even if it were just Omi begging Yoji to sympathize and revoke Aya's orders.  
  
"Oi! Omitchi, tell us about the deliveries." Ken started, Aya shook his head determining silence was still preferred to screaming.  
  
"Hai, I delivered everything on time."  
  
Ken sighed, "Come on Omi! Don't be like Aya! Talk to me, we're only trying to think of your well-being."  
  
Omi's eyes narrowed, still looking down and masking his face. He shoveled another bit of food into his mouth ignoring the taste, embittered by the day's experience and on being grounded. "Why am I being grounded, Aya-kun? I feel like you are punishing me for something I didn't do wrong." Omi lifted his head, his eyes watery as he looked at the cold man.  
  
"Stop faking." Aya said, looking past his food and into a much icier realm. "You are not grounded, you are being placed under surveillance there is a difference. So long as you stay within the apartment I have no qualms with you leaving your room."  
  
"Arigatou." Chimed the chibi, at least that was a start. "I've finished may I be excused?" Omi stated more than asked, he lifted his dishes and walked into the kitchen. Aya stood and left toward the kitchen with his dishes as well, leaving Ken alone with his unfinished meal.  
  
"Great! Don't I get to have any company?" He snarled and threw his fork back onto his dish, this dinner sucked! And the food wasn't even the cause! Unsatisfied with the mood, he lifted his plate and continued to the kitchen walking in on a new interrogation.  
  
"Omi. Tell me about the people who came in, if I check it with Kritiker you can get back to school faster."  
  
Aya had a knack for pushing people into scowls of anger- here Omi was, one of the nicest, cheery people in the business and Aya had him about ready to explode into a full-blown tantrum.  
  
Maybe tantrum isn't the right word; Omi wasn't exactly like someone to throw a hissy-fit, more like darts and storm out or maybe even a fist. Well, actually Ken could only guess that would be what Omi would do when extremely mad, he never saw the boy lose his cool. Not once. It wasn't human! The closest he's seen to Omi flipping out was whine about how something was unfair, like the time everyone called out of work to do holiday things last year, leaving Omi by himself and working on Christmas- a dead business day, except for deliveries and the only reason Omi was working was because he was the usual delivery boy and would be done the fastest- the shop itself wasn't even open to customers. Well, maybe that did constitute as a temper-tantrum then. Ken shrugged, that wasn't the matter. The matter at hand was Ken was about to SEE Omi flip out and by the looks of it that would be soon.  
  
Omi's skin was boiling hot and his eyes were trying to darken on him, his vision narrowed and his breath was heavy and staggered, though he was in the act of trying to calm that. 'No. don't get mad. don't get mad. don't get mad. calm down. think of something cheery. think about flowers. bunnies. Ouka in a bik- no. Think of a meadow. wind on my face.' That imagery started to calm him, except for the part about Ouka, that excited him and made him blush, something he was sure Aya would notice and wonder about. '.Smell of flowers and outdoors. running on the cool ground, warm sun on my face.'  
  
Omi's tone returned to a calm demeanor, "They were two men. I've seen them on the news a lot but I can't recall their exact names, one was a Hirofumi. the other a Masafumi, they were at the reception hall with Ouka. They were acting normally until Hirofumi shook my hand, and then they asked me about the store- in hind sight that was weird to not go through Ouka. then they came in, said some weird things. asked for a card and left when I mentioned Ken was here. Really, it wasn't a big deal. It just had me unnerved, the holidays are stressful."  
  
Aya stepped closer. "What did they look like?" His voice had a slight harshness that he really hadn't meant to come off from the question- really if anything he was concerned for Omi. He was. a friend.ly coworker? Well, he liked Omi, as much as Aya could like someone that is and he saw Omi more as something- one to protect. SomeONE to protect.  
  
"I. I don't know! Like everyone else. Dark hair, dark eyes, fair skin, tall, well-dressed, healthy build, Jeez." Omi collected himself, "Ok. Hirofumi had glasses and was maybe 185-190cm tall. 73kg? Masafumi was maybe 180-185cm, about the same weight, maybe lighter by a little bit- 70kg? He had a deeper skin tone. Want me to tell you about bite patterns?" Omi added with sarcasm.  
  
Aya scowled, "Hn."  
  
"No that's fine Omitchi." Ken added, writing it down, "I'll run it by Kritiker."  
  
Just then the phone rang and a bang came from the back of the store. Omi looked in both directions but decided to follow the others to the door.  
  
Expecting the worst, Omi grabbed a dart, Aya noticing it from the corner of his eye. "Its just Yoji, Omi." He mentioned as he threw open the door, letting Yoji fall to the floor in drunken stupor while his key hung in the lock.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
The phone rang for the forty-third time Omi covered his ears, the flower shop only got that many calls two days before Valentine's Day! Around midnight he came down and started listening to the messages, the phone calls had stopped, or so he thought at least.  
  
First message- "Mamoru. are you there? Pick up. let us talk!"  
  
Seventeenth message- "Mamoru! Answer the phone, I know you haven't left yet."  
  
Thirtieth message- "Are you avoiding us? Mamoru, don't you remember us?"  
  
Forty-third message- "Maaaaaaaaaa-mooooooo-ruuuuuuuuuu."  
  
Omi gulped. The phone rang causing him to jump, but on instinct he lifted the phone, "Konban wa! This is Koneko no Same Ie, Tsukiyono Omi speaking how may I help you?"  
  
"Mamoru! I knew you'd pick up. Mamoru, come with us!"  
  
Omi gulped and hung up the phone abruptly and continued by deleting the messages unaware of Aya listening in from behind the corner. He held his head, something seemed so wrong. Something inside him. something.  
  
Aya walked over to Omi, "Oi, Omi what are you doing? Are you alright?"  
  
Omi pushed Aya back and rushed to his room as a burst of memories flooded over his vision wrapping him into a three-dimensional nightmare. Aya not himself, but a dangerously leering man with shadows covering his face.  
  
"What. what's happening?!" Omi screamed as he reached his door. Sliding into the confines of his room he slammed the door shut, locked it and dropped to the floor panting in terror.  
  
He slid his hands to his head and proceeded to rock back and forth.  
  
Aya looked around in a daze, he felt his chest where Omi had thrust against him. Turning his hand over he glanced at his palm and rushed to Omi's door as realization dawned on him that something had greatly affected the bishounen.  
  
"Omi! Omi let me in! Omi let me in or I'll break the door!" Aya screamed, knocking loudly on the door to alert the boy of his presence as if that were necessary.  
  
Yoji stepped behind Aya, "Aya. wha's wrongu? Is somethin' tha madder?"  
  
At least Yoji was still acting like himself. His usual drunkard self.  
  
"That seals it. I knew something was wrong when he closed shop early, but this. this is just beyond me. Ken!" He yelled back towards the basement and moved in accordance, before he reached the step he turned to look at Yoji. "Yoji, wait at Omi's door. If he opens it or unlocks it or comes out for even a second. grab him and bring him downstairs, we all need to chat."  
  
Yoji nodded as he leaned into the wall.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Aya looked at Ken for a long minute, Hidaka really WAS horrible with working on computers. He had grown spoilt with Omi operating the machine so gently and quickly, so efficient as if he took the same pleasure routing a file as Aya did with disemboweling a nemesis with his katana.  
  
Ken finally reached the email screen. Aya shook his head- it took him half an hour to locate the EMAIL function- even if Omi had that hidden because it was the line to Manx, still. something about taking half an hour to EMAIL someone. that was sad and pathetic even to him. Granted Aya didn't classify himself as a computer whiz, anything but actually, the closest thing he did to Omi's level of skill was pay taxes on the machine for Koneko.  
  
Omi had sleepily consented to coming down to the basement at 2 AM as Aya emailed Manx about the developments.  
  
"What's going on? *Yawn*!" Omi said wiping his eyes to remove the fresh forming crust.  
  
"We wanted to ask you the same thing." Aya noted, "You flipped out and ran to your room then locked yourself in for over an hour."  
  
"I. I don't remember doing that Aya. I'm sorry? Did I break something? Make a scene?"  
  
Aya walked up to him, and as if looking down on Omi, or over him as the case was, he determined Omi was telling the truth he didn't seem to recall it. "You've been acting strange all day. We've contacted Manx. She'll probably respond to us tomorrow. Go back to bed." Aya said with a dismissing manner and Omi staggered back up to his bed.  
  
Once he was out of eyesight he turned to Ken, "Follow him, your shift." Ken nodded.  
  
Yoji looked at Aya strangely, much more sober. "Aya, what's going on? Does this have something to do with the guys sneaking around outside earlier?"  
  
Aya's eyes grew. "What do you mean? Who was outside?"  
  
Yoji shrugged, "I don't know, I saw six guys standing outside talking right out by the entrance to the shop."  
  
"Remember what they looked like?" Aya asked not so hopefully. Yoji's drunken recollection would be interesting enough.  
  
"Um. three geijin, a Japanese kid in a school uniform that looked a little younger than Omitchi and two men no older than 30, maybe our age at youngest. each about the same height and build, one was tan one pale."  
  
Aya blinked in amazement. "You've gotten used to drunk eyes haven't you?"  
  
"It's all about tolerance." Yoji said proudly, smiling ear to ear.  
  
"I doubt Omi would be foolish enough to go to school now, especially with us waking him up so many times tonight he'll probably be exhausted." Ken said, nodding as Aya came to take the last shift.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
By 5:45 Aya started to tire; he leaned onto his katana and stood up to get a glass of water. Omi woke up at 6 AM usually, so he assumed he had a few minutes. He left his katana behind, leaning it against the wall.  
  
Omi woke up without hitch at 5:50. He turned his head to the side to see the time, not spotting his alarm clock he looked at his watch on his wrist that read 6 AM.  
  
He got up and dressed, walked to the bathroom without noticing Aya's katana- or fully noticing it at least as nothing of the morning or night before had registered yet. Inside the bathroom he brushed his teeth and hair, went back to his room at 6:10 by his watch. He made his way to the kitchen for breakfast and his keys to the motorbike.  
  
By 6:05 Aya had to pee, making his way to the bathroom he relieved himself and washed his hands, the sound of water covering up the noise in the kitchen of toast popping and jangling of keys.  
  
Aya walked back to Omi's room, noticed his katana still there and looked at Omi's door debating for a moment. "No, let him sleep. He deserves some time to recover from last night." He thought sitting back down.  
  
Just as his perfectly shaped ass hit the floor the sound of the door swinging closed from the apartment made him jump up and look into Omi's room.  
  
Omi was gone! Before panic hit him he noticed that his chair that normally housed his book bag and homework was also empty.  
  
"Omi sore Oroka baka!" He rushed down to the stairs, sliding down the rail practically jumping the flight as he raced to the door.  
  
As he threw open the door he saw Omi reach the end of the street. He threw his hand down to the table in frustration and went to get his keys calling up to Ken and Yoji he'd be back soon.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?2*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
^_^ Well, I wanted this to house more. but it's already so much! So I'm making another part to keep a good flow with my writing. I like it more this way than the other option it gives more depth I think.  
  
So how is it so far? Thank you Missy Irene and Child of the Mist for reviewing first! Don't worry, this should be going for a bit. ^_^  
  
Next installment-  
  
Omi meets Schwartz a little more thoroughly than before and finally meets up with his dear brudere!  
  
Next Chapter: Mein Brudere! Nani?! 


	3. Mein Brudere Nani no Jigoku

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- Still don't own Weiss. Still have no orgies. And that makes me cry. WAH! Naze?!  
  
A/N: Here is part 3! Yeay! We're ALMOST somewhere with the story, almost. ^_^ This part is where the story starts to snowball I feel.  
  
What would happen if Omi met the Takatori clan before he was destined to kill them?  
  
And what would happen if he didn't believe a word they said?  
  
What would happen if Aya did. if Aya found out Omi was a Takatori before Omi knew?  
  
Would Weiss stay the same? Would Omi kill his brothers or turn?  
  
Anyway you look at it. Weiss just got one more complication to add into the mix.  
  
WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 3: Mein Brudere!? Nani no Jigoku!  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi reached school and parked the motorbike, removing his helmet and goggles to go into his first class of the day- AP Calculus. Where normal students would beg and plead with councilors to get them out of such hard classes so early in the morning, Omi liked it.  
  
He sat at his desk just as Aya's car pulled up along side Omi's bike. Aya scanned the perimeter looking for Omi. Sighing after seeing no sign of him, he pulls into a parking spot left for visitors and waited. He'd go in after Omi finished his test, say something about a 'family emergency' and get Omi home before the boy could slink into his second class. 'Damn Omi better appreciate this!' Aya thought in frustration after thirty minutes passed.  
  
He picked up his cell phone and called the school informing the receptionist that he had to take Omi home from school early and he'd be in shortly. He also called Ken, who was now no doubt awake and wondering where Aya and Omi were.  
  
By the first bell signaling the end of first period, Aya walked up to the principal's office, the receptionist already paging Omi to the office.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
As the sound of his name rolled through the air Omi felt a mix of emotions- first, embarrassment as fellow classmates asked him what he did and pleaded for details, teasing him about how the quiet ones are always the bad boys. Omi shook his head this was mortifying! He didn't know WHAT he did wrong. He started recalling the night before and being told to stay home, and that's when fear and the feeling of 'Oh shit Aya's going to kill me' came in. I guess that's just fear and more fear. When family emergency hit his ears then he was really frightened. Had something happened while he was away? Was it his fault? His heart pounded as he rushed towards the office praying it was just something mundane like forgetting his keys or a guise to get him home.  
  
Aya's angry, upset eyes met his nervous and terrified eyes. THAT was not going to calm him down. "What happened? What's going on Aya?!" Omi's voice a thread from total panic.  
  
Aya's eyes softened realizing his effect on the boy, "Omi, calm down. Everything will be fine, I'm just here to take you home after your test, like we planned, his condition hasn't changed." Aya said, covering with some off-wall story.  
  
Omi rubbed his head, if Aya hadn't waited any longer to inform him everything was fine he'd have had a bloody heart attack right then and there! Aya led him to the car. "Oi! Aya you scared me half to death!"  
  
"Then we're even." Aya said in a steady voice, Omi picking up on the emotion to the words. Omi blushed.  
  
"Gomen Nasai Aya-kun, I totally forgot I was supposed to stay home! The morning is a routine. is all." Omi tried to explain, his hands finally lessening from the adrenalin.  
  
"Get in the car, I'll have Yoji drop Ken off to pick up the bike before the end of school." Omi nodded.  
  
"I'm so sorry Aya-kun. I didn't mean to."  
  
"It's over and done with, forget about it."  
  
Omi smiled faintly, "Okay. Arigatou Aya-kun. Were you waiting long for me to finish?"  
  
Aya almost sort of kind of smiled at that, Omi knew him too well. "All I have to say is you better have passed. I got your homework for the week, just in case things don't pan out as quickly as I was hoping."  
  
He nodded, "Hai, I'll make sure I don't come into school tomorrow."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Schuldig laughed as he stood guard outside of the flower shop. "Es ist Christmas Abend und er ist vom klasse kommen."  
  
Brad shook his head, "Act inconspicuous! Drop the German and speak Japanese! Dolt."  
  
Schuldig mocked the cold leader from behind his back, not to Brad's surprise.  
  
"It is more dramatic though, he just promised that he would miss school tomorrow, we'll help him keep that now won't we Craw?" Schuldig said, finished mocking the American.  
  
He fixed his glasses, "Not yet. Let's leave. We'll be back at 15:00 hours prompt. Make sure Masafumi and Hirofumi stop calling Nagi."  
  
Nagi bowed and nodded as he took his leave.  
  
Schuldig mentioned to Crawford, telepathically, //You're right, they are annoying. Since when did Schwartz become babysitters for the Takatori brats?//  
  
//Keep on guard Schuldig, the future has several paths as of now and if we are patient and take the right turns we could destroy our adversary forever.//  
  
Schuldig smiled. "Romantic!" He replied verbally, leaving Nagi to shutter and wonder what just went on, Farfarello might have asked too, had he the mind to care for anything but hurting things.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Ken and Yoji left to get Omi's bike once Yoji woke up, in other words at 2:45 in the afternoon.  
  
Ken looked at Aya, "Want me to get anything for dinner while we're out?"  
  
Aya nodded, "Hai, I'll make some curry, pick up some mild and hot curry powder, I'll pay you once you get back."  
  
He nodded back, "Sure thing, bai-bai!"  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
At three, Aya heard the mailman, "Konnichi wa." He looked at the package in the man's hand. "Who is it for?"  
  
"Mamoe, I believe, it was sent to the store." He smiled towards the collected red head.  
  
At the same instance, the doorbell rang at the back. Omi looked around the door in the kitchen to try to see if Aya was coming, seeing nothing he set down his stack of homework- already on Thursday's assignments. He walked cautiously towards the back door.  
  
"Hello. Dareka soko de?" Omi asked, in response the doorbell rang again. He peaked out the window towards the door to see if he recognized the person.  
  
No one.  
  
The doorbell rang again while he was looking. Omi rubbed his eyes. No one was there! How was the doorbell ringing? 'It's probably out of order.' Omi thought dismissing it. He looked back to his papers.  
  
It rang again. Omi let out a growl, "Rr! How am I going to concentrate with that noise."  
  
//Why don't you fix it?// Schuldig helped.  
  
'Why don't I fix it?' Omi slid up from his chair, his eyes slightly glazed. He walked out the back as Aya finished with the mailman.  
  
//Nagi, we've got him, now pounce.// Schuldig thought, Brad nodded.  
  
//Hurry, Schuldig, we only have a few seconds to get this done.// Brad thought back. Schuldig nodded.  
  
Nagi walked up to Omi. "Konban wa." Nagi smiled politely.  
  
Omi turned to him, "Konban wa? It's still the afternoon--"  
  
Nagi thrust his hands towards Omi sending a telekinetic wave equivalent to 18kg punch to the diaphragm, Omi's breath hissed out of his mouth as he whimpered a meek, almost soundless, "Aya-kun. tasukeru watashi."  
  
He crumpled to the ground as Nagi let his hand drop to his side in rest taking in a pant of air. He brushed his other hand across the air towards the doorbell knocking down the stick he had held so firmly into place just moments before. Farfarello picked up the unconscious boy and walked towards the car.  
  
Right as Aya stepped back into the apartment the phone rang.  
  
"Just WONDERFUL." Aya muttered while carrying in a heavy box. He sat the box down on the chair near the phone and lifted the cordless from its cradle.  
  
Aya strolled back towards the kitchen almost dropping the phone when he saw Omi was gone. "Konnichi wa, Mamoru?" Masafumi's voice was all too cheerful.  
  
"What? No. You have the. wait, you called here yesterday."  
  
"Hai, hai, is Mamoru there. or should I call him Omi for you? Is Omi there?" Masafumi's smile stretched.  
  
Aya's eyes narrowed and turned dark, "No he's not in right now, can I take a message?"  
  
"Excellent, Schwartz did as they were told. Sayonara." Masafumi disconnected the line as he hung up. "We have him."  
  
Aya threw the phone to the ground. "DAMN IT! Twice! Damn it." Aya wiped his hand down his face as he moved towards the backdoor where it had happened, no doubt.  
  
Upon reaching outside he saw Omi inside a car slumped against the back window as a German drove away. Rushing a few steps towards it he read the license to it, then realization hit him!  
  
It was Takatori Reiji's car! The EXACT one he used to hit Aya-chan with. That bastard!  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Schuldig laughed as he read Aya's racing mind. //Sometimes reminiscing can be sweet, don't you agree Brad?//  
  
Brad smirked as he adjusted his glasses. "To some." He crossed his leg, "Don't even think about it Farfarello."  
  
Farfie moped at that. "It would've hurt god."  
  
Brad and Schuldig laughed, Nagi sliding as far away from the Irishman as the bench seat allowed. "Now lets see if our dear Mamoru reacts equally as well, nai Schuldig?"  
  
Schuldig smiled and accelerated.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Aya slammed the phone down after calling Kritiker and informing Manx that Omi was captured. That he failed to protect someone so dear to him, so needing of protection. Again.  
  
In minutes Ken and Yoji would walk in and find out how wonderful of a leader he was where he lets teammates get kidnapped from the backdoor! He couldn't believe he let the Takatoris take another loved one. No! He wouldn't allow it.  
  
As Ken walked in carrying a bag of groceries the phone rang, Aya grabbed it quickly and ferociously. Holding his tongue for a moment, he calmly added a, "Moshi-moshi."  
  
Manx's voice took over the other end. "I'll be there in five minutes; prepare Siberian and Balinese."  
  
Aya nodded and hung up. ".Omi was taken." He said with the calmest voice he could muster, one that housed a hidden deep running rage.  
  
"Nani?! What happened Aya?!" Ken started.  
  
"I don't know, I was at the front of the shop, somehow they timed the attack with the mail. I was unable to hear him." Aya thought for a moment, the postman would always drop off mail, but packages had to be signed for. the chances were too great, he had to look inside that box. "Meet me in the mission room, Manx has an emergency mission for us all."  
  
They nodded, dropping the bags off on the table near Omi's homework.  
  
Aya slipped the wrapping off carefully, that way if he was wrong he could rewrap it and deliver it to Mamoe without a question asked- not like she would ask questions, but he felt badly enough opening her mail.  
  
Inside it was a bit of a care package, one most obviously not meant for Mamoe though, inside it were two envelopes. One was black and written in white said Schwartz, the other a white envelope with blood red lettering labeled Weiss.  
  
His eyes narrowed, first he'd open Weiss, but Schwartz. that man on the phone had mentioned them. It had to be either Masafumi or Hirofumi on the phone, most likely Takatori spawn. It would explain the car and why Omi was inside it with the four men Yoji described seeing the night before.  
  
They walked right INTO it. Aya scowled angrily.  
  
Inside was a piece of white paper again. This one detailed with a blood colored cross, centered in the background.  
  
The letter read:  
  
"Dearest Weiss,  
  
If you are reading this then you know we have your precious little Bombay, We know your secrets but we'll still bleed them from the kitty, that is, unless you are prepared to do us a favor. Come tonight, you know when and where, or will soon enough. Bring the black envelope, opened or unopened we don't care.  
  
Ever Yours, Schwartz.  
  
PS- Dein katzchen Omi blut werde schreient."  
  
Aya crumpled the paper as he slid it back into the envelope. He looked into the box wondering where the weight had come from.  
  
Inside was a 18kg weight, carved in it was: "It hurt Omi like a bitch when this amount of force was used on him ~S."  
  
Aya threw the box down, black envelope in hand as he walked to the basement. 'How could they speak about it so after-the-fact before it happened?!'  
  
The black letter had to house the answers.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Manx looked at Aya, then Ken and Yoji, they were all racked on this.  
  
"Your mission is as follows- recover Bombay immediately, kill anyone in the way and cover all tracks. This is straight from Persia. Are you in or out?"  
  
As if needing to ask, the others simultaneously said, "In."  
  
She handed the three some files. "All we have as leads is the origin of the phone calls. They all came from an apartment building across the street from Runessansu Hotel, the pent house to be exact."  
  
Ken whispered to Yoji, "Isn't that where Omi delivered the flowers to yesterday? For that reception?"  
  
Yoji nodded, "Yeah. I think so."  
  
Aya finished reading it, "Do we know who owns the penthouse, Manx?"  
  
"Iia. It's held under a false name, most likely by Takatori Hirofumi but nothing is certain."  
  
Aya nodded, his sword thirsted for Takatori blood.  
  
He opened the black envelope as Ken made the suggestion to move in at nightfall. Yoji mentioning he could knock out the lights at 22:00 hours if they could wait that long, slip in as electricians fixing the problem, floor by floor, get Omi and escape no questions asked.  
  
Not an electrician in the world would come out for an emergency repair on Christmas Eve to a project that large, maybe the 26th, but any sooner- who'd give up a free holiday, seriously? Screw Time and a half.  
  
Aya agreed. He slid the letter from the black envelope reading it over thoroughly.  
  
"Three Takatoris in one room, dein blut keld machst, nicht? ~S"  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?3*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Well now, that was exciting! Poor Omitchi! ^_^ Darn! I almost got two parts done in one day, well 24 hour increments aren't that bad. Let me know how it's going!  
  
Again- to my reviewers sank joo! 


	4. Itami to Nageki

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- I still don't own Weiss, still have no orgy, and still want to (own Weiss and have an orgy of WK characters). ^_^  
  
A/N: This has me so excited; I am almost at the beginning of the middle! . Damn Kasra! Making me have several projects at once! NOW I need to start a Kyou fic so I can hope for an AMV! Wah! No fair. ^_^ *cough*FREEFANSERVICE*cough*  
  
What would happen if Omi met the Takatori clan before he was destined to kill them?  
  
And what would happen if he didn't believe a word they said?  
  
What would happen if Aya did. if Aya found out Omi was a Takatori before Omi knew?  
  
Would Weiss stay the same? Would Omi kill his brothers or turn?  
  
Anyway you look at it. Weiss just got one more complication to add into the mix.  
  
WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 4 Itami to Nageki  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi woke up with his hands tied tightly behind his back as a damp cool compress cloth grazed his temple.  
  
"Nnn." He began blinking his eyes open, his head spinning. "Doko ni. Watashi doko ni?"  
  
"Mamoru! You're awake!" Masafumi smiled, he removed the cloth and sat Omi up from the bed.  
  
"NANI?! Where am I! Let me go!" His face was small steps between terror, panic, and rage, brow furrowed, mouth slightly open to allow panting, nostrils flared.  
  
"Hirofumi, perhaps we should have sent Schreient, they wouldn't have manhandled him so much."  
  
Hirofumi smiled, "Brother, Anichuu. he's here and he's unharmed. Mamoru is just flustered."  
  
"Who ARE you people? Why do you keep calling me that name?! My name is Tsukiyono Omi! TSUKIYONO OMI!" His voice trilled as he shouted his name with emphasis.  
  
"Perhaps the people who took you renamed you that, but you are by birth and by BLOOD a Takatori."  
  
Omi gasped, "What. no. you're lying!"  
  
Masafumi looked at Hirofumi, "We should tell him, see if it jogs back any memories."  
  
"Alright. Mamoru, do you remember being taken- kidnapped as a child?"  
  
He contemplated, "I. don't remember anything from my childhood. wh.why would you. how. Wait! Why am I telling you anything! You've kidnapped me!"  
  
Hirofumi grabbed Omi's arms, "No! We saved you! We're your brothers, we love you!"  
  
"If you haven't kidnapped me then why did your goons attack me and WHY am I tied up in a place I most certainly don't wish to be at?"  
  
Masafumi looked the boy over, "Mamoru. Omi. Hirofumi tied you up to make sure you wouldn't try to leave without hearing us out. we'll untie you once you listen. Alright?"  
  
Omi's eyes narrowed. "Let me go. You could have come in and talked to me instead of stalk and kidnap me. Let me go now and I won't get police involved." Omi bluffed knowing perfectly well that being in Weiss meant there would be no police involvement.  
  
Schuldig smiled, coming from the dark corner in the room. "He's bluffing you know. He wouldn't go to the police, and smartly so. These are after all Takatoris; do you possibly think the police would listen to some impertinent kid off the streets? This is Aristocracy, you should only wish to be a part of noble blood- and here you HAVE it, many would kill to be in that spot." He added with a smirk. //Perhaps you have. No, katzchen?//  
  
Omi's eyes shrank. "You. how are you. in my head."  
  
"SCHULDIG! Enough, we need to speak with him. Your involvement is finished, now leave."  
  
Schuldig bowed to Hirofumi, "If you insist." He smiled a down right sinister smile that would make sane people's blood go cold. Luckily Hirofumi's blood was far from warm and paid it no heed.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"Oniisan, I don't agree with this at all! We should untie him not strike him! He will not remember like this! Oniisan! Listen to me! I'm a doctor I know about this sort of thing!"  
  
Hirofumi struck Omi again, "Stop IGNORING me Mamoru! I'm your brother, you used to ride on my back. you were kidnapped while I was away at school."  
  
Omi's eyes flinch closed, trying to remember anything from his childhood, anything that could disprove this madman! Convince him to let him go. Though the more he thought about it the more he realized if he wasn't Mamoru he was going to be killed. unless he could stall until the rest of Weiss found him.  
  
Masafumi leaned near Omi's face, "Mamoru, do you remember. mother. the house near the lake? You used to play with me by the lake." He patted Omi's face. "That was two years before you were taken. You were very young then. I was 16 and almost out of high school, you were six. do you remember that Mamoru?"  
  
Omi's eyes went blank. "I. I. no. It's just a coincidence. no. let me go. Untie me and let me go!"  
  
Hirofumi cut into his reverie, "You do remember! It was summer time. It was in the summer, we would go to the summer home and I would be home from school. Father had just moved everybody in a week before school let out, and when I came home you ran towards me. but you fell."  
  
"No . no no no nonononono! I don't remember this. I'm not a Takatori. no! No I am Tsukiyono Omi!!" He began sobbing.  
  
"Why are you trying to erase us Mamoru? We loved you, love you. We never stopped believing in you, that you survived. You were kidnapped and father told us you were dead."  
  
".nonononononoTsukiyononononononono." Masafumi looked into Omi's eyes.  
  
"Hirofumi, we must stop. Even if for a little bit; if you keep pressuring him he'll go into shock. He is showing classic signs of PTSD- I've told you about this. Warned you. We MUST stop, think of otouto's health."  
  
Hirofumi looked over Omi. "You're right Masafumi. We'll leave him here to rest, and in a couple of hours we'll pick this back up."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Hirofumi slipped onto his balcony smoking his cigar, he drew out a long exhale of smoke and slowly inhaled another gasp of burnt tobacco mixed with cloves. 'He must remember! He must. I know it's him. It has to be, he's just shutting us out, but why?'  
  
Masafumi returned to Omi with a sandwich and drink in hand. "You must be hungry Mamoru, I made a salami and cheese sandwich just how you liked it."  
  
Omi glared at him, "Even if I AM the same person as you think- your baby brother. from. a lifetime ago. why would I still like the same foods? .If. if you love Mamoru. me so much. why don't you just UNTIE me. where could I run? My arms are getting sore, I'm in the top floor of some elitist building and unless I can fly I doubt I'd be able to get away, plus my legs have fallen asleep. Come on and untie me. Please."  
  
Masafumi smiled and patted Omi on the head.  
  
".Please." He continued his voice filled with a new level of desperation. "Please!" Tears forming around his eyes as he screamed, "PLEASE!"  
  
Masafumi pushed Omi back into a laying position and walked away.  
  
"PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME GO HOME! PLEASE!" He sniffled as tears ran rampant down his broken face, whimpering as Masafumi's distance grew, "please. please. please."  
  
Masafumi covered his face; it hurt so bad to make Mamoru cry like that. No one else could ever do that to him, in fact all those other children, the screams and knowing their pain could never match what he felt in loss, what his brother had to have gone through. it made him smile a superior smile because he, they, the Takatoris were stronger than those low-blooded bastards.  
  
"Please let me go home! Please!" Omi leaned his face over, letting the bed absorb his tears and hide his dead face.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Hirofumi threw his cigar over the edge, still lit. A small part of him hoped it would land on some alcohol-soaked vagrant and kill them. He turned to walk back inside seeing his distraught brother.  
  
"Masafumi?"  
  
"Hirofumi.I hate doing this to him, him speaking to us. like we're lowly criminals here to hurt him. I know he remembers something, he has to, maybe just of the kidnapping alone, but. still. he has to remember something."  
  
"We'll return Mamoru to us, I promise brother." He looked up, the tiredness fading.  
  
"Can we just break him of this now. it hurts so much to hear pain in his voice and see it in his eyes."  
  
He nodded, "I know. I understand completely, it kills me to do this to him."  
  
As the two brothers walk back towards the guest bedroom, a clock reads 21:45.  
  
"Mamoru, you will listen to me." Hirofumi's voice stern. "If you will not listen to reason, you will listen to discipline. It pains me to do so, but this was how each of us was raised and I can think of nothing else to make you remember. I am confident this will work." He opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of tough leather most likely used as a shoehorn, if not that then a flog.  
  
Upon the first strike to Omi's chest he contemplated this Hirofumi as being a master flogger, instead of an innocent holder of a shoehorn. Omi began to tuck into a curled position.  
  
Masafumi helped Omi sit up. Though Omi didn't see it as very helpful as he really would prefer the fetal position at this point.  
  
Hirofumi struck Omi in the stomach again, this time Omi crumpled to the floor. He lowered his flog. "Mamoru, are you alright?"  
  
"Tsuki.yono.Omi."  
  
His eyes focused a strong glare and he took off his belt. "Right, then. Masafumi lift his arms and stand him up. He won't drop once we fix him to the ceiling."  
  
Masafumi nodded, his face blank as he did so but upon closer inspection Omi saw tears at his eyes.  
  
"This pains me Mamoru, this pains Hirofumi and I as much if not more than you."  
  
Using his belt as a loop, Hirofumi attached the ropes around Omi's wrists to a bar that doubled as a torture rack in the ceiling. He hoisted Omi up several inches and tied the rope off.  
  
Instinctively Omi stood on the tips of his toes knowing this was about to get VERY sore.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Swinging hard into Omi's stomach, Hirofumi followed a mantra, "Remember me Mamoru!"  
  
"My name is. Omi!"  
  
Another snap made its way across his well past bruised skin.  
  
"Remember me Mamoru?"  
  
"Iia."  
  
Snap!  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEE'!" Omi groaned, his feet buckling below him. Masafumi held his hand in front of Hirofumi to pause the attack.  
  
"Mamoru, can you stand still?" His voice was full of compassion for someone beating Omi so senselessly.  
  
"Iia, my name is Omi." His vision was fading into unconscious black. Or so he thought as the room literally turned black. "E?"  
  
He looked around, "What's. happening.?" His mind answering his own question and gave him a smirk, 'Weiss!'  
  
Omi's face returned to a solemn expression as Hirofumi left for a moment, returning with the lights and a phone.  
  
His face shrank, How? HOW! The power went out but it was still light. was it Weiss or was it a cruel joke?  
  
"I'm running on my generator and I am in a very- VERY important meeting, I suggest you send someone over to fix this problem NOW." Hirofumi yelled, hanging up the phone on Yoji who declared he'd send his best in minutes.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"Now Mamoru, where were we?"  
  
Omi flinched as he expected the next blow to come.  
  
A wave of light flooded past his eyes and his body grew limp this time his feet fully giving out. Masafumi caught Omi and held him up in place.  
  
"He's passed out. Get my bag, I have smelling salts." Hirofumi nodded and left to find the bag of tricks Masafumi carried around diligently.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"Papa! I'm scared papa! Please pay them! They'll kill me!"  
  
"The old man said he wouldn't pay."  
  
"You have cold parents."  
  
"I say we kill him."  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'!"  
  
Omi's eyes snapped open, Persia!  
  
"Mamoru, are you alright?" No! He couldn't be. it was Persia's face but not his voice, no!  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"Mamoru, are you alright?" Hirofumi's voice echoed.  
  
"You!" Omi's eyes focused. "You kidnapped me back then, and now, didn't you?! Let me go! Let me GO!"  
  
Masafumi smacked him across the face. "Hirofumi and I love you! We were not responsible for it. Remember us Mamoru! You remember being kidnapped now remember the rest! Remember!"  
  
Omi's eyebrows furrowed as a thought struck him. "I'm in an apartment."  
  
Masafumi looked to Hirofumi quickly, both piecing together what that statement had to mean.  
  
"HELP MEEEE! SOMEONE HELLPPPPPP MEEE! I'M BEING HELD AGAINST MY WILL! SOMEONE HEL-mmmph." Masafumi shoved a cloth into Omi's mouth past his tongue. ".MmmMph.!!"  
  
Omi began to dry heave, "Mm. mm.nph." His eyes closed and head drooped.  
  
"Ether." Masafumi informed Hirofumi who quickly nodded. Masafumi removed the cloth but then replaced the makeshift gag with duct tape.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Yoji looked in from the vents, Aya had made his way onto the balcony, the temptation to jump in and kill the Takatori duo strong in his gut. He knew he had to wait for Ken to be at his position by the door first, though, lest he lose his shot AND Omi again.  
  
Hirofumi looked at a picture on his desk waiting in the adjacent room, the balcony right outside of the room Omi was in.  
  
"Masafumi, what if we showed him this? Our family picture, the last one he was in?"  
  
Masafumi nodded. "He recalled the kidnapping, maybe memorabilia will jog his mind."  
  
Aya listened carefully to each word. 'Why would they say that?'  
  
Schuldig's helpful thoughts rang into Aya's ears as he eavesdropped.  
  
//Perhaps it is because Omitchi, your Omitchi is actually a dark beast. A Takatori. Think about it, could anyone so young really kill people so mercilessly without reason without that dark blood?//  
  
Aya's eyes widened as he almost dropped his sword. Omi. A Takatori? A Takatori! No, it couldn't be. but then. what picture?  
  
He had to disprove it. He had to.  
  
"Nnm." Omi muttered as his eyes flickered open. Masafumi heard the soft muffles and quickly collected the photo to show Mamoru.  
  
As Hirofumi was about to follow, a knock came to his door. Hirofumi swore bitterly to himself as he made his way to the door.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
'Ken!' Aya thought as Ken's entrance marked his cue.  
  
Aya stormed through the glass balcony door as Yoji fell through the ventilation and Ken kicked the door into Hirofumi.  
  
"OMI?" Ken called, quickly securing Hirofumi by shuffling him into the living room.  
  
"Omitchi!" Yoji said spotting Omi, Aya already there with Omi and Masafumi.  
  
Omi's blurring eyes spotted the picture about the same time as Aya did.  
  
A vague feeling of familiarity washed past Omi's eyes as they shot wide in blank horror. Aya looked back to Omi and quickly removed the tape from his mouth. "Omi, are you alright?"  
  
"Aya. I. I. no." His eyes welled with tears, "You bastards!" Omi tried screaming but all that left his mouth were whispering shrills, "I am not that boy in the photo anymore! I am not a Takatori! I denounce that name if I even had a rite to it!"  
  
Aya nodded, he cut down the belt hold Omi in the air, catching him with one arm as he aimed his katana at Masafumi with the other.  
  
Yoji flung a wire at Hirofumi.  
  
Upon cue, Schuldig reentered. "Warum tag Wei?!" Schuldig pushed Hirofumi from harms way. "Sie haben dein bruder jetze. Gehen!" He stated with cold authority. "Und dein Omitchi habe ein Geist von Honig."  
  
"What? What are you saying!" Ken demanded. Schuldig turned to face him.  
  
"Ich wenn sagen wann ich werde." He smiled, //Stupid monkey, all you know is sports, how could you not refine yourself in the fine arts of letters! I will tell you then what I say if it stops your mind from prattling across all the German words you know- that are basically limited to gezund heit und bratwurst I said- in PLAIN as day Hello Weiss, You have your brother now leave, and more importantly I told you directly that your Omi has a mind that tastes of honey and how I love to delve into it, his sensation of pain is my sensation of pleasure. When I want you to understand I will spell it out for you. Now Ruhe!//  
  
Ken grabbed his head at that loud cry. He flexed his opposing hand and encroached Schuldig. "You messed with the wrong people. now just who are you!"  
  
That made the German to smile, "Just as I thought, you didn't tell them. I doubted you would with as much on stake as there is. Ich bin Schwartz! If you are white then our team black. The envelope as per deal, if you please." Schuldig said with strict force towards Aya, extending his hand.  
  
Aya tossed the envelope at him forcefully. He leaned Omi onto the ground, arms still bound.  
  
"Now that we are square, Schwartz. SHI NE!" With a lunge, he missed Schuldig but hit Hirofumi in the arm, Masafumi and Hirofumi stood up and ran as Schuldig came in, blocking a blow for the brothers.  
  
"Ich sehen ich werde schutzen Sie mehr nicht! Gehen!" Schuldig spat, Masafumi and Hirofumi left hastily, Masafumi turning back, in between Hirofumi and the madmen.  
  
"Mamoru! I will find you again! I swear!"  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?3*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Woah. That was much longer than I thought it would be. ^_^ Okay- almost done! I know, I know.  
  
I promise the tortured romance comes in soon! I SWEAR! ^_^ Romances need to build, first you throw them into hot water and let it grow to a boil, then simmer. remove from heat and serve. or is that rice? Chikushou! I should know this! ^___^  
  
To all who've read this new baby, thank you and enjoy! Please, keep reviewing! I know this might seem like all those other fics out there but I am REALLY trying to make this a good scenario ficlet. Onegai! Let me know!  
  
The German really isn't essential either, just think of them as taunting things Schuldig says to make everyone jumpy. ^_^ He's cool like that~ 


	5. Kossori ano Musuko

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- .But. orgies. WAH! Can't I own Weiss, even time-sharing it?! No. didn't think so. Damn!  
  
A/N: Nothing much to say but angsty Romance AWAITS! Aya/RanxOmi of course. ^_^ I gave you all your KenxAya/Ran and KenxOmi shipping in the beginning so deal! NEH!  
  
What would happen if Omi met the Takatori clan before he was destined to kill them?  
  
And what would happen if he didn't believe a word they said?  
  
What would happen if Aya did. if Aya found out Omi was a Takatori before Omi knew?  
  
Would Weiss stay the same? Would Omi kill his brothers or turn?  
  
Anyway you look at it. Weiss just got one more complication to add into the mix.  
  
WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 5 Kossori ano Musuko  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi looked down at the floor as Aya stepped behind him, sword in hand.  
  
He could feel the way Aya's anger glowed. He had done something wrong he knew it. He was stupid, he got kidnapped; he upset Aya and now this! Aya would, and rightly so, cut him to his death without him seeing it coming.  
  
Of course Aya did not impale Omi, but simply drew his sword to cut the boy's bonds loose.  
  
"Oi, are you able to stand?"  
  
Omi looked down harder. "I. I don't think so. I don't know."  
  
Aya wrapped his arm around the bottom of Omi's ribcage and lifted, Omi's crossed arms brushing against Aya's cool skin.  
  
Normally this would send pleasant warmth through Omi's excited senses- human contact! Something he longed for greatly, but instead this touch inspired anxiety and worry, dread in her darkest form. Omi put pressure on his legs praying they would hold.  
  
They did not listen. His feet fell from under him and without Aya he would have splat onto the ground in a mass for another hour to delve in self-pity before he would be able to mope to some half-ass rescue effort.  
  
Aya though. Aya wouldn't let that be the case, Aya slung one of Omi's arms around his shoulder, bracing Omi's back with his katana and a strong arm wrapping around his back and tucking in at the same spot of rib.  
  
"Omi, we caused a power outage in order to come up here. Yoji will unscramble the grids once you and I leave, Ken and Yoji will then meet us at a safe house. We packed up a travel bag, your homework, your computer, and the first aid kit. Wakaru?"  
  
"Hai." Omi nodded, still keeping his gaze on the floor.  
  
Aya's skin crawled. Damn those Takatoris for doing this to Omi! If it weren't for his fierce comments just before, he'd have thought they had broken Omi's spirit. Omi's voice might be hoarse and a whisper, but that pain was louder than any expression Aya could verbalize, he knew they had hurt Omi in a way far beyond physical pain as if that wouldn't be enough.  
  
He swore he'd protect Omi more diligently this time. He had a second chance, one he wouldn't waste.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Inside the car, on their way back to a safe house Persia had provided, Omi leaned into Aya's shoulder, his lost, sad eyes looking past the road as Aya drove.  
  
"Omitchi. what did they say? Do to you? What did they ask you about?" Aya pried as gently as possible, he knew this would have to be a slow, soft paced interrogation or Omi might clam up, and as much as he was curious personally, and for Omi's concern he also concerned Weiss's security, in essence all of Kritiker, Omi had access to a lot more information than he or the others. He doubted anyone short of Manx, Birman, and Persia had more. Ideally Omi was a progeny for Persia's position.  
  
".They didn't care about Weiss." Omi made his first motions to run his hand through his hair and over his exhausted face, "I don't think they even knew about it. They really were surprised when you three came for me." Omi smiled lightly. "Thank you for coming for me." Tears threatened to spill again, Aya glanced back and forth from the road to Omi.  
  
"Hey. why are you crying? You shouldn't cry Omi."  
  
"Thank you for not abandoning me." The tears poured down. "Damn them what was so wrong with me never having to remember that? I was content! I was happy! Wasn't I Aya-kun?"  
  
"O.mi." He didn't know what to say, what would he tell Aya-chan when she woke up about all of this? If he couldn't be a decent friend how could he be a good brother? "Your past does not determine who you are. It never affected YOU, Omi. And that takes a strength not everybody has. Don't let them take that from you just by giving you back your memories. You are Tsukiyono Omi, you said so yourself back there. I will judge you only as Tsukiyono Omi, as long as you live true to the Tsukiyono Omi I knew and know here and now."  
  
Omi smiled an endeared smile; it slowly showed his teeth as his eyes dried. "Domo Arigatou Aya-kun."  
  
Aya clicked the radio on to a Tokyo station dedicated to soft J-Pop, J- Rock, and American Alternative Rock. Red, by Dir En Grey filled the car in a low, eerie pace as if spelling out Omi's inner anxieties and turmoil.  
  
Omi turned to look out the window, his arms wrapped around his chest again. He started humming to the lyrics.  
  
"Omi, do you need anything? Want anything to drink? Eat? Painkillers?"  
  
He shook his head, "No thank you Aya-kun, I think my nerves are still on." He clapped his hands over his mouth. "Gomen nasai! Aya-kun, that was rude of me to burden you like that."  
  
"Oi! Omi! I asked you, tell me the truth, if not as a coworker, or as a member, as a friend."  
  
Omi blushed, "Tomodachi? .My nerves are too unsteady to eat, and while I want to drink something for my throat, I believe it would befall the same fate of eating, plus sitting up long enough to do either is a painful thought. The most therapeutic treatment I can think of right now is being around my friends." Omi looked at Aya who seemed uneasy by that point. "That especially includes you Aya-kun."  
  
Omi leaned his head into Aya's shoulder. He yawned sleepily. "I think I might fall asleep even. Your calmness is like watching a river, meditative and beautiful on the top, but underneath the turmoil never seen," he yawns a second time, "I think. I might be falling .asleep. Arigatou Aya-kun. Arigatou, watashi no kyuuseisha."  
  
Aya smiled faintly, he pulled over to the safe house, pulling his car into the garage. Mamoe would open the store in another day, another delivery boy sent in to attend to the flowers ordered.  
  
Omi awoke to the sound of a Dir En Grey mixed CD- Undecided filling the air. "Konban wa." Manx replied as Omi looked at her in confusion.  
  
"M.anx. what are you doing here? W.here is here?"  
  
"Just rest Omi-kun, one of Kritiker's finest doctors is here to see you. Persia wanted details on your development. Also, on a bit of business I need to take your report of the incident."  
  
Omi meekly nodded.  
  
He struggled to sit up; Aya pushed him gently back into a laying position.  
  
"Omi, you can give this report lying down."  
  
Manx nodded with a smile in agreement. "Hai. Omi, who kidnapped you?"  
  
"I. a German man, a Japanese boy. and I think there were others. I don't know how accurate that is though, Manx. I heard voices in my head and the Japanese boy- I think he hit me with air. Maybe I have a concussion, I'm sorry Manx that doesn't make any sense."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Ken peered into the room Omi was laying in, the doctor still working his magic.  
  
"Poor Omi. I could kill those bastards for doing this to him." Ken clenched and opened his fists expanding and retracting his bugnuks.  
  
"Who could manhandle the chibi like that? Sadistic bastards that's who! My wire thirsts for their vicious blood, attacking Omi, the most innocent of us all this fiercely, he's a child- that's like attacking a woman."  
  
Ken raised his brow; "You just compared Omi to being like a woman. He is not like a woman Yoji, he is trained to kill people and he could have defended himself had he the equipment."  
  
"Still! It's not right is all I'm saying."  
  
The argument quelled after Aya cast them a scornful glare. He lifted Omi's hand. Omi was asleep again. Mere minutes into the 25th and instead of celebrating X-Mas as a group, Omi had to endure this!  
  
"Oi! Aya, Yoji, Manx, its Christmas!" Ken informed, glancing up at the clock.  
  
Aya shrugged, Yoji looked away towards a spot on the wall.  
  
"You aren't getting me are you?" Ken rolled his eyes, "Baka yaru. I packed up the gifts from the apartment, and some from the store." He led on, hoping the others would jump in.  
  
Manx, perhaps the first to piece together what Hidaka meant ventured, "Oi, Omi would you like to open a present?"  
  
She lightly tapped Omi. "Omi?"  
  
Omi rolled to his side gingerly. He blinked his eyes open.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Before him was a large tree decorated in photos from Koneko no Same Ie, some lights, and several food-scented candles.  
  
"It's time for your family Christmas." Ken suggested. "In my family the youngest always opened gifts first. That was usually me, but this year, it's you." He laughed as he handed Omi his first gift.  
  
Omi blushed, "Ken-kun. I.Arigatou- Domo Arigatou. Everybody."  
  
Aya looked at him for a long moment, "Well, are you going to open it? Or should we have Yoji go first. He acts the youngest."  
  
Yoji glared. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? My interests are strictly adult!"  
  
The Name of The Rose by Dir En Grey swelled in the air, Omi laughed as Yoji brooded.  
  
"Ken, why don't we go alphabetically, or by drawing numbers? That's much more fair."  
  
"You're just trying to go last aren't you Omi?"  
  
Omi laughed, thinking about last names, his voice dropped, ".I was thinking first names."  
  
"Oro. oh! Omi, Sumimasen! I'm such a baka! I didn't mean it like that. Damn it! I'm sorry!"  
  
He bowed his head, "It's alright Ken-kun. I'm sorry I am being such a downer after you all worked so hard." He swore at himself mentally, his eyes moistened but he swore not to cry again.  
  
"You aren't being a downer Omi." Aya started, "You gave us the greatest gift this year. You gave us you." He put a comforting hand on Omi's shoulder.  
  
"Y.you mean it?"  
  
Yoji and Ken each took opposite shoulders, they all leaned in smiling as they reassured him. "Hai."  
  
"Ee."  
  
"Sou Desu!"  
  
Omi blushed, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Hirofumi glared at the closed flower shop and back at his ringing phone.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Koneko no Same Ie here, we can't come to the phone, our holiday business hours are 2-6 PM every day this week, closed on Christmas and New Years Day. Have a happy holiday! Thank you for your business, we will get back to you as soon as possible. All scheduled deliveries are being taken care of, but due to illness, we will not be making any more deliveries this year. Have a nice day, please. Bai-bai!"  
  
He hung up, "They redid the message. It isn't Mamoru's voice." He fumed, "I can't believe someone had the audacity to strike me! I want answers, just how does Mamoru know those people? Those assassins?"  
  
"Brother, we should lie low until they come out of hiding, otherwise they might take him away to somewhere and leave us with nothing."  
  
Hirofumi nodded. "You're right Masafumi. If you spot him, let me know, and I'll do the same. The second either of us sees him; we grab him and head towards the summerhouse. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?5*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Woah! This is getting scary deep! ^_^ Those Takatoris sure are hardcore. Well, I guess this was the introduction to the entire story. these first 5 parts. Too bad Ouka disappeared.  
  
Don't worry! I'm nowhere near done. . This probably will turn into the beast with 15 chapters or something equally as intimidating to read/finish working on. But I will do my best to finish it! I hate leaving unfinished stuff up.  
  
I haven't slept since yesterday at 4 something so I need to flop and go to sleep- but first I need to eat (to complete my hibernation)  
  
Okay- here's the deal on the Dir En Grey- as you can guess it's one of my favorite bands. the super mix (as I hope to work in later-) is as thusly follows:  
  
Undecided Yokan Chameleon no Seppun The Name of The Rose Bottom of Death Valley Wake Waza Berry Kiri to Mayu RED [em] Illuminati  
  
^_^ Good stuff if you like J-Pop.  
  
Aya/Ran x Omi shippers, be patient, I've hinted to three possible pairings- Omi x Ken ; Ken x Aya/Ran ; Aya/Ran x Omi. As we all KNOW through my history though, I am a STRONG believer in Aya/Ran x Omi. Gaw, it works so well too! ^___^ Especially now that the angst is high.  
  
But look how kawaii they were with Aya comforting Omi! ^___^ *starry eyed*  
  
Please keep reading and reviewing, goodness knows I haven't left much time for people to get a chance to go through it. Have a great day! Auf Wieder Sehen! 


	6. Hajimeru ano Owari: Shiseiji!

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- I'm done writing this, you know I don't own WK. If I did you'd all kill me and steal it. Wouldn't you! WAH! ^_^  
  
A/N: Mew, all of my readers .all three of us, nai? ^_^ thank you for sticking with me! Watashi Anata Ai!  
  
What would happen if Omi met the Takatori clan before he was destined to kill them?  
  
And what would happen if he didn't believe a word they said?  
  
What would happen if Aya did. if Aya found out Omi was a Takatori before Omi knew?  
  
Would Weiss stay the same? Would Omi kill his brothers or turn?  
  
Anyway you look at it. Weiss just got one more complication to add into the mix.  
  
WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 6 Hajimeru ano Owari: Shiseiji!  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Three weeks had passed. Three long weeks and all they had seen of Mamoru were in the company of that redhead brute, if not him, then with the brunette and blond jokes.  
  
This was getting them nowhere. They had to see him again before he moved on and forgot about them again.  
  
Masafumi thought back to the first chance encounter. "Hirofumi, if we send in Schreient. they would never expect it. We could kill anyone who interferes."  
  
He had thought about that, "I believe we should leave that to last resorts. Just in case start having them visit to the store, make they model costumers. I'll try to get Ouka to get him to make a delivery, if he doesn't feel threatened maybe he'll go unguarded."  
  
"I can't work like this Hirofumi, so much of my mind is taken on him I have to see our brother again."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Manx stood at the bottom of the steps looking at the four assassins.  
  
"Persia has a new mission for you, now that Omi has recovered, Persia has reactivated Weiss. Your mission-"  
  
She popped a tape into the VCR.  
  
Persia's hidden face came with a mission to track down and kill the president and production manager responsible for the distribution of the drink Freude.  
  
Yoji frowned as the tape played on. Girls dying from a rash that acted like an addictive, slow working e. Bola.  
  
Manx looked them all over, finishing her sights on Omi. "So, are you in?"  
  
Omi nodded once and took the file, "I'll get to work on this right away."  
  
Aya added a "Hai" as he nodded.  
  
The others signaled their involvement and Manx was on her way.  
  
As Manx exited, Yoji turned to Omi. "Chibi, are you sure you're ready to go back to work? This might be a very physical mission."  
  
"I won't let anybody down. I can handle this." He flipped to a file including the company name and set out to hack into the corporate files and get the schedules.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Without hitch the mission was completed. Each man killed and the shipment of chemicals destroyed to prevent any further spread of the toxin.  
  
As news reached Masafumi about the events he began contemplation. "First my controlled subjects, then my variable subjects, each in similar ways- strangled by a wire, sliced open by metal claws, projectiles and katana injuries, all resulting in mortality. This is too similar to Mamoru's captors. I have to inform Hirofumi, this group- these assassins have a vendetta against us. That MUST be why they have Mamoru." He contemplated, 'It has to be to make sure we wouldn't involve police or attack them full force. Clever bastards.'  
  
Once Hirofumi heard the evidence he added his own incidents with these killers. The Ministry of Energy had been dethroned and he had been involved in father's political ring- as funding. Then the gambling ring- Schwartz had been there, they could tell them about this forth member, the one wielding darts, to confirm or deny the possible implications. The implications that Mamoru was being used to punish them so callously!  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Persia read the fax that had been sent so urgently to him by his Kritiker surveillance team.  
  
"Oh no! They're figuring everything out too quickly! I have to assign Weiss the mission to eliminate them before they get to Bombay again."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Crawford smiled as he recollected the events at the human-chess gambling ring. "Why yes, now that you mention it he DOES look very familiar to your brother Mamoru. Masafumi-san, may I suggest something that may get you another chance to be with Mamoru? If this. group. keeps coming after your experiments, what would happen if you released a control that would lead them back to you? Wouldn't they be the most likely to respond?"  
  
Masafumi's eyes lit up. That was genius! Schreient could monitor them, learn their routines, he could release some monsters, use his dolls to separate Mamoru from the others and take him away where they could never trace them! But to let Hirofumi in on it yet was too risky, or so Schuldig prompted mentally.  
  
Masafumi nodded, he would release two of his latest experiments. One fully transformed that would lead the way, and one only partially transformed to give the imbeciles a bold printed map to Korin Corps.  
  
Ouka be damned! Hirofumi could try that, but he'd fail! Masafumi would win back their brother and be the honorable one.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Ouka came into Koneko no Same Ie with her friend from school, surprised to see the four members of Weiss all together.  
  
Fan-girls swooned, some offering prayer due to the luck of encountering all four gods in one room at the same time.  
  
Two new women also browsed the shelves: A blond who had model-quality looks and a strange blue-haired girl who took extra attention to the Freesia. She took in a deep breath and made her way towards the daffodils. She took out her billfold and counted.  
  
The girl walked to the counter, "Ohayo! Tot wants a bouquet of daffodils, freesia and tulips onegai!"  
  
Omi smiled. "How many in the bouquet. twelve? Four of each?"  
  
She looked in her billfold a second time. "Hai!"  
  
Omi bowed and started making the order for her. Schorn encroached Ken asking for a solitaire red rose. The deepest red he had, and four white roses, the lightest he had.  
  
Ken bowed and proceeded to the back to look. Upon selection, he came out and wrapped the bouquet as requested, tied a ribbon and rang them both up.  
  
Each woman took her flowers, Tot sniffing hers as she left. Upon rounding the corner out of eyesight, Schorn looked at the quality of the flowers.  
  
"These will be acceptable to give to Masafumi." She smiled, taking in their aroma once.  
  
Ouka looked at Omi once the last rush of costumers finished. "Omi-kun! I need a bouquet of your most fragrant flowers, as a gift."  
  
"I believe Lilies are both beautiful and fragrant for this time of the year." Omi started. Yoji gave Omi a look informing him Manx was about to arrive. He quickly handed the flowers to Mamoe.  
  
Manx entered the store and all four of the bishounens work quickly shuffled to Mamoe.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Two days had passed since Manx delivered the rush mission. Persia had kept the orders vague and as Omi put all the clues together he decided why.  
  
It was to protect him, again. Omi shook his head, to show Omi just how brutal these Takatoris were, all of their files, all their relations and connections to .everything. they have been working to fix up until now. By the looks of it, the genetic engineering had to be related to Korin Corps, but without any solid proof how could Omi go in and face him?  
  
He quickly recalled as he glanced at his aching wrist and some of the last remnants of his visit with the Takatori brothers.  
  
Aya looked at Omi from the doorframe. "So, do you know who our target is yet?"  
  
"I have it narrowed down, but I don't know for certain yet- all of the possible candidates for Japan alone is in the thousands, but I've been able to narrow it down to a hundred places, assuming this is from here, and at the top of my list is a very familiar name."  
  
He looked at the boy in concern. "Are you alright with this? Do you still want to be active in this mission."  
  
"Of course I do Aya! I don't want special treatment. IF this is who it really is, you'll need all the hands you can get, why would I sit out after saying I was in? No, I am equally a part of this mission now."  
  
He tilted Omi's face upward with his thumb firmly under his chin. "These are the same people who attacked you. Are you sure you'll be able to defend yourself with confidence?"  
  
Omi nodded. "I am Weiss. My mission is to hunt down the dark beasts and give them no tomorrow."  
  
Aya smiled softly, he leaned in and kissed Omi gently on the lips. "I'm glad."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?6*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Awwww! ^o^ It took me to part 6 but I FINALLY have some A/RxO action! Wahoo! The next parts will pick up. I just think it was a dramatic place to break. ^______^ So kawaii!  
  
Sank j00 to all who've reviewed and read! Love you all!  
  
Chapter 7 should be around soon- Watashi aru Oniisan Iie! 


	7. Koi ano Kirau

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own them but I'd like to.  
  
A/N: None at this time. Let's just rock (the casabas)!  
  
Weiss has just gotten one more complication to add into their mix.  
  
WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 7: Koi ano Kirau  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi blinked a succession of rapid eyelash battings that could have beaten a humming bird for the fastest recurring movements in nature. His cheeks turned pink and then turned into a brighter shade as blood rushed to his head. His heart felt like he had just ran a mile while jump roping and carrying a ninety-pound sack around his ankles. Omi's breathing softened and came in huffs of orgasmic joy.  
  
Aya looked at the boy slightly unnerved. 'Virgin' was the first thought to his dirty little mind, making him blush back in embarrassment of the secretive thought.  
  
Omi saw it as Aya being slightly embarrassed, a matching pair of blushing bishounen. Aya quickly let his fluster trickle away. If he had frenched Omi like he had been tempted to the boy might have died from sheer blood loss with the amount that went to his face. That or a capillary could easily have popped. Ah the joys of youth.  
  
Aya placed his hand on Omi's shoulder and squeezed gently. His left hand acted in mutiny as it stroked Omi's face. He was about to get up to walk away leaving Omi with a wide smile as genuine as rain wet.  
  
//Mamoru!// Schuldig prompted. He did his best to keep his giddy giggle from Aya's mind.  
  
Aya pushed himself back for a moment.  
  
//Takatori Mamoru!// Schuldig knew if he didn't stop playing he'd whet himself, and not necessarily in bladder release.  
  
Omi looked at Aya strangely. Aya had just come on to him and now he looked frightened. ".Aya?"  
  
Schuldig cracked his knuckles as he peered into Aya's mind. "Oh this is too rich!" He smiled, mouth salivating. //TAKATORI Reiji killed them hurt them Aya-chan, otousan ano okausan dead. Takatori Reiji. Takatori Mamoru.//  
  
Aya's eyes narrowed as he looked at Omi.  
  
//Omi IS Mamoru. Omitchi is a Takatori.// Schuldig sang.  
  
Aya smacked Omi across the face. "WHY did you have to be a TAKATORI!? Is this some game to you, do you remember that life? Have you been lying to us all?!" Aya didn't know how these words were coming from his mouth, he wasn't speaking them but they kept coming! His eyes glazed with a teary form of regret.  
  
Omi grabbed his face. "What? No! Why would I? Aya-kun. do you. you hate me." Omi's face sobered as he stood from his seat and rushed towards the door.  
  
//Aya-kun hates me.//  
  
"How could anyone love something as disgusting as a Takatori not even good enough to KEEP!"  
  
Just then, Schuldig's concentration broke, as did the dryness in his pants.  
  
Aya clamped his hands over the mouth in horror of what had transpired.  
  
Omi slammed the door as he exited the flower shop sprinting towards a safe distance from Koneko no Same Ie. He had to get away. It had to be some cruel mind trick, or maybe a wet dream turn nightmare.  
  
Aya finally admitted he cared for Omi only to have Mamoru, some boy he never KNEW, take it all away.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi found himself facing the Pacific in his favorite park bench. Well, maybe it wasn't his favorite bench but it was his favorite view, whenever he was upset and got a moment to himself, he'd come here. Something about water made him so calm.  
  
Ouka stopped behind him. She looked over the somber boy before collecting herself to speak, the moon throwing Omi's shadow at her feet.  
  
"OMI-KUN!" Her voice was loud, cheery, genki, and all things happy.  
  
Omi turned to face her with a very surprised expression. "Ouka-san!"  
  
She smiled and sat next to him. "Omi-kun, what are you doing here, and so late?"  
  
Omi laughed, "I could ask you the same, Ouka-san." He smiled one of his patented genki fake-smiles. "The store's been closed for a couple of hours at least."  
  
Ouka pouted, "Is that all I am to you, Omi? A customer? Don't you ever have friends over? People who come over to visit you and NOT buy flowers?"  
  
Omi crossed his eyes, "Gomen nasai Ouka-san! .Actually, I usually don't have friends over to the apartment, our store hours take up most of the polite hours and after that, we make dinner." He bowed, "Onegai, don't be mad at me! I couldn't stand myself if I made two friends mad at me in the same day."  
  
She smiled at that, her pout vanishing. She hugged Omi. "You think of me as a friend?" Her smile grew to match Omi's smile, Omi's smile also grew another centimeter in length at the signs of acceptance.  
  
"Hai! You are one of my very closest and dearest, you, and Aya-kun, Ken- ken, Yoji-kun, and Mamoe-san."  
  
Ouka blushed. She leaned in and kissed Omi's lips. Omi froze. No! Not two in the same day! .This was how Aya started.  
  
"Ouka.san. am I dreaming? Is this a cruel joke? Or are you sincere?" Ouka looked at him strangely.  
  
".Is something the matter, Omi-kun? Why is one of your friends angry with you?"  
  
He bit back tears, ".I. I don't know Ouka." He lied, he had an idea as to why but he ALSO knew it was a stupid reason. HOW could Aya just do that! Assume he lied the entire time he had known him! That he just pretended to be honest about everything and considerate. Omi refocused his eyes, an anger roaring in his stomach, he masked it all, all of his emotions again Aya be damned. Aya might think he enjoyed hiding himself from the others, but Omi learned sometimes being emotional and sad is wrong and misplaced.  
  
"It doesn't matter really, it was stupid," Omi shrugged, "I'm just going to stay out for a bit, take a walk to calm down, and then go back home before anybody worries." Omi explained. He stood and stretched. "Ouka-san, maybe we could do something .sometime.?"  
  
Ouka leaped up from the bench, "Omi! Are you asking me out?"  
  
Omi blushed an awful pink, "No! I mean, yes, as friends. But yes, as friends."  
  
She nodded fervently he doubted she heard a word of what he said. "Sure! I love spending time with you, Omi-kun."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi wandered up and down the street two blocks from the shop. He knew it was getting late, but Aya's words still stung fresh.  
  
'But if I don't go home soon, they'll worry. and I don't want them to be upset.'  
  
//You mean upset with YOU.// Schuldig helped.  
  
Omi's eyes grew, that voice again.  
  
//Oh admit it! He rejected you and now you don't want to step on any toes. Coward. A cowardly assassin, now that IS sad and pathetic. Fits your profile at least.// He continued. //So why don't you do your thing, tuck your tail between your legs and run.//  
  
Omi's eyes grew with conviction and he shouted, in his mind at least, 'No! Tsukiyono Omi, *I* I do NOT run!'  
  
//Had to fix that, didn't you?// Schuldig held his head, he hated it when people did that. //Had to fix it from Omi to include Mamoru. But the truth is you don't know anything ABOUT what Mamoru would have done. But I know someone who might. think about that, katchzen, you could remember your past and learn who you truly are.//  
  
Omi scowled. "I know who I am." He turned his head to see the flower shop, 'It's the others that don't remember that.'  
  
With a sigh he walked back into the apartment half of his shop.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"Why did you let him go?" Nagi asked Schuldig, his voice brimming with curiosity.  
  
//Brad told me to. Besides, our incentive isn't to keep the Takatori brothers alive, so why protect them after their usefulness?//  
  
Nagi shook his head, "It amazes me how easy it is for you to betray people."  
  
//Betray, Naoi Nagi? Whom have I betrayed? What vow have I gone back on?//  
  
That made the boy smile and shake his head. "You are supposed to be loyal to Takatori Reiji, though, assumingly that means his family as well."  
  
//I have fulfilled all duties requested upon me. This is both fun and work though. Now, please excuse me, katzchen is back.//  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Aya glared at Omi, he wasn't sure how to act. Did he take out his anger for Omi scaring him, or did he apologize and except it as his fault, or whoever was acting through him.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
//Schuldig, don't tamper with them. It is essential that Weiss is in top performance in order to keep our path clear.// Crawford informed the sadistic German.  
  
//Oh you're no fun! Don't you ever take risks.// Schuldig smirked.  
  
//I will in four weeks, two hours, and three minutes.// Crawford replied. Schuldig frowned.  
  
"You're an ass, you know that, don't you?" Schuldig said while making a fake brooding face. Nagi covered his smile at the scene.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Aya decided to stay calm, he had no idea what would happen if he got upset again.  
  
Schuldig practically split a gut laughing so hard at the stupidity of Weiss.  
  
"Omi, we need to talk."  
  
Omi flinched, not even three steps into the shop and Aya already found him. He mentally kicked himself, 'Omi kimi baka.'  
  
He smiled with his eyes squinted, his teeth fully extended and bright. "I'd love to and all, Aya, but I'd rather it wait for morning." He added to himself in a muffled whisper, "So I can see if I have a bruise or not from our LAST talk."  
  
Aya picked up on the whisper. "Omi. please. I didn't mean to . SAY those things or to hit you. I don't know how or why it happened."  
  
Omi kept his fake smile and squinted eyes in position even though it was starting to hurt his cheeks. "I really don't care, it didn't mean anything." His voice started to shake and his smile began falling, "I mean how could it? You think of me as a reject-Takatori, but still a Takatori. I mean, hell, what's it MATTER who I AM and HAVE BEEN for all the life I can REMEMBER. I was BORN a Takatori in your eyes."  
  
He held his tongue, he was inches from screaming, "Really, I would love to continue this fun little talk, but, I have school tomorrow and it's late."  
  
Aya's eyes grew. "What do you mean school?"  
  
"I mean I'm going back to school. Don't waste your energy trying to stop me. After all, I am a reject. And who wants one of THOSE lying around." Aya encroached the near-hysterical teen.  
  
"Omi." His voice gentle but eyes determined. This time, in his own accord he struck him across the cheek. "You don't have to like me, Omi, but you do have to listen to me. We are on a mission, and that means YOU too. SO I suggest you forget school, concentrate on a mission plan and deal with it. Do you think you're so special as to be the only one with problems? You aren't. Your father murdered my family, put my sister into a coma. Your brother makes sport in destroying human lives in the name of some pseudo- science. And who else knows what the rest of your family has done."  
  
"Stop it." He gritted his teeth, "Stop it! I am NOT a Takatori! Did you ever think it was possible they LIED? Or maybe I don't think of them as kin? Even if they WERE my family why would I hold allegiance with them? They betrayed me just as much as they destroyed you, whoever my old family was- they threw me away so why would I ever go back?! The only family I know is here. Persia, Manx, Mamoe, and the four of us. And how EASY is it for you to throw that away?! Because if you throw it away you can always look back and remember your real family and hold your sister. I don't even have memories to look back on. No pictures, no faces, the only thing I remember is being kidnapped, the familiarity of killing, and Weiss."  
  
He walked off to the stairs, turning back his head. "Don't tell me I'm not the only one with problems Aya. I'm not the one of us denying it."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Crawford crossed his arms. "Most excellent, Schuldig. You've managed to lower their efficiency profusely! Now we'll have to wait a week to get rid of Masafumi. That is, unless you wish to speed it up."  
  
Schuldig smiled, "Funny, even without precognition I knew you'd say that."  
  
"Do NOT tool around, Schuldig. This is important."  
  
//I know, I know. Lets make the katzche like each other again. I swear though, if I see ONE wet dream tonight, I'm destroying your Beatles collection.//  
  
He concentrated, first he'd work on Aya, make him go up to Omi's room. THEN he'd work on Omi, possibly control him and maybe he'd see his own wet dream come true.  
  
//This is all of your fault. You let your temper loose on the most gentle boy you know. Look at how you hurt him. You self-righteous, pious bitch!//  
  
Schuldig smiled.  
  
'I need to talk with Omi. Now.' Aya decided, heading towards the boy's room.  
  
//How could Aya be that cold? Maybe it was a nightmare. Maybe a joke? An accident? That's it, it was an accident, he didn't mean to hurt you at all. He loves you, or at least likes you. After all, he did kiss you.//  
  
Omi touched his fingers to his lips. 'He also smacked me. Twice. That bastard, I didn't deserve either of those.'  
  
//Oi, maybe you did. After all, you were acting in hysterics. You also started acting funny once Aya kissed you. And he was embarrassed. Maybe because you embarrassed him, he felt he had to embarrass you, but didn't mean it?//  
  
'Maybe he didn't mean it.' Omi looked down at his hands. 'And I was very cold. But still! He smacked me! I'm not some child and yet he always treats me like I don't understand things when I do!'  
  
Schuldig's eyebrow twitched. 'Hormonal buffoon.' //Aya would never do anything to hurt you, if he really felt that you were worthless, why would he, after hearing them torture you and say your secrets, cut you loose, save you, and more importantly worry about you? Maybe it's just hard for him, ja? Having his worst nightmare come true and yet not hating it. Falling in love with a Takatori.//  
  
"I'm not a Takatori." Omi muttered into his knees, Schuldig snarled.  
  
//Of course you're not a Takatori, you have a soul. That kills people. You have a soul and you want to make the world better, and he sees that, he just slipped up.//  
  
'Ficken dies! Er wird nicht zuhoren. Dein Narr.'  
  
//Perhaps you should let Omi sleep off his troubles and speak with him in the morning. This way he won't go to school.//  
  
'Omi asked to sleep. I'll take this up with him in the morning.'  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?7*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Damn! A whole lot of pages for not a whole lot of plot development. well, at least motion.  
  
The German- as always I will say, not really important, he's just complaining that Omi won't listen enough. ^___^ Schu called Aya a bitch! Am I the ONLY one thrilled by that? I could just see him mocking him that way too.  
  
Mew. That's a tangent for another day.  
  
Next part will be: Watashi aru Oniisan Iie!  
  
I think I said I'd make that this one. but. the story didn't cooperate. Night! 


	8. Watashi aru Oniisan Iie

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
A/N: Not much to say right now. Sorry, my muses have slowed drastically. YARGH! I swore to finish this off soon and then my friend tells me about a fanart contest, local, and a fanfic contest. grr. So many things to finish!  
  
WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 8 Watashi aru Oniisan Iie!  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Today looked like it was going to be a long day.  
  
AGAIN, Omi was stuck at the shop. Granted Aya's apology, well it felt more like pleading to Omi- as close as Aya got to it anyways, all of this was first thing in the morning after a night of great dreams and he was content. He was still bored as all hell, but content.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Schuldig sipped his espresso. //Stupid bloody headache, I had to stay up all night for those god damned saps I could kill Crawford for making me have them make up. FUCK Efficiency, now I have to work again by three instead of having a week off to relax and plan.//  
  
Farfarello just smiled at Schuldig in a sadistic grin.  
  
Schuldig smiled as Farfie's thought penetrated his mind. //Your pain hurts god.//  
  
The German let out a cackle. //You know what else hurts god, Farfarello, letting me just do as I please.//  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Aya even went as far as to give him a flower! Granted, Ouka did that all the time. from the shop no less, but that was kind of creepy. AYA-kun on the other hand had made an origami rose with freesia scented perfume silk- paper AND he put a card on it, right next to his pillow that read "Sumimasen, onegai watashi yurusu."  
  
Omi squeed as he read the note again and smelled the paper, the very thought of it made him giddy, even if Aya WAS acting like he had a split personality.  
  
//That just adds to his corkiness.// Schuldig boosted. He had to iron out this damn relationship all DAY with creative ideas to Aya and romantic responses from Omi, it made him ILL being reduced to a match-making old hag with nothing better to do. HE Had something better to do, and who. well, plural. He could be fucking with anyone's mind AND body, or just fucking the body. Whichever. He had an urge to have fun, even if Crawford didn't know what the word meant!  
  
His sadistic little juices started flowing as he looked to Crawford. //Can I play, just a little? Maybe Ken wants into this.//  
  
"No!"  
  
Schuldig pouted. //You are so cruel, here I am, slaving away in front of blabbering idiots and I can't even have fun! Well, at least I'll steal a peak at what underwear Omi is wearing.//  
  
He rolled his eyes at the German. This was about to become a scene he could see it. Literally.  
  
Omi had begun working on a wreath for a floral arrangement. He hummed a romantic tune as Aya leaned in to listen. Aya watered the nearby plants, and more so the nearby floor.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi finished adding the last set of orchids to the demonstration flower arrangement. Now, all he had to do was put it in the window under a sign that said: Send Flowers this Valentines Day.  
  
Miraculously, he missed Aya's puddle and put the plant down without incident. He wiped his hands on the back of his apron, turned around to leave the window and made steps towards the craft table he had just been at to clean up.  
  
Regrettably for Omi, he was not as fortunate as to miss Aya's wet spot. As he stepped into the puddle his leg flew up and sent him in a cartwheel hurtling to the ground.  
  
In the WAY of the ground came a fresh set of cut orchids that would be used to make more arrangements for the upcoming holiday. From the small of Omi's back to the tip of his backward hat, Omi lay in flowers. What some people find a soft, refreshing feeling of eroticism, Omi saw as a VERY bad day. He groaned and attempted to get up, blushing and nervous of Aya's reaction.  
  
Aya dropped his watering can and kneeled beside Omi. He extended his hand and sat Omi into a sitting position.  
  
Without glancing at the flowers for more than three seconds, he pushed the box out from behind Omi. He began dusting off the clumsy blond and looked over him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Gomen nasai Aya! I slipped on something. gomen nasai! Onegai Gomen!"  
  
"It's alright, the flowers are fine, but what's more important is you. Are you okay?"  
  
Omi nodded quickly. "My back is a bit sore, I hope I don't get a bruise." Omi added absently, waving his hand to gesture its unimportance before planting his hand in Aya's.  
  
Aya pulled him up with one tug and lifted the back of Omi's shirt halfway up his back to investigate for any abrasions.  
  
Omi's face turned beat red from the mortification of being lifted up over Aya's shoulder, poked, prodded, and exposed to many fangirls with cameras who only pray for chances like these.  
  
He began smacking Aya's back with just enough force to draw attention. "AYA- KUN! *Blush* Let me down! Let me DOWN! A~ya!"  
  
Aya readjusted his grip on Omi's shorts to start sliding him down. "Oi, gomen Omi. I didn't mean to."  
  
And that's when he realized his hand was NOT on Omi's cotton-polyester blend shorts, but in fact a pair of all cotton underwear. "IIEEEEEEE!" Aya dropped Omi, quickly pulling his shirt down as he fell. again. to the ground with a mass of flashes going off that would make those directors of seizure film sequences heads spin.  
  
Omi landed with a thump, as did Schuldig into a carpeted apartment with maniacal laughing.  
  
"I half-expected teddy underwear! Who KNEW he'd have THAT on. Craw, shut up." Schuldig said, ensuring the American wouldn't attempt to rebuttal. Instead he just smiled knowingly.  
  
Omi covered his backside as he ran to the apartment, flashes following him as he darted. Once Omi closed the door with a kick the store emptied out of the would-be photographers and all gushing otaku alike. After all, they had WEBPAGES to update before Aya disgorged them.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
'Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh I can't believe they saw those! Eeeeee' and now they have photographic evidence! WAH! They know I wear Karoujite Soko de Shitagi! Wah! Aya how could you!'  
  
As if echoing his thoughts, Aya came in looking equally frazzled and jittery. "Omitchi. I'm sorry! I thought they were your shorts."  
  
"They know I wear Karoujite Soko de Shitagi! WAH! Aya! My UNDERWEAR!"  
  
As countless fans in ears range heard that, a massive, collective nosebleed occurred, Aya bowed his head. "Well why do you WEAR those? You're only 17."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Would you have preferred commando?! Because they're comfortable!"- As his blush grew a brighter pink, he added "PLUS. people don't normally. well. look. or see them. so. you know."  
  
"Usually?!" Aya asked, a hint of nervousness to his voice.  
  
".Yeah, well today is one of those UNUSUAL times, okay?! It's not like I flash people my underwear. I'm not Yoji after all."  
  
"I was just concerned. You never complain about things like that."  
  
Omi scrunched his face making a lethally adorable version of Aya's scowl. A scowl that looked so huggable and yet read in big bold letters "Fuck. Off."  
  
Aya shuffled to the shop muttering, "I think I'll close shop early so we can discuss how the mission plan is going."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi looked from Ken to Yoji and to Aya. "It's confirmed. The target is Korin Corps. The founder of this as we all know is Takatori Masafumi." Omi lowered his head. "It is possible I could act as bait and this would be the fastest way to go about this mission."  
  
"Omi that's too dangerous!" Ken pointed out immediately.  
  
"That's nekkyou! There's no way we'll just hand you over to him!" Yoji added.  
  
Aya looked at Omi. "How do you plan on acting as bait?"  
  
"AYA!" Ken and Yoji signaled. Ken continuing, "This plan is not acceptable! Omi would be in too much danger!"  
  
Omi frowned, "I'm not some stupid kid! I know what I'm doing. Aya." He turned to face Aya, knowing if he won his support the others would have no choice. "I'm going to go to him, make him think it's to talk. I'll ask him to meet me somewhere, and we kill him. It would be that simple, no one would be any risk of bodily harm."  
  
"Except you." Aya noted. "Ken's right, that plan is too risky. What about phoning him? Asking him to meet you somewhere to talk?"  
  
Ken rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated, "Ah! I can't believe you're thinking about this! Seriously! We have to destroy his labs anyways!"  
  
"Maybe I can ask to meet him in his lab?" Omi added to Aya's statement.  
  
"You need to bring enough weapons to take them down on your own, just in case we get held up, also wear extra homing beacons. AND communicators. Hide some in the layers in your jacket."  
  
Omi nodded, "Hai, Aya-kun."  
  
Yoji crossed his arms. "Aya, I'm putting my foot down! You will NOT do this to the chibi, he's a kid! You're using him to kill some psycho who thinks they're related! What happens if he fails. if this Masafumi guy overpowers the little chibi?"  
  
"I AM NOT A KID!" Omi began.  
  
"It's not our decision. It's Omi's. We all knew the risks, and this way we'll be making the first move and because he trusts Omi so much his guard is down. It's our safest bet."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"Schuldig. Prevent this. This will complicate things unnecessarily. You must make the other Weiss accompany Omi, otherwise everything will be ruined."  
  
Schuldig sighed, "You KNOW Crawford, your anxiety is giving me a headache. I can't work in these sort of conditions. I need porn, lots of it." Schuldig covered his mouth. "Gott Verdammt es! Ich habe jenen Bastard Yoji in meinem Gemüt!" He glared at Crawford. "Dies ist Ihr Fehler! Sie haben mich den ganzen Nacht gearbeitet und herunterlassen meine Schilder haben gemacht! I'll get you for this. Hmph!" Schuldig turned his nose up at Crawford. "I'll do it but you owe me. BIG. And I'll need Nagi."  
  
Crawford nodded, "Your plan should work, don't overdo it though. He needs to be able to carry through with this mission."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"Yeah! I'm not a klutz and I won't get caught! By time he realizes why I'm there he'll have three darts full of poison in him." Omi took out his darts to demonstrate his skill.  
  
//Nagi, give him a nudge.//  
  
Nagi nodded and shoved the air outside of the shop.  
  
Omi fell back, two darts still in hand, two on each side of his head and one caught in his mouth that now quaked with a bit of panic at what could have just happened.  
  
"Omi!"  
  
Aya rushed to Omi and removed the dart from his mouth.  
  
"Chibi? Are you ok?" Yoji said, each of them noticing the paleness in his face.  
  
//You could have just died. You clumsy assassin. It's a good thing the others were there, you could have been stuck that way for a few minutes, and with your teeth prattling. scatter brain.//  
  
Omi gulped, dropping the darts from his hand he touched his lips. He tasted them, realizing the taste of iron. He stood up and ran towards his room. "Crap! Oh crap crapcrapcrap! Where is it. where is it!"  
  
He quickly came up to a small epipen, he removed the cap and stabbed it into his arm. Ken and Aya raced up to Omi's room.  
  
"What happened?!" Ken asked.  
  
Omi looked a bit undone, slight panic in his eyes, "One of my poison darts nicked me. That's never happened before. I just took one of my antitoxins."  
  
They looked back and forth at each other. Aya sat down on Omi's bed. "I don't think you're up to par for the previous plan. You've been too jittery, if you got hurt while none of us were around. no. The risk IS too high, we'll just chance all four of us going in."  
  
Had Omi not just blatantly messed up or freaked out, perhaps he might have argued, but he decisively did not.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi leaned into the tall tree outside of Korin Corps' home office.  
  
Aya squatted in a spot of shade no more than ten feet away, Yoji and Ken took positions near the doors.  
  
Omi pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Moshi-moshi. Masafumi. oniisan?"  
  
"Mamoru?! Where are you calling from?"  
  
"Oniisan. it sounds so foreign not knowing you, to address you as something so dear. I remembered something." Omi acted. "And I remembered your name in the papers and Korin Corporations. I'm right outside." He stepped out from behind the tree. "Can you see me?"  
  
"I'll be there in five minutes! Mamoru, please wait for me!"  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi hung up the phone. He felt dirty. Letting that man believe he could ever care for him? And memories? What memories? All he remembered was abandonment and Weiss. Well, at least they could reminisce once he got outside. Or at least Omi could recall what his second life has taught him.  
  
Death to the darkest beasts. WEISS!  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?8*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Wow, that's a mean place to end. ^_^ Too bad I'm a bitch, eh guys? Wellllll this chapter has a lot of fanservice and the whatnot. Anyways, the next chapter will be up soon most hopefully. That one will introduce Schreient and finally get Omi into the Takatori-slaying spirit! .Or WILL it? MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Well, I'm not telling if Omi sees his brother and turns or if he wastes him. Nope. Instead I'm just going to tease you, give you some inside info on some of this chapter's little jokes and a German Lesson or two! Bai Bai!  
  
((-Side Note: Can we say ENDORSEMENTS? $___$ .mew, too bad that's not a real brand that I'm aware of. (For those not adept to Japanese, or just too lazy to look it up- Karoujite Soko de Shitagi = Barely There Underwear, fangirls SWOON away!) My fanservice of the chapter has been served.))  
  
German Lessons: God damn it! I have that bastard Yoji in my head! This is your fault! You've worked me all night and made my shields lower!" 


	9. O Matsu Watashi

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
If you need anything else by THIS point of the fic- grr. ^_^  
  
Part 9: O Matsu Watashi!  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Schreient looked outside the window as Masafumi sat plotting. This was no surrender on Mamoru's behalf. This group, whoever they were, held Mamoru far too tight for him to actually try to contact him.  
  
How could they just allow for a suspected assassin to follow him into his lab where he is most vulnerable? Brother or not! Schreient learned long ago the only people you could trust were those who'd earned it and as far as they were concerned the only people who earned their trust was Masafumi and themselves.  
  
They came to the spot Omi had claimed to be and looked around. Hell smelled a set up.  
  
"Girls, be on guard. He's not alone."  
  
Omi stepped out from behind the tree he was perched at. "Who are you? Where's Masafumi?"  
  
They nodded; Schorn and Tot charged him, that would bring out his counterparts.  
  
Omi took out a handful of darts reflexively to protect himself.  
  
Hell smiled. "Now, if you were just visiting your oniisan would you really need THOSE?" She nodded, Tot distracted his fire, once he ran out of darts and went to reload, Schorn cracked her whip, wrapping it around his waist and right arm. She asserted a bit of pressure making his right hand go lax.  
  
"Omi!" Ken had to fight the urge to scream, instead he whispered defensively. They had to wait for the target. They HAD to! This was their only chance, if Masafumi lost trust in Omi. iie, it would put him in too great of a risk even just being in Tokyo let alone near the mad-scientist.  
  
Hell glanced about, still no motion. "It seems your friends have chosen to abandon you. How cold. We know you're here, but since you don't mind- we'll be taking him for ourselves."  
  
Yoji looked at Aya, Aya gave him a nod. 'We'll just have to be efficient and hurry.' Aya thought as Yoji sent his wire into Schorn's hand. Her hand loosened its grip on the leather bullwhip.  
  
Omi quickly started to slide out from the snare. Hell took out her blade and hurled it towards Yoji's wire. Once the blade returned to her hand she sent it back towards the origins of the wire. Schorn quickly pulled on the whip causing Omi to wince at the sudden pressure around his waist.  
  
Schorn tugged at the whip making Omi fall to his knees. Yoji dove from the blade and quickly made his way to fight with Neu as Aya rushed Hell slicing at Schorn's whip as he went.  
  
She pulled her whip back just as Aya's blade reached halfway through the leather cord.  
  
Ken dove towards Omi, covering him from the two Schreient women until he could stand up. Omi quickly reloaded and stood. Taking first stance he threw his dart at Schorn's whip making it a sort of payback as he severed the whip where Aya had started it. He returned his attention to Tot.  
  
The blond woman tossed down her broken whip and charged Ken, kicking as she went. Ken was pleased to fight without the use of his Bugnuks as he blocked Schorn's flying kick with his arm.  
  
Masafumi looked out the window as Tot kept Omi on guard. He turned on his communicator to inform Hell to initiate the separation of Omi from the group.  
  
"Hell, now."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Tot stabbed at Omi's right, Omi dodged moving towards his left. Schorn and Ken were closing in on his left side and making him feel a bit pinched. He needed more room to maneuver! He charged toward Tot, he removed his compact bow from his jacket and used it to sling himself over her by jamming it into a rock, just footfalls before her.  
  
Tot laughed as Omi flung over her head. She pushed her umbrella up and opened it, sending Omi to the ground a bit faster than he'd anticipated.  
  
Aya turned at the sound of something hitting the ground. He returned his focus on Hell only momentarily, pushing her back so he could check on Omi.  
  
She insistently encroached, trying to lock Aya in battle.  
  
Tot struck towards Omi's legs, making him crawl back before standing. His compact bow now firmly lodged behind her. He flailed his wrist, sending for the darts he kept in his sleeves to reach his palms in a controlled fashion. He tossed his dart not at Tot but at Schorn's back, causing her to fall into Ken's punch. Granted that was a tranquilizer dart, but then again whoever these women were- they obviously weren't his target!  
  
"Siberian! My bow!"  
  
Ken nodded all too knowing and ran past the fallen beauty, reaching for the bow only to see it shot by Hell's pistol.  
  
Apparently Aya wasn't the ONLY person toting around a mostly ornamental pistol. Hell thrust her blade into Aya's sword and slid it down the blade until it rested by the handle, she then turned the blade so it no longer contained the blade and jabbed the sharp edge of her weapon into Aya's hand causing him to flinch and weaken his grasp on the sword.  
  
She kicked the sword from his hand and raised a gun towards Ken.  
  
"Mamoru, unless you want your friend to die I suggest you drop your weapons and come here. Now." She reloaded the chamber and took close aim to Ken's chest.  
  
Omi looked at Ken, eyes full of panic. He turned to Hell, taking his jacket off as he walked in front of her shot, making sure she wouldn't be able to shoot him.  
  
"You swear you won't shoot any of them? That you'll let them go?"  
  
She nodded. "Of course, I only do as your brother Masafumi orders, and so far he hasn't ordered me to kill them, especially if there is a risk of injuring you."  
  
Omi stopped short of her by ten feet. A smile rose across his face. "Then I doubt you'll disobey him by shooting me."  
  
She raised her eyebrow in wonder. Using the motion of his left hand's pointer and middle finger he extracted a set of darts he had hid underneath his glove and threw it at Hell's gun. One slid perfectly through the chamber blocking it up from use, the other knocked it from her hand.  
  
Tot ran up and tackled Omi from behind; she began using her umbrella to hit him in the head.  
  
"Tot no like you! You hurt Hell!"  
  
Omi winced at the sudden force at the back of his head. Ken quickly took stance and launched himself at the girl. Lifting her squirming body he lobbed her into the grass three meters from Omi. Neu jumped over from Yoji to Tot checking on her. She grabbed Tot's umbrella and opened it. She threw it parallel to the ground towards Ken, charging as the umbrella blocked the view of her movement.  
  
Ken swatted the umbrella away just as Neu slammed into him and landed a hard kick into his chin. Yoji went after Neu trying to keep her focus on him. Tot picked up her umbrella and struck Omi, who was still a bit dazed by the blow to the back of his head.  
  
The blade protruding from the umbrella cut down Omi's leg making him scream a short burst at the new soreness.  
  
"Ahhh! Nhh." He flinched as he attempted to sit up and reach for his jacket. Tot struck him with the broad length of the umbrella in the face sending him in the opposite direction to his jacket again. Schorn began to blink, quickly assessing her position; she dove at Ken and elbowed him in the face.  
  
Tot swung at Omi's legs. Omi quickly rolled on his side closer towards Korin Corps' door. He rolled three full rotations putting a foot in between himself and the blue haired girl. He slid to his feet, very aware at how painful it was to do so, and ran inside.  
  
"OMI!" Aya screamed back, he decided it was unnecessary to hide Omi's name as they had obviously already heard it."  
  
Omi rushed towards a long corridor. He began to dash up the stairs, very aware of Tot's presence behind him and the six racing not all that far behind her.  
  
He slid into the elevator and pressed the top button. Omi slid from the elevator before the doors could close and ran towards the steps. He'd be damned if he let those women just catch him that easily! Omi quickly tucked himself in a shaded corner by the steps, giving himself a much-needed moment to catch his breathe, he looked towards the ground to assure he left no blood trail. Satisfied that he did not, he turned on his communicator to signal Aya where he was and what his plan had been.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Schorn swore inwardly in a bitter tone when she saw the elevator hit the 8th floor, she turned towards the stairs telling Tot to wait at the bottom to hold off the others for as long as she could. Schorn knew she was the most likely to make it up the stairs first, after all- killer legs like hers worked on Stair Master for years. Hell followed closely behind the speedy blond assuring herself adrenalin would be in her favor.  
  
As Schorn encroached the stairs she noticed a splotch on the handle of red liquid. She paused. "Hell! He didn't take the elevator. he's in here!"  
  
"Perfect! Schorn let me go in first, use whatever you can to detain him." She opened the door and rushed in only to get sprayed by a fire extinguisher. Omi threw it down and began to climb the stairs.  
  
Schorn leaped over her leader as she raced after Omi, catching him on the sixth flight as he climbed the next flight's stairs- or did until she grabbed his bleeding leg and pulled.  
  
Omi's step faltered and Schorn quickly had Omi on the ground, arms twisted behind his back. She reached into his shorts' pockets, retrieved a dart identical to the one used on her and looked at him. "What kind of dart is this? If it's poisonous I suggest you tell me what KIND of poison it is so Masafumi-chan can give you the antitoxin. Eventually."  
  
".its. a tranquilizer." Omi said while struggling, this was about to get VERY bad for him.  
  
She stabbed it into his leg. Well, at least they were considerate- and consistent.  
  
".Abs.innian. I've. failed." Omi meekly relented to the effects of the tranquilizer that had now made its way through the most of his circulatory system.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?9*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
YES! FINISHED! .Well, this part. ..  
  
Have a Great Night and some Omi-licious Dreams all! 


	10. Kimi Shikata ga Nai

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own Weiss, but I'd like to. .must. get. ZeroSum for . Side B.  
  
WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 10: Kimi Shikata ga Nai  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
His wobbly large blue spheres started opening and he could already tell he was in a very awkward position. He hadn't an idea how long he was out, but by the looks of it not too long. He thanked himself for being diligent enough to build a tolerance up to his tranquilizers during training for things of this bizarre nature.  
  
Omi tried to move his arms but was quickly made aware that he was being pinned by a rope, or something similar. Though, granted, Omi couldn't think of a single type of restraint that ever felt that cold- slimy- or for that matter alive. He glanced down to his chest, his vision started to cooperate more and more as he could distinguish Aya's red hair and slowly mouth- a mouth that was normally a calm slit barely open to save for dramatic, important tenses or rarer still to his impressive, moving dialogs, a smile. That said mouth was opening and closing now, though, and for the life of him Omi had no idea what Aya was saying, his mind not yet perceiving the impulse of vibration to translate to sound let alone tangible words or sentences.  
  
He continued his gaze towards his chest, snakes! Tens of twenties of snakes wrapping around him! Omi reflexively started to struggle, how could all these snakes be on him and why couldn't he see any features to the snakes besides their lengths? .And more disturbing was how all of their pulses moved in unison, like they all shared one heart- one host.  
  
Omi's eyes widened in fear, these could NOT be snakes, but they could be a part of that genetic alteration Masafumi had been working on. Was he in an experiment and Aya trying to slay him as a mercy killing? Damn it why wouldn't his mind focus enough to answer him, to let him speak! That's when he realized he hadn't taken a breath in thirty seconds, his lungs stuttering out his held air and rasping in a new gasp to fill the void. "Nn!" Omi tried to flex his arms to give himself more space. The corner of his left eye sensed movement and he turned his head to locate it.  
  
It was that woman, the one from the stairway with the blue hair. What was her name? Who were these women? Omi bit back his interrogating mind to yelp out. "AYA-KUN! BEHIND YOU!" His voice sounded shrill with panic and he had no idea why. What was going ON?!  
  
Aya sliced at Hell who deflected.  
  
"Schreient will not be defeated so easily! We will NOT allow you to hurt our precious Masafumi!" Hell screamed she sent her blade towards Aya's injured hand.  
  
"He's a monster! Think of what you're saying you fool!" Aya shouted back, the biting statement made Omi's head spin.  
  
"You made him into this! You backed us into a corner! Look what you've done! Masafumi, take us to this world of yours- where you are a god!"  
  
'Monster. Masafumi.' He turned his head to see the creature behind him, instantly regretting it as the gruesome face and origin of the tentacles fell into alignment with his eyes.  
  
"Mamoru!" Masafumi said with what looked like a sadistic smile coming from a leering wolf. "In this new world, I am a god! I need no one, I am alone- I will only take you with me Mamoru!"  
  
Omi started to scream, "IIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" As his tongue grazed his inner cheeks he realized that he still had his blow darts. A sudden hopeful look spread across his anxious, pained face. He quickly guided his tongue over the dart to align it in his mouth, took in a huff of air through his nose and blew out a whistle that sent a thin, two-inch needle into the monster's throat.  
  
Hell and Aya turned immediately at the gesture, Hell instinctively going to protect Masafumi, Aya moving in for the kill.  
  
Hell aimed her blade at Omi and spun it towards him as Masafumi's grip fell from around the youth's waist. Ken jumped from his position in the shadows to deflect the blow and send Hell's weapon flying through the air.  
  
Omi's eyes did a double take; he hadn't even seen Ken or Yoji! Then again, with Ken's condition and Yoji's could he really be surprised? It looked like the two had thoroughly gotten themselves beaten presumably by Masafumi leading to what that. Schreient woman. had described as creating him, causing this all.  
  
Aya, now with Omi's safety addressed, slid his katana through Masafumi in two fatal blows, one deep diagonal gash across that monster's stomach, causing more that half the tentacles to fall limp, and one thrust into the throat impaling his head right beside Omi's dart.  
  
Schorn screamed at the sight of Masafumi, now lying very still. She, Neu and Tot all charged Weiss to beat them back as Hell nurtured the now dead Masafumi.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi had no idea how they had gotten out or what had happened during the intervals of time leading to Masafumi's transformation, though confessingly he didn't care. All that mattered to him at that exact moment was Weiss and the injuries they had sustained.  
  
Aya's hand damaged, Ken's arm, and Yoji- he just seemed significantly quiet after the battle. Each housed small injuries that may take a minute break to heal up, but other than that everything seemed normal.  
  
Omi took up a bandage from the coffee table next to the couch and took Aya's hand into the both of his. Slowly and softly, Omi held the back of Aya's hand with his four fingers and pinned the first layer of bandage with his thumb of his left hand while maneuvering his right hand around Aya's fragile palm until four soft layers protected Aya's cleaned hand.  
  
"Oi, Omitchi." Aya said his gaze fixed on Omi's slow moving gentle hands as if in fascination.  
  
"Hai Aya-kun?"  
  
"Daijoubu anata?"  
  
"Daijoubu." Omi said, smiling, a small blush working into his cheeks.  
  
Aya glanced around the room casually- Ken was sitting on the stairs nursing his bandaged arm while Yoji was leaning into the wall by the stairs nursing a bottle of Jack Daniels.  
  
He cupped Omi's chin in his hand. "Are you sure?"  
  
Omi nodded softly, he turned his face to look away, "I. I guess I should be used to this- but I don't remember much of what happened. Oddly, I'm not upset at that loss though, I guess now I can continue with my life."  
  
".When did you ever stop?" Aya smiled. His face started to turn sour, "Omi, don't forget that Takatori Hirofumi is still alive."  
  
Omi nodded, "Hai."  
  
Aya wrapped his hand around Omi's waist making him blush instantly. "Aya- kun! What are you doing?"  
  
"Just making sure you really are alright. He lifted the corners of Omi's shirt; the younger boy's blush increasing at this odd show of concern.  
  
".Aya-kun. you're embarrassing me." Omi flustered the others still deep in their thoughts.  
  
"Just as I thought." Aya touched Omi's waist making him jump in a ping of pain, "When will you learn I can see through your fake smiles?"  
  
Omi's eyes shot large, pupils shrinking. "N-nani?" Aya put a warm hand over Omi's shoulder.  
  
"Did you file the report yet, or should I?"  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Nighttime came and went in the Weiss household like it did everywhere else, although this night Omi felt crawl, troubled with what Aya had said.  
  
First thing in the morning Omi got up and made himself a sweet snack to hold him before making breakfast. Taking some Cool Whip and some blueberries into a dish, he snacked on the combination of tart-sweetness as he seduced each bite-full down his awakened tongue. He wiped at the corners of his lips with his left hand by the wrist as he started to scramble some eggs one-handedly in the pan.  
  
Omi reached towards the berries, finding them depleted, and took a finger's worth of the extra whipped cream and sucked it off of his pointer, now using the spatula to remove the eggs and put them on a plate.  
  
Aya stood there watching in amazement and ecstasy, filling himself up on the sight of Omi making his work with the berries and cream. Omi turned a smiling face towards the cabinets to retrieve some serving dishes, a familiar flash of red lining his peripheral vision. Quickly using his other hand to hide the morning snack, he spun around facing the stove his face asunder.  
  
"O.oh.ayou. Aya.kun."  
  
Aya walked up to the blond, tangling his arms around Omi, again leaving him baffled. He leaned down to Omi's ear whispering in a starkly erotic use of senses, "You have a spot." He swiped his finger from the corner of Omi's lip across to the fat of his bottom lip drew it from Omi's face and laid it onto his tongue.  
  
Omi bowed his head in complete amazement and even found himself pinching his skin subconsciously; hoping that it would in fact hurt and thusly mean it was no dream.  
  
Aya straightened up and separated from him. He took four plates down from the cabinet and waltzed to the side of the stove, taking a serving for himself and one slightly smaller one for Omi.  
  
"Orei for breakfast, Omitchi."  
  
Omi nodded, still in utter amazement, ".but. you haven't even had breakfast yet."  
  
"Are you so sure?" Omi's face lit up in a smile that would have lasted all day except Ken came into the middle of the scene.  
  
"Oi? Aya, if you already ate, why do you have the biggest portions of eggs?" Ken made himself a dish, wrapping his arm playfully around Omi's shoulders and ruffled his hair.  
  
Omi made an enciphered groan.  
  
"Oh, I see. Aya! Stop teasing Omi."  
  
That made Omi groan a bit louder, but he bit his lip trying to escape from Ken's inscrutably bad timed meddling. Just as fear crept up on Omi that Ken knew about Aya's. more than odd behavior, Ken continued to clarify.  
  
"Here, the chibi made you a GREAT breakfast and you're teasing that you already ate when obviously you're very hungry, I can see it in your eyes, your mouth's practically watering."  
  
Or maybe NOT clarify by shroud it in subtler badgering that Omi wasn't even sure Ken knew he could do, or meant to do.  
  
Aya laughed a one-shot "Hah." stifling the rest to save for himself and his own musings. "You're right, Ken I am hungry for the smells of this room, Omi made a delicious breakfast. I can practically taste his breakfast melting in my mouth."  
  
At this point Omi was about to cause blunt trauma to himself just to escape this squeal-able situation, he was mortified at Aya's wordy rebuttal laced with hidden and not-so hidden meanings.  
  
Omi was only thankful that Yoji was not one for early morning breakfasts; afraid that had Yoji been in the room a very humiliated Omi would be leaving the room.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?10*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
TBC.  
  
^___________^  
  
I like Fluff, yes I do. That's been my midnight snack for the last few nights though- fresh blueberries- very tart, in French Vanilla Cool Whip. Mmmmmmmmm!  
  
Onegai, yomu ano bunseki! Hayaku! 


	11. Hitori mada Issho ni

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own them but I'd like to.  
  
A/N- If you haven't realized this is angsty, fluffy, shounen-ai Ran x Omi, you disgust me! ^_~ JUST kidding~ Onegai- enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it- which is a LOT.  
  
Weiss has just gotten one more complication to add into their mix.  
  
WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 11: Hitori mada Issho ni  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Sometimes waking up with a swimming head is a dangerous feeling and sometimes it comes with a feeling of elation that you never would know before the moment it hit you as true bliss.  
  
Omi looked around the shop, he hadn't even realized he had zoned out, and the concept of falling asleep was far beyond his comprehension, or would have been if Aya didn't tap on him angrily, scowling at the boy's inefficiencies. Omi looked at his hands and the flowers still within them. He had started out to make an arrangement but sometime during Aya watering the roses leaned down to access them and Aya leaning up, arms extended, to move some ferns into the sun and Omi's pent up sex-driven imagination took hiatus.  
  
Omi let out a panicked sigh; he glanced out the window front of the store, his mind wandering again. He counted back to the last time he had gone for a walk by himself. It had been weeks, granted Ken and Aya were sensitive enough to Omi's needs for the sunshine and daylight to walk with him sometimes, but those days had been rare, especially with the risk of anyone contacting the school about seeing a truant student. Omi was only thankful that Ouka was in the class below his so she had no idea of his absence, to his knowledge at least.  
  
His fingers stopped working again and he found himself slouching, looking out the window with a longing expression.  
  
"Oi! Omi, customers are waiting." Aya started again. Omi didn't even flinch. "Omi! Omi, mezemaru!" Aya glanced around, spotting a hose with water pressure; he tapped the trigger, causing water to soak Omi's face and apron.  
  
Omi's eyes shot wide and refocused. "Hai! Hai! Bouquet of ." he looked at the slip of paper in front of him and then the impatient woman if front of him, "Irises." He wrapped the irises quickly and handed to the woman, pleading for her forgiveness.  
  
Aya glanced at Omi he'd been like this all day. Something was up, they needed to talk; Omi was distracted and daydreaming, things not characteristic of the hard worker. Damn it, why was the store always busy when he needed it calm?  
  
An elderly woman approached Omi, "Konnichi wa, okusama, how may I help you?"  
  
The elderly woman meekly pointed to several flowers, her hands shaking as she whispered, "Please arrange a basket of these lovely flowers for a birthday."  
  
Omi smiled warmly to the woman, "Would you like a birthday card in with them? How many flowers?"  
  
"Today would have been my husband's 87th birthday." She started Omi's heart stopping at each word. "He did love the smell of flowers. do you. have any sturdy baskets.?"  
  
Omi nodded solemnly, "In the back, I'll get the perfect one, please excuse me for a moment." Omi bowed and stepped towards the back room reemerging five minutes later with a wicker light tan basket that looked almost bleached white. "How many flowers would you like okusama?"  
  
"87 please." The woman asked, skimming through her coin-purse.  
  
Omi's eyes widened, '87?!' a sweatdrop formed on the back of his head, "Of which flowers?"  
  
"Anything that smells good, except roses please, my husband had enough roses at his funeral and he did so much enjoy the scent of flowers."  
  
He nodded, quickly making an arrangement of scillas, a touch of freesia, paperwhite narcissus, croci, and hyacinths. The small blooms lined the outside but the basket fit all the flowers, barely. He knew this would be a very heavy package though. "Okusama, did you need this delivered?"  
  
The woman shook her head, "Oh, no, I'm going to walk to the cemetery now."  
  
'Walk?' He glanced at the heavy basket. "Would you like me to accompany you and help you carry the arrangement? The basket is weighted and it is more heavy then it may appear."  
  
The woman nodded once, softly. "Alright then, how much do I owe you?"  
  
".Oh, right." Omi smiled, doing a mental count of each flower and then the basket, 30,000¥."  
  
The woman took in a gasp, "Oh my!" Omi looked at her in concern, "So little?"  
  
He released the gasp. He lifted the flower arrangement, his ribs all too happy to remind him of the damage done just the night before.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"Oi, Omi?" Aya started, coming from the backroom with a large bag of potting soil, the store's crowd was now slimmed down to three or four straggling fangirls, and four or five actual customers.  
  
One of the fangirls squealed to the other, "Omi-kun is so sweet! Offering to carry that heavy basket for that woman to the cemetery, free of charge! I wish I could date a man that chivalrous."  
  
Aya's eyes grew as the conversation continued. He glared around the store, Omi that idiot! He spotted a receipt that Omi had signed for Aya, explaining he would be back in forty minutes.  
  
"Oi, matsu, Kaeri-san, did you see where Omi went to?"  
  
Kaeri squealed as Aya called her name, hearts filling up her eyes. Aya remembered her name! It was love, true love! "Ee! He went that way." She pointed towards her left; "I heard he was going to a cemetery to deliver some flowers for an elderly woman."  
  
Aya grunted, damn that Omi, couldn't he learn to just do as he was told! Aya knew that was unfair and stupid thinking if ever there was an example. Omi had waited for weeks, he probably just wanted to walk, but the danger was not clear and in Omi's mindset, who knew what could happen to him. "Please excuse me." He bowed, leaned into the entrance to the house and yelled for Ken and Yoji to come immediately.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Just as Ken stumbled into the storefront, Omi walked back into the shop with a look of anguish. Aya glared at Omi, scrutinizing and measuring him to make sure he was in no harm, deciding Omi was unharmed, he glared at Ken and informed him of the shift-change as he grabbed Omi's arm and dragged him out of the store and into the house. Ken spat back at Aya.  
  
"AYA! That's not fair! I worked all morning! Get back here don't pull this on me. AYA!"  
  
Omi looked at Aya in confusion. "Aya-kun, doushite. did you leave Ken-kun in the shop to close?"  
  
"Why did you do it? Why did you do something that stupid Omi?!" Aya took Omi's chin and pulled at it until he captured Omi's eyes with his and vice verse.  
  
".It. she was an old woman, Aya! She was going to the cemetery to visit her husband's grave and needed help."  
  
"You could have been hurt, you could have asked Ken or Yoji, or myself to go!"  
  
Omi tried to escape the hot gaze, "Aya-kun, I was trying to be kind. besides, I'm fine so what harm came from it?"  
  
"You're fine THIS time, Omi, but what about the next time when the old woman has a gun and works for Hirofumi?"  
  
"I won't let that happen." Aya kept his gaze locked with Omi.  
  
"You've been distracted, and I'm starting to wonder why. Is it because of Hirofumi.? Being stuck inside.? What?"  
  
Omi looked down, "You don't understand." He sighed. "Aya please let go of my chin, it's starting to get uncomfortable." Aya shot him a glare and then relented. "I haven't thought about Takatori Hirofumi for weeks now, except when I see my school assignments to finish for the week and have Kaori-kun deliver. I miss going to school, and walking outside by myself, yes that's true. But that's not why I've been distracted, not entirely."  
  
"Explain what you mean."  
  
".I walk to collect my thoughts, to meditate. I haven't been able to clear my head about anything, I love walking with you. and Ken-kun. but it's not the same. The closest I can get to a serene thought with anyone is walking with you, because your quiet lets me think, but Aya, YOU being there does not let me think about certain things. things. that have been coming up more and more." Omi turned so he wouldn't face him. ".Aya-kun. the mixed- signals, it's all very confusing to me. I don't know if you're toying with me or sincere, if I'm just a fling to you, or if you love me."  
  
"Omi. I."  
  
"I'm not done yet Aya-kun, please let me finish before I come to my senses." Omi took in a deep, sharp breath. "I don't know if you love me or want me to love you, but I've already decided and that's what makes it so hard. I am petrified of being abandoned again, and that's what made this decision so hard, because I don't know where you stand but I know where *I* do. Aya. you may hate me for this, but I .love you."  
  
Aya put a protective arm over Omi's shoulder, tracing the outline of the nape of his neck with his strong hand. "Omitchi, let me alleviate you then. I-"  
  
Ken walked in, "Store's closed!" He whistled, striding up to Omi and putting an arm around him, "I think you've done enough damage for the night, Aya, you've been at it for 20 minutes. Come on Omi, let's watch a movie." He smiled, Aya withdrew his hand as Ken ruffled Omi's hair.  
  
"Ken-kun. I'll. be just a minute." Omi looked at Aya with a measuring look.  
  
Aya lowered his head, ".Want to finish this discussion later?"  
  
"Actually, I'd prefer now, that way when I'm rejected I can use a movie to calm me down." Omi said not realizing he already discarded himself.  
  
"When and if that happens, Omitchi, because if I find a baka that doesn't love you. Omi, hai, I love you. Very much."  
  
Omi flinched, waiting for the part where he would callously add in, 'Like a friend' or 'Like a brother.'  
  
"And not just like a friend or brother, comrade, or fling, my feelings are true for you Omi, and that is why it has been so hard on me seeing you do these impetuous things, do you understand?"  
  
Omi's eyes watered and he flung himself into Aya's embrace, wrapping his arms around Aya's shoulders and hair. "Ee! Aya I'm so happy!"  
  
Aya smiled, "I know. You're using your real smile. Now go watch your movie with Hidaka before he comes back to bother me."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Ken threw popcorn at the TV screen, "Boo! Down with sap! Hey, hey Omitchi- what's wrong? Why aren't you poking fun at the hokey love scene?"  
  
Omi sighed a wanting sigh, "I wish. life could be like a movie."  
  
Ken smirked, "But, Omi, it could be just like Battle Royale or Ringu or some other really horrible things."  
  
Omi closed his eyes. "That's not funny Ken, we're around enough death to know the fake stuff from the real stuff."  
  
"Oi, why are you acting so strangely? You usually love this movie. well, to poke fun of it with me at least."  
  
"It's.iie, nani mo, it's nothing."  
  
The phone rang twice in the background, a minute past and Aya walked into the room looking at Ken and Omi. "Ken, get Yoji, we have a mission. Manx will be here soon."  
  
Ken nodded, jumping up from the couch and his inquisition with Omi and left to find Yoji.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?11*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Kyah Kyah Kyah! Two parts, one night! Yeay! Well, now that the most of the fluff is in and of it's self spent, time for some drama and angst. Yeay! ^_^ I swear I'll find a way to turn this citrus-sweet. eventually, though mind you my idea of lemon is like driving an 18-wheeler and comparing it to a child's tricycle in handling. Needless to say, I'm the tricycle. ^___^  
  
Thank you for reviewing- only a few more things left to tackle and then we're finished.  
  
Ideally, I might even go through Gluhen and rewrite it. T_T I want my Omitchi in Weiss with Aya-kun FOREVER! Wah! Anywho~ Later all! 


	12. Aya no Kiken

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own Weiss, but I'd like to. .must. get. ZeroSum for . Side B.  
  
WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 12: Aya no Kiken  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
It seemed amazing how fast these last few days had rushed by him. Ouka had come into the shop, right before he had left to deliver the flowers for the old woman if he would go with her to the Independent Party, he had reluctantly declined, afraid to push away one of his closest friends from the outside world but even more afraid of Aya's reaction.  
  
Aya had confessed love, something in and of itself was shock enough to make his head swim, Ken had noticed him acting differently and Omi had never actually recalled letting his shields slip enough to do that. Next, the next big shock was the mission.  
  
Hirofumi was hunting humans in some sick club his attacker apparently had a thing for individual suffering.  
  
They had all accepted the mission with a bit of ease, or even want. Omi had insisted he went to the clubs to act as bait. He was reliant on his good nature and genki self to attract the attention of the murderous group, and when you take into effect that Hirofumi was likely to attack him either way on the mission, it was over-all better if he was the main source of attention to the other Weiss members, rather than it to be a surprise.  
  
He would kill him. He owed Hirofumi that much after that wonderful night he had hosted almost a month ago. Aya saw that fiery look behind Omi's normally soft and sad eyes.  
  
"Are you sure about this? This is very dangerous."  
  
"Aya-kun, please do not doubt me, I will avenge myself and I will kill him." That had silenced Aya for over an hour now, even Ken had managed to stay silent at Omi's sight, and Yoji- Yoji had been acting so strange since the battle with Schreient that his quietness was taken for apathy.  
  
He would go to the club tonight. He would find Hirofumi, and he would kill him. Omi swore it to himself.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi broke out several clubbing outfits and after Yoji's stern reviews came out with a pair of tight fitting leather pants and silk eggplant shirt and a black tang-top under it.  
  
After Aya's sterner review, Omi came out in a pair of black denim jeans that appeared equally as tight but slightly more limber. Aya proceeded to spin Omi around a few times; dipping him and then had him lift up something he dropped, all strictly for scientific purposes of course, to test the mobility of the fabric. Omi wasn't about to complain about the attention though, even with Ken making odd suggestions like, "Omi! Catch!"  
  
He threw a hackisack to the boy, which he caught with ease, dodging the other Ken flailed towards him seconds later. "I give it my thumbs up." Ken informed Aya, walking out of the room. Omi thought he saw Aya's eye twitch but just thought his adrenalin was making him see weird things. Aya attached a pin to Omi's shirt, the kind that holds a handkerchief, the pin was in a shape of a Bombay cat head with a paw up making the sign of the lucky cat.  
  
"This pin is a homing beacon, make sure you don't lose it alright?"  
  
Omi nodded as he muttered a, "Hn" in response.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
At the club Omi quickly was hit on by a variety of men and even larger variety of women. When Ouka came up asking if she could by him a drink he was about to dismiss her until he realized just who made the offer.  
  
"No thank y- OUKA?! What are you doing here! in this kind of place! so late??? Ouka, go home!"  
  
She blushed, "Only if you take me home Omi." She smiled and leaned in to bat her eyelashes and attempt to pull one of those bishoujo looks that only the genkiest of genki could manage, very similar to his form of bishounen eye-batting.  
  
"N-nani! Ouka, no!"  
  
"Then dance with me," She took his hand and made their way onto the dance floor dragging Omi's feet with the shear speed and ferocity of her pull.  
  
"One dance and then you SWEAR you'll go home?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Omi bowed his head in defeat, "Fine, one dance, that's it."  
  
A fast song hit the air, one he could recognize in fact; it was "Rodeo" by Due Le Quartz, a rather popular J-Rock band. The strobe lights moved very quickly but it was obvious within the first thirty seconds on the dance floor that the two were a successful match as everyone watched them with joy and fascination.  
  
By the end of the song Ouka and Omi panted, Ouka posing her leg around Omi's waist, knotting it around with a sort of flexibility that made Omi nervous.  
  
"I've been in dance classes ever since I was 4." Ouka explained, blushing. She lowered her final pose and leaned in close to kiss Omi. Omi was lost in the moment, the feeling of human contact still lingering in his mind as he leaned towards her, Ran's sweet smiling face replacing hers.  
  
Suddenly Omi shot his eyes open and leaned out of Ouka's range. "You. Home. Now." Omi took her by the arm and started pulling her away from the dance floor, bar, and all excuses as he b-lined to the exit.  
  
With a firm shove he successfully had Ouka on the street, "Omi! My coat!"  
  
He handed his to her. "I'll return it to you tomorrow, use mine. Now go home, you promised!"  
  
Defeated, she began to walk home with an extra bounce in her step.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"I'm soooo bored!" Omi said, taking a sip from his alcoholic fruit drink. He couldn't believe how easy it was to get alcohol at the bar, especially with his baby-face.  
  
A man encroached Omi, "Where's your date?"  
  
"Oh, I never come here with a date. It's much more fun by yourself."  
  
"Want some fun then.?"  
  
Omi glanced up and down at the man measuring him, "If you're hitting on me, I don't swing that way."  
  
The man just snorted out a laugh, "No, no, but in the backroom there's a game to die for!"  
  
Omi's eyes lit up as he stood, following the man, "Sure! Is it like a casino, or video arcade, VIP room?"  
  
Once inside the room a mouthful of sleeping gas surrounded him, as he fell his vision blurred only catching two women tied up and gagged and a man he recognized from hitting on him earlier as well.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
His eyes batted open, still slightly fogged over.  
  
"Omi-kun!" Ouka said, very happy to see Omi was okay. That brought him around faster than smelling salts could ever dream to.  
  
"Ouka-san! I told you to go home! How. how did you."  
  
"I'm sorry Omi-kun!"  
  
His eyebrows lowered, "We're in a lot of danger Ouka."  
  
As rounds of "Where are we?" and "Where are you taking us?" from the other passengers rang the air, a guard turned to face them.  
  
"Be quiet! No talking! We will be arriving in the mountains soon, if you want to survive, run!"  
  
No sooner then he said that, they pulled over from the last access road. He untied the handful of people as another guard kept his gun trained on them all.  
  
As Omi's ropes fell to his feet, the man raised his gun and started firing insanely. "Run!"  
  
Echoing the man's words, Omi grabbed Ouka's hand and also made the same suggestion, "Run!"  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Hirofumi sat near the fax machine, "Ah, our new shipment has come in. As you asked, we have arranged for several women." He noticed Ouka's picture and scowled. Father would not be happy about this. He looked at the other pictures showing Mamoru among them, 'Those bumbling idiots!'  
  
They left the château and made their way to the hunting ground.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Aya, Ken and Yoji stood, leaned and huddled in separate sections covering the mountain range, they had followed the signal and seeing the most likely location provided by the evidence pulled ahead to set up.  
  
Ken heard the first set of shots ring out and quickly noted to Aya they should move in.  
  
"Hidaka, stay put. Our mission is not to save any of their lives but to kill the targets."  
  
Yoji looked towards Aya's position troubled, "Are you insane! What if Omi's unconscious or hurt? What then, if he's not able to signal?"  
  
"He will signal, and we'll wait for the signal." Aya informed, abruptly turning off his communicator, as he was known to do.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"Ouka! Why did you risk your life for that man!" Omi begged after just knocking a dog from Ouka's shoulder.  
  
"I had no choice, Omi! He would have died!" Her innocence was refreshing to Omi; he lifted her up and ran from firing range of the rifle. He had used one of his darts to subdue and subsequently kill the aggressive beast. Luckily Ouka hadn't noticed or if she had decided it best not to comment about it at the time.  
  
Inside a cave he noticed Ouka's shirt collecting a bit of blood, she winced. "Ouka-san. you're hurt." He unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt leaving her to blush deeply.  
  
"I didn't even realize." a look of horror filled her face, "Oh no! It's going to leave a scar!"  
  
Omi looked at her with a face of bewilderment, why was she concerned over something so simple?  
  
"I bet you don't like girls with scars." Omi's face lightened.  
  
"Ouka-san." He gave her a caring, concerned face, "It's not deep, and I bet it will be healed by this time next week, you could even wear a strapless dress to the party."  
  
Ouka smiled, "Do you mean you changed your mind?"  
  
Omi nodded once, "But only if you promise to make it through this!" She nodded happily. He sprayed a liquid on her shoulder, "It's breath spray- but it has some alcohol that will keep it from getting infected." Omi noted he put his handkerchief over her wound, tying it down behind her shoulder in the back. "Here, take this, it's a pain killer."  
  
Ouka smiled, "Mouth-to-mouth!" she patted her index finger onto her mouth making her look all-too-cute.  
  
He felt his eye and eyebrow twitch in unison. "Ouka! Stop fooling around!" He said as he put it into her mouth using a guided index and middle finger. Once she swallowed it he clicked the cap closed and Ouka fell back instantly unconscious. He put his jacket around Ouka's head and shoulders, slipping his pin onto her shoulder. He quickly changed into his subtle- toned assassin outfit that he had hid in the rather large heals of his shoes.  
  
He laughed at platforms when Yoji had suggested them, and got mad when Yoji said they'd give the chibi some much-needed height, once Aya explained that they wrap around his natural shoes and give him a place to store a change of clothes and darts- by forcing them into the cavities of the heals, he happily dawned them and hid his real night-clothes.  
  
Omi blushed realizing he was stripping in a cave with a very beautiful girl who lay in a bit of a suggestive position unconscious. He was very happy Yoji was not in eye-range of the scene.  
  
Taking out a small silver box engraved by a cross that had the dimensions of a cigarette holder, he quickly signaled the others to move in.  
  
"Weiss!"  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Ken and Yoji made quick work of two targets, even getting a chance to spare some pretty women.  
  
Aya had dispensed the last dog and second to last target, Hirofumi running away too quickly to notice.  
  
Omi caught up to Yoji, "Yoji-kun! I need your help!"  
  
"Omi, we're on a mission."  
  
"There's a girl in a cave, she's unconscious; I had to use one of my pills. Please take her back to Tokyo!"  
  
"But."  
  
"She's very pretty."  
  
Yoji fixed his glasses, "I'll do it. But you owe me chibi!" Omi nodded, smiling and knowing exactly how much he'd owe Yoji.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi reached the chateau first.  
  
Inside it was a very unnerved Takatori Hirofumi. He was smoking a cigar and calling for Schuldig to appear.  
  
"Schuldig. Schuldig you bastard come out here! I need your help!"  
  
Finally assuming his own desertion, he hung up the phone.  
  
Omi walked into the room. "Hirofumi."  
  
He looked up at the sound of that voice, "Mamoru!" He stood up and moved his way to his brother, Omi quickly pulled out several darts.  
  
"Drop the gun!" Hirofumi gulped but did as his brother demanded.  
  
"Mamoru! What are you doing here? Are you with the people trying to kill me?!"  
  
His eyes narrowed. Hirofumi took in the sight as affirmation. "Are YOU trying to kill me?"  
  
Omi spun a dart in his hand, "But I was brought here, Hirofumi. Your own men arranged for that now didn't they?"  
  
He launched a dart across the air and into Hirofumi's gun effectively pinning it to the ground.  
  
Schuldig smiled from the balcony above the door, //This will be some show, hm Crawford?//  
  
//Enough playing around, send Farfarello now before the boy kills him. You know he needs to do this himself.//  
  
Schuldig nodded. //Farfarello, now.//  
  
Farfarello jumped from behind the door, Hirofumi jumped at the white-haired man's sudden appearance.  
  
"You're not going to fool me with something so lame as 'Look behind you!' You realize!" Omi spat. Farfarello grabbed Omi around the arms and Omi's face turned quickly to a shocked look as he mentally screamed 'Aw crap!'  
  
Farfarello dug two knives into Omi's shoulders disarming him instantly. Omi's scream filled the air just as Ken and Aya reached the door.  
  
"OMI!" Aya and Ken said simultaneously. Hirofumi knew what he had to do, whether that was from Schuldig's helpful guiding or his own dark nature he yelled to Farfarello.  
  
"If they take up their arms against me. kill him!" Aya cast a look from Ken to Omi, Farfarello to Hirofumi.  
  
Omi clucked his tongue as the pain rained so heavily over his shoulders. Farfarello removed one knife as the pain started to numb in Omi's bone. He instead dove the knife into the joint of the shoulder making Omi scream a fresh sound making his mouth water.  
  
"Gghh." Omi started to stifle his own yells no matter how severe the pain. He dangled his hands and wiggled them to check for mobility.  
  
//Here's your part, now, Farfie, dodge the first dart, but let him hit you with the second one.// Schuldig mentioned.  
  
Omi flew his hand upward in a sharp motion, tensing his pulsating shoulder causing for more rips and anguishing pain. "Ggh."  
  
Aya defiant stared at Omi, 'No. no Omi don't.'  
  
He screamed as he turned into Farfarello's gaze his darts now close range. He threw his first one yet Farfarello managed to dodge. Fisting the other one, he stabbed it into Farfarello's shoulder screaming as he went. "YYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Farfarello fell back, staggering. He leaned into the wall and slid down it, unconscious. No mere pain could knock Farfarello out, but tranquilizers weren't pain, they were drugs.  
  
Desperately, Omi clawed at the knives in his shoulders. His left hand pulled the knife so deeply pinned into his right arm's joint out and then removed the one in his left shoulder dropping each of the knives. Using his left hand to reload, again thrusting his hand upward to summon them from their trigger-release, Omi loaded himself with the three darts.  
  
Now, pain boiling over into adrenalin and numbness he staggered to Hirofumi unaware of the large bits of blood running down his slick, black jacket. Count of which dart was poisonous and which one was not was lost in his mind. He'd just have to check on Hirofumi now wouldn't he?  
  
Omi dove at Hirofumi and quickly tackled the older man to the floor, he used his knees to pin Hirofumi's arms as he started to stab the darts down in a slightly psychotic fit that made Farfarello's bad days seem like mere tantrums.  
  
He hacked the darts through the air and into the man's chest, arms, across his throat. Aya quickly grabbed Omi by the arms to restrain him.  
  
"OMI! Stop!"  
  
Hirofumi's breath began to gurgle as the telltale signs of a pierced lung filled his trembling voice. "Mam.or.u. Masafumi. was. right. we should have. let you. move slowly. I'm sorry. I love you. brother."  
  
Omi glared at the man with a hate he never could think he possessed until that moment. "Hear this now, Takatori! Your brother, in whatever incarnation he is in now is STILL DEAD! Now burn in hell!"  
  
Hirofumi's eyes let out a stream of broken tears as his body lie limp.  
  
Aya looked at the hysterical boy, quickly he took his sword and brought it down on the man's neck making sure he would stay dead and could confidently say his sword finished the Takatori instead of leaving the burden of Omi's fit claim the bastard.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
He laid in bed all day, the first day he could actually go back to school and his wounds completely shattering that. The Kritiker doctor had done an over-all assessment from Aya's report, claiming it to be a reaction of adrenalin, stress, pain, and alcohol wrote it off as a one-time occurrence. His physical diagnosis was not as temporary, however. The damage done to his joint would require a surgery to seer the two pieces of connective tissue severed back together. Confident that this could be done, though, the doctor informed Omi that once the surgery was over he would be completely recovered in a matter of days but also added the suggestion of taking some painkillers to nurse the other shoulder until the three stitches came out.  
  
He nodded his consent and understanding as he made his way into the surgery room, just a day ago.  
  
A knock came to the door, a soft yet confident knock, and Omi instantly placed it. "Come in Aya-kun."  
  
Aya smiled as he came in with a tray of food. "Ohayo. Genki desu ka?"  
  
"I'm alright, a little sore but that's expected-- Aya if you touch my shirt now I'll kill you." Omi smiled softly, Aya laughed.  
  
"You can count on that." He brushed his hand across Omi's face, "You scared us all very much."  
  
Omi looked away slightly smiling though it was a lethargic one, "I told you I could handle this." Aya nodded.  
  
"Hai, you did, and you kept your word. That's one of the things I love about you so much, Omi, your willing to never go back on your allegiance, you obedience, your strength. your beauty."  
  
He turned to face Aya, "Aya-kun. Ran." He raised his left hand to capture Aya's hand in his.  
  
Aya smiled back, though gave Omi a weary look. "Don't move." He replaced Omi's arm onto the bed. He leaned down to kiss Omi's nose. "Are you hungry now?"  
  
Omi nodded slightly.  
  
Aya leaned Omi's head up and slid behind him, tray sitting in front of Omi. He unfolded a napkin, draping it over Omi's chest and shoulders.  
  
"Aya-kun, won't the others wonder where you went?"  
  
Aya shook his head. "Iie. We drew lots to determine the working schedule, whoever isn't working during 9, 1, and 8 will feed you."  
  
"But you've already been in here today."  
  
Aya smiled sinisterly, "I have the next three days off."  
  
Omi blinked, "You. you cheated?"  
  
That made the redhead laugh, "Shh. I just pulled spades." He winked at Omi suggesting very obviously to the boy that YES he did cheat, horribly in fact.  
  
"You do realize profits will be down."  
  
"Omi, I know I like money. but I love you." He kissed Omi's forehead.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?12*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Bwahahaha! So, this part's done- nope, I'm not finished yet though! ^_^ I had a great dream as to how to finish this up and all I have to say is- KASRA PLEASE DON'T KILL ME WHEN I REWRITE GLUHEN!  
  
*Pleads*  
  
^_^ As you can see, this series will be. ever continuing. ^_^;;;;; Well, until school at least. I hope I get this done before the 25th. I just. love Aya and Omi so much. I can't separate them EVAR!  
  
Thanks to all who've reviewed. And, yes, I'll throw in Ouka's party now. Mwahahaha! In FACT, the party should come up in the next couple of parts, with an interesting twist now, won't you say?  
  
Thank you for sticking with this story for 12 parts! Arigatou, Arigatou, Arigatou!!! It makes me very happy that people like this!  
  
^_^ See you soon all! 


	13. Yasashii Kuchibiro Shinsetsu Shin

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- I still don't own Weiss, I still want to though.  
  
Omi no Kiken Part 13: Yasashii Kuchibiro, Shinsetsu Shin  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
He batted his eyelashes the taste of soup washed away by the taste of Aya in his mouth.  
  
His mind began to clarify, the sadness of being trapped inside for a month only to be trapped in bed for a week replaced his happy mind with a bitter thought.  
  
"Aya-kun. why was only Farfarello there?" He asked before he realized his mind was on the matter.  
  
That made Aya's heart chill. That's right! After Omi hit Farfarello with a dart they hadn't even noticed him, each of them were so caught up on Omi and. that Takatori that after they called Kritiker to signal the police they had left completely forgetting Schwartz' involvement.  
  
He looked into Omi's eyes and gave the only answer he could think of, the truth. "I don't know Omitchi. I hardly noticed him, let alone the others. Did you see anybody else there?"  
  
Omi broke his eye contact, "Well, I don't really think that counts. I didn't even see that white-haired psycho coming until he was on top of me." Aya ran his hand down Omi's neck.  
  
He whispered into Omi's ear, "Impetuous." softly planting a kiss onto the top of Omi's shoulder he looked at his watch. "Okay, time to get you up and out of bed."  
  
Omi's eyebrow raised, "Ima?"  
  
"Yes now." He slid his arm around Omi's back the realization of just how many injuries he had racked up disturbing him. He tucked his arm in between Omi's arm and chest underneath his shirt and lifted slowly. "Let me know if this hurts. I mean it."  
  
Omi nodded. He winced once he was sitting straight up, his arms dangling onto the bed. He started to use them to push before realizing it Aya gave him a corrective squeeze.  
  
"Oi, gomen- reflexes."  
  
Aya nodded back at that. He used his forearm that tucked around Omi's back to lift him to a standing position off of the bed. "So, where are we going Aya-kun?" He blinked at Omi as if that were the dumbest question in the world.  
  
"I'm going to get you into the shower, cleaned up, and then out for a walk."  
  
Omi blushed. "Aya-kun! .in the. sh. no! No, Aya-kun that's too embarrassing!"  
  
Aya glared at him, but the glare lacked a ferocity that his glares usually housed. In it's stead was concern. "Omi, we've all seen each other naked before. what's wrong?"  
  
His face hurt the blush was so intense. ".Aya. I know. we're supposed to be confident around each other. that. that's why we all had to. do that. but. but. it's. it was never in a shower! That's. that is to say. Aya-kun stop looking at me like that you're making it worse!" Omi said, his face was glowing an eerie red as Aya's soft eyes fell on him searching for an explanation.  
  
"Omitchi, I promise I won't look. long?"  
  
Omi bowed his head trying to hide his embarrassed yet thrilled smile. Why wouldn't he just go with the flow with this? People would KILL to be in this position with Aya and here he is refusing it! Besides, it's not like Aya would do anything to him or make fun of him, he had in fact seen him nude before, and he had been younger- so if anything there would be a .pleasant surprise?  
  
"Oi, what if I get undressed too? Would that make you less uncomfortable?"  
  
The very mentioning made Omi a bit MORE uncomfortable, especially with his blatant arousal. "NAI! I mean. nai. arigatou but. no, that's. not necessary."  
  
"You're acting very strange Omi." Omi looked at Aya, "What's wrong?"  
  
".Aya, I love you. but you aren't acting like your normal subtle self, actually, you're basically acting just like Ken-kun. Dense. I. Ran, iie. onegai let's just skip the shower."  
  
".I still don't understand why though--"  
  
"What does a person DO in the shower, Aya-kun. with their arms. and soap." Omi started to explain.  
  
"I don't see what that has to. Oh. OH!" Aya furrowed his brow, "I hadn't really thought that far ahead now did I?"  
  
"No." Omi agreed easily. "Now it's one thing seeing each other naked. but. iie- I don't think I could handle YOU out of all of Weiss at this exact moment seeing me naked, touching me. cleaning me. and then drying me." Omi started a nervous laugh. "Particularly. with. well. Aya, you know I'm a virgin right?"  
  
Aya looked at him, "The thought crossed my mind."  
  
"Yes, well. yes. I'm a virgin, now do you see how . unsettling that idea really is? It's just something I'm not ready for- and trust me once I am I swear you'll be the second or third to know." He winked at Aya, "But for now I need to wait and the idea of showering with you- as tempting as it is just can't happen. Yet. Can't happen YET." Omi fixed.  
  
"Hai, Omitchi, I understand, please forgive my ignorance."  
  
Omi sighed a breath of release.  
  
"How about a bath then?"  
  
Omi fell back into Aya. "Aya-kun!" He leaned his head into the redhead's firm chest laughing at Aya's ill-timed suggestion. "You're not helping."  
  
Aya smirked, "I think I am." Omi leaned up on his toes and kissed him.  
  
"Well, stop it, I really wouldn't like to challenge Yoji's record as to being the fastest into bed with a new lover. Okay?" His blush lowered and almost returned to his natural shade.  
  
".What? We'd tie." Aya mentioned, again Omi's face raised a hue.  
  
"Aya-kun!"  
  
"Daijoubo, daijoubo, let's get you dressed and go for a walk then?"  
  
Omi nodded, they walked back to Omi's room and looked in Omi's closet.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"That." Omi said as Aya's hand skimmed over a shirt.  
  
"This one? It's not a button up." Omi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that. How about that one then?"  
  
Aya pulled out the shirt, "It's part of your school uniform."  
  
Omi grimaced, "Ok, why don't YOU pick out the shirt and I'll say if I like it or not?" He nodded at the plan. Aya immediately pulled out a white shirt that zipped up with two zippers on the line of teeth.  
  
"This?"  
  
"Hai. The second shelf has a white hat and matching shoes." Omi glanced towards his dresser, "And on the second drawer from the top, far left I should have some white shorts, top drawer has my boxers and socks."  
  
Aya nodded as he returned with the pile of clothes. "I'm glad you're so organized."  
  
Omi smiled, he sat back on the bed kicking off his slippers and toeing off his socks. Aya unbuttoned Omi's pajama top and gently slipped the sleeves of the white shirt on each hand and up each shoulder simultaneously. Once the shirt was on his shoulders, Aya leaned close to Omi and zippered up the fabric to reach to Omi's collar bone then unzipped the second zipper so it came up to two inches after his navel. He leaned back and checked his work. Satisfied, he smiled at Omi.  
  
Warmth filled his chest, he leaned into Aya to give some odd attempt at a hug, and given the circumstances he didn't have much choice. Aya wrapped a gentle arm around the small of Omi's back. While Aya's eyes were locked with Omi's, he pulled Omi's shorts to his knees and Omi kicked them off with ease. He kept his eyes pointed to Omi's face when he slipped on the pair of boxers and shorts pulling them all the way up until Omi was left standing 6 inches from Aya's body. He looked at the now decent boy's shorts and zipped them with care and latching the button. He sat Omi back on the bed and slid his socks on.  
  
Omi smiled for a moment with Aya's face so parallel to his. He couldn't think about that! Quickly Omi's eyes flittered about the room. "Aya-kun. I need to brush my hair and teeth."  
  
Aya nodded, taking up two brushes, one fine hair and one plastic brush he gently unknotted Omi's hair and then styled it. Aya laughed when he playfully put Omi's hair into his style. That made Omi squirm. "Stop that.! That's not how I do my hair and you know it!"  
  
He quickly styled it into some slight spikes with a soft layer of hair under it. Omi was beginning to seethe, "Now you're just teasing me Aya- kun!"  
  
He bit his lip, it was too tempting not to say, "Omitchi, you know I used to braid my sister's hair."  
  
"Don't you dare!" Omi snapped to the teasing, he was about to raise his hands to fix his hair.  
  
"Orei! Orei! I won't, hands down!" Aya said catching Omi's tiny motions with his peripheral vision, "One Omi hairstyle coming up." He fixed Omi's hair smiling as he brushed the last bang into place.  
  
"Now my hat. please." Omi said, still grumpy at Aya's sudden burst of playfulness at his expense.  
  
Aya smile started melting into Omi, his face softened, Aya pulled the hat over Omi's head enough to move all his hair into his eyes, Aya adjusted the hat and bangs until Omi looked picture perfect. Omi stood up, with a slight wobble without the use of his hands to balance him.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Aya popped a mint into his mouth and one into Omi's upon his request. "So, what do you want to do on the walk?"  
  
Omi glanced up and down the street, walking slowly. He moved his hand slowly so it locked with Aya's hand. Aya took the hand with a nod. "I need to find something to wear to Ouka's party, I promised I'd go and it's formal attire."  
  
He nodded, "Alright."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi woke up at 8:00 AM like he normally did on weekends. It had been four days and the doctor was right, hen he moved his arm he found it almost pain- free, granted that was on a painkiller but still! He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen but first stopping by Aya's door.  
  
"Aya-kun. I'm going to make breakfast, what do you want?"  
  
Aya looked at the clock, eight in the morning already. "Omitchi? What are you doing up?" His voice sounded sleepy. "I'll help you." He said without reluctance, a yawn escaped his mouth as he walked to a chair and slid on a top he had left for himself.  
  
"Hai, I'll meet you in the kitchen then."  
  
Aya's heart raced, Omi wasn't going to like that sight. "Matsu Omi! Matsu." he quickly switched his boxers while hopping on one foot, throwing the old pair in a hamper and sliding the new pair on within seconds. He slipped his jeans on and some socks and rushed to the door, hair sticking out in impossible angles.  
  
Omi smiled, waiting for Aya quietly at the door. "Ready?" Aya glared at him.  
  
"You made me rush for nothing, didn't you?"  
  
Omi nodded victoriously as he slung an arm around Aya's arm. "Pretty much. Call it even for the hair the other day."  
  
Aya bit back, "I'd rather save that token for once you see the kitchen. actually." Omi's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What do you mean.?"  
  
Aya gulped, Omi was about to become a very LOUD chibi.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Ken and Yoji shot up at the sudden scream, each slipped on something to make them in their opinions decent enough to run to the sound, Ken electing to throw on his slippers and shirt, his sweat pants hiding the rest, Yoji decided to throw on a robe and slippers not exactly masking anything but if it was an emergency how could that matter? Like Yoji had enough tact to care if some nemesis saw him naked before they died.  
  
Ken reached the kitchen, the source of the cry only to see Omi's eye twitching, Yoji stumbled behind Ken seconds later.  
  
"Chibi, are you okay? You scared the crap out of us!"  
  
".You. kitchen. my kitchen. my pots. you. will .clean. NOW!" The sudden darkness in Omi's voice explained to all three of the other Weiss that the shop would open late and the kitchen would sparkle within two hours maximum time if they ever wanted breakfast again- let alone Omi to make them for the three.  
  
Omi plunked down onto the chair grabbing his head.  
  
".I. tried to warn you. you see." Aya noted quickly silenced by Omi's patent-pending cute-but-lethal death glare.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
As a reward for the three cleaning the kitchen Omi made a culinary masterpiece, especially compared to the instant soup and ramen they had been eating.  
  
Fluffy eggs, fruit cups, pancakes, coffee, fresh squeezed orange juice, and that was coarse one. Aya looked at Omi in wonder, was h e making up for what he missed eating or for what the others had to eat?  
  
Omi's happy hum suggested a combination of the two, and perhaps the addition of enjoying to cook for his friends and do things for himself. It struck Aya suddenly this entire time Omi had been forced to give up his independent nature. No wonder he had been so on-edge and contravening.  
  
"I'm going to the Independent Party tonight." Omi started, looking at the pan in front of him as Yoji shoveled some eggs down and Ken sipped some juice. Aya quietly picked up his coffee.  
  
Yoji swallowed some eggs and looked at the chibi, "Gonna get laid?"  
  
Omi's eyes widened, his hand slipped causing a splash of oil to hit his bare skin. "Ahh." He removed the pan from heat and shook his hand wincing slightly. "No! Yoji I'm going with Ouka!"  
  
He put his hand under some cold water to relieve the burnt skin. Aya was holding his fork in a rather graphic nature inches from Yoji's hand, Yoji apparently not noticing that gesture as he watched the chibi's reaction.  
  
Ken glared at Yoji, "Omi's not LIKE you Yoji. And Ouka's not like any of your dates. So, Omi, are you excited to go on your first date?"  
  
Omi cocked his head at Ken with a questioning demeanor. "What makes you think this is a date. or my first date for that matter?"  
  
"Oi, Omi you tell me everything, I'm your best friend. You told me about how you had a crush. and how you were fantasizing all the time especially at the shop. Seriously, who else could it be?"  
  
"Ken. shut up. please. shut up." Omi lowered his head in his hands, Aya did NOT need to hear about this.  
  
Aya looked at Ken, "Really? What did he say about this crush?"  
  
"Ya know, come to think of it, maybe it was Manx he had the crush on. he mentioned how great he thought they'd look in red. but Ouka wears a red bow. hm, I wonder. Omi! Tell us! Who is this secret crush!"  
  
".Ken. gaw. I'm going for a walk."  
  
Yoji quickly sprang to his feet and wrapped an arm around Omi, "Now remember if you're going to go through with it you should ALWAYS use protection! Sure Ouka might LOOK like a sweet and innocent kind of girl but how are you to know she doesn't have a dark, kinky side? And that brings us to SAFE WORDS. I like to use the word: Marriage."  
  
Omi gulped, "YOJI-kun! Ouka's not like that- and if she were, don't you think she'd have hit on YOU instead of me?! Besides it's NOT a date. I'm dating someone in fact, someone a hundred times better than Ouka- in that way- besides, Ouka and I are just friends and I'd never. ew! That would be like. sleeping with my sister or something!"  
  
Aya snickered but before the others could question walked in between Yoji and Omi. "Omi, is it time I give you the talk about birds-and-bees? Did anyone ever tell you about that at Kritiker?"  
  
Omi's eyes narrowed. "I really don't think I need to hear that from YOU Aya- kun."  
  
To Aya the meaning was far more legitimate that what Ken and Yoji interpreted it as. Yoji took his cue to laugh, "You're right- who needs sex advice from an ice queen?"  
  
"He's not an ice-queen!" Omi insisted. This little tag-off game was getting annoying rather quickly.  
  
Ken chimed in, "You're right, I heard Aya talking to someone a while back, maybe. four months ago? It was getting kind of hot if you know what I mean." Ken winked, elbowing Omi playfully. Aya gave Ken a look to tell him shut the fuck up but the look was apparently missed. "And all this month I've heard him giving the same lines out to some new sucker. I think Aya here is competing with Yoji in secret to see who's the biggest s-"  
  
"SHUT UP HIDAKA!" Aya punched Ken across the face, Omi glared at Aya then Ken confusion clearly on his face.  
  
"Ken-kun. Aya.kun. stop this! Stop it right now, who I date is not anybodies business except the person I am dating, now stop this petty fight about who gets to mortify me more! Obviously it's a tie between Ken and Aya, Yoji sorry- but you get to still be on speaking terms with me. YOU TWO on the other hand can count yourself on my bad side! I'm going for a walk, follow me and you'll regret it. Deeply."  
  
Ken glared at Aya. "What the hell was that for?! NOW Omi's mad at me!"  
  
"It was your fault, he doesn't need to hear about that sort of thing!"  
  
"About what? Your lack-of-a-sex life pining over some kid you never had the balls to talk to?"  
  
"Yes, Ken that is EXACTLY it! He has no business in knowing MY former love- life."  
  
Ken blinked, "Former? Don't you just mean love-li. Aya you BASTARD! You dated Omi's crush, didn't you! Omi told YOU- his authority figure- who he had a crush on for months and you dated her, didn't you?!"  
  
"No." Aya said, anger and an enigmatic look filling his eyebrows.  
  
"Then what's going on.?" Yoji started. "I think we should get to the bottom of this, ee Ken-ken?"  
  
Aya scowled. "I'm getting my sword now."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Ken came back into the mission room, Omi was back, sitting in the room ignoring him as he flipped through the channels.  
  
"Omitchi, talk to me. come on! I told you I was sorry for teasing. Besides what are the chances any of use ever dated the same woman- Yoji doesn't count in that."  
  
Omi lowered the remote and glared at Ken. "You don't get it at all. You are SUPPOSED to be my best friend- I don't just blab about my feelings to EVERYONE especially Aya and YOJI."  
  
Ken contemplated, "But they don't know anything you said. besides it was a joke- and Yoji only jokes around about that kind of stuff to be friendly--"  
  
"KEN! You're justifying it! You don't even care that you just embarrassed me! You just said some REALLY PERSONAL THINGS about me to people I don't want knowing about those things. and Aya. UGH! You told AYA! I can't even begin explaining how awkward THAT is!"  
  
"Like he'll tell anyone- and he's not the type to use that kind of thing against a person." Ken thought, "OH! It's because he's .your."  
  
Omi bit back his lip, crap- crap- crap! Ken pieced it together!  
  
"Mentor, you admire him and don't want him looking down on you, damn it, I'm sorry Omi I didn't think of it like that!"  
  
Omi's eyes widened, Ken really IS an idiot. He remembered telling him about how authoritative his crush was, how a very word sent him to their bidding.  
  
"I'm starting to think you're into some kinky stuff, though, Omi. You should look up to someone besides AYA, too. I mean, he's a typical domme, I bet he's into BDSM and he'd be PERFECT for it, now wouldn't he be?" A switch clicked in Ken's head.  
  
"No way Omi. No, tell me that isn't it! EW! Omi do you have a crush on." He looked at Omi's blushing face. "You do, don't you? Omi! Manx is TEN YEARS OLDER THAN YOU! You have to stop hanging around Yoji!"  
  
Omi face-faulted. "No! That's not it, besides, I told you I'm DATING someone."  
  
"Are you still a virgin?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "Of course I am Ken, I'm not a whore! I've only been with him for a week." Before the words finished rolling from his mouth he regretted speaking.  
  
"HIM?!" Ken glared at Omi in concern, "You mean HER right. right?" His mind raced to put the pieces together, how Aya was always spending time with Omi now, how Omi was always standing so much closer to him. how. "You're dating Aya aren't you!"  
  
"N-Nani?! What makes you say that? I just slipped, is all. Ken what you're saying. it. it's insane! THINK about that, me and pshhh AYA. that's."  
  
Ken looked into Omi's eyes knowledge already deep in them. "It is true." Ken finally sighed. "Well, isn't that a bitch, here I was holding back thinking you were straight and all along you were like me."  
  
Omi gawked, "What do you mean holding back.?"  
  
"My crush was you Omi, the one I talked to you about all the time. the one that was hard-to-get."  
  
Omi swallowed hard, "I'm sorry Ken-kun. we. we can still be friends, can't we be?"  
  
Ken smiled, "Of course we can be! What kind of person would I be to just leave you to the wolves? Besides, once you and Aya break up." Ken looked around, "I mean IF you and Aya break up or get into a fight or anything, we can always talk and hang out and all. you know." Ken choked up a hurt smile, "Now you can tell me without embarrassment about your first time, when it comes- and if Aya so much as HURTS YOU I'll kill him. okay?"  
  
Omi nodded, "Thank you Ken-kun." Omi sighed. "I'm glad you and I could at least work this out, please don't tell Yoji or Aya that I said anything, I'll explain to Aya. and Yoji. he can stay in the dark honestly."  
  
Ken nodded, "Sure thing, but please don't tell Aya I have a crush on you- I like my organs where they are and you saw how he got when I made you upset so making HIM upset. yeah, no a good idea for my dental plan."  
  
"Orei, I need to get ready for the Independent Party though, it starts in an hour and I have to meet Ouka there so I have to be on time."  
  
"Sure, just let me know if you need my fashionable eye to help you with your hair."  
  
"Mm." Omi nodded and walked upstairs. He glanced at Aya who was inside his room deep in thought. "Damn it, I have an extra five minutes I guess."  
  
"Aya-kun."  
  
"Omitchi, I'm sorry, it was horrible of me to tease you like that."  
  
"Aya-kun can we talk first?" Omi started to alter his outfit looking very suggestive towards Aya, "In my room please, I have to get ready for the party."  
  
Aya nodded and walked to Omi's room.  
  
"Listen. I'm not mad anymore. but Ken found out about us. it slipped, I said 'him' and Ken picked up on it so fast- and guessed. I told him not to tell Yoji though. So it's our secret."  
  
Aya looked at Omi, "Are you sure Ken took it well?"  
  
"Why wouldn't he Aya? He's our friend."  
  
"Omi, I'm not going to explain that to you, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but if you're certain Ken won't do anything stupid because of this knowledge."  
  
"What do you mean stupid? Why would he care who I'm dating?" Omi said absently as he fixed his tie, adding to himself, 'Even if he does have a crush on me.'  
  
"Don't you find it odd how he ALWAYS breaks up our moments? I think he pines for you, and he'd be a fool not to. but still, it's not a safe position to be in for you or I if Ken won't guard our backs. this is why I didn't want this going around." Aya swore to himself quietly.  
  
"Ken-kun isn't like that, Aya-kun. And I don't think Ken has any feelings like that towards me anyways, he and I had a long chat and decided things were fine."  
  
Aya looked at the boy, "Omi." He knew he was lying, he had to check though, "Omi can you promise me that Ken did not tell you he had feelings for you? Would you risk our relationship and LIFE on it."  
  
Omi gulped, "Aya, don't ask something so stupid. I gave you my answer, I would never put any of YOUR lives in danger."  
  
"And if I told you I overheard you?"  
  
Sweat caked Omi's forehead. "If you did, you'd know the answer anyways. Same answer, though." He looked down damning Ken-kun for putting him in that spot.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready. I have to go." He turned to face Aya, he kissed him softly on the lips, "I'm sorry we couldn't talk more. Wait up for me and we'll finish this conversation, okay?"  
  
"Count on it."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?13*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
SQUEEEEE! ^_^  
  
Okay, that was hot. ^_^  
  
Friendly reminder to all you Gluhen folks out there- Kasra has a contest where if you write a fic about Kyou you can win a prize!  
  
Night all!  
  
STAY TUNED! SAME TIME! SAME DAY (well, not really)! SAME PLACE! Weiss Kreuz- Omi no Kiken part 14. coming soon! 


	14. Sankakkei ano Shokku

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own Weiss, but I'd like to. .must. get. ZeroSum for . Side B.  
  
Omi no Kiken Part 14: Sankakkei ano Shokku  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
He arrived at the party exactly on time, not early not late but just as he swore- 7:00 PM sharp!  
  
Once Ouka showed, Omi's breath went, she looked amazing- a beautiful red dress- though it did have straps, her hair was styled perfectly, up in a new up-do that Omi was unfamiliar with name-wise but looked gorgeous. Ouka quickly spots Omi and takes him on rounds introducing him to the most important of people.  
  
"And this is the new Ministry of Energy Yamakou Genji." Ouka bowed her head once, Omi following her lead. The man looked at her and nodded then carried on his conversation.  
  
"Over there-" Ouka pointed towards a man with a beard and man with a mustache, "is my father. Please stay here, I want you to meet him!"  
  
He nodded, "Mm, alright Ouka."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"Otousan!"  
  
"Ouka-chan!" Reiji bowed down to hug his daughter leaving his conversation with Shuichi and his assistant Erika.  
  
"Konban wa, Ouka-san!" Shuichi started, "It's been ages since I last saw you."  
  
"Konban wa Ojisan!" She returned her look to her father, "Otousan, I brought a boy to the Party that I would like you to meet."  
  
"A boy? Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"More like a boy who's a friend, he is very important to me, will you meet him?"  
  
"Of course, anything for you Ouka!" She smiled and rushed to Omi.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi looked at Ouka strangely. "Meet your father. wait! What's his name? I'd hate to make a fool out of myself."  
  
"Takatori-san." Ouka smiled as Omi's eyes fell into shards.  
  
"Taka.tori.san?"  
  
"Hai!" Ouka pulled him before he could wake from his reverie.  
  
Shuichi's face dropped suddenly as he saw Omi encroach, "Erika-san, did you find the Minister of Finance yet? I did need to talk to him about scheduling a game of golf."  
  
Sensing his urgency she bowed, "Hai, sir, he was this way."  
  
Shuichi bowed, "Gomen, oniisan, I'll see you later perhaps for dinner?"  
  
Reiji nodded, "Of course Shuichi, this will give me a perfect chance to speak with Ouka's friend."  
  
He smiled as he left making his way towards the Minister of Finance. "Erika, find out what Omi's doing here please, and inform me of everything."  
  
"Hai."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"So, your name is Tsukiyono Omi?"  
  
Omi nodded, "Hai, and you are Takatori Reiji-san. Ouka-san has told me wonderful things about you and what you've done for the community." Omi lied, blatantly, but with each word a warm smile that kept his lies looking like innocent truths.  
  
"I can't help but say you look familiar. What do your parents do?"  
  
Omi dug for something to say, a new lie feeding to his mind. "My parents? Oro. they died in America a few years ago, my father belonged to a branch of a growing electronics company and had gone over to America as a representative, my mother and he died in a car accident when my father had sent for her to house-hunt."  
  
"Oh, then who do you live with?"  
  
"Mamoe, my grandmother. She owns a flower shop that I work at."  
  
He nodded, "How old are you Omi-san?"  
  
"I'll be 18 by the end of February." Omi said, still smiling.  
  
"What blood type are you?"  
  
"Oro my blood type? I actually don't remember, it's been ages since I've been to a hospital- but I am a very hard worker as Ouka can attest- I arranged the flowers here for the Primary Election Party."  
  
He nodded, "I see. Ouka, he is a very nice young man, now excuse me I have things to attend to."  
  
Omi and Ouka bowed, Omi had a large sweatdrop on the back of his head.  
  
"You never told me you were an orphan!"  
  
Omi gulped, "I'm sorry Ouka-san, I. it never really came up. They've been dead ever since I worked at Koneko no Same Ie; I just thought everyone knew after a while. Please forgive me."  
  
"Alright, I will. But how did you like my father?"  
  
Omi again swallowed hard forcing a smile, "He seemed like a very. important man." Omi settled upon, thinking evil, dark, maniacal, vicious, or sinister wouldn't be the exact way to phrase things for Ouka.  
  
Manx glanced at Omi and then returned to Shuichi.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Reiji approached Shuichi as the party wound down "Shuichi I believe my daughter may start dating someone soon."  
  
"Oh really, that's wonderful."  
  
"I don't know if it is, the young man looks like Mamoru, I want you to do a thorough report on this Tsukiyono Omi and immediately, can I trust you to handle this?"  
  
"Are you sure? Reiji, do you understand what you're asking me to do?"  
  
Reiji's determined look confirmed it for him.  
  
"I'll do it oniisan. Please leave it to me I'll have the information to you by the week's end. And, oniisan."  
  
"Hai otouto?"  
  
"Please do not tell people about my involvement in this, it is scandalous for a person in my position to do this."  
  
"And it is equally as scandalous if my daughter were to be involved with Mamoru, this conversation will stay between you and I."  
  
"Hai."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Inside his plush office Persia looked at Manx. "What did he say to Reiji?"  
  
"He informed him that he was orphaned only a few years back, that Mamoe is his grandmother and that his parents died in a car accident in America, his father working for a growing electrical company."  
  
He nodded. "We can work with that. I want you to start planting files about this Tsukiyono family and tie the mother into Mamoe's bloodline as her daughter, make sure all of Bombay's nearest relatives live either out-of- country, deceased or have common names to the area."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Do you think Mamoe will go along with the story?"  
  
"Hai, she always does." He nodded back to her.  
  
"Good, then, inform Bombay of any information he may need to present at later times- and Manx."  
  
"Yes Persia?"  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
She bowed, "Arigatou iie."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Farfarello smiled a particularly hungry smile. He licked at the blood falling down his knife.  
  
Crawford looked at Masafumi's mangled corpse and the fresh corpses of two girls.  
  
"You ARE an artist, aren't you Farfarello?" He draped a cover over the two servant girls dead at the side of Masafumi's grandfather.  
  
Nagi kept squeezing the man's heart with his telekinetic power until the heart came to a stop.  
  
Schuldig looked at Nagi, "You can relax Nagi, he's dead."  
  
Nagi nodded. "Crawford, why was this of any significance?"  
  
He looked at the boy with a sense of giddy, "Once Schuldig kills Ouka, Takatori Reiji's path is set and our dreams will come."  
  
Schuldig smiled at that, "Are you saying, now for all of us to hear that *I* get free access to do what I want?"  
  
"Yes so long as you limit it to the girl AND that Omi can still battle by the week's end."  
  
"And her mother?"  
  
"Is insignificant either way to our plans, but her photo album is important so make sure no harm comes to that."  
  
Schuldig nodded and walked towards the car, he was ready to have some fun.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi made a large dinner, carefully cutting sushi and forming the rice in his hands, making the special sauce for the unagi.  
  
Ken poked his finger into a bowl housing green-tea ice-cream.  
  
"KEN-KUN! No! Don't do that! I'm making Green-Tea ice-cream! Get out of here! You're ruining my dinner!"  
  
"Oi! Gomen, GOMEN! It just all smells so good."  
  
"Hanarete!"  
  
Ken was quickly chased out of the room as Omi used a fork to remove the part Ken touched in the bowl. Aya looked into the room and at Ken's injured pride.  
  
"What did Hidaka do?"  
  
"Aya-kun! Can you help me for a minute? I need someone to get the wasabi powder down," He looked at Ken outside. "Ken, could you put the Pocky I arranged out?"  
  
"Oi, what's going on Omi?" Ken asked to Omi, and then with no response, Aya.  
  
Omi sighed, "I'm making dinner."  
  
"I can SEE that, but you never minded me picking at things before." Ken stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes, but that's because we never have company, Ouka-san is coming over tonight. She's the first guest I've ever had over for dinner and her mom runs a restaurant so I want everything to be perfect!"  
  
Ken nodded, "I see. I thought you said you didn't like Ouka.?"  
  
"Ken OUT!" Omi and Aya said simultaneously, both bothered by his meddling. Ken laughed waving it off.  
  
"It's cute how you couples finish each other's sentences." Ken teased, "When is she due in Omi?"  
  
Omi looked at the time, "Half an hour."  
  
Aya took down a set of five plates from the cabinet. "Five, right?"  
  
Omi nodded, "Hai. Arigatou Aya-kun!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi filled Aya's glass, Ouka's, Ken's, Yoji's, and his with green tea.  
  
Ken took a large bite out of the salmon-skin hand roll. "Oi, Omi you outdid yourself, this is excellent."  
  
Aya, a bit subtler took a bite of the dragon roll and agreed to Ken's statement with a nod.  
  
Yoji sipped on his tea, "This is a cruel joke Omi, making me only drink tea with a sushi dinner! Why can't I have hot sake?"  
  
Aya stabbed the piece of sushi Yoji was reaching for as a delicate implication of what fate would befall him if he hurt Omi's feelings or ruined the dinner. "Because you're an asshole when you're drunk." Aya noted without a hint of remorse.  
  
Ouka stifled a laugh.  
  
Yoji glanced over at Omi informing his he was about to see a show. "Oh of COURSE everyone gets to laugh at the funny blond playboy. don't you guys realize Omi here's becoming the resident on that though?"  
  
Omi's eyes shot wide, with a pleading look for Yoji to shut up immediately.  
  
Aya glared at Yoji with a look that read a much less desperate- much more violent look that read the same thing. Ken just snickered and knew fireworks were about to begin, feeling horribly that Omi had to go through it deep down.  
  
Yoji continued, "I mean, secret crushes, dates with Ouka, making her dinner. I think it's obvious he likes you, Ouka-san. He's just shy! Now aren't you Omi?"  
  
Omi put his bowl of rice up to his mouth where he began shoveling it so Ouka didn't see his face. He looked down at his green tea and took a solemn drink. "I don't know what you're talking about, Yoji! I don't have a crush."  
  
"Oh that's right, you said you were dating someone, right?"  
  
Omi began choking on his drink. Aya glared at Yoji and looked concerned towards Omi once, "Kudou- you're an asshole sober too. Drink some damn sake and shut up." Aya said practically dumping the bottle of hot sake onto Yoji's lap.  
  
"Hey! Don't be like that- oi. Omi, you didn't really ask her out yet. oi. Gomen, gomen nasai. I didn't mean to take away your bullet there, chibi."  
  
Omi stood from the table, tears threatening to pour any moment. "Please excuse me. Ouka-san, please forgive me, I'll be right back." Ken got up from the table and followed him. Aya rubbed his eyebrows with his fingers trying to massage away the oncoming headache.  
  
"He really did work hard on the dinner." Aya noted, taking a bite of sushi. Omi would be okay once he got over the initial discomfiture, Yoji on the other hand was going to get his ass handed to him once Ouka left and depending on Omi's mood once he fell asleep- although Aya wouldn't be against beating Yoji to an audience. And Ken! What was he thinking practically goading Yoji on with that damn look! That baka! "Are you drunk yet Yoji?"  
  
Yoji slammed down his glass, "Off of sake? Impossible!" He hiccupped. "Okay, so maybe it is possible. Why d'you ask Aya?"  
  
Aya looked back to Ouka. "Because I plan on waking you up at 6 AM to open the store by yourself with the hangover, baka."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi wiped at his face with the running water twice more.  
  
"Ken-kun, why does Yoji have to be so stupid?! Ken! Why did you mention anything to him about a crush- I, Ouka's going to hate me. that or think I'm going to ask her out. Ken, I just met her DAD. This sucks." He put his head in his hands. "My only true friend my age, that I don't live with, and she going to hate me now!"  
  
"Calm down Omi, she won't. How could she? She adores you, and with good reason. Now get back out there before you look awkward."  
  
"Hai, arigatou Ken-kun."  
  
Omi slipped out of the bathroom, drying his face.  
  
//So tell me about Ouka's dad.// Schuldig helped Ken.  
  
"Oi, so Omi, what's Ouka's dad like anyways?"  
  
He wiped at his face. "I. I'll tell you later, alright?"  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
//Crawford, this is so much fun! Weeee! I practically can sit back and watch while Ken and Yoji devastate him. Ahahahaha, it has me giddy!//  
  
//Concentrate, Omi needs to realize he is related to her. that he has murdered his brothers.//  
  
//Ja, that will be fun, nein? But I'm saving that for tonight. Her end will be more dramatic tomorrow, it's supposed to rain.//  
  
Crawford's lip curled. "You have an eye for drama don't you?"  
  
//I'd say it's more of a taste really.//  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi returned to the table, "I'm sorry, I'm back." Omi kneeled back down to sit beside Ouka and Aya. He noticed Yoji was drunk. "Well, Yoji that was quick, even for you." He noted with a bit of sarcasm at Yoji's drunken state.  
  
He looked to Ouka, "He usually." he blushed, why did they have to be so embarrassing? Well, everyone but Aya. "Needs two bottles before he gets drunk."  
  
Aya tapped two empty bottles together, "He's on number three, without any help of course."  
  
Omi's eyes widened. "Oh, I see. Ouka, I'm really sorry about tonight. I didn't mean for this to. happen. I am so embarrassed that Yoji. was being himself."  
  
"It's alright Omi-kun. He always teases you at the shop, it's only natural he teases you here in your own home isn't it?"  
  
"Hai, I guess so. Thank you for understanding."  
  
"Think nothing of it, now, Omi-kun, it's getting late and I have to head home." They both stood, Omi escorting her to the door. "Would you like to watch a movie sometime? Jurassic Love is coming out this Friday."  
  
Omi nodded, "That would be great, Ouka-san."  
  
"I'll meet you at the theater then, my treat."  
  
Ouka left just as a wave of thoughts struck Omi's mind like a sledgehammer to the base of his skull.  
  
//You killed her brothers you know. All under the guise of kin, but was it really a guise, Mamoru? Were you really hiding or living out your family's expectations of you? Brother killer.//  
  
"Gyah. no. no." Omi clamped a hand over his mouth Ouka now out of eye and earshot.  
  
//Brother Killer.// Schuldig hummed it like a mantra. Omi stumbled into the wall.  
  
'Brother. killer.'  
  
//You even remembered you were Mamoru but out of spite pretended you were not. Are you going to kill her too? Your only friend outside of WEISS.//  
  
Omi swallowed hard. This couldn't be. real. a horrible nightmare, he'd had them often enough maybe this was a day-mare? A waking nightmare that he couldn't escape?  
  
Aya put a hand on Omi's shoulder. "Omitchi, are you alright? You look pale."  
  
"Gyah!" He grabbed his chest and looked at Aya, "You startled me." His hand slid to his forehead. "What is WRONG with Yoji?! E'. I'm never having friends over again!" He slid his face into Aya's chest, the redhead taking it as cue to comfort the boy.  
  
"Don't worry about it. She knows we're like a family, though not the most orthodox form. Families have the duty of embarrassing members to outsiders, and that's why tonight I'm super-gluing all of Yoji's hair into dreadlocks."  
  
Omi snickered. "Aya-kun! That's mean. I bet you weren't even going to invite me to watch."  
  
Aya smiled lightly, "Was too."  
  
Omi kissed Aya's chest. "Maybe something less permanent, or visible instead." Omi's eyes sparkled. "Let's replace his little black book with drag-queen phone numbers!"  
  
Aya's smile turned to a wicked one, "I like that idea. Hm, I think Ken knows a few too."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?14*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
TBC.  
  
^_^  
  
Next few chapters- Yoji'll be AWFULLY embarrassed, a new mission will be assigned- and surprise! Confrontation with Schwartz! (And possibly Schreient.) Stay tuned!  
  
Bai! 


	15. Shougai ano Shi

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Weiss- but if I did, I SWEAR you'd be like- what, the second or third (millionth) to know. ^_~  
  
WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 15: Shougai ano Shi  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
All night odd dreams plagued Omi's slumber. Unfamiliar and vague faces and pictures, not-so-unfamiliar faces and places. He slid out of bed and turned on his computer. Why was he having these dreams? Was it from the stress of the last month? He had seen most of those places recently in his missions, maybe they were just bad dreams feeding off of his fear but still, a shaky part of him didn't believe that.  
  
Odd pop-ups flooded his screen; that really was abnormal- he had designed one of the best anti-spy ware and anti-pop up programs for his computer and never had pop-ups before, particularly when he wasn't even looking at sites.  
  
Nagi concentrated on sending his files to Omi, one by one and then in spades making sure the boy wouldn't be able to X them all out without reading at least part of one.  
  
Omi pressed the power button, screw all of these pop-ups, he'll check his computer in the morning.  
  
Nothing! His computer was still on. more pop-ups coming now. How could that be happening? .A dream? It had to be! He attempted to unplug the computer but was unable to. "What is going ON with you Tsu*?"  
  
Omi threw a blanket over the computer and left the room. He just would have to hit the circuit breaker, if these files were having an easy time entering his firewall getting OUT of it should be equally easy and that was a dangerous thought.  
  
The blanket flew off once he returned to the room, everything now dark except for his computer screen. Nagi swore to himself, why couldn't Schuldig just implant these thoughts?!  
  
Omi read one of the pop-ups and knew he really was in a nightmare, the pop- up screen made a text file in the image of Ouka spelling out "Sister" in kanji to form the body, "Takatori" for the hair, and her eyes the most devastating thought, "Loves You."  
  
Omi fell back the computer finally shutting down. He stumbled back to bed. "Let me wake up. let me wake up. this is a horrible dream. just let me wake up!"  
  
With no such calm coming he did the next best thing he could think of, got up and went to Ran's room.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"Aya-kun." His knock was trembling and pianissimo but he knew Aya would hear it. It was just like Aya to pick up on his fragile moods and right now, even if he was having a nightmare Ran would always be that constant- his Aya Ran Fujiyama never turned him away in his time of comforting. Not since he declared his love.  
  
"Aya-kun. Ran-kun. please. open the door." Omi knocked once again. He slid open the door, "Aya-kun."  
  
The room was empty. Omi looked down with a soft pout, Ran was always there for him in his dreams before- so why not now? Maybe Ken would be then.?  
  
He walked to Ken-kun's room. He began knocking but the door slipped open. He peaked his head inside the door, "Ken-kun. are you in here?"  
  
Again an empty room. This was starting to frighten Omi. //Maybe they are in the kitchen.// Schuldig suggested with a whimsical laugh.  
  
//Na~gi! Now is as good of a time as any.//  
  
Nagi nodded, he hated playing mind games they really weren't his thing.  
  
Omi walked towards the kitchen, heading down a flight of stairs.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"Ken, what are you doing up?"  
  
"I was thinking. about Omi, I feel so bad for him. Do you think he's withdrawn? I never really see him hanging out with people and then- after this dinner, gya, I doubt he's going to have friends over for a long time."  
  
Aya smiled softly, touched by the concern. "I believe he is very strong, much stronger then what he looks, he'll be fine."  
  
Nagi made a small nudge sending Ken with his glass of milk into Aya's unsuspecting chest and landed them both on the ground.  
  
"Hidaka, you klutz. Get up."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
".much stronger then what he looks, he'll be fine. Hidaka."  
  
".Get up."  
  
Omi looked into the kitchen his eyes widened with terror.  
  
".no. Aya-kun. Ken-kun. no.! IIE!" Omi clamped his hand over his mouth and rushed from the room.  
  
"Oi? Omi? What's wr- iie!" Ken pushed himself off of Aya and quickly sprinted towards Omi's room. "Omi it's not like that at all! Omi!"  
  
Aya rubbed his eyes and stood up, why were things always this difficult? He stood up and looked for Omi in the mission room.  
  
Aya spotted the familiar blond hair and quietly crept up on Omi, he was rocking himself begging for it all to be a dream.  
  
".please be a nightmare. please be a nightmare. please be a nightmare. wake up. wake up. wake up."  
  
Aya put his hand on Omi's shoulder causing him to jump up a good foot into the air.  
  
"Aya! .I. konban wa." He leaned away from his lover's touch.  
  
"Omitchi. are you alright?" he tilted Omi's face up so to catch his eyes again searching him for some clue as to what had him so panicked.  
  
".you. and Ken-kun. it makes sense you know."  
  
"Nai! It does not Omi, are you feeling alright?" Aya gave Omi an awkward stare, after everything that happened how could that boy think he's ever cheat on him and with HIDAKA no less?!  
  
"Is this a dream, Aya-kun? You never lied to me in a dream before, am I having a nightmare?"  
  
Aya looked at him concerned, "No it is not Omi. Ken fell, it was accidental. Now what has you so upset?"  
  
".I. iie, it's stupid please forget about this." Omi turned to go back upstairs to sleep.  
  
"I will not. Tell me what is wrong." The shear authority in his voice made Omi freeze.  
  
"It's hard to explain, I've been having nightmares all night, and then I saw something on my computer, and then you and Ken." Omi shook his head. "No, I'm alright now, arigatou Aya-kun." He bowed, hugged Aya and left. "Oyasuminasai."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Ouka waited patiently at the flower shop for Omi's shift to be over. She wanted to talk to Omi, to invite him to a family dinner in the best Italian Restaurant in Tokyo. Omi had looked sad all day and she wanted to cheer him up.  
  
Omi finally came over to Ouka, removing his apron from his outfit. "Sorry to keep you waiting Ouka-san, did you want to go somewhere to talk?"  
  
She smiled and nodded taking his hand in hers. "Omi-kun, I want to invite you to a family dinner, we can go to Jurassic Love and then to dinner with my parents."  
  
Omi smiled. "That would be great Ouka-san." He glanced over his shoulder to Aya, "I'll just make sure I don't have work this Friday alright?"  
  
She nodded. "Hai."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Schuldig sat in the plush leather interior of the car waiting for Ouka to come out of the shop.  
  
"Oi, can you help me? I'm lost." He said as Ouka encroached the car.  
  
"Hai, what are you looking for?"  
  
"I'm looking for your brother."  
  
"Nani? I think you have me mistaken."  
  
"Iie, no Tsukiyono is certainly your brother Mamoru, ask your mother if you don't believe me."  
  
Her heart tightened three notched. "This is a cruel joke. I wish you well on finding your own way." She turned and walked away from the car.  
  
//Even your brothers Hirofumi and Masafumi noticed it, how could you not recognize your own brother Mamoru? Maybe it was because you were so young.//  
  
Her eyes shot open, she had to find out now.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"Omi. Omi! Lower the shudders." Aya informed him as Omi watched Ouka walk away with a forlorn feeling.  
  
Omi shook his head and closed the shudders. Aya leaned next to him and kissed his neck.  
  
"Are you still troubled by your dreams last night?"  
  
He nodded once. "Hai." Omi turned to face Aya, "I had. these dreams all night, but I know if I tell you about them you'll hate me."  
  
"I could never hate you though, Omi." Aya said, kissing Omi's hand. "If you trust me enough to tell me, I'll be in the kitchen."  
  
Omi caught Aya's hand before he could leave. "Please don't walk away from me." Omi asked in a voice that implied the future more so then the now.  
  
"I never will, Omitchi. I love you."  
  
He bowed his head, "I know you love Omi. but what if Omi was Mamoru? I can't tell who I am anymore. all of these dreams."  
  
"Nai, Omi, whatever your name is, you still are the soul that I love. You've bled away all of the blood of the Takatoris."  
  
Omi's eyes sparkled. "I love you Ran. but." He looked down suddenly ashamed, ".Please don't hate me." His voice brimming with indignity, "Ouka's father. he's Takatori Reiji. Ran. I lied to Ouka about who my parents were because I didn't know- but now- she's. she's my sister what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Your. sister? And she doesn't know?"  
  
"Iie. How could I tell her? She would hate me for lying, for not trusting her. But she's one of my closest friends!" Tears rolled up into his eyes as he flung himself to Aya's chest for support.  
  
"She won't hate you. Tell her the truth before something happens Omi."  
  
"I think something already did."  
  
Aya looked at him in deep concern.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Ouka looked at the photo album, his face, it really was him! Poor Omi!  
  
And yet, it wasn't just poor Omi, but poor Ouka! She had given her heart and love to her brother! Ouka closed her eyes to sob silently. "Mama, Omi. he really is my brother, isn't he? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Ouka-chan, I didn't know for certain, he looked familiar but it had been so long, and your father said he was dead. How could I have known?"  
  
"Oh mama! My heart hurts."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi waited at the flower shop. Ouka still had not come in, she normally came in on a daily basis and now she had not come in for three days.  
  
She was supposed to go to Jurassic Love tonight, maybe he could find her there? .and if not there at the restaurant?  
  
Omi threw on his jacket and left the shop, he had to find Ouka and tell her.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
He waited outside the theatre, Ouka would come wouldn't she? She wouldn't just abandon Omi like the others, would she?  
  
No. He couldn't believe Ouka would do that. Besides, she had no reason to.  
  
Schuldig stepped behind Ouka who waited at the top of the steps watching Omi.  
  
//You know, I didn't want to tell you this. but your brother is a killer.//  
  
"What?"  
  
//Think about it, isn't it too convenient how all of those things just happen around him?//  
  
"I. I don't believe you!"  
  
//Sure you do, you just thought it- that time in the cave, how did he know? How did someone find you? But if you really want proof, come with me and I'll show you.//  
  
Ouka nodded and followed the sadistic German into the car.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi's phone rang as the crowd poured from the building. He picked it up numbly and waited for a sound. Not receiving one he started.  
  
"Ouka-san? Moshi-moshi."  
  
"Iie, but nice try Kitten, horrible news. Ouka found out about Weiss, and now there's a mission to kill her. If you want her to live I suggest you go to the Memorial Park."  
  
He hung up, looking at the tied up figure in the back of his car.  
  
//Nagi, have you sent the information yet?//  
  
//Yes.//  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"This has to be some sort of joke." Ken said, accessing the emergency email. "Omi. and Takatori? No way!"  
  
Aya nodded, "It's obviously a trap. Let's go."  
  
Yoji looked at it, "It would be perfect though, wouldn't it be? Just like a day-time drama!"  
  
"Yoji!" Ken snipped.  
  
"Kidding, kidding! I know Omi's loyal. We should call him."  
  
Aya nodded, "Hai, lets get going."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Ouka struggled against the rope that held her to the tree.  
  
Omi rushed onto the park, covering it for any trace of Ouka. Upon spotting the tree he heard Ken's voice.  
  
"Oi! Omi!"  
  
//Oh no, they've come here to kill your sister!//  
  
Omi gulped. "Leave her alone!" He threw his darts at Weiss's feet signaling them to keep their distance.  
  
"We've been trying to call you for an hour! This is a trap! Omi!"  
  
//They're going to kill her, unless you get to her first.//  
  
Aya glared by the utility shed Omi was leaned against, his attention kept going towards it. "Schuldig." His voice was harsh as he bit at the name. He drew his katana and struck the shed, causing it to fall and reveal Schuldig behind it.  
  
He drew out his gun.  
  
Omi started running towards Ouka, halfway up the stairs Schuldig took aim.  
  
"I'm jealous, you get to die in front of the person you love."  
  
Omi gulped out a small squeal of pain as the bullet hit him squarely in his back mere inches above his kidney. "Gyah!"  
  
"OMI!" Ken, Aya, and Yoji screamed in unison. Schuldig reloaded his chamber and kept the others at bay while retreating.  
  
The blond determined to reach Ouka crawled up the stairs until he reached the tree she was bound to. He threw three darts into the tree and ropes, snapping Ouka's restraints.  
  
Ouka fell from the tree and hugged Omi. He returned the embrace. "Ouka-san! Are you alright?"  
  
"He. he said you were my brother." She started crying slightly.  
  
".Ouka-san." He nodded, "Hai. Don't cry, Ouka-san. Is there really anything wrong with that? I've been alone my whole life. and now we can be together, a family forever!"  
  
Farfarello took aim and fired as Schwartz retreated.  
  
Ouka's back stiffened and began to slope.  
  
"Ouka." He shook her once softly. "Ouka! OUKA-CHAN!"  
  
She returned the hug, "Omi-kun. I'm sorry. that I can't be with you forever. I really. would have liked to."  
  
"Ouka, no, don't die! Ouka! OUKA! Wake up! Don't die Ouka!"  
  
She kissed him as her eyes closed forever.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Yoji looked back and forth from the redhead to the brunette and then to the hysterical blond.  
  
".Omi."  
  
Rain started falling onto Omi's back as tears fell down his face.  
  
"OU~U~K~A~HHHHHHH!"  
  
Ken looked around, he could see the red flashing lights in the distance. "Aya. we have to go, the cops are coming."  
  
Aya nodded. The two men walked up to Omi and removed him from his grasp on Ouka. His hand reached towards her as he was dragged away.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?15*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
To TOTALLY Be Continued!  
  
^_^ Next time- Omi will have his injuries treated- both his broken skin and broken soul. Will Omi get laid? How will he exact his vengeance? Stay tuned! 


	16. Hi ano Moeru

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- Not mine regrettably.  
  
A/N: For all of you curious about why Tsu was asterisked, well, it was reference to my FIRST WK story ever. ^_^;;; Granted that it's a humor- but check it out. ^_~ You won't be sorry, much?  
  
WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 16: Hi ano Moeru  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"Leave me alone! Please. Aya-kun, please." Omi pulled away from Aya's comforting embrace.  
  
"And what? Just let you bleed to death because you lost someone? I know it hurts- but you can't do this to yourself Omi! Don't you think I, out of all people, would understand your pain?"  
  
He looked down, "I don't want her to have to die alone." his voice was muffles, all strength gone to cracks from the dryness in his mouth.  
  
"Do you want her to die without being avenged? Oi. Omi let me help you, onegai." He raised his hand hoping Omi would take it.  
  
Reluctantly he reached his hand towards Ran only to drop it inches away; instead he elected to launch himself into the crimson haired man's neck to choke back a new wave of hysterics. "Don't leave me. don't you ever leave me!"  
  
Aya put a strong arm around Omi's upper back and a soft hand around the back of Omi's neck. "I told you, I never will."  
  
Omi sniffled his eyes were now slits with rivers running from them as Aya gave a suggestive nod to Ken who immediately plunged a syringe into Omi's taut leg. He shot his eyes open only to have them fog over and close. "Get the Med. Kit Yoji." Ken notified the blond man looking at Omi with a look of utter pity, loss, and understanding. He knew what it was like- exactly what it was like to lose a woman you love only inches from you. This world is too cruel to the innocent ones trapped in it.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
The sobs were quiet now, but anybody who lived in Koneko knew that silent didn't mean non-existent.  
  
Omi had simply gone into his room one day, locked the door, and not come out for two days by now. Aya and Ken made quarterly threats that if Omi didn't unlock the door for half an hour to drink, eat, and go to the bathroom that the door would be forced down. Ken doubted he'd have the strength to see Omi like that but knew he would do it for Omi if only as a friend.  
  
Yoji seemed to be the only levelheaded one, and that made Aya's blood chill. The most emotional out of the each of them- when it came to love at least- was the one reacting best to the loss. Albeit Aya knew his way of dealing with death was sharpening his sword and bringing more death, and Ken just about the same- with a bit of psychotic fit or monolog. Yoji hid himself in the lore of flesh and drugs though but they all used a drug of some sort either adrenalin or alcohol how did that matter? How could they say they were different from each other? Omi was the only different one though. That they all knew with certainty. He had the bravery to cry, to grieve. Something none of them had ever felt or knew to deal with.  
  
The six-hour mark was coming. Aya would knock on Omi's door to make him move around in a moment.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
He knocked a repetitive, strong and authoritative knock. "Omi. Open the door."  
  
Nothing.  
  
He lowered his head this was the same cycle every time. He knocked again, this time with gusto. "Omi!"  
  
Silence no- a soft sound of heavy breaths and the distinctive sound of someone hiding their tears.  
  
He knocked once more Omi usually opened the door on the third try. He listened closely to hear if he could notice the sounds of feet shuffling towards the door.  
  
Again there was nothing, not one altered sound.  
  
"Omi open the door now! If you make me take down the door, I won't put it back up this time."  
  
Not even a muttered response! That really was unlike Omi, though each day and hour he drew farther away he noticed. Yoji leaned against the wall down the hallway. "Chibi coming yet or no?"  
  
"No, Yoji get me a screwdriver."  
  
Yoji nodded, "Hai, hai! A drink all around- how do you take it? Chilled or ice."  
  
"Not THAT kind of screwdriver you wino!" Aya shook his head, "A Phillips- head screwdriver."  
  
"Oi, never heard of that one, how do you make that? Cranberry juice?"  
  
Aya's eye twitched. "Oh forget it! Wait here if you hear him move get him to open the door."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Aya left to get the screwdriver only to see Ken waltzing up to him holding the prize. "I heard the commotion and thought you'd need this."  
  
He nodded gratefully. Aya returned to the door, "Omi- one last chance. Open the door or I'll take it down for a week."  
  
Again the stifling sounds of silence were heard.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"Damn it! He has the door blocked." Aya leaned down under the door, seeing the telling marks of a chair leaned into the doorknob to brace the door. Clever, he'd give him that, but not clever enough.  
  
Aya started unscrewing the doorknob after the door's hinges had been removed. He pulled out his half of the knob and pushed the other forward. He slid his long, slender fingers through the slot and pushed the chair back to all fours. After the chair was steadied, he pulled at the door and set it against the hallway wall adjacent to Omi's room. He looked back at the doorway and bit back a swear. Omi had been a busy little bishounen, hadn't he been?  
  
His dresser acted as a barrier while Aya climbed over the chair. Ken had the idea of pulling the chair out of the room and joined Aya to push the dresser towards a wall to give them space to navigate in.  
  
Finally, an hour after he started, he reached Omi's bed. "Omi. come on, it's time for you to get up and have something to drink."  
  
Omi laid curled towards the window despondent to Aya's words and coaxing touch. Aya shook Omi softly and turned him around when Omi still didn't make a noise.  
  
The big blue spheres were fogged, still a river ran from them as his lips quivered and a trance-like sleep befell him. Aya looked around Omi's bed to see if he could spot a cause to it. Finding it he immediately looked disheartened. A silver box with a cross carved into it that was no larger than a cigarette case sat diligently in Omi's folded palm. Perhaps Omi wasn't as different as he had hoped from the others, he was using drugs to escape. He took the container from Omi's hand and poured the pills out to count them. With more than most there, it looked like Omi had only done enough to self-medicate and go to sleep- or so he would have thought if he hadn't seen the three other sleep-aids the boy had surrounding him.  
  
"Shit!" He lifted Omi and pulled him from the bed and b-lined it towards the bathroom. "Ken- call Kritiker- have them send a doctor. Yoji, get me some towels and a blanket then meet me in the bathroom in three."  
  
Yoji nodded as he sprinted to the linen closet, Ken rushed down the stairs with the speed of a J-League goalie. Aya kicked off his shoes, threw down his watch and belt and slid into the shower, keeping Omi in his arms as he went. He leaned forward and turned on an icy blast of water making sure it hit Omi thoroughly.  
  
"Omi. Omi can you hear me?"  
  
Omi began to blink, pulling into Aya for warmth as the cold water kept hammering into his back, neck and hair. The frigid water ran down his face making a new path of crystals that felt so foreign to the saltine ones that had laced his soft skin only minutes before.  
  
He started to shiver, still pulling close to Aya, Aya in turn kept leaning more into the cold water. "Open your eyes. Look at me Omi."  
  
As if waking from a dream, he raised his head from his snuggled position deep in Aya's grasp to look at him in the eyes, "Aya-kun. where am I? Heaven or Hell?"  
  
"Neither. What the hell were you trying to do?!"  
  
Omi swallowed back, ".I was tired. I couldn't sleep."  
  
'Self-medicated.' Aya shook his head, "Nn, not good enough. Did you try to kill yourself?"  
  
"Iie. I just took something to help me sleep- but I kept waking up. so. I kept taking more."  
  
"Just how MUCH did you take?" He grabbed Omi's neck making Omi feel like he was about to be choked, instead Aya dug at his pulmonary artery looking for a place to read his pulse. "And how long ago?"  
  
".I don't know how much exactly- two sips Night-Cough, four pills of Night- Time Painkillers, and. two of my sedatives, I think. Um, maybe twenty minutes ago?"  
  
Aya nodded, "Alright. You have to throw up." Omi gave him the strangest look he had as if to ask him if he was insane. "You've just taken 8 times the dosage for a sleep-aid, that's dangerous- you have to throw up before your system absorbs anymore."  
  
Realization dawned in Omi's groggy face. "Oh."  
  
Aya leaned the boy over the toilet.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
The Kritiker doctor took his pulse as he lay on the couch. "He's steady, I suggest you let him sleep for a while though. Keep a constant eye on him and lock away all of your medication, I don't think he is coherent enough to understand what he is doing as a danger to himself, but I don't believe he is being suicidal. He is a bit dehydrated and by the looks of it suffering exhaustion. Needless to say I don't suggest letting Bombay do things alone. I'll inform Manx of my diagnosis."  
  
Aya nodded, "Thank you."  
  
As the doctor left he squeezed Omi's hand.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"How *is* Bombay?" Manx asked as the doctor's voice flooded her cell phone.  
  
"About as well as to be expected with that sort of loss. Dehydrated, exhausted, but other than that his wounds seem to be healing nicely. I withhold an opinion on whether he should remain in active duty or be placed on suspended sick leave at this time, if they follow my treatment plan he should be fine but I can not say with a certainty as of now."  
  
"Thank you. The deposit has been made in the usual place, I will inform Persia."  
  
She disconnected the cell phone and turned to face the bearded man. "He'll be alright."  
  
Persia nodded in relief. "Good. Have you received the results from the blood sample?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes. It is as you expected."  
  
"Alright, give Bombay a few days and then call him in."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"Aya-kun. are you still mad at me?" Omi said from the couch, he was strewn across the stretch of cushioning laying with his face towards the back.  
  
"I told you already, I'm not mad. Now stop asking me." Aya turned the page to his book and adjusted his seat in the plush armchair.  
  
Omi made a pouting face and slid up from the couch, ".Aya-kun?"  
  
He placed his book down, Omi was being grating today.  
  
"What?" He hadn't even noticed when Omi walked up to him. Omi sat on the arm of Aya's chair.  
  
"I think you are."  
  
"Are what?" Aya said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Mad at me." Aya's eye twitched, if this is how the whole day was going to be spent he'd . Aya wrapped a fast arm around Omi's waist and pulled him down into the chair with him.  
  
"How could anyone stay mad at you?" He smiled lightly. Omi leaned his head into Aya's neck.  
  
"True, I am adorable- but I still think you are. Want to talk?"  
  
Aya groaned he pushed Omi up into a standing position. He was tempted to say something witty back, but how could he? Omi was right- he was just too adorable to stay mad at, even if he just missed a romantic advance completely.  
  
He cocked his head to the side and started posing for Aya, Aya gave him a measuring look Omi was acting rather cheerful today.  
  
"You seem to be in a good mood." Omi nodded.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Why is that? What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing, Aya. Why do I have to DO something to be in a good mood?" He leaned close to Aya, "I'm in the room with the most beautiful person I know, and we're dating who could complain?"  
  
"Most beautiful eh?" Aya wrapped his arm around Omi's side, "I think I'd like to challenge that claim. You see, *I* am in the room with the most beautiful person *I* know, and I am dating HIM." He kissed Omi's lips. Omi blushed.  
  
"Arigatou." Omi sat back on Aya's lap, tossing his hair back into Aya's neck.  
  
"So what's going on?"  
  
Omi tensed. "Can't we just pretend that this is normal before you do that?"  
  
Aya smirked, "Who wants to be normal?"  
  
Omi looked down, "Who doesn't?" Aya poked him making him squirm. ".Okay. Okay! I give up. .Persia sent for me, to talk about something. I have to go in today at 3:00 PM."  
  
"Do you want some company? Are you expecting bad news?"  
  
".I. actually have no idea what to expect. Manx wouldn't say." He turned to face Aya, the long angle in Omi's neck too tempting for Aya to resist. "I would love it if you came with me, but I doubt he'd let you in."  
  
Aya smirked as he planted kisses down Omi's neck. "I could always wait in the car."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Domo arigatou, Ran-kun."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"Explain yourself Crawford! Ouka's life was far more precious than anybody else's could be!" He struck Schuldig and Farfarello with the club once more.  
  
"It wasn't OUR fault, Weiss is responsible." Schuldig said, all the while making the mental suggestion to Reiji. He lowered the club.  
  
"Make them pay."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi leaned back in the chair in the private waiting room, kicking his feet over the carpet in an anxious manner.  
  
Manx stepped into the waiting room. "He's ready to see you, Omi."  
  
He looked at her strangely. ".Wait, Manx. did you just call me by my. name?"  
  
She nodded. "This is not an appointment with Bombay, this is an appointment with you."  
  
His eyes narrowed in contemplation. What could this be about?  
  
A wash of emotions flew past him as he walked in seeing Persia's shaded face. The man who rescued him all those years ago, he had remembered that vaguely, but now with the realization that Persia saving him meant Persia knew of his past life. A seething rage took over his normally calm and kind demeanor.  
  
"Omi, please have a seat."  
  
Manx closed the door behind herself. "You knew about my past, didn't you?"  
  
Persia bit back his lip; this wasn't exactly the chat he had wanted at the moment. He nodded once.  
  
"You knew I was a Takatori and you still assigned me to kill them, then. Didn't you?"  
  
"Sometimes you have to stand up against an evil, even if they are your kin."  
  
"How would you know what it's like?! I have the blood of my brothers and sister on me! You couldn't possibly understand-"  
  
"Actually, Omi, I do. Omi please sit down. I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you."  
  
"Some job." He shook his head. Persia's eyes never left the boy.  
  
"Omi, do you want me to tell you about your past? Do you want to give away your blissful ignorance? If I tell you you'll never be able to go back to that state."  
  
Omi glared back at him, "How can you ask that? Do you have any idea how hard it is not to know anything about your life except for seven years back and what you remember in nightmares?" He turned his heated glare away from the man, he really couldn't understand.  
  
"Sit down Omi." His voice was much more commanding and yet Omi felt every need to defy it. He submitted reluctantly after the same voice sounded again. "Omi. You did not kill your brothers. You don't have any." Change that, Omi did not 'sit' in the chair; he fell back into it in shock.  
  
".What. what do you mean? Are you saying I'm not Takatori Mamoru?" His heart racing, adrenalin surging, stomach cramping as each word flew past his mouth and his mind scowered for answers.  
  
"Not exactly. Tsukiyono Omi, you were born to Takatori Kikuno." Omi's heart sank as the words came from his lips, "You were not, however, born of Takatori Reiji."  
  
His lip trembled, none of this made sense. ".Who am I. Who am I and how do you know this?"  
  
"Are you sure you want these answers Omi?"  
  
Omi gulped back his jittering sensations, he could feel it; he was on the brink of an anxiety attack. He had them, from time to time and right now he knew was about to be one of those times.  
  
His voice shaky yet resolute, "Hai."  
  
Persia nodded, "You were not born to Takatori Reiji, but instead to his brother. Omi, your blood type is o negative. Takatori Reiji's blood type is A positive. Reiji's mother's blood type was o positive and his father's A negative. Your mother's blood type was o positive. Reiji's blood type, in order to be A positive is A negative on one allele and o positive on the other. His brother's blood type on the other hand is A negative, meaning his blood type is A negative on one allele and o negative on the other, while it is impossible for Reiji to be your father, his brother had the opportunity and ability to be. Manx ran a DNA test on your blood sample comparing it to Reiji's brother. It is a match."  
  
Omi's heart and head swam in a tundra of blurriness, "Who is he? Who is my father!?"  
  
"Tsukiyono Omi, your father is Takatori Shuichi, he gave you that name. Omi, I am your father."  
  
Omi fell out of the chair limp as his knees hit the carpeting. Manx took a step towards him. "You. you're lying." He looked up from the carpet, "How long have you known this?!"  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
"Answer. me." He began sobbing, Persia nodded, Manx wrapped a protecting arm around Omi's shoulder.  
  
"Not long, I had suspicions since the Independent Party and only got the results in two days ago."  
  
Omi began to rock himself in his arms. He stood up wobbly. "I understand. Please excuse me Persia."  
  
"Omi- when you are collected, let me know and we can talk further on this subject. Alright?"  
  
He nodded once. "Is this confidential?" His voice sounded broken and weary.  
  
"To a degree. Persia's identity is sealed, Shuichi's is not."  
  
Omi nodded, "I understand." He turned to leave. "I'll be in contact with Manx in a few days."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
His head spun as he walked out of the office, he dodged out of the hallway into the nearest bathroom where he released his lunch into the toiler in the stall until his stomach settled from his throat. Omi brushed the coldest water he could get the sink to produce over his face and vigorously scrubbed. His father.  
  
He finally knew who his father was only to know any attempt at a relationship would destroy Persia's anonymity and quite possibly cause his removal from Weiss and Aya's life respectively- forever. Several loud sobs escaped his trembling features. He had to get out. He had to be by himself with this to think about this.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?16*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
TBC! ^_^ Woah, that was cool and yet cruel. Wahahahahaha! Next chapter will be soon. I swear, even *I'm* not mean enough to leave you with that kind of cliff-hanger! 


	17. ChikuChiku Saseru

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- Not mine regrettably.  
  
A/N: Finished up Part 16 earlier today- but I refuse to post it without this- I mean it's just too cruel to stop there! ^_~  
  
WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 17: Chiku-Chiku Saseru  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Manx slipped Aya a phone call once Omi left.  
  
"Abyssinian, he should be on his way out any minute, the meeting just got out. He is upset, I should warn you."  
  
"Hai." They hung up in unison.  
  
That had happened thirty minutes ago. Omi really was upset if he still hadn't made his way outside by now. Aya was tempted to turn off the car and go inside just as the blond slid open the door, fell into the seat and slammed said door.  
  
"O. Omi." Without needing a glance from his partner he started the car and sped down the street towards any form of sanctuary his mind would let him access.  
  
"Turn here." Omi said without looking up. Aya did as Omi asked knowing something was troubling him far beyond comprehension.  
  
"Make another left."  
  
Aya again obeyed, not even noticing where he was being led.  
  
"Turn."  
  
"What happened." He pulled over at the turn. Aya didn't ask, he demanded to know what had the boy so distraught.  
  
Omi launched himself towards Aya, mouth slightly parted and pain in his eyes.  
  
Aya was taken aback by the timid boy's sudden show of aggression. He slid his hand behind Omi's head and pulled him in to deepen the kiss but broke seconds later. "Tell me what happened, Omitchi."  
  
".Aya-kun. Fuck me."  
  
"What?! Omi, no! I'm not going to do that while you're upset. I will not take advantage of you like that."  
  
"Aya, please, do it! You know I want you to, I know you want to." Aya looked down as if he needed reminder of his arousal. ".and I need to get away for now, I need you. Aya." Omi planted more wet, sloppy kisses each filled with a hunger, "I need you to take away all this pain. please. please fuck me."  
  
"No." Aya stepped out of the car taking the keys with him. Omi lowered his head into the steering wheel.  
  
"Doushite, doushite nai!?" Aya lowered his head to his hand he knew he couldn't. Omi wasn't asking him to make LOVE to him but asking him to FUCK him.  
  
Small pieces of him felt anger, but larger pieces felt pity. He hated to deprive the boy of affection but he knew it was shallow and something he would regret- both he and Omi. That aside, he never wanted Omi to take pages of how to cope from Yoji's book of life- in other words he never wanted Omi to think of sex as a solution to emotional problems, it just wasn't responsible.  
  
"Tell me what happened Omi. Now or later, either way before I start this car you'll have told me."  
  
Omi lowered his head. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and tongue to distract him from the mental anguish. ".I. found out who my father is. and if I ever want to see him and have a relationship I would have to leave Weiss, and I don't know if I can!" Omi's voice was hollowed. Aya suddenly felt the weight of Omi's words.  
  
Omi was choosing HIM over his father- a figure he had so desperately searched for in any sort of authoritative figure only to find it and be unable to attain it.  
  
"Who?"  
  
He lowered his head. "I can't say. Aya. please."  
  
Aya closed his eyes and returned to the car. Omi launched another set of assaulting kisses, he reached to feel over Aya's shoulders only to have his hand snared by Aya's. The voluptuous redhead bit softly into Omi's skin pulling the squirming boy closer. He licked his ear and then whispered. "I told you, no."  
  
He pushed Omi back into the seat and started the car leaving Omi with a brooding face. "Damn it Aya! That's not fair!"  
  
Aya reached his hand over to rub Omi's face. Omi took his fingers and drew them to his mouth, suckling the index and middle fingers. Aya drew the hand back. "If you ask me tomorrow or after you've thought it through, then we can but I am not going to do this to you while you're upset it's not right."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
The radio hummed with warnings as the air filled with sirens.  
  
"What. what's going on?" Omi asked as the duo returned into the city- limits.  
  
"I don't know it looks like there's a fire. Switch on the AM radio."  
  
"Hai."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
".A terrorist group known as Weiss bombed a school today, making this their fourth target- injuring several people critically and killing ten."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"We have to stop them! They won't stop until we make them!" Ken said, snapping back at the radio from downstairs.  
  
"We don't know if it's a trap. I'll contact Manx and see if a mission is being planned." Omi suggested. Aya looked him over.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"Weiss, you have two emergency missions. First mission is to stop the terrorist group responsible for the bombings. This is a faction of Takatori Reiji's secret police force. Your second mission is to kill Takatori Reiji, he is the mastermind behind Liott, Korin, Human Gambling Rings, and countless other atrocities, but because of his close connection to the police and newly appointed position as Prime Minister is virtually untouchable by the law. Weiss- hunt down these black beasts and give them no tomorrows."  
  
They all nodded anxiously.  
  
"I'm finding Takatori." Aya said coldly already half-way from the room.  
  
"AYA-KUN!" Omi complained as he attempted to follow him. "We probably don't have much time- we should get everything we need from here and leave, we're going to need all four of us to take down his army. Aya are you even listening?!"  
  
"I doubt it." Yoji mentions while he packed up his coat, cigarettes, and some personal possessions.  
  
Ken nodded. "That selfish bastard. He thinks he's the only one with a grudge." Ken ruffled Omi's hair, "I guess it's just the three of us, so you better get working on a plan before we run out of time."  
  
Omi watched the door waiting for Aya to step back in, when he did not he glanced at Ken. "Hai."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?17*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
TBC.  
  
How is it going so far?  
  
Well, don't worry we still have a few episodes left to go through, and then the OVAs and Gluhen. Ahahaha!  
  
Well, night all! 


	18. Osaeta Nichibotsu

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- Not mine regrettably.  
  
A/N: I made note in my last few chapters that I would in fact rewrite the OVA's- I need to clarify one thing about this- I have only seen the first 2 episodes- Verbrechen und Strafe, so that's all I can work from in a canon world- I will make SIDE episodes, but. mew. You'll just have to wait and see now won't you?  
  
A/N 2: This portion is dedicated to Kasra- REMEMBER HER CONTEST! ^_^  
  
WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 18: Osaeta Nichibotsu  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
She felt ill, how could she let Shuichi the man she had always loved just throw his life away and confront his evil brother? Someone who already had taken away so much from so many people. no, she wouldn't let this be her beloved's destiny. She would change this.  
  
Manx pulled over to the cemetery. "Persia, let me know when you are ready."  
  
He nodded as he made his way to Kikuno's gravesite with a handful of lit inscense.  
  
As he walked off, she drew out her gun. She couldn't allow this no matter how much obligation he felt. Several shots rang through the air as he raced back to the decimated car.  
  
"MANX!? What happened?"  
  
The tires ribbons, the oil leaking and windshield destroyed.  
  
"I am sorry, Persia. You assigned me to protect your identity but also to protect you. I can not let you throw your life away now, not when you are needed so."  
  
His hands shook as he looked over the car and his means of revenge shattered. "What have you done?"  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi tapped at his keys relentlessly finally pulling up three maps.  
  
"Got it!" He held up the victory v hand sign. "I've printed out a copy of the building prints to the Prime Minister's Office Complex and have traced out two of the most probable places for his secret army to be based at. One of the locations is an ideal rendezvous point. This is going to be dangerous, I'm predicting numbers in the hundreds."  
  
Ken swallowed hard but extended his Bugnuks in anticipation. "We don't really have a choice now. I would rather hit them then wait for them to hit me."  
  
Omi nodded. 'Aya, please come back to me.'  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Aya reached Sakura's house before he knew what he was doing. How could he burden her like this? True he felt a closeness to Sakura, not like a big brother would feel to his sister even though that was what first brought his closeness- more like a protector to her, she just had some sort of pain he wanted to ease. He knew he was toying with her feelings but he also knew his presence safeguarded her somehow and right now he needed to guarantee her safety.  
  
He delivered a key to her that would bring him back to her, after all he could never leave Aya-chan alone in this world especially if Takatori still existed, he just couldn't allow it.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi radioed Aya for the seventh time in the last twenty minutes, Aya's communicator still turned off. He lowered his head.  
  
Why didn't Aya have him? Then they could have at least said that it happened regardless of the outcome of this mission. Omi sighed as he felt his last moments had been full of regrets, unfulfilled desires at least.  
  
He exhaled softly and cleared his thoughts, now was not the time to think pessimistically. The others were counting on Omi to survive to relay information, beyond that they needed him for sheer numbers. He took his position near a pile of cars and signaled Ken and Yoji to come in, covering them with arrows.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Something inside him was running hot, a taste of tangy electric adrenalin pumping through his entire being. As much as he knew he had to avenge his sister he knew this spot did not hold that destiny. He turned on his communicator, he would have to tackle the army with the others and then find Takatori Reiji, Omi would have to know where he is by now.  
  
Over his communicator he heard shots fired and Omi's wince in pain.  
  
'OMI!' Aya's mind raced. "Bombay! Inform me of your location!"  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi winced. He took a sharp breath after diving behind some cars for cover, diving out of the way of live ammunition. He took the landing wrong and his heaving chest was making it's point to tell him about it when his own knee extended into it. The blond swallowed hard and strained his hearing. "Aya- kun. where are you." he muttered the question just as Aya's voice took over the airwaves. "Aya!" Omi dropped his voice into a whisper. "We're outnumbered, 30+ to 1. They have helicopters and missile launchers, we're at the old dumping ground I'll send you the schematics. Aya-kun hurry! We've been able to fight off their first few waves- but we're not going to be able to keep this in our favor for long!"  
  
Aya nodded, "Hai! Stay strong Omi."  
  
Ken jumped towards another group of armed men, Omi dove from his protective cover and started firing on the same crowd. A set up! Ken walked them both into it. A lone shooter took aim on Omi once he was out of the debris and fired hitting him in the arm.  
  
Omi stumbled to the ground letting out another sharp gasp. "Gh!" Reflexively Omi slid onto his back and raised a set of poison darts. He hurled two towards his shooter and then back towards the small mob Ken was busy fighting. He slid back into a sitting position and stood slowly, reloading both hands with several darts.  
  
'Watashi aru baka! Are mubou ano seikyou no watashi. Aya-kun would be disappointed.' Omi swallowed back, lifting his bow despite the pain. His hand quivered as he loaded an explosive arrow and aimed for the Apache's fuel tank.  
  
'Wait for it. sore o matsu. IMASUGU NI!'  
  
"Imasugu ni!" Omi released, sending the arrow into the helicopter and causing an explosion within the second his arrow hit the mark. The bright flash knocked Omi back a foot as he quickly reloaded his bow. Yoji flung a wire inches away from Omi's down-turned face, lacing up a would-be attacker.  
  
Ken rushed behind Omi to cut another two lowering the army numbers fractionally.  
  
"Omi! Take cover!" Ken spat, "They're pulling attention on you. get to covered grounds!" Omi shook his head once, took aim to the next vehicle he could spot, a jeep, he pulled back the string flinging the arrow into the interior of the vehicle. As it detonated, the five soldiers inside the car fell out screaming as the fire charbroiled their sensitive flesh.  
  
"Nai!" Omi glanced around spotting another target, "Ken-kun, cover me!"  
  
Ken nodded as Omi launched several more darts into the thick of soldiers.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" Yoji screamed as shrapnel from an explosive ripped through the air and into Omi and Ken. Omi hit the ground, wincing.  
  
Yoji flung his wire around another soldier's throat, breaking his larynx with a violent pull. He slid into the soldier's vehicle and revved the engine.  
  
Ken sliced down another soldier, blood spraying his face. A bullet whipped through the air and into Ken's chest as Omi screamed a warning. "KENNNNNNNNNNNNN!"  
  
The brunette fell back, stumbling to catch his air. He put his hand over the gap in his shirt. Yoji spun the car 180° and drove towards Ken.  
  
"I couldn't live with myself if I just ran away and let you two die here. Damn it, where IS Aya?" Yoji said, pulling Ken into the car.  
  
Omi leaned against a row of cars launching several more darts, three landing in three equally unfortunate soldiers' eyes.  
  
A soldier sprung behind Omi and swung a tailpipe into the youth's back sending him fumbling down the pile of cars and into dirty groundwater. Omi recoiled as he found himself too sore to push himself from the muddy liquid.  
  
"We have them now! Regroup and march in on them!"  
  
A swarm of twenty men collected themselves, one using a missile launcher to throw Yoji and Ken from the car as the explosion turned it over. Yoji grabbed a gun from a body that now rested underneath the overturned car. "Ken- cover me I'm getting the chibi."  
  
Ken nodded, "Hai. Yoji- don't you dare die."  
  
"Don't plan to do that today. Especially with a bunch of men- yuck." He fixed his sunglasses and began a sprint to Omi's location.  
  
Aya marched into the yard, sword holstered at his side. He quickly took up a running pace as he flung the casing from his katana with a swish of the wrists. His breathing calm and stealthy until he reached the first five unsuspecting fools.  
  
"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" With one strong, deep slash five more soldiers fell, blood spraying up in gushers.  
  
He spun around, sword passing behind his back and slashing two more soldiers and impaling a third. Aya turned the blade, pulling. The crowd was now down to a meager ten or so.  
  
Aya raised his blade.  
  
Omi staggered into a standing position. "Omitchi- you baka, get to high ground! What good is an archer on eye level?!" Aya commanded. Omi smiled happily as he climbed up a pile of five overturned vehicles and took aim with his crossbow.  
  
He shot down the legs of three soldiers and followed through by planting the arrows into three soldiers' chest and necks. Ken slashed down two more men, Yoji strung up another, Aya cut through another three himself.  
  
Three terrified soldiers stood surrounded by the assassins.  
  
"Go to Hellllllll!" Aya called as he cut into two more, Omi using the last arrow loaded in his crossbow to take down the cowardice soldier trying to run away from the battle.  
  
Omi slumped into the pile, grimacing at the soreness in his back and arm.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
The four recollected in the military-issue jeep.  
  
"Omitchi, do you think you can handle this next part?"  
  
Omi nodded through grit teeth, one eye cringing closed, "Hai. Weiss needs me."  
  
"Ken, Yoji?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Ee."  
  
Aya nodded, "Any ideas Omi?"  
  
"I have a plan. Go into the city and follow my lead."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi ran past a group of four guards as he dodged him and out of the streets.  
  
"Hey! There's one! Quick we have him cornered!" Two guards took head and two rear.  
  
"We've got you now so give it up!" The two guards drew out batons.  
  
Omi smirked, "Actually, I think you have that backwards." He took out two darts, launching one at the nearest guard as Aya, Yoji, and Ken made short work of the other three.  
  
They each pulled up the uniforms over their assassin-gear and loaded into the jeep.  
  
Omi began typing furiously into the keyboard to his mini laptop. "Aya, I'll be able to get any passwords once we reach inside, pull over by the tanker."  
  
Aya nodded.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Ken set the last set of explosives and rejoined the group a safe distance away.  
  
Omi detonated the device. Yoji and Omi sandwiched Aya who slumped down feigning injury as they approached the main doors. Ken ran up behinds them yelling out, "Fire! Fire! We have to put it out before it hits the tanker!"  
  
"Let us in! We have to get him to infirmary!" Omi said, the frazzled guard quickly opened the door and raced to the blaze lining up a water chain.  
  
Omi and Yoji released Aya's arms, Omi instantly moved to the security console putting all the doors on lockdown.  
  
"Remember the password." Omi said looking to Aya and then the others.  
  
The three nodded, each thinking to themselves the answer, 'Shiro Juujika.'  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"Weiss!"  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi ran the length of the hall, "He should be on the top floor. I've disabled all of the elevators except the one, and all the stairs are locked down. Let's move out!"  
  
Aya nodded. He looked at Omi from beside the elevator. He squeezed Omi's shoulder.  
  
Yoji smiled, again fixing his glasses, "Let's make a promise. A promise that if we live we'll meet again."  
  
Ken smiled in agreement, "Hai. And sell flowers together, until we grow old and die!"  
  
"That we will not die this day, not here." Omi added, he looked to Aya.  
  
Aya smiled a heroic smile, "It is agreed them. No one of us will die here." They all smiled as the elevator halted at their destination.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"I don't need you anymore! My Special Forces will protect me. I don't need Eszett to baby-sit me any longer. I've done as they asked I do not need their lapdogs to guide my hand!" Takatori Reiji said. He left the room leaving five guards to watch the Schwartz team.  
  
Schuldig smiled to Crawford, this would be too sweet. //Did enough changes happen? Is our future foretold?//  
  
//Almost, inform Nagi it's time to turn out the lights.//  
  
Farfarello dove at the five guards standing watch at the door.  
  
Nagi closed his eyes, all the light bulbs broke upon his command. "Shall we leave or watch the show, Crawford?"  
  
Bradley smiled. "I say we let Farfarello play a little while before we hurry off."  
  
Schuldig smiled, //So Braddy-kins, is this your big risk?//  
  
Brad adjusted his glasses. //No, I already had that.//  
  
Schuldig raised a questioning eyebrow. //And that was what exactly?//  
  
//I let Farfarello kill Ouka and chanced the boy's life.// Schuldig chuckled at Brad's cold-hearted sentiment.  
  
Nagi walked from the room as the final gurgling sounds the guards produced died. "You're an overachiever Farfarello. How many times have you hurt god this week alone?"  
  
Farfarello smiled with a crazed look in his eye. "Never enough."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
The four men of Weiss reached the Reiji's office. Reiji sat at his desk diligently. They quickly removed the tarnished uniforms to take up their mobile costumes instead.  
  
Omi sent a dart in, cutting the phone cord as it landed.  
  
Aya rushed the door. "TAKATORI!"  
  
Reiji slowly turned the chair. "Just who are you, do you have an appointment?" He mocked, he glanced at the four assassins. His sight finally ended on Omi. "You. How dare you come here Mamoru."  
  
Omi tensed, he drew three darts into his palm.  
  
"Your disgrace was already dealt with once, you should have walked away and valued your useless life. But if you really wish for me to cut it short."  
  
He leaned forwards into his desk drawing a pistol stealthily. Yoji launched his wire around Reiji's arm causing him to drop the gun after misfiring, the bullet grazing Omi's neck. He clasped his hand to the wound.  
  
"I do value my life, Takatori Reiji, especially because you think it's worthless. I have found happiness. And the only disgrace in this room is you!"  
  
"Did your father Shuichi tell you to say that? That coward never even came to face me but attempted to turn my own son into my killer. Too bad the fool never realized you were never MY child."  
  
Yoji and Ken each looked to Omi for only a moment and returned their gaze.  
  
"ENOUGH Takatori! You will die NOW!" Aya drew his sword. Reiji stood and took his sword from the wall.  
  
"I don't even know who you are, a mere insect I swatted at perhaps? But you think you can defeat me with a sword. Now that is presumptuous."  
  
"I am Ran Fujiyama, my father a banker for the Bank of Japan. You framed him and murdered my entire family except for my sister and my self. You put my sister into a coma- and I will NOT forgive you for destroying my family! We were not 'significant' but we were happy, and our happiness holds more worth than any of your bloody money! Now- I'll tell you- BURN IN THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL! TAKATORI REIJI! SHI NE!"  
  
Aya rushed the old man who quickly pulled his blade to a blocking position. Reiji reached for a second sword, Omi threw his darts pinning them to their rack.  
  
"Ah-ah, now that wouldn't be fair." Omi said as he reloaded some extra darts.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Block, thrust, dodge, dodge, thrust, block, dodge, as the metal hit sparks exchanged.  
  
Omi looked outside at the growing fire. "The building will be consumed soon." He noted to Yoji and Ken.  
  
Aya set another round of attacks, three strong and forward swipes, a various collection of slashes and swishes forming fine lines in the air as sparks traced the movement. In one glorious move, Aya twisted his blade upside down and moved to position his sword to one hand, looped his right wrist in the air and with a force as powerful yet graceful as a mountain cat turned his entire body in a pivot that sent his blade directly into Takatori Reiji's, breaking the old man's blade and piercing his center. His left arm raised behind him keeping him balanced after the blow was delivered.  
  
Aya moved his left hand towards the katana, took the handle with both hands and rotated it 90°. He then added one extra push into the man's bowels and ripped the blade upward, disemboweling the man.  
  
"I say it again, Takatori- burn in the DEEPEST pits of hell- Forever! Shi Ne! Shinu ima! Your hell waits for you." He tugged his katana back, removing it with a spray from the man as he fell back fatally wounded.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?18*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
TBC. ^_____^  
  
Again- this part is dedicated to Kasra! ^_~ If you can guess why I'll give you a cookie. ^_^ 


	19. Suru Mate

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- I only own Weiss on DVD and Manga, so really I make no claims of possession and make no money, don't sue me.  
  
WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 19: Suru Mata  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Two weeks had gone by. Two long and agonizing weeks, they knew there was a chance the secret army would move in on Koneko but leave this much damage? The place really looked like a war zone. After Takatori died, Aya had some smugness- a bounce in his step. Still no smile, but an aura of relative happiness was made known.  
  
Omi on the other hand seemed to be less cheerful, any time Yoji mentioned he missed Manx's fierce, lady-like presence, Omi seemed to tense. Anyway it seemed to go, this time off seemed like a paid-leave from Kritiker, the one contact Weiss had gotten from the agency was that they were being pulled from the line until they could resume their cover- Weiss was temporarily disbanded.  
  
Ken tried to make understanding of that, where did he really have to go? He'd lived here for just over two years and thought of everyone in Weiss as a family. It seemed wrong to him to just leave, granted he and Yoji still had people to go back to- but Aya, and Omi? What did they really have? Family that wouldn't recognize their presence is what. Aya-chan would keep Aya in the hospital room for countless hours and what could Omi do? Track down that Shuichi guy? What would he say to him? 'Hi, I'm Omi Tsukiyono, aka Mamoru Takatori, and when I was MURDERING him, he informed me I was really your son'? Somehow that didn't seem like the best of ideas for an introduction.  
  
Everyone was just relaxing right now, though, in the hap-hazardous mission room. They had started the clean up days ago, and for the most part the room looked decent, the walls had been spackled to seal up the bullet holes, the door fixed, the debris swept to a side and the walls still needed paint, but that was alright. They all were strewn about, Aya leaning back in the new couch, Omi sitting next to him curled towards the arm in his reverie, Ken leaning on a broom still working half-assed, and Yoji smoking by the door getting ready to go out.  
  
Yoji had decided he wasn't going to leave either, but his reasoning was that this place had become more of a crash pad for him while he made some serious booty-calls. Aya snickered about that, Yoji had only been hitting the bars at first, but he said he might want to reminisce with some people from his past.  
  
"Guys, I'm going out tonight with." He flipped to a random page in his small leather, black book, "Cherry Blossom, Busty La Rouge, and. I think one more shall do it, so I'm home early." He flipped to the next page, "Candy."  
  
Omi raised up to look at Aya and then Yoji, "Oh my gosh, Aya .you?" Aya clapped a hand over Omi's mouth.  
  
Aya gave Omi a look that begged for him not to ruin his fun, a playful smile on his face. Omi laughed and looked back to Yoji, "You should bring them flowers- ours will wilt before we can reopen so you shouldn't let them go to waste." Omi smiled, bouncing his head to the suggestion. Aya squeezed Omi's arm with a smile. The blond boy gave Aya a double-take.  
  
"Tomorrow's your birthday isn't it, Omitchi?" Aya asked, changing the subject before Yoji could catch on to the joke.  
  
"Hai, I turn 18, naze?"  
  
Aya flashed some teeth and Omi blushed rabidly. Omi stood up from his seated position near Aya.  
  
Ken laughed, "Hey that's right, you'll be an adult by then."  
  
Yoji added an evil smile, "Hey, chibi, why didn't you tell me! I'll plan some adult fun for you- all out! You only turn 18 once!"  
  
Omi choked back a nervous gasp, "Ah. Yoji. I'm dating someone, remember?"  
  
Yoji gave him an odd look, "Oh, hai, I understand- no hookers then. Unless you think she'd like to try."  
  
Aya bit back a scowl, "Yoji!" His voice was brimming with disgust and upset, he offered a less offended, "Don't you think Omi may want to go out with his date on his birthday?"  
  
Yoji laughed, "He can bring her here! I'd love to meet the chibi's koibito. Wait- Omi are you dating an older woman or younger woman?"  
  
Omi shook his head, how could he respond to that? "Neither." He decided that would be the best way to go.  
  
"Oi, I see, she's your age huh? Well." Yoji winked, "I guess tomorrow would be the perfect night then, nai? A perfectly LEGAL night, eh, eh?" Yoji winked suggestively, Aya's brow twitched.  
  
"Shut up Kudou."  
  
"What's up your ass Aya? The chibi is going to be 18, there's nothing wrong with him having se."  
  
"SHUT UP Kudou!"  
  
"Gaw, you're acting like his mom, what, are you the jealous type Aya? Omi's going to get laid and you aren't, is that what's bothering you? You know I could easily hook you up with someone if that's the problem. Granted, she'd have to be really drunk to want you."  
  
Aya cracked his knuckles, "It just so happens I have plans for tomorrow."  
  
Omi nodded, "Hai, so do I. Aya, you said you were driving right?" Omi mentioned, Aya nodded.  
  
Yoji cackled, this was too rich! "Oi! Chibi, you're going to be 18, you don't need him to supervise you!"  
  
Ken lowered the broom this was getting annoying, "Yoji- don't you have a date to go on?"  
  
"Oi, hai, hai! Thanks for reminding me Ken-ken, bai-bai!"  
  
Yoji walked up the stairs to continue to get ready. Ken winked to Omi, "You owe me, birthday boy."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT DOING THERE?!" Yoji screamed, his drunken state wearing off instantly.  
  
"Oh, come on now, sugah, I've heard once you go gay you stay." He winked, his wig now on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am. sir. gaw. WHATEVER YOU CALL YOURSELF, I live strictly for women! Now, please excuse me, I hadn't realized you were. not one."  
  
La Rouge winked, "I bet you've had to say that a lot. Those 'little mistakes' huh?"  
  
Yoji's eye twitched, "You're in on this with someone, aren't you? Now who! Give me a name. or." Yoji thought, 'I can't hit her. him! HIM! I can't hit him. not after seducin. no, after being tricked by them.' He glanced around the room, "OR I'LL TAKE THE WIG WITH ME!"  
  
La Rouge gasped, "Alright, I'll tell you! I'm a friend of Hidaka Ken, his coworker asked for my services and I was happy to help."  
  
"Co-worker. which one?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, sugah, Ken asked on their behalf."  
  
"Omi." Yoji's voice growled. "Arigatou, feel free to keep the flowers, do not feel free to tell your friends about me."  
  
La Rouge winked, "I think my friends already know about the great Yoji Kudou."  
  
Yoji's eye twitched. That little genki was going to get it! Just wait, he'd get him back, tomorrow! Perfect.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
He couldn't believe Aya, well- ok so maybe he could but it was still hard to absorb! He remembered months back where Aya was cold and distant, then cool and distant, then cool and close, then warm and close, and now? Now was he really ready for hot and close? Well, Aya was always cool in demeanor but he still had been passionate and that's not a word many people would associate with Aya-kun, in fact Omi probably was the only waking member of the world who could give those claims.  
  
Again, that's a maybe. As much as Omi knew about his own past, he knew even less about Aya's. All he really knew was Aya's family was murdered, his dad was a banker, and his only living relative is in a coma. He didn't know anything about Aya's friends, what he used to do, what he does for fun. he had so many questions, about both of them. Omi barely knew what he did for entertainment- it was hard. His whole set of memories and life that were based on a double life- and both of those lives seemed plotted.  
  
He was thankful for this distraction however much a riddle it was, it was something away from Persia- another system of questions.  
  
Omi turned to look at the clock, it was 8 PM- Yoji should figure things out soon, Omi worked on dinner hoping Yoji wouldn't get too mad at Aya, he really wasn't in the mood to see a fist fight.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
As expected, Yoji came back to Koneko well before midnight. He gave Omi a glare, and then Ken.  
  
"Ken-ken, I'll get my revenge for this!" He said while passionately shaking his fist at the brunette.  
  
"Matsu! Matsu Yoji! I didn't do anything it was all."  
  
"Oh I *know* perfectly well who played this prank, and all I can say is he'll get his!"  
  
Ken took a breath in relief putting his hand on his chest. Yoji walked into the kitchen. "Hey chibi, what's for dinner?"  
  
Omi smiled, Yoji wasn't in a horrible mood at all! Good, maybe the night would go smoothly. "I made some rice and dumpling soup."  
  
"Chinese, eh?" Omi nodded. "What kind of dumplings?"  
  
"Glorified Dim Sum. Beef." Omi nodded, he rarely cooked Chinese the food always came out oily when he made it, except his soups. Today he was just in the mood for it though; he took out some soda from the refrigerator and sipped on it.  
  
Aya walked into the kitchen with a bag of somethings hidden from sight by the plastic wrappings.  
  
He reached in and pulled out some soy sauce. "Oi, Omi catch." He tossed the glass bottle to Omi who caught it with ease. "Arigatou Aya-kun. How much do I owe you?"  
  
"Shinpaina." Aya whistled with a giddy step as he walked into the other room.  
  
Yoji glared at Aya, "At least SOMEONE'S going to get laid."  
  
Soda sprayed from Omi's mouth at the sound of Yoji's voice, the spray soaked Aya's back and the floor. Omi clapped his hands over his mouth and rushed to the bathroom to rinse off and get a towel for Aya.  
  
Aya's eyebrow twitched, "What exactly do you mean by that?"  
  
Yoji shook his hand, "Something between the chibi and me. Needless to say, my dates were a wash. Anyways- where are you taking the chibi?"  
  
The redhead had no clue how to react to that, did Yoji know more than he was letting on? Granted that man could detect raging, emotional hormones from miles away. usually to swoop on the swooning women but still he had the power of sight. or whatever that sense might arouse.  
  
"Is he going to need a ride home, or are you picking him up too?"  
  
"Uh. we're both going to the same restaurant." Aya finally let out. 'Uh' . what the hell was wrong with him?! Aya kicked at his own mind for sounding so obvious.  
  
"Oh. Aya, you really shouldn't supervise them on their first time. Or did Omi ask you to meet her?" Yoji snickered, "I guess he wants to test the waters- see if she runs screaming at the biggest hard-ass and then."  
  
"Shut up Yotan!" Ken said, smacking him with the towel Omi had just returned with.  
  
Yoji looked to see a fuming chibi standing in the doorway. He glared coldly at Yoji and back to Aya with a scowl for letting Yoji babble on.  
  
Aya felt a cold sweat cake his neck, well he wasn't getting a sneak peak of what tomorrow would house tonight. Omi tossed Aya another towel and folded his arms. "Dinner's done."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Manx read over the files, "Are you sure Persia?"  
  
He nodded. "Esset needs to be halted once and for all. Give Weiss all the information we can get."  
  
She nodded. "And Schwartz?"  
  
"I believe they will become a problem later on, as they are parts of Esset but they will not be a priority."  
  
She bowed in understanding and left.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Schreient kept in close proximity of the warehouse. "Hell, is this really suitable?"  
  
The dark haired woman nodded to Schorn, "It has the space and a layout perfect for keeping strategic advantage. Neu- have you gathered all the medical equipment we need yet?"  
  
The masked woman nodded once. Tot helped her move the next pieces of machine into the room.  
  
"Excellent, Schorn get the girl. I'll contact Crawford."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Omi's eyes flickered open at the sounds of running water and birds squawking. He looked around, his face smiling with a relaxed, rested face behind it.  
  
"Ohayo, Aya-kun, what time is it?"  
  
"12 AM." He smiled to the resting boy; "You're now legally an adult."  
  
Omi sat up and kissed him. "What are you hiding behind your back?" he cocked his head to the side to try and look around Aya.  
  
Aya pulled the champagne and two flute glasses forward.  
  
"You know Aya-kun, I'm still not old enough to do that legally."  
  
"Is that going to stop you?"  
  
Omi rolled his eyes flustered, "I guess not." He smiled happily towards Aya. Aya leaned over the boy and kissed his lips.  
  
Omi's eyes opened at the sudden sound of a beeping alarm clock. "Darn it!" Omi sat up hitting his pillow with a frustrated fist. 'For goodness sake I'm going to get laid in a couple of hours I don't need to have a wet dream now! I waited 18 years. what's a day?!'  
  
He grabbed his showering paraphernalia and walked to the bathroom. When he realized it was still dark all throughout the house, he raised an eyebrow. Why could he still hear his alarm going?  
  
It hit him like a cannon blast, that wasn't his alarm CLOCK that was the ALARM! He raced down to the mission room to see what was going on.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Aya was swearing. A LOT. Omi looked around at Yoji and Ken trying to find out what had happened, finally he spotted Manx, "What's going on Manx?"  
  
Yoji started instead, "Schreient. They kidnapped Aya's sister."  
  
Omi looked at the furious redhead. "Oh?" He looked back at Manx, "What information do you have?" He walked to his computer turning it on.  
  
"Not much. One witness that helped identify them, missing medical equipment, and some foreign substances- all of which are in the file."  
  
Omi nodded, he took it from Manx before Aya had a chance to grab it and read through it quickly. "Looks like a run down factory or warehouse. The dust here suggests aging and decay, oils standard for manufacturing and .some polymers? That they think go into military supply? Okay, this should be easy enough to use to locate it. It's probably nearby Tokyo, I couldn't see them lugging medical equipment from Tokyo to some unknown spot hundreds of miles away when they could probably get the same medical supplies they need there."  
  
Manx nodded in agreement to that assessment. Omi really was an excellent strategist.  
  
"Kritiker is offering it's fullest support and will help in any way necessary, contact us if you need anything, we'll send all information we have directly to you." Manx turned and left.  
  
Aya walked up behind Omi whispering his sorry.  
  
"It's alright Aya-kun, Aya-chan comes first." He nodded with a reassuring smile. "I'll get some locations to check on within the hour."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?19*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Sorry this bit took so long to get out- I'll get Chapter 20 out before school I hope. but that's not looking so promising. I have live seven loads of laundry to do ^_^;;; . work from 4-9 tonight. .;;; . and then on Friday I'm sleeping over my sister's . and on Saturday I have that mandatory talking to my parents before leaving for school thing. BUT I'LL DO MY BEST! *Claps*  
  
Thank you very much for reviewing, all! Kas. I'll start working on the next installment of Kyou once I get back to school, that I can say with ease.  
  
Bai all! 


	20. Nani? Watashi ai Anata!

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- Oh how I wish WK was mine, but alas! They are not. ^_^ Still love my bishis though!  
  
A/N: I feel I must apologizing for taking such a hiatus from this- I know 6 days. wah! Your pain! ^_~ Well yes I am a cynical little bitch- THANK YOU EVERYONE who's reviewed! Wahoo! 33 Reviews! Maybe it up to 50 and I'll bring in something pretty!  
  
WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 20: Nani? Watashi ai Anata!  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
A list of seven places. Seven shitty, dirty places. Each one more desolate then the last. Omi didn't like this, all of these places fit the profile true, but the profile was starting to not fit the profile. The worst was that Schreient- Masafumi's damned legacy was behind all of this pain. Aya was suffering because of some man that claimed ties to Omi and Omi hated that pang of guilt in his left breast. He felt that he somehow caused this pain on Aya from some weird association, just because he looked some way! He felt angry, very angry and his work ethic showed it- his fierce determination made him quick and his ideas knowing no bottom.  
  
The initial shock of being Persia's son had warn down, almost acting as though nothing had happened, granted Omi's mind was already blurring the conversation at the edges. He imagined that was how he blocked out being kidnapped too. A gradual blur until the clear picture became a hazy cloud of fog and nothing more, only recently letting spots of light in to let him pretend to cope. He didn't want to cope though, not to that and not to this. He wanted this life the closest thing he had to normal or to happiness and now those damn ghosts were trying to take it. His anger was growing again.  
  
He looked over his data as they exited the second to last building listed as possible places. "Nothing. Not a trace! Rrrrrgh." He let out a low exasperated growl, Aya was in no great shape from the stress of this and that meant that by default Omi stepped to fill the leader position. Oh, by all means Ken wanted to fill that place, but Ken was never really the right personality type to be a leader. He was charismatic, sure enough but he was too social and as hard of a thing it is to say- he would never sacrifice anyone for the greater good. Omi hated that aspect of it but he knew that if it came down to it he COULD, not saying he'd like to but he could sacrifice someone if there was no other way. Granted he worked his ass off to make sure that there always was another way, but he was babbling. Aya had become too much of a hothead to let deal with the details. He was feeling the loneliness of his new role as he looked over the last address.  
  
Omi rubbed his eyes; "Yoji- the last address is in the Warehouse District, in the midst of it, nearby the docks." Omi pulled out a schematic. "We might as well check the last place before calling it a night. I'll take out some limits and restart the search tomorrow if this place winds up empty."  
  
Yoji nodded, "Chibi, you sure you're up to this? It's almost 3 in the morning."  
  
"I'm aware, Yoji-kun, but if no one else is calling it quits, lets continue the search." He looked at Aya then Ken, he knew Ken wouldn't back down, and Aya wouldn't rest 'til he was dead if he couldn't find Aya-chan. That left Yoji, Omi knew he'd never risk Aya just running around looking for his sister by himself. He would easily meet a bitter death and as much as Omi loved Aya he also served as a strong fighter in Weiss and was quite efficient when provoked, which mind you was no hard task.  
  
"I'm in. As Aya-chan is a woman I can not deny the dear." Yoji bowed chivalrously missing Aya's death-glare at the playboy for making a thread of hitting on his baby sister- his medically UNWELL baby sister.  
  
"Hai. Then let's go."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
The building was dark, dank and the air seemed heavy settled with dust that seemed to have gone undisturbed for a long period of time. Yet, a very peculiar smell hung in the air as if beckoning him. The smell of a rich musk that had the effects of vanilla, cinnamon and spices rolled into one.  
  
It was a bad omen. That was all Omi needed to know, this building had to house Aya-chan there was no way a place as disused as this could otherwise come by an odor one could associate with that harpy Schorn.  
  
Now that he knew what location Aya-chan was in now Weiss had to find her- find her exact where and acquire her. Aya walked daringly into the center of the room as Omi quickly calculated a long-shot plan. Ken, Yoji and he took up sentinel positions guarding the building for any sudden attacks.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Hell stepped out onto the balcony to greet Aya, Neu and Schorn joined her side, Tot diligently playing at the base of the stairs already.  
  
"Where's my sister!?"  
  
Schorn threw her whip to lace it around Aya's neck, Hell drew her blades and began to attack Aya who blocked without attacking. Neu came to join the pair of older women all the while thrusting kicks at Aya who was now sporting a bruised face and dusts on his jacket.  
  
"Your sister?" Hell began to cackle, "I want you to know that once we kill you we'll enjoy finishing her off up there!"  
  
Aya said almost to himself, "She's upstairs."  
  
Quickly, Aya drew his blade lashing Schorn's whip from around his neck she withdrew it at the last moment to keep her distanced weapon intact.  
  
Yoji, Ken and Omi jumped forward, each ready to take down the team of wicked women. Tot lunged towards Omi causing Hell to let out a soft swear that the girl left her post. Hell quickly covered the position keeping Aya in between his ill sister.  
  
Schorn and Tot pushed Omi and Ken back on the floorboards back towards a particularly watered looking section. Tot thrust her umbrella towards Omi's feet, Omi skipped back barely missing the blade. Instead the pointed syringe beat into the floor and sent the wood into a buckle. Ken dove back taking new sturdy ground to ward off Schorn. Omi used a fast pivot to put himself on the other side of Tot. Realizing this was to his advantage of the girl's short-range weapon he launched several darts at her, each pushing her farther back as she parried. Omi threw three more darts towards Schorn, one plunging through the thick of her chord and attaching it to the wall and two others landing in between her heals making them catch for a moment until she could figure out an angle to dismount from. The young boy rushed towards the stairs as Aya pushed Hell back giving Omi the opportunity to get to the precious girl housed upstairs.  
  
Hell screamed at the thought of someone ripping revenge from her fingers, she tried to move past Aya but the angered redhead took great pride and skill in protecting the two most precious people from that heartless, malicious bitch.  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Yoji's wire flung haphazardly towards Neu's mask. The corner chipped away upon impact. "Asuka!"  
  
Neu narrowed her eyes, "Asuka? Nai, watashi Neu!" She thrust a string of violent kicks towards the distracted man.  
  
Yoji took it upon himself to try to show this woman the light, subduing her and speaking of the past.  
  
Omi, carrying Aya-chan in his arms rushed past Hell and Ran, making sure he traveled a safe distance behind Ran as he moved. He had captured the mission's the objective. He HAD to get out of there so the others could follow soon after.  
  
Tot threw her umbrella in rapid successions towards Omi knowing his long- range weapons were practically useless if his hands were occupied. Omi jumped back clumsily making sure Aya-chan was safe from each blow. He turned his back to one of the blows that came too fast to dodge. Instead of a sudden stabbing pain a much more sinking feeling crossed him as he felt the buckling floor turn into a cracking floor and a cracking floor giving way to a falling floor. Using the most of his body to shield the unconscious girl Omi fell through the floorboards, Ken diving towards him to attempt to catch the falling pair before they hit bottom.  
  
Upon the way down Omi felt his leg catch against a sharp splinter of extended wood. He held back a yelp to ensure his team still appeared to have the upper hand.  
  
"Even if I was your Asuka once, I am now and forever will be Masafumi's Neu!"  
  
Yoji snapped. Hearing these words from her face- it hurt too much pain to feel. He drew his wire around her neck and began a final embrace- one that only would leave with death.  
  
"Ma.sa.fumi. I. love you!"  
  
"I~I~E~!" Yoji screamed as his ex-lover's limp body lay across his back and her flimsy familiar hair fell into his eyes.  
  
Aya glared at the hole in the floor, "Hidaka! Report!"  
  
"I. I'm alright Aya." Ken started, he spotted Omi and Aya-chan, "I think you're sister's fine. but. Omi. something's wrong!"  
  
Ken moved towards the half-buried pair, Omi still clung to Aya-chan protecting her from a threat long past. "Omi. Omi!"  
  
Omi's eyes were blurry. He didn't understand what was wrong. He felt a stinging grow up his leg in pulses and his whole face felt hot.  
  
"Orei, Orei! Omi can you hear me?"  
  
"Ahaha! I see your Omi has stumbled upon one of the more deadly lures of this little headquarters. Did he happen to get a scratch? There are some very deadly things in here- some that are especially dangerous if they enter your blood stream. Tough luck, and he was cute." Schorn cackled as she fought with Yoji.  
  
Ran's mind raced. 'Oh no. Omitchi!' He thrust at Hell asserting a stronger forwarding attack then he normally would unleash. Hell was completely taken aback by the new wave of energy. She quickly saw the way this situation was turning. Tot and Schorn were being kept back by Yoji as Aya was ready to kill her and Neu already had fallen. "Schorn! Get the girl and leave!"  
  
The blond vixen quickly jumped back and tried to encroach the cornered tiger that was Ken Hidaka. Hidaka lashed out at Schorn's soft hand and made pretty ribbons of her leather gloves. He practically hissed a dare for her to try it again with the warning now out in the open. Schorn shot back a shocked gasp.  
  
"Damn it! I can't get to her! That brown-haired bastard is in the way!"  
  
"Come down and say that to my face you ugly tramp!" Ken gestured with his fists anxiously.  
  
"Then we'll exact our revenge a bit FASTER! Tot! Detonate the building and move out!" She and Schorn jumped back, Omi looked up outside of the hole to see Tot, the words ringing in a vague sense of meaning. As his vision folded and unfolded giving him triple-vision Omi lunged a dart at Tot's shoulder coincidentally hitting her hand and sliding the remote from her aching grasp.  
  
The women left hurriedly  
  
"OMI!"  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
"Damn it Omi let Aya-chan go." Ken muttered while trying to pry the violet haired girl from Omi's protective grip. Ken tried to determine if Omi was conscious or unconscious, his eyes blurring so much it was impossible for him to tell if the boy lie awake under the fog inside them. 'Be okay. be okay. I'll kill those .those. whorebitchbimboslutasses for this!' His mind compiled every cruel thing he could think of into a singular description of the overall group of Schreient.  
  
Ran appeared at the head of the hole, "Hidaka, hand Aya-chan up first."  
  
Omi's lip quivered at Ran's words, something inside him was hurting more recognizably from his pulsating leg. What was it, this strange pain? His heart? Did he feel betrayed? He tried to push those foolish thoughts away though it felt like a losing battle. After all, Aya WAS Ran's sister, also incapable of protecting herself in this state. He decided to let go of that thought, of course in doing so he was also fully losing consciousness.  
  
"Omi! OMI OPEN YOUR EYES!" Ken screamed, he roughly ripped Aya-chan out of Omi's hands a small part of him glad Ran couldn't see his complete actions in the darkness of the hole. He all but threw Aya-chan up to Ran's expecting grasp. He checked Aya-chan's pulse before lowering her to the ground.  
  
"Hidaka! Omi and then you." Ran's words, though limited sent a clear order. Ken quickly handed Omi up and then almost pulled himself up like a pull-up, only requiring help from Yoji so he could kick a leg over the ledge and sprint towards the first aid kit they had stashed back in the seven.  
  
"Omi wake up wake up wake up!"  
  
Ran touched Aya-chan's face before lifting his cell phone. "Manx- we have her back. We need some assistance. Bombay is in poor shape."  
  
He hung up as the red haired woman nodded and added a, "Koneko- ten minutes."  
  
~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*We-?20*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*- *~*-*~  
  
Really sorry this took so long to get out! ^_~ Don't worry- Esset, OVAs, and Gluhen (revised entirely) will be out EVENTUALLY. . Damn it, the caffeine starts to kick in now. but I WILL sleep oh yes I WILL. ^_~ Thanks all who have reviewed.  
  
Get me up to 100 reviews (being WAY optimistic there I know) and I'll write a die-hard lemon- it'll be my first one and probably base off of Forever? but it will be done. if you all get me up to 100 reviews that is. ^_~ Don't worry. I have another few MILLION chapters or so to do for this story so it should be possible to do. maybe~ 


	21. Shi Suru Nai

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- Sue me? And delay finale? I highly doubt it! I don't own Weiss Kreuz and trust me I make no profit from it! T_T Which is very sad as to how broke I am.  
  
A/N: Still waiting for fifty reviews- get me up to 100 and I'll make an awesome lemon- if we only get to fifty we'll go lime. ^_~  
  
WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 21: Shi Suru Nai!  
  
~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*We‡β*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~ *‡*~  
  
Ran laid Omi into his bed; damn this pattern was growing old quickly!  
  
Omi does something to save him.  
  
Omi gets hurt.  
  
Omi gets laid up in bed for a few weeks with his life on the line.  
  
Gods be damned this little roller coaster has had one too many loops and he was sick of it! He just wanted Omi to be safe and sound, was that so hard? But what could he do? The only way he could think of to get Omi to quit Weiss was if he did and then there was still no guarantee Omi would leave or be all right, or be with him. He was trapped and this tearing at his heart was not helping to stifle the pain of it.  
  
Even if Omi stayed in Weiss it would be all right if he could just keep SAFE. But how? How could he protect Omi AND Aya-chan, and still be a productive member of Weiss? The last thing the four of them need is to have divided interests.  
  
That struck close to home, he had been the one to split away and he knew that probably had hurt Omi deeper than the boy cared to admit. But then again that self-sacrificing martyr was a large part of the boy he loved. Damn it! Damn this fucking pattern, the pattern that in truth also contained this same set of mantras and curses and searching for new solutions! And yet he couldn't push himself away from Omi, he knew he loved him far too much to part from him even if that really was the only way to save Omi. The price is too high to hurt Omi that deeply, plus Ran already knew he was naturally selfish.  
  
He watched Omi's breathing as a hypnotic meditation. Ran reached his hand to touch Omi's blushing, fevered cheeks. "Omitchi..." he cast his gaze away, this game fate played was too cruel- his beloved sister and dearest love both lay in beds while dreaming as real lives past them by. He knew where he could go to collect his thoughts. Aya-chan, though she never spoke back she always listened. Why would she stop today? "...I'll be back." Ran closed his eyes trying to force himself awake from this nightmare. Upon opening his eyes and finding himself still here, he left the room with a purpose missing the flickering gesture of opening blue eyes.  
  
~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*We‡β*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~ *‡*~  
  
"...Aya-kun..."  
  
The red-haired man's back shrank as it walked past the doorway.  
  
"Aya-kun...!" Omi's heart burned Ran's features still slipping farther and farther away.  
  
"RAN-KUN!" Tears fell hastily down Omi's cheeks in rivers as he saw Aya leave, something seemed so final and it made him feel ill. He would never let Aya walk away, no nightmare nor waking horror could part him from the man he loved not after everything he sacrificed and risked. Not after all the dreams that built in him finally started to come true.  
  
Omi pushed himself up from the bed with a start and stumbled quickly towards Ran's shrinking features as they went farther from sight. "Ran-kun... Ran-kun... Ran-kun...!" Each step his voice sounded with more resolve as he tried to chase down the man fading away so slowly.  
  
As one hand groped the wall for balance, another arm still stretched outward- shaky fingers trying to catch feel of the familiar comfort that was his beloved.  
  
The corners of his vision started to swirl gray onto black, then the new corners of vision, and again until he felt he was looking through pinholes trying to see- then they too grew gray, and then they too fell into blackness. He fell to the floor with a heavy clatter.  
  
Ran's hair whipped around at the sudden sound coming from the hallway he had just passed. "OMITCHI!"  
  
He kept his arms pinned around Omi and knew this time be damned if he left! He'd wait for a year if it meant seeing Omi when his eyes first opened from his daze.  
  
~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*We‡β*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~ *‡*~  
  
Ran rubbed his eye, tiredness spread over his being pervasively. This was a waiting game, one he knew all-too-well. It could be compared to a chess match, using perfect form and guile, doing everything right and yet just one player in synchronization with chaos could defeat the carefully formulated plans just like a mad man could defeat an army if motivated and moved just right. He sighed outwardly, that chaotic player had come in giving Omi movement without voice.  
  
No, this time he would anticipate this chaos, he would cover all angles and not allow any movement or gesture to go under-analyzed or unexamined. This was not a game he could afford to lose; no, with all the peril in Weiss with life and death this still took precedence. A thousand lives cost would still not hold light to his pain of losing love and not life, it would be a waking hell. Hell he could wait for with his sins he could justly surrender himself to the demons on his deathbed but to start hell now? And without Omi, that penance he could not accost.  
  
He brushed stray golden fibers that were as fine as silk from Omi's warm forehead. Perhaps he should get a cooled cloth to bring Omi's fever down. But what if his eyes opened again? Ran looked over Omi's soft features and planted a warm, moist kiss onto his brow, some of the gold he had brushed to the side connected with his lips leaving them heavy after his lips parted from the skin that tasted of a meddle of vanilla, cinnamon and almond. "Omitchi, sleep peacefully and I will return for you soon, to watch you awaken and never leave your side." He ran his ivory fingers down Omi's flustered cheek. He walked backwards towards the door still watching Omi's features to ensure the boy would not fall to the same feeling of unease as he had moments before.  
  
Omi shifted towards his side curling towards where the warmth had just been present. His face burrowed into the pillow where the heat still lingered from Ran's hand. His voice quietly released a mewl similar to a purr, the soft sound soon fell from his throat and transformed into a muffled sound of breathing that was a whispered snore and that snore turned into the rhythmic up-and-down movements of his chest and a breath that was gentler than summer winds blowing cool air into a warm face.  
  
As Ran returned the gentle breathes had turned slightly more sporadic, slightly more intense. Omi's eyes darted back and forth from underneath their lids his body caked with a sweat.  
  
"Omi..." Ran pressed the cloth to Omi's temples, dabbing at the sweat and tracing the cloth softly across his brow, lifting the cloth to his cheeks dabbing them in the moisture... and then to his lips... he dabbed lightly then brushed it down his chin, down his neck, his eyes following carefully. His hands continued undaunted by the heat now in his own body, his own chest pounding harder and faster than what should be conceivably right. He stopped below the collarbones, lifted the cloth and repeated to dab Omi's temples and brush his forehead, and washing the heat from his cheeks, lips and chin.  
  
Omi's stirring slowed, Ran swept the moist cool compress over Omi's eyelids and moved the cloth towards Omi's right temple, Ran sitting at his left side as he continued his gentle nurturing.  
  
Blue eyes shone through horizons of paled-bronze and golden mountains as Omi opened his eyes.  
  
Ran looked into Omi's eyes as the pupils moved from tiny little pin-pricks to orbs taking up a quarter of his irises.  
  
"A...ya...kun?" Omi blinked hoping his eyes would not betray him and that this was no dream but reality and his Ran-kun was still in front of him. His voice returned in volume, "Ran-kun is that you...?"  
  
Ran put his hand to Omi's cheek and moved his thumb to Omi's lip. "Shh, rest."  
  
"You stayed? You aren't leaving?"  
  
His eyes commanded both authority and compassion. "You need to rest." His lips turned up in such a way that his smile beamed, radiating from his chest and hand and eyes –all things Omi held at the moment.  
  
"Is Aya-chan... is she unharmed?" Omi gathered a response from Ran's eyes that seemed to say Omi had failed but instead really meant Ran had felt as though he failed personally for not saving his koibito. "She isn't... Ran- kun... I... I'm so... sorry..."  
  
"Nai! No, she's safe and sound... Omi, no..." He lowered his head, "I'm sorry it was you instead of me."  
  
The blond gave Ran a strange look, "Nani?"  
  
"...I should have been the one to protect her, and you... and I failed. Omi I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you..."  
  
Omi choked back a muffled squee of joy mixed with sadness. He had caused Ran hurt but Ran still only gave him his authoritative presence and warming love. Had it ended there he would have sworn he was in heaven, but of course it didn't. Omi felt the vile taste of dreams turning sour as Ran continued.  
  
"...And because I failed you, Omi... Omitchi, it's over." No explanation, no words to elaborate, he couldn't give Omi that hope. He thought it over, he would love to be selfish and take and take and take, Omi would always give, he knew that. But if he really loved Omi he'd have to do something different. If he stopped it... if he stopped it NOW before it was too late, then Omi could survive this, or so he prayed in vain.  
  
Omi's eyes shot wide. "No... no Ran-kun... Ran-kun please no!" Tears hadn't a chance to delve in his eyes before they poured from his eyes the pain insufferable. "No, what did I do wrong? Ran-kun please don't do this to me! Ran-kun..."  
  
"Don't call me that. It is not a name meant for your lips." How sweet the sound was, how hard it was not to come running, to lap up his sorrows and pull him close, but Aya knew. Aya knew better, emotions could never bring back the others, but to be emotionless and dutiful he could at least save them both from tragedy.  
  
"...Aya-kun..." Omi began hyperventilating, his chest was on fire, his eyes ablaze, his blood the only thing cold. Omi's lips sank at the corners.  
  
"I will never return your feelings again, Omitchi. This I do for you."  
  
"NO!" Screaming louder and louder his mind punched and slapped at him, he betrayed Aya and now... and now he... he... "No! Aya don't leave me! Not like this... not helplessly... kill me. If you have any feelings... any love for me still kill me! Don't make me live without you..." he sobbed on his voice cutting out.  
  
"No." Aya turned to leave, "I'll remain here only to protect you, but I will never hold you in my arms Omi, I do this for you."  
  
"You fucking bastard don't you dare do this to me! I gave you everything... everything Aya... you're taking everything from me PLEASE just take my heart with all that was left in it!"  
  
"No." His back shrank as he furthered from Omi. He had to get out of the room, doing that hurt like no known pain, his heart that Omi had given back to him now recoiled into the size it had once been, as it should have remained after Aya-chan's accident. "Don't be a cowardly Takatori." Somehow that had meant to be something nice, to state to Omi to be who he still is, but Omi heard it as his reason. This was his ultimate betrayal to Aya.  
  
Omi collapsed onto the bed.  
  
~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*We‡β*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~ *‡*~  
  
Three days without Omi in the shop, Ken and Yoji thought it from weakness induced by the toxins but Aya knew better. Omi was wallowing in pain, pain he had caused but it was the only way. He'd have to have a talk with him about this.  
  
He sighed internally, maybe that was a bad idea. Should he really speak to Omi? Maybe it should be Ken? Ken the eagerly awaiting one. Why did that thought hurt? Of Ken swooping in for his place? But maybe that too was for the best? Ken had little if any emotional baggage... No. He just couldn't see Omi dating Ken, that would be almost incestuous, best friends should never date, besides Ken didn't have a place in Omi's bed, only at his hearth. At most.  
  
He placed down his dish. "Yoji, did you bring Omi's dinner up yet?"  
  
Yoji shook his head, "I brought it to him but he refused it, he said he would never have stomach for ramen again. Do you really think his stomach is that sore?"  
  
Aya lowered his head, "How should I know?"  
  
Yoji gave Aya the finger, "You've been a prick as of late, what the hell happened, huh? Sakura dump you?"  
  
"You know damn well I never dated her."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It was Omi, wasn't it?"  
  
Aya froze. "You... knew...?"  
  
"Jesus Aya, of course I did. What kind of idiot do you think I am? You've been all over him for weeks and now suddenly you don't care. Just hope Ken doesn't figure it out, he likes him and you know it. Hell, I think Ken likes just about all the Weiss boys."  
  
Aya shot Yoji a spiteful stare, "You think everyone is attracted to you..."  
  
"I didn't say I was the one he liked." Yoji smirked as Aya's eyes grew.  
  
"That's just fucked up, Yotan."  
  
"Now tell me why you broke it off with Omi, you two looked so happy."  
  
"No."  
  
~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*We‡β*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~ *‡*~  
  
A knock came to his door, he curled to his side facing the window, "Who is it?" Omi's voice broken he knew only one person he wanted it to be but knew it would never be. Aya never went back on his word, ever.  
  
"Omi-kun, let me in... I have some soup for you."  
  
"I'm not hungry Ken-kun, thank you though..."  
  
"Bullshit, you haven't eaten in two days. Now open this door and eat."  
  
"Iie." Omi pulled his blanket further over his head, suddenly an idea formed. "Ken, I'll come down and eat later, I just want to sleep a little longer. I promise..."  
  
"Alright, alright. Fine, I'll check on you in the morning and if this soup isn't eaten by then I'll force-feed it to you through a tube if necessary."  
  
Omi nodded and added a "Hai" knowing Ken couldn't see the gesture. He'd go out and talk to Aya tonight. Maybe he changed his mind... maybe?  
  
~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*We‡β*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~ *‡*~  
  
Aya laid in his bed, beyond being the largest grump in Koneko for the last five days the entire shop was down in the red. Ken was constantly telling girls off without Omi to keep his spirits high, Yoji breaking things uncontrollably let alone the customers slipping into flowers due to the water the playboy left all over the place, and Aya... he only let their moods fester to match his own.  
  
It was so hard, he needed Omi but if he admitted it he'd risk Omi dying. He just had to keep away, Omi'd cope eventually, he wasn't losing MUCH so really, how much longer would Omi stay in this rut? It was just his first time dating, he had to get over it soon. Right?  
  
He heard a soft rapping at his door.  
  
No way in hell that was Yoji, and he doubted Ken would knock that just meant, "Omi... go back to bed."  
  
He could see Omi shaking his head and knew the boy hadn't given up yet. Another soft knocking resonated through the room.  
  
Aya put his book down, "If this isn't an emergency go to bed... and if it IS an emergency go bug Hidaka or Yoji." It hurt to have to say that but at least they could comfort him more than he could.  
  
Another knock. This was getting old, Aya leapt from the bed and threw open the door. "What the hell do you want Omi?"  
  
Omi lowered his head, "Can't we... just talk?"  
  
"There is nothing I have left to say."  
  
"...Then would you at least listen to my side...?" Omi's lip quivered, "I can't help who I was born to..."  
  
"There is nothing you could say to justify anything." Aya added to himself: because you didn't ever do anything wrong, except love the wrong person. Omi sank to the ground sitting in the way of the door. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Omi held his stomach; "I can't sleep... I can't eat... Aya... what did I do so wrong?"  
  
"I'm not going to repeat myself. Now get up, I'm going to bed." Omi shook his head.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Fine then, I'll leave the door open." Aya went back to his bed and laid in it, reached into his drawer, extracted earplugs and put them on. He turned off his light and closed his eyes.  
  
Omi watched as Aya added insult to injury. He lowered his head, "I'm that worthless...?" Omi stood shakily, "...then if you won't have me I'll make it so no one else will want me." He whispered as he left. He closed the door softly and trudged to the kitchen to gorge.  
  
~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*We‡β*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~ *‡*~  
  
Ken woke up at 8:17, he was running more than half an hour late, upon entering the kitchen he saw a very unhappy Aya.  
  
"What the hell did you do to the kitchen?" They said in unison. Ken continued, "ME? I just got up, you're the one who was already IN here..."  
  
The refrigerator door lay open, more than half the food missing.  
  
"Like I could or WOULD eat that much." Aya defended.  
  
"Maybe Yoji had an orgy, I dunno, all I do know is I didn't do it."  
  
"I doubt it, Yoji wasn't drinking last night, he said he wanted an early start for tomorrow." Aya noted.  
  
Ken laughed, "And you believed him?"  
  
"He gave me the keys to the liquor cabinet." Ken blinked.  
  
"Right then. So if it wasn't us, or Yoji... Mamoe?"  
  
"Iie, she doesn't come in here."  
  
"Well who else could it BE then?" Ken looked at a now empty bowl he had filled with soup. "...You don't think Omi...? But he's always neat and never over-eats."  
  
Aya nodded once. "We had some harsh words."  
  
"In other words you ripped him a new one. Aya you asshole." Ken ran his fingers through his hair, "Omi's never lashed out before. What the hell did you say to him?"  
  
Aya lowered his head, "I broke it off with him."  
  
"WHAT?! Why?" Ken grabbed for a knife.  
  
"I do not have to explain myself to YOU of all people, Hidaka."  
  
"Oh like HELL you don't!" Ken threw a punch towards Aya, Aya catching it only to twist Ken's arm behind his back.  
  
Omi chose that moment, of all moments, to come into the kitchen with a work apron on. Upon the sight of Ken being held intimately by Aya he lowered his head.  
  
"...E...excuse... excuse me." Omi bowed his head and left for the shop hastily. 'It all makes sense... the sudden stop, earlier... Aya was cheating on me... he lied to me... I really am good for nothing... just a body... a whore.'  
  
Ken blinked. "What ... what just happened?" Ken looked at the way Aya's arm fell around him, he couldn't help but blush. "Oh fuck no... Omi didn't... oh Jesus, Aya you have to explain to him!"  
  
"I have no need to justify my actions to him."  
  
"Actions?! Aya he thinks you were FONDLING me... he's my best friend you asshole!" Ken punched Aya across the face. "Now tell him that wasn't it!"  
  
"And he'd believe it? Just like that? If anything that would confirm it. Ken, you idiot, if I DON'T explain it then he'll assume it was just his imagination- like it was." Aya glared at him harder. "Fondling looks much differently and he knows it."  
  
"Because you made him your man-slut." Ken said haughtily.  
  
Omi slipped into the back room, running his fingers through his hair as strange, foreign words filled his head. "...Fondling me..."  
  
"...Confirm it..."  
  
"...made him your man-slut..."  
  
"Oh gods what have I done?" Omi bit at his fist angrily. He grabbed a large bag of rice-balls and shoved one after another down his throat swiping at his tears as they rolled up from his eyes. He finally slid his apron on and decided to get to work.  
  
Upon exiting the stock room, he noticed Ken laughing with Aya as a joke passed. How long had he been there? And why was Aya laughing with Ken? Aya never made jokes... He felt small pins and needles stab at him, of course not with HIM... he was just being used as a man-slut. Ken made Aya happy, really happy, Aya was just faking the smiles for him to get what he wanted.  
  
Omi grabbed at his box of rice balls and shoved two down his throat before the others could take heed. Aya noticed out of the corner of his eye. That was Omi's sixth one so far today...  
  
The day didn't have long to go before Manx came in with a mission. Omi smiled as he closed the shop grid, a mission would be a perfect distraction.  
  
~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*We‡β*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~ *‡*~  
  
Omi sloped against the wall trying to intercept Aya or at least keep near him. Upon the sight of Omi leaning against the wall, Aya chose to sit with Ken on the couch, Omi felt the knife twist, he was consciously avoiding him for Ken. Maybe that was really why Aya stayed... not for his sake but Ken's?  
  
Yoji leaned on the wall adjacent to the TV on the opposite side of Manx and thusly in a position where the reflection from the coffee table would peek up Manx's dress, at the right angle of course.  
  
Persia's silhouette filled the screen, "Weiss, you have a mission..."  
  
Manx handed Aya, Ken, Yoji, and then lastly Omi the mission file.  
  
"...People are dying as a result of this CD Label, though nothing can be proven, your mission is to find the cause of these untimely deaths and kill all responsible."  
  
"What the hell?" Ken brooded, exasperated, "How can we decide with this? You aren't even giving us a solid lead and telling us to kill someone for it?! I'm..."  
  
"I'm in." Omi stated coldly.  
  
Aya finished leafing through and nodded once to signal his involvement. Yoji stretched, his neck getting a cramp.  
  
"The rock scene, huh? I guess that means Kritiker will be buying us some back-stage passes to investigate... and trust me, I think I am PERFECTLY trained for THAT sort of mission." He cackled evilly for a few moments muttering something about the strange sex parties he's only had the luck to dream about.  
  
Ken sighed, "No. There's not enough information..."  
  
She smiled, this was a challenge if ever she heard one, "We believe that whoever is responsible for this has ties to Takatori Reiji and his climb to power."  
  
"...Kase." Ken lowered his head, "I'm in."  
  
~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*We‡β21*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡ *~*‡*~  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N, take two: Sorry all, I know this has been a long time coming. I promise I won't be too evil and keep part 22 in the wings. In fact, I'm working on it RIGHT NOW... as well as two other projects... heh... the DJ (*pimps*) and then my JQ story The Loch... yeah I doubt anyone reading this cares about JQ though, heh. ^_^ Love you all! 


	22. Nemuru made Anshin

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Weiss Kreuz, they belong to Aya-kun's seiyuu... I make no profit from this, hell if anything I lose money, heh, but it's okay cuz I love you Weiss!  
  
A/N: Fifty reviews gets you lime, a hundred gets you lemon and possibly lemonade fanart. Go to www.glowingcross.net NOW! I have some fanart there, depending on if Kasra put it up yet. Heh. ^_^  
  
WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 22: Nemuru made Anshin  
  
~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*We‡β*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~ *‡*~  
  
How efficient the mind can be when attempting to be far from itself. How effective is the hand that works so hard to escape idle state. How awake the body can be when too horrified to sleep.  
  
Dreams are poison, or at least one would assume so just by Omi's actions. The boy that never seemed to sleep, never seemed to eat, never seemed to smile, never seemed to interact, in all truths just never seemed to be alive anymore. Maybe he sold himself to the devil to just take his soul straight to hell where he thought it should be, or perhaps he just assumed he was already there, it didn't really matter though. Omi was beginning to worry everyone seeing him and Aya was no stranger to watching him.  
  
Perhaps if Omi had known that he wouldn't have worked so hard against himself, but at the moment he was too busy falling apart to take notice of anything except the mission, the shop, the school, and any other functions he could get his greedy little fingers on. It was a free drug, responsibility, he was expected to do these things so if he did them he would remain busy and if he didn't do them then he was slacking meaning he had a full-access pass to sleep deprivation and missed meals, anything to escape the treachery of Weiss. He avoided Ken with a heated passion, and Aya, he refused to look him in the eyes anymore, though to be fair Aya was also keeping far from Omi's glance.  
  
He was being pathetic. It pained Aya to know he caused it but what else was there for him? Ring them both along in some relationship that would die with one if not both of them? His only real choice was to do what he was doing... or maybe push Omi so far away it would make him snap and leave Weiss. Not being with Omi hurt, but the more Aya thought of it, the more willing he would be to trade his own soul's happiness for Omi's life. But could he sway Ken to sink the same cost?  
  
Omi now had a family, a father that he had so longed for and Aya's very presence promised Omi would never attempt to leave for it, but what if Omi felt that was his only option left? Would Persia take him in?  
  
Aya glared at the back of Omi's hair longing for the days of yore when he could run his fingers through the tresses and take the boy that smelled of honey into his arms and taste that very same sweetness. Instead he now had to stand far away from him and punish himself in this. All the torture magnified with Omi's pain, reflected and folded in cosmic layers of infinite downward spirals.  
  
Omi continued to clack at his keys trying to get more information.  
  
This makes for the third day in a row Omi skipped meals, not to mention sleep. It was unhealthy to say the very least, though Aya said even less. He just watched pretending it was only Omi coping and that he soon would stop coping and return to that cheery boy he loved to see happy.  
  
Blond lochs fell into Omi's eyes; he swiped them away and drank more caffeine-filled toxic sludge. He swiped his hair back again; he had a strange thought that Aya was watching him but he knew that couldn't be. Aya was probably too busy sharing his bed with Ken and laughing at Omi's expense for being such a fool to think he could ever think anyone would love him.  
  
And really, who could? His family that threw him aside? His father that turned him a murderer? His 'lover' that sent him away for his best friend or perhaps his best friend who was sent for by his lover only to betray Omi further? Really who could he claim actually loved him and meant it? He didn't know anymore and he was not going to sleep until he found out who. Sleep was full of dreams and who would want to dream of something he knew would never be able to come?  
  
Omi's hand shook, he took a calming breath, or the closest thing to a calming breath a person on four Jolts could claim. He reached into his desk drawer and retrieved a package of uppers. Popping two out he glanced at the label, words blurring.  
  
'Need a few... getting tired again.' He slipped them into his mouth just as Aya let out a well-timed cough.  
  
"Hem. What are you still doing up Omi?"  
  
Omi swallowed them quickly and turned to give Aya a false smile, in truth he couldn't bring himself to smile in the day anymore, not in light of what he had done- cast himself a fool to something he should have seen as an impossibly happy dream.  
  
"Just working on the mission, Aya-kun. What are you doing up? Did I wake you and Ken up?"  
  
His voice tried to hide the hurt and the bitter, and he found by taking more uppers he could achieve that extra high little pitch necessary to make most of the others at least let him believe they believed it to be genuine.  
  
"No, Ken's still asleep. How many of those have you taken today?"  
  
"How many of what, Aya-kun?"  
  
Omi reached for his desk to push his uppers beneath a stack of papers and in so doing fish out some innocent mints.  
  
"Why are you doing this to yourself?"  
  
Omi smiled even larger, squinting his eyes, like Aya didn't know; maybe he could see just how much Aya meant to him? Maybe he'd ask him to stop? Maybe he knew that would be all it needed to make him stop?  
  
"Doing what Aya-kun? Keeping my breath mint-y fresh?" He took out the mints and popped one.  
  
"Hn." Aya turned to leave did he really even have a right to tell Omi what to do with his own body, his own pain? He knew he'd done some stupid things to himself in the name of hurt feelings. He turned to leave, he could feel the pain emitted from Omi's whole being as he turned to leave, but perhaps that was just his senses growing more aware of Omi's as-of-late pathetic self.  
  
"You're being some needy little child. It's annoying. Then you're lying about it. Really Omi, are you being juvenile enough?"  
  
Omi's eyes shrank. "N...nanda?" He was doing this for him and all he could do was pick faults at him? More and more, there were so many, his head was spinning, he needed to do something to steady the feeling. Omi clamped his eyes closed and stood from his chair, rushing to the kitchen immediately followed by Aya who watched in concern.  
  
Throwing open the refrigerator he came to see his food gone, as well as all the other food he had stocked earlier.  
  
"Did you think I was unaware of your binging? Did you think you could hide it so well?"  
  
Omi glared at the stoic man, how could he keep his face so flat at him, mock his pain? Omi turned back for the computer station he had just recently left. Aya reached a hand out to block the door.  
  
"Let me pass, Aya."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Let me PASS Aya!" Omi said pushing himself into Aya's arms, that same electricity flowing through him that once brought utmost comfort and joy now burned him with the rejection it held so strongly to.  
  
"Iie." Aya shook his head, he muttered softly, "pathetic..."  
  
Omi shot his eyes wide open, "Aya-kun... please... just..." Omi began crying, "Why do you care what I do? You think me pathetic, you think me no use? Then let me go back to my desk and not waste your time on me! I'm sure Ken is lonely in your bed without you wrapping him in your sheets--"  
  
Aya struck Omi across the cheek sending the already hysteric boy to the floor.  
  
Omi stood back up, "Do it again." Aya narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I am not yours to order around." Aya grabbed Omi's arm and pulled him up.  
  
"You find me useless, at least let me be a punching bag then... any contact with you..."  
  
"NO." Aya shoved Omi into the chair. "Now sit there."  
  
"IIE." He tried to stand, Aya pushed him back down with enough force to cause Omi to wince, that was much more like it... if he resisted then Aya would have to restrain, right?  
  
Omi tried to throw himself back into the air. Aya let go. "Fine, do whatever you like, but when you kill yourself don't make a fucking mess."  
  
Aya turned to leave, that would still him, right?  
  
"Like you care, it would be one less Takatori."  
  
Aya narrowed his eyes, "Do you ever think I'd let a Takatori bed with me?"  
  
"To fuck him over, to make him some man-slut, yeah. I'm certain you would." Omi looked down, the blow from that wound hitting himself just as hard if not harder than Aya. He fell silent, as did Aya to no real surprise.  
  
After a minute of unnatural quiet Omi looked up, Aya was gone. He sighed and stood back up, he needed a drink, Yoji's stash was nearby that would do, right?  
  
Just as Omi took out 151 proof vodka Aya returned with handfuls of Omi's stash of pills.  
  
Omi quickly guzzled at the vodka enjoying the heated burn make its way down his throat leaving his limbs to tingle. Aya instantly dropped his loaded hands and attempted to part the boy from the bottle.  
  
Somehow the disaffected teenager was able to keep his grip until more than several shots filled his belly. He only relented his grasp when he felt too unbalanced to keep standing. He fell back into the table catching his head on the edge before he hit bottom.  
  
"Damn it Omi let go! Let go... Omi!" Aya finally jerked the bottle from his lips just as he tumbled into the table. "Omi! Omitchi! Shit... Omitchi... can you hear me??" He bowed next to the blond and took his pulse.  
  
He shook Omi three times, "Damn it, answer me, how many of these uppers did you have?!"  
  
"Aya...kun...?" Omi tried to peer out of the corner of his bleary eyes, "...doesn't... matter...you don't love me..." The redhead glared.  
  
"When did I EVER denounce my love for you?!" He looked down, he was talking to a stonewall, and soon to be a stone heading if he didn't get him to throw up before much more of the alcohol absorbed into him. Chikushou! He needed to find Yoji; if anyone knew how to deal with drug overdoses it would be that alcoholic-in-the-making.  
  
"YOJI!" Aya screamed loudly eventually earning him a bang on the floor.  
  
"Damaru! I'm tired!"  
  
"YOJI it's an EMERGENCY!"  
  
"Hai, hai, I'm coming but this BETTER be important. And I mean like Swimsuit Calendar Models car breaking down at our store-front important!"  
  
Aya turned Omi to his side.  
  
Yoji blinked at the unconscious, bleeding sight of Omi. "What the fuck did you do...???" Aya ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Fucked up."  
  
"I dunno, were you trying to kill him because I'd say you did a fine job with the pills and liquor and all..."  
  
"Kudou! Damn it that's why I called you down, we have to help him!"  
  
Yoji nodded, "Take his clothes off and bring him to the shower, we have to get him to throw up but that means we ALSO have to get him to wake up."  
  
~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*We‡β*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~ *‡*~  
  
Omi shivered, why was he so cold? Why was his stomach so sore? And his throat? ...And head... and neck... and legs... and arms...?  
  
"Ohayo." Ken said in a deadpan, pissed off voice. "And how are YOU this morning?"  
  
Omi struggled to sit up, what happened? Was Ken mad at him for taking Aya away from him so long? He probably thought Omi was trying to take Aya from him... "Ken-kun..."  
  
"Well?" He pushed a glass of water towards the blond, "Drink it and don't you dare complain."  
  
Omi nodded, he never complained...? Why was Ken being so hostile? "...What time is it?"  
  
Ken narrowed his eyes, "Time for you to get a reality check about this entire situation, that's what."  
  
Omi gulped, he pressed himself into the headboard forcing him to sit at a 70° angle. "About Aya... and you... and Weiss...?"  
  
"Exactly." Ken said, about to proceed. Omi lowered his head.  
  
"I already understand. Aya chose you, you chose Aya, I should have seen it, for Aya it was revenge against me, and you were just going along. I understand and I accepted it," He clenched his fists into the glass causing it to crack, "but I just don't understand why you both have to hate me now that you've done this..." He looked up at Ken, tears in his eyes, "Why do you still have to hate me?"  
  
Ken's jaw dropped, his eyes glossing over from anger to pity, "Damn it Omi, is that what you THOUGHT? Oh gods, Omi no... you have it all wrong..." He hugged the blond. "Aya's an asshole, I'd never date anyone like HIM... hell, you know my type, genki, flirty, girly, bouncy... and that's just the GUYS."  
  
Omi sniffled out a laugh. "Then why are you mad at me...?"  
  
Ken let out a sigh, "Your best friend trying to kill himself without even talking to you kind of leaves one pissed off."  
  
"Kill... myself? ...Iie, I wasn't trying to... I was..."  
  
"You were upset, reckless, and emotionally distraught, smells like a typical suicide attempt to me."  
  
Omi glared at Ken, "I didn't try, Ken I'm an ASSASSIN... don't you think I would know a more effective way to kill myself if I really wanted to do it to myself? You know, like one you can't 'undo' for example." He scowled, "I just... I just wanted to have something that would take the pain away, so that... so that maybe Aya'd..." He sighed. "It's hopeless, forget it."  
  
"So I'd what?" Aya said from the corner of the room, "Fall back in love with you? Not hate you? Take you back in pity? What Omi? What the fuck did you think that would accomplish?"  
  
Omi continued to look down, he didn't have the right to address Aya's face, though he knew how angry it would look if he even got an emotional response from the man. "Iie."  
  
"Liar!" Aya said banging his fist into the door causing the blond and his pulse to jump. Omi panted in a breath.  
  
"If you hate me so much why won't you just LET ME SLEEP? Let me sleep forever... I would do anything for you... and if I could trade myself for anyone of your family I'd have done so already... you know that... and you accepted the trade, or did you forget so quickly as well as your betrayal of me?" Omi lowered his chin into his chest. "So why couldn't you at least let me find happiness in sleep? Maybe then I could have at least dreamed I had a chance..."  
  
"Why do you still say that!? Why do you assume I DON'T love you?" Aya glared, he was now beside Omi shaking him, "Stop your whining, I love you yes, I do, I just can NOT be with you... and this is EXACTLY WHY. All I do is cause you hurt and I'm sick of it."  
  
Omi froze. "Let go of me."  
  
"I never will." Aya answered.  
  
"Now who's the liar? You say you'll never do anything to hurt me, never let me go and yet you discard me, did it EVER occur to you that I was willing to let myself be hurt for you? That if it was a choice between suffer in love or suffer without any joy I'd choose you without looking back? That I'd DIE for you and how you make me feel?"  
  
"YES! Why do you think I had to choose FOR you!"  
  
Omi went limp, "I don't want your decision..."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Then don't care about what I choose to do to myself... if I can't have you LET me have anything I can to forget the hole you left in me... LET me do it to destroy myself... don't pretend you want me just enough to let me linger in life... and then deny me anything that could give me happiness about that very impression. You either love me or you let me die. Choose Aya..."  
  
"How can you ask me that choice?"  
  
"If you love me you want me to live, but if you really don't care as you ALSO claim, you'd let me die. I just want the truth."  
  
Aya lowered his head in defeat, "But I can't let you have either."  
  
"Then I'll take the latter." Omi said reaching for something behind his bed. Aya grabbed Omi's wrists and pressed them downward causing Omi's hands to release.  
  
Aya pressed his lips down on Omi's for a long minute parting to leave Omi panting. "You'd force me to that just to keep you alive, you're being a whiny little bitch and NOT the man I love."  
  
Omi closed his eyes, "Then let me do it."  
  
"No."  
  
"LET ME DO IT DAMN YOU!"  
  
"I already have been damned." Aya turned to leave.  
  
Omi grabbed one of his darts and sent it past Aya's head landing in the closed door, pinning it shut.  
  
"Sit DOWN Aya, you aren't walking away like this! I refuse it! I REFUSE IT. Tell me NOW, do you LOVE ME or NOT?"  
  
"Of COURSE I LOVE YOU! I could NEVER NOT love you!"  
  
"Then be with me."  
  
Aya lowered his head this was going nowhere. Either he say yes or he take back loving Omi, he didn't think he could do either.  
  
"You want to protect me, than save me... if not let me SLEEP until you awaken me in heaven."  
  
Aya slid his hand down Omi's back, "..." His lips quivered at the ultimatum. "You aren't meant to be Sleeping Beauty, Omitchi." He let him go, "And I could never be your prince. You know I am selfish, you chose to love me, and now you want me to be altruistic and let you have either of your ways but I just can't... can't choose, it hurts me too much to lose you, but it hurts me to chance losing you too."  
  
Ken quipped, "But at least it's only a chance..."  
  
"And what if my feelings do change? Then what Omi? You kill yourself and leave your carcass on my bed as my penance?"  
  
"If you can truly tell me you have no love to me in any way..." Omi sighed, "You know I wouldn't even have to let you go, you'd already have gone, but if you needed me to... I would."  
  
"See... I doubt I could do that." Aya sighed, "Just look how badly I screwed this up and this was all for you."  
  
Omi let tears drop from the centers of his eyes, "Are you ... are you saying you won't leave me? That you still want me?"  
  
Aya held Omi tightly to him, "...I really can never lie to you can I?"  
  
"Ran-kun...?"  
  
Ran pressed his lips into Omi's forehead in between his eyes, "Hai. I love you too much to give you the freedom you seek."  
  
Omi grabbed Ran's shirt and kissed his Adam's apple. "Don't ever leave me... Ran... I'm nothing without you."  
  
"You're everything, with or without me." Ran squeezed him, coddling his bishounen.  
  
"Ok, that's all well and good, guys... but I have to piss and I'm sure you both want alone-time with each other... make-up sex or so... so can one of you get the damn dart out of the door? Omi sank it in deeper than usual."  
  
"What do you MEAN usual?" Omi hissed.  
  
Ken rolled his eyes, "Just shut up and help me, I have to pee!"  
  
~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*We‡β22*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡*~*‡ *~*‡*~  
  
TBC.  
  
Next chapter- the rest of WK season 1;  
  
Chapters 25 & 26- Esset  
  
Chapters 27 through 30- OVAs  
  
Chapters 31+- Gluhen  
  
TENTATIVELY. LoL... man I should stress that. Two chapters in one night, be happy. To all my reviewers... LOVE YOU! 


	23. Iwau Watashi no Shi

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Weiss Kreuz and I make no profit, this is CLEARLY obvious at this point so... shi ne!  
  
A/N: Almost to the halfway point of reviews, 50 reviews means lime, 100 means lemon. For a side note- the date currently in the story is March 4th, and Yoji still has not had his birthday bash. Omi, heh, far from. To keep the story straight so far, Omi has NOT had sex with Aya, but he felt used after Aya-chan was chosen over him. The whole man-slut was about the relationship, and fantasies both of the men had. Yotan's party comes soon I swear! As for the rest I'm falling strangely silent.  
  
WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 23: Iwau watashi no Shi  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡We‡β‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ ‡  
  
He wanted to scream, Omi's touch sent nothing but lust through his body, well actually a lot more than lust but he still hasn't been able to find a negative emotion that his Omitchi's touch inspired.  
  
Ken was absolutely right, Omi landed the dart three centimeters into the wood transforming the dart into a pseudo-lock. It had actually taken him a bit of doing to remove it, he decided the wooden frame the dart lodged in was actually easier to remove than Omi's dart in the end, and that is why molding dangled over Omi's computer desk.  
  
Hidaka's sense that the two would want some make-up sex was revolting. They had never had sex and yet the idea of a make-up booty call was the first thing Ken thought of. That brunette needed to stop hanging around Yoji.  
  
Omi twisted his arms around Ran's stomach, he had become rather clingy once the door was no longer a threat to hold Ran to the room.  
  
After three minutes with Omi still clamped to his stomach he decided to ask the blond, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Omi's flinch moved through his arms causing them to tighten around Ran.  
  
"I'm not leaving... why are you being so clingy?"  
  
Like he didn't know? Hell, if Omi even ATTEMPTED to pull half the shit he did to the boy he'd have had him full spread eagle on a wall in his closet with titanium strength handcuffs and mittens. Yes, mittens, the things that make dexterous little fingers stay in their dexterous little holds. He really was lucky Omi couldn't physically take him, of course that was a mixed blessing. The less physically capable Omi was the more danger he was in, and yet the more strength Omi acquired the more strength Ran'd require. This, mind you is because Omi should have murdered him several times over this week alone.  
  
How many men could say they forgot their lover's birthday, and a major one, without at least a scar from thrown shrapnel? With Omi's skill in aerodynamics he would either be killed instantly or severed from his manhood, unless that is Omi still thought him worthy of it?  
  
Deciding after a long minute that Omi wasn't going to speak, "Non-verbal hm? That's my job."  
  
Omi again tightened his grip, this time refusing to loosen it. He let three droplets of saline bleed from his eyes.  
  
Ran paused, "...Omitchi, don't cry... ... ... ...Omitchi?"  
  
He found a patch of bare skin and pressed his palms into it, "Iie..."  
  
"Nanda anata imi suru 'iie'? Tell me... what's on your mind."  
  
Omi shook his head again, "Iie... I want to know your feelings first, your needs, your wants..."  
  
"Nani? Omi what point does that have with this? You're upset, talk about it, you like to talk..." Ran practically pleaded at this point, he wasn't used to taking up this much of a conversation. How did Omi feel talking to him? He was such a brick wall.  
  
Glassy blue eyes informed him that was a very mean thing to say, splintering even more of his fragile feelings. He locked his gaze with Ran's eye for several seconds before turning away and added a sore, "Iie."  
  
Ran bowed his head, "Fine, if me talking will make you feel better, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Interests." Omi added, immediately burying his face into Ran's chest to listen to his heartbeat and breaths.  
  
"..." A minute passed, "...Flowers, money, killing, revenge..." The face of an upset Omitchi was well noted under his nose. "..." He sighed, "I like goth- industrial music, that kind of night club, dancing, drinking rarely, cats, history, S&M, you..."  
  
Omi poked his head up at the last one, "That doesn't count..."  
  
"Does too." Ran smirked and put his index finger on the tip of Omi's nose. "Hobbies include flower arranging, calligraphy, swordsmanship, botany, chess, and if you laugh I'll bite you singing."  
  
Omi smiled largely, "Really?"  
  
Ran blushed but if it meant Omi was smiling, "Hai."  
  
"Will you sing for me?"  
  
The blush turned into a choke. "Uh... uh... um... e... you see... I'm not good at it."  
  
Blue eyes started to close, a frown appearing and Ran knew tears would also cue in soon, "Damn it, emotional blackmail. Fine." Ran cracked a smirk, "But if you can't guess the band I'm not doing it again."  
  
He warmed his throat with a set of hums, tapped his foot, getting into the rhythm his head set forth, "Have I no control, is my soul not mine? Am I not just man, destiny defined? Never to be ruled nor held to heel..."  
  
Omi's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Not heaven or hell just the land between,"  
  
Omi squealed but attempted to flatten his voice, deepening it, he began sing in time to Ran's rhythm, "Joy... Joy..."  
  
"Am I not man...Does my heart not bleed?"  
  
"No lord, no god, no hate, no pity, no pain, just me."  
  
"Comprehend and countermand, synchronous guidance, I choose my way. Never to be ruled nor held to heel. Not heaven or hell, just the land between. And am I not man?"  
  
"Joy... Joy" Omi bopped his head as he added chorus.  
  
"So why do I love when I still feel pain? When does it end, when is my work done? Why am I lone and why do I feel that I carry a sword through a battlefield? So why do I love when I still feel pain? When does it end, when is my work done. Why do I fight and why do I feel that I carry a sword,  
  
"Joy... Joy"  
  
"That I carry a sword?"  
  
Omi smiled and pounced Ran with his lips. "I know that song."  
  
"Like the path to heaven or the road to hell, our choice is our own consequences bind. We are the kings of wisdom, the fools as well. We are the gods to many, we are humble men. We who build great works just to break them down, we who make our rules so we never fail..."  
  
Ran smirked after clearing his throat to return it to his spoken tone, "Somehow I figured you would." He wiped at Omi's eyes drying them.  
  
"I love you Ran-kun..."  
  
"Hai, I love you too, Omitchi." Ran crushed Omi into his arms, "But I think we should go downstairs, Ken's making fun of us... I sense it."  
  
Omi raised an eyebrow, "You CAN do that, can't you?"  
  
Ran nodded once.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡We‡β‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ ‡  
  
"There you are chibi," Yoji drew in a breath from his cigarette, "Have any information on the mission?"  
  
Omi lowered his head into a nod, "Hai, I have everything we should need to formulate a mission plan."  
  
"More important though, are you up to it?" Ken asked, slinging his arm around Omi's shoulder.  
  
Omi looked to Ran and nodded twice, "Hai. I have everything I need to carry out this mission." Omi smiled the awkwardness off. It was good, exerting himself, proving to Ran how important he was and is to him. Perhaps the only thing nicer was that Ran accepted him for it and actually expressed his love, even if he had tried to show his love in a very fucked up way before hand, that was what made Ran himself though, all those social ineptitudes and yet still having such a centering pull.  
  
He was still uncertain, that sort of nervousness never really leaves your stomach, of being turned down by your lover but so long as he told himself why he would be okay. How long could he live with knowing Ran could do it though? Would he again? He knew he shouldn't think about those questions but they still stung him in his face, a blinding array of questions never to be answered in the light of day. Pretense was all he needed to make him happy, he loved Ran and so long as he could pretend Ran would always love him he would be okay, but if he felt that Ran was really going to make him his man-whore... could he stand it?  
  
He nodded once more, maybe confirming Yoji and Ken's sentiments, maybe agreeing that he could and would stand it, or maybe to address Ran's eyes burning into the backs of his. "Nanda Ran-kun?"  
  
Ran shook his head, something was eating into Omi's thoughts, oh by no means was it a mystery but the real question was would it hurt Omi or would he deal this time? With Omi's track record between him he felt Omi was now a ticking timebomb, too bad he had just surpassed one of his explosions. If Ran changed his course now he would be signing Omi's death warrant and he could never chance that lingering over his head, the last time was a mistake, he just hoped Omi would manage through this, he would, right? He had to, this was Omi, the strongest yet weakest of Weiss. Strong and yet weak from the most perplexing gifts, a duality between gift and flaw- his humanity. Omi was and always would be the most human of them, sure they were all human beings, if you could call a dark beast doing beastly things for humanity a human, but ...but Omi was always different. Far too long did he realize he was staring into Omi's eyes, the blond nodded once.  
  
Of course Omi would make it, after all, it is Omitchi. The maker of the impossible, the brain to the body, the heart to the muscle, the soul to the flesh... the virgin to the sex... Ran blinked, what the hell was wrong with him?  
  
"...So, we'll move in on..."  
  
Ran imagined as Omi spoke out mission details of him screaming and bucking in sex, all in mixed pleasure and pain in such a way to increase the high.  
  
"...'ll be difficult..."  
  
Moaning his name, over and over again tossing his hair to the sides.  
  
"...very hard, so be extremely careful."  
  
Hard. Ran looked down realizing that was exactly what he was, he nodded once after piecing Omi's plan together, "I'll be preparing in my bedroom, meet you all down in the kitchen before we move out."  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡We‡β‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ ‡  
  
Ran had lied, he went towards the bathroom first to 'prepare' for the mission, or he should say emission as he tried to hold it back. He scoured his face in icy cold water and prayed the temporary hold would stay until Omi was ready, or at least until his shower tonight which he predicted would be more than his normal twenty minute routine.  
  
After his session with the sink he went to his room to don his mission wear, adding several accessories including an epi-pen, a gun with two filled magazines to either side, the loaded clip already in chamber, a boot- knife, his communicator device, his katana and case with a wire that could latch around anything, and last but not least a tracking device and a tracker, one in case he was lost, the other in case anybody else was.  
  
He fixed his hair and earring then made his way to the kitchen to wait for the others, Omi would no doubt be there soon.  
  
To his surprise, Omi already sat in the kitchen, waiting for him. Omi was placing the last of his darts into his jacket lining.  
  
"Konban wa, koi." Ran placed a strong hand onto Omi's shoulder, Omi instantly smiled. He held an arrowhead in his mouth as he struggled to fit the last dart into its position.  
  
"Konnichiwa." He rubbed his cheek into his shoulder over Ran's hand.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle this? Omi I don't want you to get hurt... I worry about you..."  
  
"Arigatou, Ran-kun, but I can take care of myself." Omi smiled as the last dart finally slid into its slot. "There is only one target, so we should get out of this early enough."  
  
Ran nodded Omi was right, this would be a brief mission, all he had to do was relax into his emotionless state and he would be fine.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡We‡β‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ ‡  
  
Ran refocused his eyes, blood of his adversary caked onto his skin. He tried to recount how this had happened so quickly but all he received was a fast-forward of infiltration, going through a hellish maze to arrive right off stage, finding the bastard musician and quickly cutting the man's career as a singer or typist, or anything else for that matter, short with two swipes of his katana. First across the throat, next across the hands, the man fell back hastily, dead upon impact.  
  
It seemed Weiss overdid their efforts but the job was done. Omi had made an effort to destroy all the musical equipment that could replicate the musician's heinous sound before they left.  
  
The mission was complete.  
  
It was... all too easy.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡We‡β‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ ‡  
  
Upon returning to Koneko no Same Ie Ran found Manx waiting with a file in her hand.  
  
Yoji slung his arm around the redhead Manx in hopes to flirt with her, Ran grunted as he made his way to lean against the doorway.  
  
"We have another mission, a priority mission. There have been sets of fires in crowded places, many teenagers have fallen casualty, we believe an organization of teachers, parents, and police are involved but we do not know how they are causing these fires. We need you to find out how this is happening and put a stop to it."  
  
Omi nodded, "Alright, I'll work on that in the morning."  
  
"Also..." Manx began, "There is another group we believe tie into this research and Korin Corps."  
  
Omi froze. "...Nanda?"  
  
"They have been abducting young girls, removing their spines and setting their bodies aflame."  
  
Ran looked Manx over, "Why do you associate the two groups? The fire...?"  
  
Manx shook her head, "No. The technology, somehow these two organizations tie in to a group in Europe, we don't know enough information on this yet, but we have enough information to send you in to kill these 'Kabala' killers. While you are there, Omi, we need you to gather information to confirm if they tie into this group- Esset. There may be others that interrelate but we need more intelligence."  
  
Omi nodded, "Hai. Is there a mission plan for this?"  
  
Manx nodded, "Tomorrow I'll return with your orders. Here is what we have so far, though."  
  
Each of the Weiss men took a folder as Manx exited. Omi let out a soft sigh, "There goes extra sleep."  
  
Yoji also let out a moan, "You're complaining? I just worked through my birthday and I still haven't gotten laid. I'm showering first then going to a club, I'll be back late- or early depending if you're an optimist." Yoji winked as he strolled to the bathroom casually leaving Ken to twitch his fist and Ran groan.  
  
'Damn it.' His pants had that familiar tightness from watching Omi's breathing, motions, all his enticing, entrancing moves. The fact that he was aroused while covered in blood meant little to nothing at the time, he needed Omi in his arms and the longer he was in blood the longer it would be before he could be holding Omi close.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡We‡β23‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ ‡  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Okay, going through this part a bit quickly, I'll slow down on the episode with the lawyer, try to hit the OVAs soon, and Gluhen... fuh, by time I get to THAT I'll be burnt out most likely, so expect a hiatus before I start that, but that should be... interesting. I have a few ideas for that, now... for the musical number: That was Joy by VNV Nations, YELL AT KASRAC to make her make that into the AMV she's planning! Trust me, from just what she's told me about it I can't wait any longer, and none of you will want to either. Love you all, get me to 100 reviews by the end and I'll make a die-hard lemon. Get me to 50 by the next three parts and I'll make a bloody Lime and post it in my LJ (I will link it to the 27th chapter but it will NOT be a part of the Omi no Kiken series).  
  
Okay, that is all- except: Mad props to my reviewers of chapter 22, and you are:  
  
Altealice- OMG OMG OMG Yeah I did! YEAY! XD Jacques- Oh I ammmmm still writing, 23 chapters strong! XD Rini-sama- Hands her tissues solemnly I know So sad. It will be better soon, I determined I'm not really good at tragedy, just tragic-comedy, but I'm still an angst queen so don't worry. And what kind of person would I be to just stop this huh? ... ... ...Man, again I'm glad no one here knows my DYBILDNO series. Heh. ; Oro... ja matte!  
  
And chapter 21:  
  
Kyaroru-chan- Did I clear up the date a little bit better in this one? ;; Heh, the problem is I started working on those parts near Omi's B- Day, now I'm back-filling to make sure not to miss stuff, man, time is going to jump soon though, so keep that in mind. Thanks for reading! And yeah, life... toooooo much in the way, school's out though so now I can concentrate on my Weiss stories, JQ fandom, and possibly my manga. ;; That one really should be a priority, ne? Meh, ja ne! 


	24. Chimamire Shoubai

Omi no Kiken by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned Weiss Kreuz, I would be laying in bed, draped with rose petals, freesia hanging from the ceiling and bedposts with four bishounen each tied to said bedposts with silk and satin scarves, I would not in aforementioned case be writing this fanfic, as it would be called an episode guide, or even a script and it would be animated. And it would be yaoi. And you'd like it. A lot. As you can see, I do NOT own Weiss Kreuz (except on DVD and CD XD) and thusly make no money, I am a poor, poor college student on my summer break. Don't sue me... pwease?   
  
A/N: Okay, at 45 reviews, the most reviews I've ever had... I have to thank each and every one of you, for being loyal to Omi no Kiken, Douyou, Koibito, Forever? and the other stories I have written in this fandom, also thank you to all you die-hard Aya x Omi fanfic writers and readers, as you can guess it's my fave Weiss Kreuz pairing. ; Now onto business- 5 more reviews and that lime is yours! And for this story too. I have looked into aff.net and mm.org, I just don't really like the lay-out... but I think I might be a member to one of those stories, same pen-name, so if I am I'll let you know in the next author's note where I'll put the lime up, and lemon as well, if I get to 100 that is. So go back and review the ones you haven't reviewed yet! Ahaha, I know I'm evil, but at least I'm good at it. Without further adieu I present...  
  
WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 24: Chimamire Shoubai.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡We‡β‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ ‡  
  
First sounds from Koneko after Manx read off the orders and each of the assassins leafed through their packets were of Yoji's shoes tapping as they made contact to the stairs to steal the shower. The second set of sounds also came from the stairs, a soft, feminine clacking as heels made their way up the cast iron steps indicating Manx's absence. The third sound was of Ran's heightened breathing though he tried to cover it, the fourth sound was of Ken's feet slamming against the stairs in a melodramatic temper- tantrum as he realized Yoji usurped his first-dibs to the hot water. The fifth sound came from clacking on the keys as Omi made motion to research the next mission, a sound that became interrupted as the third sound came closer to his ear setting in motion to the sound the sensation of heat and moisture against his neck and earlobe, the sound and feeling tied as they raced around in Omi's body sending cool chills down his spine only to be followed by a rush of blood upward into his cheeks.  
  
"Ran-kun...?" Omi attempted to pivot his chair to face the scarlet-haired man, unsure of what he was doing or planned to do.  
  
Ran's arms steadfastly attached to Omi's waist as his left leg pressed into the back of Omi's chair immobilizing it. "Iie, just stay... just like this, with me..."  
  
He couldn't help but fall back into Ran's arms, to melt into them, his head cocked up as Ran's sensually deep voice warranted his reactions, Omi wanted to turn, to look back but knew that as much as he wanted to see Ran's eyes, he dare not turn to look and breach this moment, this sacred trust between them, this moment that was theirs alone.  
  
Ran planted a damp kiss across Omi's collarbone moving up to his earlobe to lock it in his mouth and blew slightly. Omi clawed at his chair's handles taking in a gasp of air, his body was on fire.  
  
...And the smell of blood quickly extinguished it. "Aya! Ran-kun, you're getting me all bloody!"  
  
Ran fought the urge to face-fall, his hand twitched, as did another part of his anatomy. Instantly he dropped his arms from around Omi, 'Damn that Kudou... damn him! I was this close to a make-out session!' Ran thought bitterly, his shoulders slumped, his face turning into a broody pout.  
  
Omi twisted his neck around so his face leaned into his shoulder. "Don't look at me like that, Ran-kun, it's just... gross ...to you know... in your enemy's blood, and it's not exactly sanitary either."  
  
He just nodded once, he knew Omitchi had a point, the winning point, but his point was getting sore...  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡We‡β‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ ‡  
  
Ken pounded on the door, "Yotan you bastard there had better be hot water by time you're done or I'll make your leather pants ass-chaps!"  
  
Yoji winked from behind the door, Ken sensed it. '...Wait, how did I know... damn it I have to stop hanging near Aya, that hard ass... I wonder if Omi says that too...?'  
  
"I wouldn't mind the change, but the real question is would you...?"  
  
"Would I WHAT?! Like seeing your ass in asschaps?!"  
  
"I HAVE A HOT ASS! You'd only WISH you were blessed enough to jump me, bang me, and bite my ass. After all, you're the one suggesting I wear assless leather pants."  
  
"...Oh there'd be no lack of ass, and certainly no lack of ass HOLE."  
  
"But Ken-Ken you're being mean and it's my birthday"  
  
"It is NOT, your birthday ended 2 hours ago..."  
  
"YOU'RE LYING! Yoji ALWAYS gets putang on his birthday and by the GODS IT IS NOT A COMPLETE BIRTHDAY UNTIL I GET ME SOME PUTANG!"  
  
Ken gnarled, "Kudou fuck off, Omi didn't get to celebrate HIS birthday the way he wanted, we all sacrifice our personal lives for the missions, you know that you schmuck."  
  
"Yeah... but my personal life and my sex life are TWO ENTIRELY different things." Yoji nodded to himself, now wrapped in a towel standing beside Ken. "So what did you get me for my birthday? Asschaps?" He winked and blew Ken a kiss.  
  
Ken screamed as he stormed into the bathroom. "Yotan you're a freakish hentai!"  
  
"Oh you saw my movies, eh, eh?" Yoji prodded.  
  
"E'! Gross!" Ken pressed his hands into his eyes, "Happy place... go to your happy place... soccer... children... no naked Yoji... no asschaps... grass... motorcycles... marmalade and rice krispy squares..."  
  
Yoji fell silent, far too quickly Ken noted. "Wow I can't believe that actually worked..." he noted privately, 'to scare off Yoji.' He began to peal off his leather jacket. Just as he was about to remove his shirts Ran threw open the door.  
  
"Hidaka. Out." Ken blinked for a moment. "IMA matawa shi ne!"  
  
Ken, using all the skills of a J-Leaguer dove out of the room picking up all of his clothing items on the way with one graceful motion. With all the skills of his luck, he landed mere inches from Yoji's groin, his body refusing to move closer.  
  
Yoji halted his motions with the towel to dry his hair noticing Ken's closeness. "Oi? Why Ken-Ken, what a thoughtful gift you offer, but I doubt you're skilled enough and you're HARDLY pretty enough to make up for it." Yoji turned and swaggered to his room to change, of course he decided closing the door is (as it always was) a courtesy, not an obligation. Notably, Yoji Kudou is not the courteous type.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡We‡β‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ ‡  
  
Thirty minutes. Omi let out a pissy sigh, Ran could have at least talked to him before heading upstairs.  
  
The fact that he was panting went unregistered to the possible causes for such a reaction. Ken had angrily come down the stairs complaining to Omi that his boyfriend just threw him out of the bathroom and stole his shower- time. Omi let out another sigh, Ran didn't even invite him to join! Granted, he would never be mean like that to Ken, or dirty like that (like Yoji) or brave enough to suggest the idea of sex with Ran. No, Ran would be the one to request... er... take it from... or is it more correct to say give it to Omi? He wasn't sure how to mentally word his fantasy, making it all the more difficult to wish upon a falling star.  
  
Omi let out another groan, "That's nice... I have to work on this." He wasn't sure if he was bitching at himself or snipping at Ken for taking that knife of sexual frustration and reaming him with it with the very suggestion of Ran, in a hot shower, for thirty minutes, panting (for some reason unknown), and him not there even though Ran had inadvertently initiated this horniness in Omi. "Darn it why did he have to be covered in blood?!" Omi growled, granted that wasn't really a turn-off to him, hell, even if it was Ran can make (and often does) anything sexy, a turn-on, or even a wet dream. He growled again, where was his mind taking him?!  
  
Ken frowned slightly at Omi, "So those autopsy photos are haunting you too?"  
  
Omi glanced at Ken, "Huh? What...? Oh! Yeah. You could... uh... say deeply." Omi nodded inwardly, 'he probably could, and then add in words like deranged, deprived, or horny but not about the photos he mentioned.' He just couldn't help but think about Ran. That image of him moaning in the shower, his hair dripping wet, not even looking past his long neck and collarbones, not even after his sculpted chest, just Ran throwing his hair back and panting was enough to give Omi his pleasures. "I found a warehouse, the group of teachers had rented an office in the building but it is otherwise abandoned, from the video feed Kritiker gave me it looks as though they are working with a highly flammable liquid, once it reaches room temperature, actually, about 12°C looks like it could set it off, it reacts violently trying to oxidize. My guess is that the substance under pressure stays as a liquid in the storage containers, and as a liquid it is non-volatile, but once it becomes gas, the vapors move toward reaction, with enough energy present for them to spontaneously react, and thus- kaboom, it just blew up your house... er... people. You get what I mean."  
  
"So, this house they blew up..."  
  
"Or not. Ken, they are at this warehouse, it would store it, they can spread the liquid and get lost in the crowd, wherever they spray becomes flammable within about 5-10 seconds, depending on core temperature of the liquid and external temperatures I presume... so I'll hack into the surveillance equipment in the warehouse, see if there is any unwarranted activity, and then we'll move in and destroy their base."  
  
Ken blinked, "Aya stole my turn in the shower."  
  
Omi face-faulted, then laughed, "You must really be tired. You can take my turn, I'll go last."  
  
Ken smiled, "Thanks Omitchi!" He sighed in relief, "I was afraid I'd never get the hot water."  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡We‡β‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ ‡  
  
Ran stepped out of the shower inspecting himself one last time for any speckles of blood, no Omi would have no excuses to disengage THIS time.  
  
Ran threw back his head and cackled slightly, letting his throat release a slowly growing deep-seeded moan that came off with a diabolical tone. He toweled himself off using the fluffiest, softest towel one could imagine, by the looks of it you'd never think Aya had sensitive skin but in truth past his slightly calloused palms and feet was flesh that paralleled, and in some areas surpassed, the softness of just-budding rose petals. He fastened his towel around his waist then proceeded to style his hair, combing it out to dry it faster and adding four or five different hair-care products to pose it, nourish it, and hold it. He lifted his soiled laundry and glided to his bedchambers.  
  
Upon reentry he disposed of his old garments by tucking them into a black hamper in the corner of his closet, he wiped his arm down with a spare cloth before searching for something to wear. He landed on his soft brown sweater that Omi had more than once borrowed from him while sick, claiming it to be the warmest thing he could wear, and most comfortable. Ran let a small smirk raise in the corner of his lips, oh he could think of one other 'thing' he could wear to be comfortable and warm, namely his arms, chest, and every other organ he could justifiably squeeze into Omi's grasp somehow or another. He also picked out his black sateen boxer-brief hybrids and tight fitting khaki carpenter pants. They framed his hips nicely he noted as he slipped on the lower half of his outfit from under the towel. By time he completely dressed an hour had passed.  
  
He spritsed one of his better colognes across his chest and over his head before moving to collect Omi from the basement. Pausing an instant, he took his car keys and his wallet. First, he'd get Omi a fitting belated birthday dinner, then after Omi was fully recharged he'd... move on to plan B.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡We‡β‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ ‡  
  
Omi began shutting down his computer, already memorizing the facts. Through some stroke of luck, apparently the company that owned the warehouse used live web-cam feed instead of actually recording the information. Of course that was a mixed blessing, from the images used he could see the cameras were a wireless camera with self-contained power supplies.  
  
That meant either he'd have to shut down the internet for an area, jam a server, or the wireless network. Each one would be... an adventure. Of course, it could be done, just not easily. By time he was ready to grab a shower and call it a night he heard the water turn off.  
  
Omi nodded once and made his way to his room, taking up a set of towels, a fitted gray t-shirt, charcoal boxers, white ankle socks and a pair of near- black board-shorts.  
  
By time Omi reached the bathroom door, Ken slipped out with a gray-lavender towel wrapped across his hips held in the front by one hand, and another towel draped on his shoulders to dry his hair. "Omitchi! Arigatou! I swear there's still hot water... I made it quick to make sure... thanks again for letting me go before you." Ken bowed as he hastily made his way to his bedroom.  
  
"No, really, it's fine Ken-kun." Omi smiled and also bowed. He slid into the bathroom, closing and locking the door and disrobed. Hopping into the shower he took the most glorious five minute shower in the world, regrettably his shower took twenty minutes and the remaining fifteen were colder than a polar bear's nose. He let out a slow sigh as he dried himself. The mirror was steamed from the hot showers long before his, the sink collected the moisture, and the distinctive horror of nose hair clippings were left around the ring of said sink making Omi's stomach turn as he wondered with little enthusiasm which of his predecessors left this 'token' for him to 'appreciate' with a bucket of bleach.  
  
Another five minutes and Omi was dressed, the bathroom straightened slightly, his teeth brushed and hair styled. He left the bathroom with his dirty clothes slung over his forearm, towels draping the opposite arm and shoulder.  
  
Upon coming to his bedroom he noticed the door slightly ajar. Omi gave the door a curious look. 'Strange, who would have come into my room...?'  
  
He slid the door open a centimeter aware that as well as a friend, a foe could also be hidden within. He darted his room back and forth, seeing no real destruction he scanned the room for the trespasser. Spotting his quarry sitting on his bed cross-legged, Omi let out an anxious sigh as pallor returned to his face. His hand unconscious reached to his heart. He entered the room and deposited his clothes into his laundry basket near the dresser before meeting Ran's gaze.  
  
"Koko ome ni kakarete ureshii desu, is everything alright?" Omi let off a slight smile. Ran smelled like spicy cinnamon, he was wearing that musk Omi loves! All he could do from squealing like a schoolgirl and pouncing on Ran and ravaging him with kisses was to turn and imagine doing just that.  
  
Ran stood from the bed and stretched his arms, "It's pleasant seeing you too," he wrapped his arms around Omi, "And I see you're dressed for the occasion, perrrrrrfect." Ran's r rolling in an almost sleepy- no dreamy tone. "Come with me." He kissed Omi's neck and added a slight nip.  
  
Omi tensed under the touch, his nerves burned with each of Ran's passionate motions, making his whole body- some parts more than others- tingle in an elated and welcome way. He tilted his head back into the nook of Ran's neck, eyes closed at first then opening slowly to gaze into Ran's eyes that were, to no surprise to Omi, locked straight into his own.  
  
"Where are we going?" Omi purred back.  
  
"Now if I told you that, it wouldn't be anywhere near as spontaneous, now would it?" Ran kissed Omi's nose. "Start moving before I carry you there. And I will if you make me. Seriously."  
  
Omi gestured to move, "Okay, okay. I'm coming."  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡We‡β‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ ‡  
  
Upon the first sight of the restaurant Omi was giddy, nervous due to the amount of cash he had managed to snag before Ran could pull him out of his room, but giddy all the same.  
  
When Ran made it perfectly clear this was a date, and going the extra mile by opening doors for him, pulling out his chair for him, etc. Omi wasn't sure he could survive all the blood loss his body must be having from the strength of his blush, he was simply euphoric. Ran was making him so happy just doing this all, and his company, Ran was being conversational! All Omi could do from jumping his bones and taking him on the table was his prudence, and his imagination again.  
  
"Ran-kun, this has been... one of the happiest moments I can recall." Omi said while leaning back to look out of the window, he let out a sigh. "I'm just so glad we had a chance to do this."  
  
Ran took Omi's hand. "I'm glad I have you so I could have that chance." He kissed Omi's knuckles, "You seem a little spacey is something wrong?"  
  
Omi shook his head, "No, everything, all of this, it's just so perfect I'm afraid I'm dreaming... and if I am I'm afraid of what I'll find when I wake up."  
  
"It's no dream..." Ran kissed the center of Omi's hand and turned over his palm. Running his fingers down the lines in Omi's palm he found a tender spot and pressed sending sparkling orbs to Omi's vision. He rubbed his thumb into that spot for a few moments before letting go. "This is much more like heaven." Ran leaned over the table and kissed Omi on the lips. "Would you come with me for a walk?"  
  
Omi smiled lightly, bowing his head into a nod, "I'd like that very much."  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡We‡β‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ ‡  
  
Chastely, Omi kissed Ran drawing out the moistness in Ran's bottom lip as he leaned his way upward into the kiss. He let out a muffled sigh, "I hate to do this, Ran-kun, but I think we should head back. I still have to finalize the mission plans..."  
  
Ran glanced over Omi, "Finalize them? You've gotten that far?"  
  
He nodded once, "Now I just need to decided which will be easier... for disrupting the cameras." He whispered, "I have an idea what kind of camera it is, now all I have to do is get in touch with Manx to see if there is an easy way to disrupt the wireless connection and how to do that in an entire building."  
  
Omi looked around casually. Ran kissed Omi again. "It sounds like you already took care of everything, did you already contact her?"  
  
Again, Omi nodded. "Hai, just before the shower though I doubt she'll answer my message until morning."  
  
"Then you have all tonight..."  
  
"And school tomorrow morning." Omi sighed in reminder. Ran kissed Omi's lips softly.  
  
"It is a Friday you know, and you haven't missed any school, ever. Why not call out sick?" Omi gave Ran a pouty lip, brooding.  
  
"Ran-kun! You're not supposed to be encouraging me skipping school."  
  
"You're old enough to decide that for yourself... I'm just a bad influence." Omi stuck his bottom lip out a little further.  
  
"But I like your influence." Ran winked at Omi.  
  
"Oh do you now?" He slid his arms tightly around Omi, "Then would you mind me influencing you for the rest of tonight?"  
  
Omi looked around again, "Well, I could just pull an all-nighter, it's not like I've never done that before."  
  
Ran smirked, "We'll see just how willing you'll be to go to school in the morning, come on, let's go back to Koneko... my room." His slender, elegant fingers wrapped around Omi's wrists locking them together as he led Omi back towards the apartments.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡We‡β24‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ ‡  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N con't: That's just a taste of the lime... three more reviews or you don't get any more! XD I am so evil, I know.  
  
Lessee, just a few more Weiss Kreuz season one villains are left, a few we won't even encounter... bwahaha, after that we move to the OVAs and then Gluhen, are you excited yet? I am... though not a lot of growth occurred storyline-wise in this chapter, some plot-movements are coming about. ... ... ... No I do NOT mean YxK or KxY or however you want to say it. . Nope, but I do seem to make Hidaka the slut of Weiss. Ahaha, yesssssss To all my loyal readers, keep it up. Your patience shall be rewarded! XD Okay, it's 4:48 AM so it's time for me to go to bed... Heh. ; twitch yes... please R&R! 


	25. Gomen Ne

WEISS! Omi no Kiken- Part 25: Gomen Nasai

A/N First—AHHH! I'm so sorry everyone! I didn't mean to let this get so ... well, far out of hand and without updates! But, to be fair I've given you some short tokens (okay so I was throwing bones to save me from the wild packs of otaku!) This is not the lime, and that will come soon, in fact I might just give the lemon early but I'd really appreciate getting to triple-digit reviews, I read each one and love them all! (And to those of you stalking out my lj-- blows kisses that's hilariously awesome, actually that's the very reason I write this now. I'm hoping to zoom through these next few parts. Ja ne!)

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡We‡β‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Manx tapped her heal as she played the video. Omi and Aya sat on the couch, Aya lounging his arms and Omi intent on his seat. The briefing- a second one, made it clear that the dilemmas were now alleviated thanks to a 'power glitch' due to go off at Midnight tonight, the group would return by then and it would be the best time to get them all localized.

Noticeably, the attitudes of Weiss had shifted and she was wondering the source of this, oh she knew Omi was now with Aya, but the extent of with was what troubled her. Were the two in some coy love or true passion? Would it jeopardize the mission? The team? Omi? True each member of Weiss was important but Omi, she had known for a while now who Omi's family was and was not, who birthed and who fathered him. His father just happened to be the love of her life and she wanted him to be safe no matter what.

Manx left the apartments without any real range of curiousity, she noted how thorough Omi had become since the fall of the Takatoris.

She noticed and she wondered what Persia would plan for him, could he really keep doing this? And with Aya and he in a relationship was it even safe to allow them to remain on the same team?

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡We‡β‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Omi turned to face Aya. "Something is wrong." He walked out of the mission room leaning back into the room he called, "Leave at 23:00, we'll meet up at 23:40. Take three vehicles, Yoji take the seven, Aya, the Porsche with Ken, I'll arrive at 23:20 to set up."

Aya gave Omi a strong glance which Omi shot down, this had been the plan all along, why would Aya give him questions now? He shook his head, "Once the mission is complete we'll meet up back here if it goes smoothly, if not the two safe houses, Aya and Ken, Yoji and I."

Again Aya gave Omi a strong glance, this time it moved up to a piercing glance.

As the other two left, Omi looked at Aya and waked back over. "Gomen, Aya-kun. I have to set up, if you and Ken are paired up Yoji needs to be paired in case anything happens to him." He looked down, then back into Aya's eyes smiling, "I just found my heaven, and I know what you're thinking. I'm not giving it up, not this soon." He poked Aya's stomach, "And you aren't getting rid of me, not that easily at least." He made a quick cast of the room and leaned in to kiss Aya's ear. "Daisuki."

Aya shook his head, face flat in tone. "I don't like this. If you have a bad feeling--"

"I can't chance anything happening to the four of us, don't worry, I'm always careful and I expect the same of you, hai?"

Aya sighed in defeat, "Hn. Since when am I the uke, e?"

Omi turned bright pink and slapped Aya's shoulder. "And when did I become the uke?" The blonde's blush continued, "I haven't been in ANY position yet let alone bottom."

Aya smirked, "That's only because Manx's mother-hen radar is impossibly tuned."

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡We‡β‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

The mission room was dark now, the lights all off but for one beacon. Where Omi sat, shaded with the darkest of shadows even the midnight sky could not reach with bright moonbeams, he typed into his computer confirming the access of the cameras now down.

Equally dark, Yoji stood at the edge of the glass on the roof, ready to spring in and take down the first string of targets. In their positions as well, Ken and Aya blocked off the exits.

Omi made the countdown as the time poured away from the fleeting faction that never knew it's own days had become numbered.

"Balinese, check? 10."

"Hai. In position."

"Siberian, check? 7."

"Hai-Hai, this will be fun."

"Hai, Abyssinian, check? 4"

"Hn."

"Alright then- 3, 2, 1—IMA!"

Omi hit the switch cutting the power, with the flicker of lights the camera also went out, he quickly tucked his laptop into a hiding spot near an easy-to-access exit point then pulled on his infrared goggles.

At sight of a panicking crowd of oranges and reds, Omi threw in a dozen or so darts, sending a target per dart to the ground. He kept a mental tally, 11 of 38. His ear perked at the gurgling sound of two more and two sword swishes informing him to move the tally to 19 of 38. The twang of wires being bent told him 21. The first wave done, this is when it would turn into a rat race, to catch and kill the ones that now know there is something very wrong. Using his skills and benefits of a tiny frame he slipped through a narrow gap and counted, footsteps were almost there.

Three of them, Omi nodded. He peaked around only to see a small armada quickly raising the count from 38 initials to now 46. Omi bit back a string of angry words.

Ken squawked to Omi, "They're going for the truck!"

Omi clicked off his radio but knew it was too late, they heard it. He took out a set of darts and in a sprint through the middle of them took down four before getting to the next bit of coverage.

That coverage, as per usual of Omi's luck, happened to be the chemical storage. The one at which a rather psychotic woman was manning the hose at. His eyes went wide. He sent a dart into the valve, locking it into an open position, "Weiss- move out- Ima! Ima! Regroup outside!" Omi started his sprint towards the exit.

Ken had apparently been the cause for that little outbreak of the woman's, a stream of ten bodies with another 5 seconds to go before bursting into flames littered her feet. As she twisted around and around the count got closer and closer to zero until a corner of the building burst into a fireball.

Omi winced, that was a rather warm welcome.

Aya and Yoji kept the rear flanks as Ken and Omi went after the supply-line. Each making fast work of the remaining 8 men, when another set of 3 came towards them the confusion moved past into concern.

Omi panted, "Abyssinian, Balinese, Siberian- count to 46, how many down?"

Balinese added a heated, "46?! What the hell happened to the nice small number of 38?" He swore, "Our end counts 41 with your latest numbers."

"Oi, 5 unaccounted for..." Ken said, with a fast slashing sound Ken came back a smile in his voice, "3 unaccounted."

Aya made a rather hasty sound also indicating his new find, "Two down..."

Omi bit back, "One left unacc-" His voice was cut down and replaced with a wincing sound, he turned around, one blow taken to his face Omi kicked up at the remaining man and reached out for his darts, "Iie... Siberian...!"

Ken turned towards Omi's location noticing the figure on Omi, He sprinted towards the figure as Omi sent a shrunken arrow into the man's arm, Ken finished the work with a slash across the throat and face, the blood sprinkling onto Omi's face. Omi turned away and wiped his mouth.

"Ugh, all accounted for." Facing Ken he tossed him the motorbike's keys, "switch?"

Ken nodded, "You're too bloody for anything else but passenger, ya hurt?"

The blond shook his head, "Iie." Omi looked at the time, "20 minutes before system restarts, system's set up, charges placed, meet up at the primary location."

Each knew what that meant as they left for their respective vehicle. Omi picking up his laptop on the way out rushed towards Aya's vehicle, as Omi arrived Aya near doubled over into a face-fall. "Omitchi! Are you alr-"

"Hai, not my blood." Omi smiled a nervous one, "...I had to switch to passenger stats."

Aya nodded and tossed Omi a towel from his back seat. "Time for fireworks?"

"Yoss."

Aya pressed the button on the remote setting the place into pieces.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡We‡β‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

The group met up at Koneko, Aya glared back at Omi.

Yoji was the first to say it, "Where the HELL did the additional crew come from?!"

Aya's glare never let up, the image with Omi bloody still close in thought.

"...Gomen, I don't know, they were completely unaccounted for names—unless they were from another group."

Aya finally spoke up, "Then who's next?"

Omi yawned, "I don't know, that's the problem."

Ken pulled something out of his pocket, "Well, Omitchi, I have an idea. Shut up!" He gave Yoji a dirty look, "I know what you're about to say and shut up Yotan! ...Two of those bonus baddies were recently released from jail, not-guilty verdicts."

Omi looked back to Aya. "I'll inform Manx."

TBC.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡We‡β25‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡


	26. Wasureru Nanika

Omi no Kiken 26: Wasureru Nanika?

by Vanessa S. Quest

A/N: AGH! Gomen ne for this taking so long! But, but I make amends-- I've got a new chapter for you all! Happy New Years!

Disclaimer: Same old same old I still don't own Weiss.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Manx walked into the mission room already glaring at Omi with criticism. "You've left it half-unfinished."

Omi looked down, "Kabala?" he said quietly.

"Hai. That is still an incomplete mission, do you plan on even attempting to fit it into your busy agenda? Kritiker will look into the new information but you still have your responsibilities tied with a mission. Omi I'm disappointed."

He continued to look down. "There was no way we could do that on the same day, Manx…"

"With your date the day before? Of course not." Omi's eyes shot up to catch her icy stare. "Don't let your personal feelings detract from your work. If it happens again we'll remedy it--"

"Manx! I have a plan drafted up, we just couldn't have accomplished it at the same time, there were too many people involved with the other mission to divide the group…"

She cast her chin upward, eyes looking him down. "Is that so? Why did you accept both missions then? Don't you think you of all people should have been able to find a way or brief me before taking some personal time? Or are others' lives not as important to you?"

He looked down. "…The mission was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, when they were going to gather, Manx. I'm sorry I let you down."

"For your lover no less. I just wonder how Persia will take this. You do realize this will go into my report to him, don't you?"

Omi swallowed back hard, it felt like a thousand daggers. "It was not because of my love interests! You think you're the only one who keeps a personal and professional life close together? Who makes sacrifices for your professional life out of your personal one? I didn't set up a plan for tonight and it had nothing to do with wanting to spend time with Aya-kun! It had to do with knowing what was best for my TEAM for WEISS I would never have thought to do else wise!"

Manx gave him another look, "Is that your final answer?"

The voice faded from fierce to proud. "Then you really are living up to your responsibilities. Good. I expect this mission accomplished on schedule, Kritiker will look into the information you've given me tonight."

Omi let out a hiss in his breathing, "how long have you been having me followed, Manx?"

She smiled, "It's called chaperoning."

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

That encounter occurred twelve minutes ago, and Omi was still hyperventilating, adrenalin still spinning due to that encounter with his pseudo-mother; Ran held no surprise that this confrontation came up with Manx and Omi, but he had no idea she'd pounce on Omi when he was as emotionally fragile as he was. The boy wouldn't keep Ran out of his eyesight in the apartment if physically possible, he was shocked Omi had been so trusting as to let Ken go there with Ran after his suspicions.

Sure Omi probably would have disavowed that, brushed off the past few days Ran knew better. Omi was upset still and why shouldn't he be? That was really a shitty thing to do. He bowed his head then returned his gaze to Omi's ineffectual figure. He traced his fingertips down Omi's face.

"Gomen nasai, Omitchi" Ran added inwardly, 'you shouldn't have to have gone through that on your own.'

Omi tried to stifle his breathing, force himself into less but deeper breaths, finally he stammered out in a remarkably confident voice, "Iie, it was my responsibility, but the plans still stay for this afternoon. No matter what, I won't let anyone down…" He looked at the ground dissatisfied. "Doushite…" he pushed his head into his chest, why is it that everyone he loves and trusts plays head games with him? He sighed out a breath then walked to his room leaving Aya with a strange look.

Despondence. Aya realized why Omi had been so able to push him away after being so clingy, what had he done? Omi hadn't smiled all day.

Omi settled himself into his room, picking up a small piece of molding in his palm, rubbing his fingers into it like a worry stone, he laid on the bed curling to face the wall.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

"Schuldig, now is an opportune time." Crawford reminded him. He smiled coldly, this would be such a pleasant reward for Weiss and their work ethic.

He is the key, isn't he? To that future you see, isn't he?

Crawford tilted his head into a cool but beautiful poise, "In the very near future we will no longer have to fear the outside world, we will be looked upon with pride, not fear or hate." He added to Schuldig privately, Nagi deserves that world, no?

Schuldig nods, We all do. Shall I be gentle with the kitten?

That doesn't exactly matter. Soon enough Eszett will piece together that Bombay keeps sprouting up and they'll make a move on Kritiker's most valued member, Weiss has been receiving more training then they realize, and Abyssinian will have no distractions. While Weiss fights through for their motives, we'll do the same and bring Eszett to its knees. Once that happens, we'll be free. More than free, we'll be heroes of freedom. Protectors, and all the privileges that come from being just that.

Schuldig bowed his head. Farfarello will be so disappointed he didn't get to make god weep.

Crawford laughed, "Who said he'll lose that chance? Now go."

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Keys flew down in a frantic rhythm as Nagi's hands lingered over the keyboard. "The Kabala has been made aware of Omi's existence. They say they'll pay a handsome figure for his delivery, Crawford-san."

"Good."

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Omi's glance fell into the wall for several minutes as tears fell sporadically into the mattress. His thoughts raked from Ran to Manx to Persia to a family to Weiss to the flower shop, Ouka, the past, garbled memories that he questioned and then repeated.

He gave up some of his biggest dreams for an equally sized hope, Aya. Omi closed his eyes, he cast off the idea of speaking with Persia in fear that it signed his removal from Weiss so he could just see Shuichi, but really how could he ever have a relationship with Shuichi if he knew Persia? Really did he even have a possibility either way?

And if he did? What of Aya? By staying and without contacting Persia of all things, a voyeuristic thought that his father now was the one tracing all of his actions, just by signing off that final conversation with Persia how did that confirm anything with Aya as eternal? Aya already threatened to cut him off once after already promising him forever. Would Aya take back his word of never leaving him again?

Did Aya promise to never leave him or always be with him? Did Aya even go back on his word? Aya had sworn never to be with Omi again though. He held his ears his heart still hurt. Omi looked to his dresser wondering if he had anything left for a migraine after Aya's infiltration of his stash the other day. Slowly standing up he walked to the door and looked out, down the hallway.

Seeing a brief trail of red around the corner Omi walked towards it, "Aya-kun?"

He bit at himself, that's right all this time it's been Aya and not Ran, that trust really was injured for Omi to rely on Aya… Ran's other self. He approached it.

You need a drink.Schuldig suggested to Ran from the mission room, that hurt look on your koi's face and knowing you put it there, hopefully Yoji left some sake e'?

Ran rose his eyebrow, what in hell? Since when did his thoughts come off like that? Shaking it off he went back into reading the newspaper trying to lax the tension in his stomach.

Omi moved closer towards the trail of red, "Ran-kun?" Schuldig smiled, the blond mere inches from his newest fate.

Hai?Schuldig mimicked Ran's voice in his thoughts. Omi stepped another pace towards the corner, the figure halted on the other side. As Omi cleared the corner his eyes widened when he realized the betrayal.

"You!" Omi took a step back to draw out a dart. Schuldig smirked.

Du hast ein kopfschmerz, ja?Omi held his temple.

'Not… now…' His eyes blurred slightly.

Ich sehen. Und JETZE!Schuldig made a sonic boom with his mind sending Omi teetering to the ground with a loud thud. Schuldig quickly gathered his prey and went back to Omi's room, making two slashes into Omi's bed turning it into a cross resting near the tear-stains on Omi's bed.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

It was nearing two in the afternoon, Aya walked towards Omi's room. If he let Omi sleep past this the boy would kill him. Aya thought to correct himself, the legally-an-adult would kill him. He tapped softly on Omi's door.

"Omitchi?"

Nothing. Aya knocked again, Omi was in his room, he saw him go in and hadn't heard him leave. Was he asleep or avoiding him intentionally?

"Omi."

Déjà vu. "Hn… Omi open the door." With no sound from Omi he forced the door, facing to see the cross in the bed Aya's eyes shot wide. "No!"

TBC.

†††††††††We†β26†††††††††

A/N: Okay, hopefully this won't be left as the stopping point for long, ideally I'll have another few chapters out by month's end.

What is Schwartz planning?

What is Omi's fate?

Will Aya save him? Weiss save him? Will Ran regain Omi's trust and finally bonk him? Yes yes I know you've all been promised to have at least a lime of the pairing! (And only 25 more gets you a lemon!)

Will Omi live to seek out his father? Will Omi do so even if given the chance? Will Manx realize Yoji looks up her skirt?

All this or more than likely less than this answered in the next part!


	27. Kare w doko ni Imasu ka

Omi no Kiken 27: Kare wa doko ni Imasu ka?

by Vanessa S. Quest

A/N: This story has been going on for a year to date as of January 4, so I'm really proud and hope that this will make me get through the next few parts. I have to say to everyone who started from the beginnings, waiting for my updates to the new fans that jumped in once I had some ten or more odd chapters—I really hope you have all enjoyed this as much as I have! I have not forgotten the purpose of this story nor all of the drives for me to write more in! Currently I'm working on a lot of new projects, I know and I apologize for not finishing what I started first. Please catch the remaining A/N at the bottom of this chapter! WEISS!

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

His arms were stretched unnaturally when he forced his eyes wide. Within a few moments he regretted that as a stranger in a vaguely familiar purple cloak glared down his way.

He murmured something to one of the fellow men, this one wearing a mask. More mumbling and Omi saw the small armada approach him. Omi's eyes darted back and forth among each in the group. "Douyatta?" Racing thoughts struck each of his senses.

How did he get there?

Where did Schuldig come from?

What was Schwartz planning? Were they involved with the Kabala?

Realization hit. THAT was where the purple cloaks seemed familiar, the Kabala, but why would they go after him? Again Omi's eyes went wide then returned to normal size upon realization that they had a sacrifice planned, one Weiss had planned to stop, and now- he was on the menu.

As they approached Omi felt a dread well in his stomach, why did they go after him specifically? It couldn't just be a coincidence, particularly as they went after beautiful females not males.

"Now."

Omi looked around with a bit of frantic worry as one of the group members grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back. Another took him by the face, holding his cheeks just so Omi couldn't force his eyes closed, he looked towards the man in front of him as his irises peaked past his lower set of eyelashes. Again they darted around, there were five of them… where were the remaining three?

As if to answer his question another approached, pouring a strange powder chemical into his eyes. Omi thrashed from side to side as the stinging started. The two held tight until ten seconds then released their grasps, Omi shook his head left to right the pain in his eyes searing as he closed and opened his eyes, tears brimming yet bringing no relief. The blond let out a yelp that sounded in a way that could make others freeze and feel as if they too held that pain just by having that sound hit their ears. Omi began pushing his head back into the wooden beam, head charging in as many directions to try to shake out the dust.

Slowly the thrashing became less severe, finally dying down to heavy them moderate panting, his face drooping toward the ground, eyes open and fogged over completely. He took in a set of strong breaths. "Daremo… dareka…nandemo…daijoubo nai… tasukeru wa… onegai…" He leaned his head back into the board to brace himself upward with a vulnerable, hurt look set to his slightly parted mouth. "It's so dark… somebody, anybody… save me, onegai…"

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

"This must be a trap," Ken volunteered, "they had to have found out about Weiss and the plan…"

Aya put his hand to his temple, "If they found out about us why would they have taken Omi instead of run?"

Yoji chimed in, "but it's too well-timed and out of character for it to be random, even if Omi is the youngest he's also our information gatherer they couldn't have guessed that, we all use code names…"

Aya again ventured, "It wasn't random, but they aren't solely behind it." He thought back to that strane urge. "Schwartz." Realization in his eyes, he shook his head.

"You mean it isn't the Kabala group? Then we have to hunt down Schwartz to find…"

"Iie." Aya again said with a robust strength. "We have to follow the mission plan, if Schwartz did this it would be for some other reason then the safety of the Kabala, by leaving that cross they wanted us to look into the Kabala, this is some game to them but Omi is not a game. His safety dictates we check all leads, and this one is the most pressing."

Ken gave Aya a strange look, "So we're going in for Kabala knowing we're a man down and it's probably a trap by Schwartz… and that the Kabala has Omi… and countless other hostages?"

Aya nodded. "Hai."

"Good, so long as it's not a suicide mission."

Yoji turned to look at Ken, Aya gave him a sideward glance.

A few moments later Ken let out a rather loud. "Oh shit this is a suicide mission. Dammit!" He wiped his hand over his face, "Fine, so long as we know what we're up against. I'll get the first aid kit. Damn it. This sucks."

Yoji lit up his cigarette. "Let's go get our chibi back. And after that-- install a homing beacon in his neck. Ayan?"

Aya looked up after an instant. "Hn, what Yoji?"

Yoji put his hand on Aya's shoulder, "He'll be fine. Just like always."

"Exactly." Aya held his lip, the tangent he wanted to go on, but that wasn't his way.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Katchen, do you ever wonder what happens when you black out? Where you go? What happy little thing takes your happy little place?

Omi's thoughts echo a hallowed '………'

Such as now, per say.Schuldig grabbed his head, a silence like that is rather loud to a person used to others' thoughts buzzing in his own mind.

'………'

You think I'll let you escape this pain? Don't you realize you were put here for a reason?Schuldig laughed to himself, Specifically for this reason you're about to be committed to? Larger than Weiss, Schwartz, Kritiker, Kabala, everything?He grew impatient without some form of human interaction. Verdammen es! Wake up.

He felt the first starting waves of an awakening mind. Like a heart beat trying to push outward only to realize it has to continue going back in as well, until finally awareness finds some middle ground. He knew Omi didn't really have his full sense to him, but then again being drugged that way near guaranteed it on two levels.

Katzchen, gute morgen…

A friendly amount of white-noise of Omi's inner workings quickly ended the silence that 'til prior filled him.

"Doko ni…?"

Omi's eyes were still fogged, no light reflecting from them, his body felt tired, stiff and heavy. "Doko ni watashi?"

"Let the ritual begin."

The first set of men approached the stage with torches. Omi heard a set of feminine screams, training his ear he tried to determine what was happening, realization sudden. 'The ritual-- they're lighting them on fire!' The sound of electricity cut short set out a sharp hum then halted. 'Weiss…?'

By the light of fire the men on stage put a torch to Omi's cross. Suddenly feeling a small bit of heat Omi winced, trying to pull his legs away from it, the crackling of wood making yet another distinctive sound.

Metal clashed confirming what the initial sounds had warned him. He let out an inaudible, "Weiss." By the distance of the sound Omi determined they had to be at the edges of the room, the screaming girls not quite helping him hone in on the exact distance. "Itai…" Omi kicked at the wood straight through the flame, raising his foot and crashing it down until he felt the heat subside, several of the screams also halted, and the scent of blood mixed well with the burnt cedar and pine.

With his senses of smell and sound on guard touch seemed to want to join in as well, reminding him just how heavy he felt and just how sore his eyes were. By time the faint smell of roses hit him the true heaviness he felt joined in, causing him to slide to the floor less than gracefully when his restraints were undone.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Schuldig gave Crawford a dirty look, "Why did I have to waste my time with that?"

Crawford noticed the pissy sound in Schuldig's voice, "Hm? You already know why, so why are you being so redundant as to ask?"

"Back at you Mr. Precog Man." Schuldig said, reaching for aspirin. "Do you have the slightest idea of how much of a migraine I get when I get one?"

"From as much as you complain about them I'd say I have a good idea."

Fuck you. There is nothing worse than having to go into a silent mind, there is no pleasure in that for me, it's only work- HARD work, sustaining my shields to just be in there let alone to assert force… it gives me a migraine and for what?! What was even the point of that really?!

"Apparently migraines also make you a moron." Crawford said, thrusting a sleep-mask to the berated German. "He had to be there for Eszett to pick up on his presence, if he had seen them and they had left before Weiss got there- he'd blow the cover, and we can't exactly introduce Eszett to him, that would fuck us over and you know it would. You had to deliver him and keep him alive so we could bait Eszett along. Think of it, Schuldig- once Kritiker takes care of that we're free- plus so long as we follow the plan…" He rubbed Schuldig's head in an uncharacteristically warm gesture of comradary. "And it has to be him, Kritiker will be strong-armed into it by both Weiss and Persia, think of it Schuldig, no more guilt. No more being the monsters everyone fears… and you don't even give up fucking with people's minds. It's in our best interests, it always has been."

Schuldig sighed, I know, I understand, my head hurts I'm going to sleep…a silent command of not asking for, about, or thinking of in general of Schuldig followed as pure sense versus thought into Crawford's mind.

"You have the rest of the day to recover. You'll feel better around 9 tonight I promise."

Schuldig sighed, "E', if anyone would know, ja?" he smirked as he trudged to his solitaire domain within the apartment.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

"Aya what are we supposed to do? What's wrong with him?" Ken asked.

"First, Ken-ken, sit down and lay the egg already." Yoji teased, bringing in an eyewash bottle. "Tsk, such a mother-hen and here he is, without any chicks to worry about." He handed the bottle to Aya.

Aya tilted Omi's head back into his lap, Omi's spheres staring up past him. The boy seemed strangely subdued. "Omitchi, are you still in any pain?"

The blond made no notion to reply.

Aya sighed, "Omitchi, are you awake, koi?"

Just as the red head was ready to confirm else wise Omi let out a muffled, "hai." He ran his fingers softly over Omi's cheek to sooth him.

"Good," he started to pour the water into Omi's eyes, Omi bit back a sharp wince but still turned his head. Aya paused for a moment, when Omi settled he brushed the hair from his face then turned Omi's face back upward. "Try not to move, I don't want to have to pin you down."

Omi let in a shaky breath, "I am trying…"

Again more cold liquid entered Omi's sensitive eyes, his brows clenched as his eyelids flew up and down into a fluster of motion trying to stop the wash from hitting the soreness in his eyes. "Open your eyes Omi, if you just keep your eyes open a little longer they'll stop hurting altogether."

"ITAI!" Omi let out a little more vocally then he'd have preferred then was subdued himself, "…g…gomen ne, Ran-kun…" Aya again ran his fingers down Omi's cheek.

"Don't worry about it."

With the third attempt Omi strained to keep his eyes open a little longer, this time orbs and shapes coming back to his field of vision. He squinted again, "Itai… it's too bright…"

Aya looked at Yoji, "Let me see your shades."

Yoji handed them over without so much as a hint of protest. Another two minute wash, sunglasses now covering Omi's eyes. "What can you see Omitchi?"

Omi moved his hand in front of his face, closing and opening it a few times he moved it towards Aya's hair, catching a few strands before looking passed the others. "A bunch of florists." He smiled, "they look pretty tired and a little grumpy. I see colors, shapes and tones… it's just still a little bright. Even with the glasses on." Aya patted the side of Omi's face.

"How do you feel though?" Aya glanced up and down Omi once more, his legs burnt and cut up slightly.

"Heavy. My arms feel like cement and my legs feel tingly and I swear to kami-sama Yoji-kun if you make that into some sick joke I'll maim you… okkei?"

Yoji put his hands up defensively, "Hey, hey-- I didn't say a peep, hell I lent you my sunglasses and out of the kindness of my heart am not smoking up in front of you."

Ken laughed, "And he even left the pain medication just for you." Aya glared at Ken that was still a sore point, less than a week ago, Hidaka that baka.

Omi grabbed onto Aya's hand, "Ran-kun… I do feel really heavy." Omi started to close his eyes, "I think I might just… go to sleep a little, if you don't mind Ran-kun…" With that Ran took Yoji's sunglasses off of Omi, tossing them back at the playboy.

"Hai, Omitchi. Sweet dreams… koi." Omi turned the side of his face on Aya's lap fast asleep. He whispered dangerously, "Say it and shi-ne… Hidaka, Kudou…"

Yoji held back a knowing smirk, "Aw, but you make such a cute couple Ayan."

"A couple of what." Ken added, "man if this was the other way around I'd take a picture, but I couldn't embarrass Omi like that."

Aya's eyebrow twitched.

"Well he is a legal adult…"

Aya's fist twitched, now palming his katana sheathe. "Shizuka ni!"

Omi curled tighter into Aya, his arms without movement. "Ran-kun…"

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Come morning Omi woke up, laying on top of Ran in his bedroom. He mewled into Ran's chest, his fingers curling over the fabric before he opened his eyes slightly.

"Ohayo." Ran said with a monotone voice.

Omi blinked sheepishly, his vision a little foggy from morning but otherwise normal. "Ran-kun…?" the weighted eyelids batted open a little more each rotation. "Nanda…?"

Ran brushed the hair from Omi's brow. "I just can't leave you alone can I?"

The prone blond mewled, "I hope not…" he leaned closer into Ran's chest. "Do I have to get up…?"

Ran gave Omi a strange look, "Since when do you sleep in?"

Omi smiled sneakily at Ran, giving him a very cute but equally tired morning face, "when did I say I wanted to sleep in?" He rubbed his cheek into the particularly warmed spot on Ran's chest. "This morning's just starting off so right…"

Ran looked up at his ceiling, "Well last night went so wrong it has to balance out, ne?"

Omi merely mewled in reply again.

"Stop it Omitchi, you aren't a cat." Omi's eyes blinked back to closed, still sleepy.

"Ran-kun, do you think… it will ever stop?"

The red haired, normally stoic man gave Omi an unhinged look, "Nani Omitchi?"

Omi curled tighter still into his chest, feeling colder each moment he was driven further awake. "All of this, Weiss, killing, flowers, you… me… us… moments like this, the hurt, the good… all of it, do you think some day it stops?"

"I don't… know what you want me to say, Omi."

"Neither do I… I can live like this, really. I can, I enjoy this- waking up knowing I can have you in my arms or you in mine… but, do you think it will ever stop?"

Ran leaned down and kissed Omi's nose. "Maybe it will, maybe it won't, but you don't have to worry about that Omi. Let me worry about those things for you. Okkei? I just want you to smile as if all the good will happen forever and all the bad things are one-time occurrences, can you do that for me Omitchi?"

Omi kissed Ran's chest. "Does that mean you still want me forever?"

"Hai." He smiled, he patted down Omi's hair. "Sorry I woke you up, go back to sleep." Omi nodded once, obediently.

Sleepily he added, "Ran-kun… do you think the others will be mad that they have to open the shop by themselves?"

"Before or after I threaten them?"

Omi snaked his hand around Ran's. "Ran-kun, do you think…" he yawned, "that it's okay that I fell asleep in your room…?"

Ran laughed, "Stop being silly and go to bed, I brought you in here, of course it's all…"

He heard Omi's breathing soften into a quiet rested, sleeping sound. "Right. Good night Omitchi."

TBC.

†††††††††We†β27†††††††††

A/N: Part 2! Well, it's been one year-- I'm so happy it's still going on and I don't know if it ever will stop, I'm sorry- face-falls I know, I know- I have a clear stopping point with some stuff, obviously, but at the point the story is at- this story might just keep going on like this for a while. LoL. Here's to another year or four, eh?

Thank you again everyone who's still reading. I'm sorry I've taken so long for a few of these parts- really, but it's during my break so I might sneak in a few more chapters plus some one-shots. I actually have a list and shock some non Aya-Omi pairing stories—

Before I scare you too much, I mean Aya and Omi aren't the center pairing, I have some more Ken-angst triangles, some Schu/Omi (Aya Omi), and actually I had this wonderfully evil idea that Kasra might kill me for just 'teasing' her with—an Aya Kyou fic. I don't know, I'm also working on the sequel to that Gluhen fic now, so that may be just enough to keep some Gluhen folks happy. Happy New Years everyone!


	28. Inbou

Omi no Kiken part 28: Inbou

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Omi again tried to bring himself to fully waking up and admitting he needed to get out of bed with Aya, regardless of the warmth that made him feel both internally and externally by sharing a bed with him. First step was to distance himself from Aya and hope that maybe, just maybe he could convince himself to stand up and walk to his room to get ready for the day.

Rolling to his side, Omi's left hand clawed the fabric on Aya's pajama top. It was hard, alright? To force himself out of bed with the man he loved who rarely would show people this side, him included on that list. Yes, Aya did romantic things. Yes, Aya did sweet things. Yes, Aya did loving things. To all those yes he did and does these things to prove his love to Omi but that didn't mean he did them enough to just leave Omi in a 24-7 state of bliss, they each did small things to make the other feel appreciated and loved, that was the whole benefit to being friends … partners … well, you know … before dating. Omi's hand lingered a bit longer then he realized when he felt long, elegant albeit slightly cool fingers wrap around his hand. Omi blushed, that wasn't an unhappy feeling, human contact, today he was getting more physical attention then he could actively recall from a lot of things, especially as he wasn't attached to any ropes, crosses, or other torture devices—yes the human interaction he is referring to comes from both torturing and the immediate-after babying from his rescuers. Kami-sama he felt weak at times like that.

Aya's other hand laced around Omi's waist, making the boy turn pink in the face, the hand slowly guided him back, rolling him to face Aya as he went.

"And just where do you think you're going, Omitchi?" He smiled a sweet but somber smile. The pink in Omi's face collected in his cheeks. He pulled his face into Aya's chest.

He didn't want to say he wanted to get up, he didn't. Really he didn't, but he knew he had responsibilities and that he didn't want to let others down, for one of many things. So, instead of voicing anything he found a bare patch of skin near Aya's collarbone and put a warm set of lips on top of it. Sucking in slightly, he wet his lips with his tongue, causing Aya to shiver with warmth. The red head ran his fingers through Omi's hair and pulled the boy tightly to him, though in doing so halting the sensual gesture. He put his hand over Omi's ear, keeping him pinned to Aya's chest.

"Ran-kun… aichaku." After a short time Aya loosened his grasp.

"Hai, I love you too, koi." Omi rested his eyes.

"But you're so unfair. I don't want to get up, but I can't just lie in bed all day!" Omi pouted. The back of Aya's head caked in a collective sweatdrop. A devious smirk appeared.

"We could do other things in bed you know…" Omi gave him a strange chibi-glare-of-doom (patent pending) almost randomly.

"Ran-kun you aren't helping…" He nuzzled closer to the redhead. "I… you know I want to with you… but… it's… you'd be the first time I ever… with anyone… and… and…"

"You're nervous." Aya stated to both his current state and point at hand.

"Hai." Omi bowed his head. "I still need to move slow, I'm sorry. I do want to, demo… hai. It's a lot, for me to think about, to do… and you're the first person I've been with beyond anything else… I don't want to do things wrong…" Omi continued to babble, not noticing as Ran's lips moved incredibly closer to his.

And closer.

And closer…

…And then over his, this time Ran's more experienced tongue moved around until it found a way to part Omi's lips and breach his defenses and nervous protests of embarrassment. He laced his hands into Omi's hair and pajama top, though to be fair more than half of the hand assigned to the pajama top were stealing themselves casual strokes of Omi's warm skin along his back. The boy's face reddened, eyes warming but also confused.

How was he supposed to react to this kind of situation? His hands twitched to his sides, part of him wanted to wrap around Aya and pull in tighter, another part wanted to explore Aya's skin too, and another, more rational part wanted to slap Aya for putting him in the predicament. He was in Aya's BED, Aya was FONDLING HIM and Aya knew damn well the response he was trying to warrant and how close he was coming to that. Omi's lower body flinched at that, angrily towards the blond, coming. Omi's hands knew another route though, one that would please each of the three parts. His hands snaked up Aya's arms, wrapping behind him, Aya let the blonde's fingers lace with his, happily moving them lower down Omi's back. The boy then pulled them around to his front, pinning Aya's arms to his sides, Omi kissed Aya fiercely now, not merely letting Aya get away with taking over his mouth but now acting with a counterattack as his tongue invaded the redhead's.

His eyes started to fall, he wanted more, needed more, he pushed deeper into the kiss, losing his original sense of what he had wanted to do, he wanted to let go of these arms, right? Omi chided himself, of course he didn't but he knew he should.

His fingers detangled themselves from Aya's and brushed up his forearms, taking their chance to get greedy touches, as he lifted his hands ready to pull back, Aya started to let his hand move up around Omi's waist again, this time slipping under the blonde's shirt and getting a gasp from the younger as he found a slightly ticklish part on Omi's toned stomach.

Omi pushed himself back. No, no, no, no, no! He didn't want to do this! Well, he did, but he didn't want to… do this NOW… well, he also wanted to do that too, but he knew he shouldn't.

A single knock came to the door and Omi almost fell out of the bed and onto the floor, almost because Aya grabbed the boy's arms and pulled him forward as he lost his balance, instead, he hurtled forward, arms around Aya, face right above Aya's bare flesh, legs straddling Aya's with Aya's hands around his waist pulling him down, shirt becoming quite untucked.

Yoji let the courtesy knock slide then opened the door all the way. He absorbed the sight quickly, Omi turned to face the door, Aya simply pulled at Omi's waist more making the boy's eyes shrink back, Omi collapsed onto Aya, mortification, fatigue, shock, he wasn't sure what had done it to him but he suddenly felt exhausted, and the urge to hide his face under the covers didn't go amiss.

Yoji's eyebrow flexed up in intrigue. He could use this in so many ways, do so many things with this power. He smirked blatantly showing to Aya he'd do just that. "Well, I see that's why you're both running late. Well, ja then." He spun around to leave, pausing a moment before he turned to face Aya. "And you say I'm a hentai." He laughed. "Consider this an IOU, but I'll cover your shifts."

Aya's eyebrow twitched. He looked down at Omi, the boy's hand twitching involuntarily in his state of shock-induced sleep. It's not fair to call it fainting or collapsing but it wasn't sleep either, oh he was unconscious but probably because it would be easier for his super ego to just block it out and let all of him pretend he did not just get put into that situation. Aya swore internally. He just had wanted to make out, he wasn't planning on taking it any further, honestly. He was respecting Omi's wishes but he didn't want Omi to just keep some strange fear of human interaction particularly with him.

"Omi… gomen." Omi tucked his face into Aya's stomach, he wasn't smiling, he actually was upset, blatantly. "Omi… I really was going to stop with just kissing…"

The blond slowly sat up straight, his eyes not catching Aya's, Aya sighed great, now he had a pissed off Omitchi on his hands.

Still looking down the boy slid out of the bed without letting his eyes meet Aya's and walked back towards his room in as calm of a fashion as he could keep. Yes, he did want to have sex with Aya, eventually. Yes he loved him, yes he was gorgeous and he loved any and all affections from Aya, but that crossed a line, now AGAIN everyone in the shop would have the wrong understandings about what was happening between he and Aya, even Aya would have the wrong idea.

He wasn't mad at Aya, he was embarrassed, he never had sex and now Yoji… of all people Yoji he'd rather it have been MANX for crying out loud- will insist that he and Aya had done it, that he HAD sex and would want the details that he couldn't give. He slipped into his room, at least if Yoji was covering their shifts he had more time to be by himself to hide. He closed and locked the door, noticing the new paneling he had put up the other day. He traced his fingers down it, taking out one of his darts he took out a dart board, if you could call the small pieces of cork debris a board- he caught his eye on one portion and launched a dart into it, hitting in dead center, he just wanted to be left alone.

Aya knocked on the door. "Omi…?"

His reply was the sound of another dart piercing wood, this time, notably, the molding. Aya flinched. Was he really in that much of a bad mood?

Omi lowered his head. "If I even hear about this in the shop, Ran-kun, so help me… you won't be getting a piece of my ass 'til you're thirty! Understand!"

Aya flinched. Possibly worse then he had anticipated.

"Omi I am sorry, I wasn't going to take it further than that, I swear, you have to at least know that much."

The blond bowed his head. "Hai. I know, but still…" He heard the distinctive sounds of sniffling, "you know he's going to say something like: 'Oi bishounen, aren't you glad you're an adult and can do stuff like that, eh, eh?' or: 'So how big is he, hm? Was he gentle?' or: 'Hey chibi, tell me the truth, is he a moaner?' or just pretend he heard me moaning and tease me about that. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to be teased about that sort of thing!" Somehow he perfectly captured the essence of Yoji's voice during his impersonations. He pouted again. "You know how private of a person I am, you of all people should understand that most, but…" he sighed. "Seriously, if this is so much as breathed about on the shop floor… I'll be holding out 'til my mid-twenties."

Well at least Aya could identify that as mortified versus enraged. Aya thought of countering with something like, 'well, we could do it and then you'd have nothing to be worried about…' but he also knew how it was like to go through years without human interaction and the very idea of not interacting with his 'user friendly' hacker boyfriend would drive him dafter then Ken on a bad day.

"I'll go straighten this out now. Where's the poker?"

Omi growled from behind the door, "Believe it or not, Aya-kun, but I'm taking Yoji-kun's side. YOU were the one at fault." Omi grimaced, he could picture Aya's mock-shock face from that. "He even knocked. You can't just blame your actions on him and threaten him, it's not fair…"

"Versus him doing the same to you and your equally innocent involvement?"

Death glare. Aya knew it instantly, the wood was being bore into. He heard another set of darts hit into a groaning piece of wood and knew the symbolism to that. Cautiously and subconsciously turning his leg to be a barrier, he called in reply.

"Fine, I'll just bribe him or something. You spoil him you know!" Mumbling something about how this can only get worse, indulging Kudou, he went off to 'fix' the situation, greatly upset that he had to fix as in alleviate the situation versus fix as in neuter… neutralize the situation. He smirked, yes he meant 'neutralize' that's right… just like it was a 'coincidence' that Sakura styled her hair like Aya-chan.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Nagi lounged on the couch in an uncharacteristically lazy air to him. The disaffected teenager merely laid a magazine over his chest, not really caring what he randomly had grabbed was about, knowing the worst he had to fear of being in front of him was Farfarello's strange commentary drawn into any reading material Crawford-san deemed 'polite' reading that thusly could be out near Nagi's grasp, ever.

He recalled fondly last night's meeting, about Eszett's folly and demands for a host. A small part of Nagi felt pity for the central topic of the meeting, if anything his very being was a favor to them and yet in order to turn his gracing into a good omen they first had to abuse the hell out of the connection, oh and hope Crawford didn't pick a bad time for a faulty vision. Every once and again he'd actually have wrong visions, you see, he'd have a dream and misinterpret it, that usually got messy, well about as usual as twice since Nagi's known him is.

No, Eszett demanded a new host, which meant two things, one- they hadn't made a final selection and therefore, for two, needed Schwartz to write up a tantalizing menu for them. Without precognition or telepathy he was able to piece together the meaning of that, started with a Tsukiyono and ended in Omi, well, actually it ended with Eszett, assuming the accuracy of Crawford's prophecy.

Heavy breathing informed Nagi that he wanted to sit up and possibly scurry over to the kitchen or so. It held a few potential possibilities among Schwartz, sure it could be Crawford after exercising, but the chances for him spotting Crawford in a 'vulnerable' state was about as likely as it would be for him to spot the Hope Diamond completely unguarded. The next, blatant, possibilities tied between Schuldig waking up or having a wet dream (or possibly reality) with some hussy, keeping it in her head or mouth an equal contest of probability and statistics. The last, and most moving reason, beyond a cranky stinky Crawford, dirty preoccupied Schuldig, was the thought of Farfarello either having gotten out of his cage that he might have locked himself in over night for shits and giggles, or equally frightening he was in an excited mood, meaning he wanted to make some commentary in some magazines, oh, did he forget to mention Farfarello doesn't believe in pens for the most part, so that meant going to the tap, and it's much easier to just use someone else as a source of ink versus having to keep re-dipping and losing your concentration in yourself.

Decidedly Nagi stood and scampered off to the kitchen, he was thirsty for something anyhow.

As he stumbled out quickly, he noticed in the corner of his eye that white streaked into the room and had himself a pile of magazines. He gulped and decisively took out a ladle getting ready to make a massive breakfast that would quickly bring forth the remainders of the team.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Breakfast made, Schuldig near-floated down the stairs, smelling honey covering pancakes, and boysenberry syrup open beside it. He chortled, apparently Nagi was stuck alone with Farfarello, that was the only excuse- er, reasoning for the boy to go through the bells and whistles while cooking, to attract attention of the remainder of the team, particularly the parts of the team that could fully restrain Farfarello without getting him excited to the point of psychotic fit of sexually pent up sadism. Sometimes Schuldig played with the thought of suggesting neutering to the masochistic Irishman, but then thought that it would go to deaf ears, after all what's more scary to a god? A sterile madman against any and all of his beliefs, or a perfectly capable breeder? Granted the challenge to that wasn't the man but the mate and their chance of survival.

Tag Nagi-kins. Was ist es?

I thought you'd be hungry after all the planning last night.Nagi explained calmly, as if Schuldig could be fooled, just because he had mental shields didn't mean the boy had a capability of hiding his fierce survival instincts. That caused Schuldig to giggle.

"What?" Nagi asked, surprised, minimally, by Schuldig's outburst.

Oh, just reminiscing about your first encounter with Farfarello.

Nagi visibly paled. I know he wouldn't hurt me intentionally… but he's in a creative mood.

That caused Schuldig to full-out laugh, "Oh, so that's how I get my favorite breakfast? Just inspire him? Good to know."

As if you hadn't already known that.Nagi squinted his face in annoyance.

"So, Nagi-kins are you going to be ready in time?"

Nagi shirked his shoulders, it wasn't as if much had to go into the plan, he just had to make sure to walk by the right areas when touring about the recruiters, they had to spot Omi again, and then the seed would come to sprout.

"Just make sure it's memorable." He muttered. He already knew what Schuldig was plotting, but that's because that didn't take a genius, after all, he had to make it quite obvious for the idiots Nagi would be stuck toting around this evening.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

"I'll be home later!" Omi called out to no one in particular, he had this strange urge to just get out of the house, after all, Yoji did say he'd cover his shift and the blond felt too embarrassed to just go back into the shop to those scrutinizing commentaries, plus it was always best for Aya to work alone in dealings of this nature, as that way Omi would be preserved and innocent of the horrors of seeing just what certain household appliances could do to inspire pain… and 'cooperation' and 'team-spirit' etc.

Ken called back saying something about renting a new movie, Omi agreed back towards him simply, he was in the mood for a psychological thriller, he was weird that way, but today was definitely a day for something to get gutted. He made a hard glare in Aya's general proximity, did you realize you can be trained to do that after a certain exposure to irritation…? Well, if you love someone enough for every little thing they do to get on your nerves you can sense their very presence when you're in the spirit to avoid said koi or to make them fully aware of your position, Omi determined after studying under the master of it. To be fair though, the idea of that being the mechanism to it flattered him, after all, that meant Aya had liked him for over a year, and hell probably fascinated by him upon first encounters, but then again a 16 year old with no memories but a strong kill-score is pretty interesting if only for the aesthetics of it.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Somehow between stepping outside, mounting his motorbike, going to a video store and getting ready to return home Omi had to attract the attention of a psychotic fan-girl, Murphy's Law at it's best.

He swore internally, how the hell was he going to explain being late! 'Oi Aya-kun, Ken-kun, Yoji-kun, gomen… I was kidnapped by a HIGH SCHOOLER and forced to drive her to a courthouse. Yes I'm aware that I said courthouse, implied a relatively normal human being as my attacker and furthermore that I am more capable to fend off all of Schreient versus normal High School girls, yes even if I'm dating someone.' No. He'd find some other bullshit to save some masculinity.

Dropping her off wasn't the end, no she had to pull him into the court room in order to watch the proceedings as some Defense Attorney tore into some poor witness, near-terrifying Omi at his insightfulness, he clutched his chest, the back of his head burned, something unhappy seemed to stir up in the back of him as that man casually glanced over him. The girl dropped to the ground after the attorney's eye contact broke with her, he let his eyes rake over the crowd, catching an eyeful of Omi, he let his eyes move up and down his body in an inquisitive gesture, pushing it away as the girl was made central focus by the thumping sound of her hitting ground.

"Oh my, I'm finished with this witness your honor. Perhaps we should take a recess." He smiled a leer towards the area Omi had been sitting in just prior, the boy now gone, as was his escort, if it was fair to call a psychotic teenaged hormone and her possibly less stable dad an escort, they pulled him towards the bar even as he protested an innocent:

"Gomen! Gomen minna! I have to go, I'm sorry!" Finally relenting after the first round of drinks, the father let him escape after insinuating his daughter and him a couple, that the system was finally winning, and then asking for the next round.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

"TADAIMA!" Omi called from the shop entrance, not surprised that the few girls left flocked to him near instantly, smooth, he almost always would go through the back but for some strangeness of the day he chose to go through the store, well, to be fair he knew why that was, he just wanted to get everyone's attention as fast as possible that he was back home, safe, sound, and un-kidnapped as far as they needed to be concerning themselves.

For his troubles he fished out some random trinkets from the arcade, "DDR was just too tempting, gomen ne, I hope I didn't worry any of you…" He stated, bowing politely, Kami-sama he hoped none of them had tried to actually track him down during the day, he had to turn his phone off once in the courtroom.

"About time." Ken said, tossing an apron at him, "Yoji cut out four hours ago, cover your shift my ass." A sweatdrop caked Omi's forehead the size of his eyes.

"Gomen…"

"Stop apologizing," Ken glanced up at him, "I'm going to tell Aya you're here, he's just in back."

Omi nodded as Ken left, he felt his chest constrict, that feeling of being watched again on him. 'Nani…?' As soon as he felt it, it passed. Blinking it back Omi just tightened his apron as a horde made their demands known.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Nagi smiled politely, bowed politely, just acted politely in general as the tour commenced anew at the busier portion of a Tokyo market. As though he was looking about casually, his view raked over the entrance to Koneko no Sama Ii and a vaguely familiar face of an up-and-coming defense lawyer on the take.

The lawyer leaned into the wall opposite to the street entrance, his eyes captivated by what was inside it. Something had caught his fancy earlier today, and he wanted to celebrate, after all, he just won a case, which would be announced at 19:00 hours.

It was uncharacteristic of him to actually actively seek out prey, after all it was a rather bad idea if you think of it, but then again, it's only illegal if you get caught. Now knowing what he wanted, and assured that he'd find a way to have a closer encounter with his prey he left, eyes casting one more sideward view up the legs, knees, back, face of what had stimulated his carnal urge and walked away.

†††††††††We†β28†††††††††

TBC.

A/N: Poor Omi, so much angst, so little time.

Nagi: Even I pity him, no really, even Schuldig is feeling guilt for this.

Schuldig: Shut up Nagi-kins!

Nagi: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Bois, bois, no fighting! Save your energy for the other fan-girls of yours. Cackles After all, you have others to entertain.

A/N con't: Hemm, anyhow, next time- will Aya and Omi make up? Will Omi be taken by this dashing lawyer? …Will I specify if I meant by fancy or force? What role with Schwartz and Eszett play? Will I post that part soon?

Cackles diabolically Actually, as I'm going to write it next, expect it pretty soon.


	29. Monozuki

Omi no Kiken part 29: Monozuki

Omi no Kiken: part 29 Monozuki

A/N: Well, this one gets a little scary, keeping this story at an R rating, geh… only because I won't describe it in full detail. You'll know what I mean by time you get to it. Thanks all! I hope you enjoy the next portion!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Weiss.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Ken glanced over at Aya from behind the shelving, he leaned back into it ignoring the wobbling and the dancing sounds of pottery on the top shelf informing those under it of it's beautiful motion.

"Hidaka." Aya warned with fierceness that rattlesnakes lacked.

"Oi, Omi's back. Just thought I'd tell you, and he's not broody so your crisis is diverted."

Aya nodded grateful to Ken's sudden change of heart from being a competitor to being a happy observer.

"He rented a stack of movies, and from the titles I caught I'd say the crisis is diverted but not defused."

Aya raised an eyebrow, since when did Hidaka become so useful! "Really, what movies?"

"He had a stack of ten. Would you like them listed alphabetically or no?" The eyebrow rose a bit higher still.

"Hn."

"Ringu, Battle Royale, Tell me Something, Silence of the Lambs, Red Violin, Red Dragon, Black Sunday, Frailty, Santa Sangre, and It. A lot of American films, a few are Independent films, and there was one Hong Kong flick, the others you know from theaters. Either way, I suggest bringing a blanket and pillow plus hiding Omi's darts and your sword in case a certain someone has a nightmare."

Aya contemplated and nodded, a valid point. Did one of those pots actually fall and clock him in the head? This isn't normal- Ken, having a valid, equal conversation and NOT pissing Aya off, this made him nervous.

"I suggest going out to greet him though, asshole. If he wasn't as happy as he is when he's with you, I'd have gutted you for half the shit you pulled within the last two weeks."

Aya smirked, there's the Ken he knew and tolerated! Oh, that's not how the saying goes? Ah, well. The important part is that Ken was back to his slightly unhinged self and that thusly restores the balance to the team.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Kimegawa Rinzou leaned back into his plush office chair, he pressed the button to the speakerphone signaling for his secretary to send in his recently acquitted client.

"Congratulations, you've beaten the system." He looked over the psychotic man under his ward. "I've gotten you a present." He took out a nine-iron.

The man's eyes sparkled, "You remembered." He winked and giggled, "Kimegawa-san, I owe you my freedom and my life- how can I repay you?"

"Just be yourself." He flipped his hair up, "Now get going, I just wanted to give you the good news."

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

A single shot rang out, followed by a splash as a body hit water, screams following it as did more shots fired. By the end of a ten-minute period, chaos was complete as a lone gunman proceeded to open fire into a crowded college campus.

Fast to the scene a team of reporters arrived already covering the carnage as the ambulances carted away several critical patients and assessing those killed on impact, a shooter stood up, laughing as the cameras scrolled up as another two shots were fired, the reporter dove towards the cover of the van as the braver still camera man focused on, in horror, the shooter as he pointed his modified rifle and blasting himself ending the shootings, he tumbled over the building leaving a bloody puddle as his skull cracked open over the cement walkway.

"Breaking news, a lone gunman opened fire on…"

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Omi flipped on the news catching the end of a shooting spree as a man showed the world what he was made of rather unorthodoxly. He visibly flinched as the sound resounded through the mission room, he glared toward the kitchen as the microwave beeped informing Ken that the popcorn was ready.

Slightly shakily, Omi turned the channel.

As the next channel focused in on picture another news report started to drone on, at first by listening to the audio Omi assumed it was covering the same incident, as the picture finally focused in closer, his eyes met with horror to another scene though, this one with a pair of familiar faces from earlier that day.

His eyes shrank back as a sheet moved to cover a rather drunk version of a girl's father that he had just encountered. Omi stumbled back onto the couch, the couch slid back a foot at the forceful amount of dead weight falling in awkward angles. More words sped by the basics being caught and processed by the blond as Ken walked into the room holding a bag of popped corn.

"…using a nine iron…"

'The trial…'

"…struck repeatedly in the head…"

"one dead on scene,"

"rushed to the hospital in critical condition…"

"…suspect is believed to have just been acquitted for the identical crime, questions of who the serial clubber…"

"…escaped before police could…"

"Be on alert for a…"

"How could they have let him GO! They had all that evidence and they let him walk!"

Ken blinked at Omi, "Oi… Omi… what's going on? How do you know about this? What's going on?"

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Rinzou walked along side of his penthouse office, moving across the glass walkway, staring straight ahead as he cleared his mind.

The same face appeared as he focused and refocused his eyes.

Whoever that had been had fascinated him, from what he saw he was a contradiction but one he could exploit, and use, and abuse.

His mouth watered at the prickly sweet-sour taste his mind conjured in preparation.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Omi's heart changed, as did his stomach, from watching the horror movies halfway through the first stack.

Why was he such an idiot!

Ringu- an abused child betrayed and exacting revenge, oh how foreign a concept. His mind seemed to splinter so it could just look down at him, shaking it's borrowed image of Omi's features to scold him.

Frailty wasn't much different, one son has to choose to kill the other because their father was too weak to stop the evil one even though the quest seemed to show them fanatics… Way to describe Kritiker.

And Santa Sangre! Well at least he was just creeped out by association versus a complete parallel, though he did have to admit that the whole mental breakdown and forgetting about traumatic event and points thereafter kind have struck a chord.

Then the faces. Not just the nameless victims of horror movie slaughter but the faces of two very real people he had encountered that very same day, knowing that he might have been able to help them had he stayed behind… had he… if he only… Omi pressed his face into his chest, feet perched at the edges of the cushions he wrapped his hands around his bent knees leaning his head against his thighs.

Aya glanced up and down his blond counterpart. Taking up the remote from the couch corner he paused the film on a rather safe-scene.

"Omitchi…? Are you okay?" Cutting straight through the bullshit, Aya caught onto the trend rather early on, the sad thing is he knew Omi hadn't seen all those movies, he had just probably grabbed the scariest looking titles he spotted and ones that got the most attention in the media for being terrifying.

Ken turned away from the television strangely silent for the three movies as he held his tongue for the blond about the earlier incident.

"…On the news today, there was a girl and her dad, they were attacked, her dad died during it… I… I wasn't really at the arcade, the girl actually caught me on my way out of the movie store and made me take her to the courthouse for a trial…"

He looked harder down into his legs, putting more force to bury his face deeper, "there was a mistrial and the person who attacked them… has to be the same guy as from the trial, he threatened them, I was sitting right there… they asked me to come with them… but I didn't… and now… and he's dead… and…"

Aya blinked once, well that was unexpected to say the least. "I think we should turn off the movies for a bit, Omi. Come with me upstairs, alright?"

Omi nodded twice, the redhead turned off the TV and pulled Omi up off the couch leading him towards the metal stairway.

Ken sighed before leaning back and eating the popcorn in silence. After a few more handfuls he threw the bag down to the ground. He reclined further back into the chair, slumping downward until he was half-out of the chair before finally forcing himself to get up and throw out the now cold snack.

Once Aya cleared the hallway he spun Omi around to face him. Putting his hands around Omi's face his eyes bored into Omi's.

"Omi?"

The blond bowed his face down trying to hide the welling liquid waiting to burst past his eyelid-made dams.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? You didn't have to sit through that…" he internally cursed the boy's selection of movies as well. "Omi…?"

The blond launched himself at Aya's chest clinging tightly to the other.

"Why didn't I stay? I could have helped them but… but…"

Aya's eyes softened. "Omi you can't know everything, it wasn't your fault that it happened, koi."

"What good am I… all I can do is kill someone, it doesn't bring them back… I'm such a baka…"

Aya pulled Omi closer to his chest. "No, you can't bring them back Omi. But you do stop it from being the next person, the next family, you know that." He knew the next choice in wording might wind up biting him in the ass, but he had to say it, "Don't forget that, most of all."

Omi blinked back, turning his face upward to look at Aya. "Ran-kun…"

Soft fingers smoothly glided underneath Omi's eyes wiping past the tears. Omi pulled himself closer to Aya, lacing his fingers around the base of his head, face resting in the crook of Aya's neck. Taking in a few calming breathes Omi caught a few stray hairs at the tip of nose, he smiled involuntarily forcing back a giggle.

"I seriously debate if I'll ever be well adjusted." Omi sighed, "Ran-kun, would you go with me for a walk?"

Ran smiled softly, "If you think it will help, sure." His droopy eyes locked onto the door at the end of the hallway. "Why don't you get changed and I'll spring for something to eat, hm?"

Omi smiled back to Aya, "I have a better idea."

Aya perked an eyebrow this had potential.

"Let's go to the park and go roller skating. I'll spring for the rentals, okay?"

Aya glanced up Omi in a look that near read 'you're kidding me' he smiled softly, he caught the sleeves to Omi's shirt and leaned in to kiss his lips softly.

Omi blushed then smiled, "Gomen ne, Ran-kun I'm sorry I haven't been myself…"

Ivory toned flesh wrapped around Omi's waist and again pulled him close, apparently Ran had 'hold mode' engaged, "I don't see that. You are being yourself, you smile just as often as always, sometimes even more in private audience, I don't see you as a different person, Omitchi you're still the one I love, I don't think I could ever stop loving you at this point."

A blush crept along Omi's cheeks threatening to leave him as pink as a summer sunset.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Kimegawa glared into the ceiling, that same image playing over and over in his mind, he needed him.

Right now.

He walked out of his private office taking his hat and overcoat. Stopping in at his meeting room he pressed the intercom to inform his secretary he was leaving for the night.

Taking his keys and a pair of high-grade leather gloves he tugged them past his hands, securing his coat and lastly hat, he noted the shine in his shoe before he locked up the public office and exited.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Outside of the roller rink Omi spotted a bench nearby a Japanese Maple, the leaves just opening up, starting to spring back into life. He smiled and guided Aya over towards the resting area, the filling moon slowly moving up the sky as the sun fell down it.

"Oh, so kawaii!" Omi sat down on the bench and looked up, through the budding leaves to see the moon.

Aya whispered gently into his ear setting the hairs on his neck on edge, "Hai."

Blushing Omi turned to face Aya, as he turned blurs replaced peripheral vision as his world locked on Aya. Omi kissed Aya chastely on the ear, hoping to get away with the public display without hearing about it later.

To his joy, he noticed Aya smiling at the gesture, he let his fingers trail up Omi's stomach, halting when he decided that might be too much for the public eye.

Kimegawa watched in intrigue at the display, it was a strange bit of bittersweet luck that gave him the chance to catch an eyeful of his newest interest, plus with the interaction the boy was engaged in he had a glimpse of what's to come and know the boy has some experience to say the least. His eyes lingered on the boy, locking on his features of his overstretched neck, the edge of his cheek as a blush moved up it, his chest as he took in shortening gasps, the flicker of fear in his eyes as he realized something was wrong, his mouth opening and closing, his left hand craning to cover his heart, the wince in his eyes. Kimegawa smirked, just a little longer.

Less and less air passed his lips, his eyes lost in thought missing their clarity, the blond fell forward as a very confused man beside him kept babbling on in drivel that Kimegawa could care less about hearing.

"Omitchi, what's happening?" He wrapped his hands around Omi's face, trying to lock the near-panicked eyes into his calming ones. "Omi, deep breathes, deep breathes!"

No use fighting it, he thought to himself. He wasn't about to let this pretty-boy out of his grasp.

"Omi what's going on, tell me what's wrong…"

So his name's Omi? He took a fast pace towards the redhead, "Excuse me, is something wrong?"

Aya only broke his gaze with Omi for a moment to acknowledge the stranger and inform him mentally Captain Obvious was obviously a fucking moron. His eyes locked back onto Omi, not letting the boy close his eyes, making sure all he would notice was him, in hopes that the calmness would still him. His hands continued to dig into Omi's shoulders keeping the boy from falling back off of the bench.

"Is this man bothering you?" He asked towards his newly acquired puppet. Omi's eyes shrunk further back until they snapped into themselves and fluctuated back towards a normal size like a rubber band gone flying. He pushed passed Aya and Kimegawa, running off as he struggled to recapture a balance of air in his belligerent lungs.

As he hit Kimegawa's shoulder something kept going through him, a feeling he was certain he didn't like, he didn't know why he was doing what he was doing, but he was doing just that. Doing… doing what? Running from Aya for no reason, by time he was capable enough to halt his body his body had built up enough carbon dioxide to stop him, sending him to the ground unconscious.

Kimegawa smiled inwardly careful not to show it, he threatened with the police but it seemed whoever this man was hadn't a fear of authority, it was strange really. Normally he could get a grasp for a person's intentions, inner workings, thoughts but he couldn't even get a scratch, not even in the darkest places, so pushing towards a new strategy…

"Well, as this seems to be your repertoire, here's my card. I'm a defense attorney. Whether attacking bishounen is just your thing or else wise, I'm sure we'll meet again later." With that he smiled a business-casual glance and left.

And cleared the corner going in the opposite direction.

Then doubled around after the redhead took off to find his toy. He already knew where the boy was, unconscious, out of view and ripe for harvest.

Once the redhead was out of range, he waltzed into the alleyway and lifted his quarry. "Ohayo, koi."

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Omi blinked sleepily as he let his eyes slowly regain focus, it was nice, this feeling, but strange. He felt so warm, not hot or uncomfortable, but warm. Everything around him was so soft, so gentle… he motioned for his hand to wipe his eyes, he was leaning back onto them, his skin warm from sleep. He tugged his hand realizing it hadn't come upon summoning. His eyes started to collect a sense to them. He pulled slightly harder, this time he heard something not quite sure what though, it felt like a vibration of something though, like he was knocking into something.

Kimegawa casually strolled into the room, still wearing his white business shirt, sleeves rolled up and tie loosened, pants now replaced by warmed gray jeans and a black leather belt, his socks seemed pristine in their white state. The man fixed his hair then continued to carry in the two glasses of champagne as if this was a common practice. He let his eyes roam freely up and down Omi's body.

He couldn't believe this was happening, his chest hurt, his nerves were on fire now, he was afraid… where this was going… Omi clenched his fists and pulled again at the …silk scarves! What in hell…?

The brunette elder approached the bed, placing the glasses beside the bed on a table he leaned in and stroked his hand down Omi's face, goose bumps appeared over Omi's arms and legs as he felt chills. He flinched his eyes still pulling at his bonds. Somehow his body was screaming at him in both repulsion and pain.

"Oh that's not a very pretty face." He smirked down at the boy, "But I can live with it." He leaned downward placing his lips over Omi's, carefully keeping his eyes strained on Omi's, the boy's eyes started to fog, slowly moving from the flinch to a dulled groggy form, hands opening from fists, falling as dead weight versus the pull from moments before.

His breathing thinned to that of a panicked rabbit, why did this hurt so much, his eyes just burned, he saw something too deep that no one should see. Tears welled at the corners of his eyes, Kimegawa glared into those cerulean orbs he was so fixated with and swiped at the tears.

"Omi…"

The blonde's eyes flickered at the familiar term.

Kimegawa snaked his fingers around the flute on the table, breaching his kiss he put his other hand behind Omi's head tilting it up. Panicking eyes locked onto the other's.

"What… what are you doing… you… who are you?"

He put his pinky to Omi's lip. "Sh." Smiling his eyes turned into a look of mock-kindness, "drink this, it'll make it feel better."

Omi's eyes again shrank. "Make WHAT feel better!" Kimegawa's smile turned perverted.

It was a mistake to let his guard drop, along with his jaw, this was very bad, very, very bad. He couldn't keep his guard up, something kept hacking away into him and he couldn't stand it, the feeling of a drowning liquid in his mouth made him realize exactly how much trouble he was in. As the liquid tingled down his throat, a numbing prickle eating away at his senses further.

"Ng! Stop it!" The champagne bubbled with air past his mouth, the alcohol falling onto his chest. As senses blurred he realized that numbness also signaled something beyond mere liquor but also housed a sedative. "What do you WANT with ME!"

Kimegawa kissed his cheek. "Take a wild guess, bishounen. You're such a cock-tease, did you know that?" He licked Omi's earlobe, letting his mouth move around it.

"Stop it! YAMERU!"

He poured another half-glass down Omi's throat. "Don't act as though you don't want it, I know you do, maybe not with me but I can help you pretend. It's alright, I'll let you do that the first few times, you'll learn to love ME… after all, I'll treat you exactly as you deserve and I'll understand all your secrets, can you even say that other man could?"

"Get off me!"

"Now, koi, that's not a very nice greeting, particularly on how close we are." His hand rubbed downward onto Omi's chest, slipping the buttons open, the boy blinked at the new fact that his clothes had been changed, he had no idea where he was and his sense of vision was now blurring ridiculously. "Now, how do you prefer Ran to look like…" he echoed into Omi's mind several past images of his lover, some with his hair wet, others with different expressions, one with him giving a warm, sincere smile that looked to be from when they had first joined. Omi felt revolting that he could just let this freak sully his memories and make Ran's essence dirty simply by hacking into his head, just accessing things without realizing their relevance, bothering to try to see why those stayed and other images could be washed away…

His eyes flashed dark as a particularly ruthless face of Ran's appeared, when Ran had come to save him, he was just hanging there, tattered and hurt, scared to say the least, the look was only a flash but it was one of the most comforting looks in Omi's mind right now, that Ran would find him and give this man the very same look before he destroyed him.

Omi kneed up into Kimegawa's stomach as he was distracted with the rather unpleasant scowl that Omi had selected. "That's not a very flattering image, but if you'd rather me take you with his killing face versus his pleasant, sweet face, I'll have to oblige."

"Don't come near me!"

†††††††††We†β†††††††††


	30. Watashi no mono e Motteiru

Omi no Kiken: part 30 Watashi no mono e Motteiru

A/N: This is going to seal the R rates, but it's not going to be explicit beyond that, so sorry!

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Don't come near me!

Stop it!

…No…

…Please stop.

No. Kami-sama no!

Everything was in loop at the moment, burning white-hot pain spilling from his center as it forced itself out of his dormant self. Omi felt his body convulse but it all felt like it was outside of him, he couldn't even block it out or try to turn it off, every time he did Kimegawa's face pierced the veil to peer into him more voyeuristically then before. Sticky touches that had gone unregistered, stained hands marking him as though he were a possession, all the while he kept glaring those ugly eyes into him trying to trick him into thinking he could POSSIBLY perceive the warmth from Ran's eyes in this monster despite how hard he tried to physically mimic his lover.

It was pathetic, horribly pathetic, all he was doing at the moment was violating his piece of mind and here and there personal space, but he knew what was coming and it made him ill. That man was hungry for him, sure Omi might not have much of a self-esteem to think he could evoke passion or desire but that didn't mean he was so blind as to not recognize lust in some psycho's eyes.

…Save for Ken and that's different completely. Ken… well… he's their psycho…

Omi wished that distracting chain of thoughts would have thrown off Kimegawa for longer than it did, it had distracted Omi at least for the few seconds it took for Kimegawa to force his way further into Omi's head.

Oh it hurt, he was archiving hundreds of small aches, painful experiences both large and small, mental and physical, feelings of rejection, feelings of betrayal, burning feelings… that hadn't quite healed, per say… all instantaneously, blitz-krieging his senses making his reaction time worse then Yoji when he comes home thoroughly sloshed.

He didn't like this at all, what was worse was that every time Omi's guard weakened a little more, Kimegawa would help himself to stroking a casual hand down his side, or up his torso, along his leg, up his neck… places that hand never ever EVER belonged and yet it was there mocking what a first time should be like cruelly.

Oh he understood the concept of psychics and a variety of powers, but he had no fucking idea just how this freak was doing just this. He wasn't a telepath in truest of senses, because if he were maybe he'd have shut the hell up to taunt him in his MIND instead, it's actually rather sad when you wish to replace some talkative asshole with Schuldig on grounds of Schuldig at least having a better …voice? Or perception of himself at least, hell Schuldig's conversations were usually more interesting too. Yet another torture—tediousness!

Omi continued to try to make some conclusion as to what his power was, it wasn't precognition either, because the things he was summoning seemed to be from the past. And he didn't seem to have a grasp of fighting abilities, though Omi would BLATANTLY test that theory as soon as he was given a chance. Running through the check list he caught, 'past pains, ability to raise them to surface, ability to… force my body to act a certain way… and push back my mind, it's almost like being hyp…'

'Hypnosis! But how could he… just by… but… it makes sense, kami-sama THAT'S why he's trying to… with Ran's face… and m… with my… this is bad.'

After that stunning realization Omi wondered how to apply it in practical purposes. Kimegawa leaned in for something a little more than brash. As he suckled on Omi's neck bringing up the blood vessels to form some love bites Omi thrashed to the side, slipping his neck free from Kimegawa's grasp for the instant.

Kimegawa's eyes softened as they fell down Omi's chest tracing the breastbone and it's slightly convex shape as it moved down his ribs and into the toned line of muscle down Omi's abs. His fingers soon trailed the path his eyes had blazed, Omi's stomach tightened. He had to figure out the trick to this, how much was real and how much his mind was being force-fed, he believed he could take care of himself as soon as he knew, he just had to know, so he had a clue to know just what to fight against.

Focused blue eyes glared at Kimegawa, his stomach was on fire again, but this time it fluctuated with his heated glare as he sent seething anger towards his captor, images folded over, some of Ran instead of Kimegawa, some of hands casually patrolling his body, others of gloved hands from a long ago time, wherever those hands went an icy steal pain trailed soon after. Omi's abs twitched, wrists and forearms periodically flinching as though his body was lost to these minor spasms. His eyes went wide.

This was how he was doing it… he said so before, "Not a very pretty face… but I can live with it." Omi's eyes narrowed. Oh like hell he could or WOULD. He took in a calming breath, that's what he's been doing the entire time, thriving on some rampaging emotion or another, Ran's image formed a lattice effect over the ceiling as Omi's eyes dimmed with some morbid idea. This time the image wasn't forced, it was conjured, by Omi as he fully recollected just what had happened to make him appear here.

…but Ran had seen it, his eyes seemed so far off at first but that's what Ran was trying to do- he was trying to pierce that darkness to calm him, save him and he hadn't understood it, his vision hadn't even let him interpret it to even begin TRYING to understand. Omi smiled, which got a rather mixed signal from Kimegawa.

"Enjoying it already?" He asked bravely.

Omi closed his eyes, that calm smile still gracing his lips, he had to concentrate on Ran's eyes so he could calm down, as soon as he could calm down he could snap out of whatever tricks this freak was using on him, and once he did THAT he'd be playing on Omi's terms, not his own. That made the smile turn slightly more carnal, normally Omi was non-violent, even on missions he was rarely fighting closed-handed, but this man particularly deserved a severe ass-handing for what he was doing to Omi now. Sure he wouldn't kill him, that's illegal. Yes, that sounds like a fucking contradiction from an assassin but Omi was an assassin not a murderer- the difference there-inlays the importance. Murderers kill for shits-and-giggles, assassins for assignments, money, whatever floats their boat as long as they were ordered. As such, Omi only did the bad things he was TOLD to do, other than that he was completely civil, followed all laws as best to his ability which coincidentally was significantly better than most people his age.

No, he'd just beat him and hope he'd be ordered to kill him or the man fled for his life, Omi's concentration was lapsing. He took in a calming breath, he flexed his eyebrow when he felt a tight hand catch his throat.

His eyes went wide as those fingers went to suffocate him, images folded again, Kimegawa's angry face, Aya's angry face, Aya's gentle face… calming eyes… trying to reach him. Omi smiled softly as the moisture collected at the corners of his lips, breathing was too hard but Aya's eyes were calling to him and if he could reach them…

'Aya-kun…'

Omi's eyes closed softly, then snapped open with a ferocity, his body was no longer that heavy feeling, the drugged feeling only added hairs of time against his reaction speed. His eyes focused in on Kimegawa as he kicked upward and into his diaphragm.

"Game's over!" Omi slid both of his feet to a perpendicular placement on Kimegawa's chest before he could fully react, still stunned that his control was batted off. Omi pushed forward, hurtling his abuser back several meters.

Omi pulled hard and fast on the scarves hearing that similar clank sound, his eyes half-unfocused, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Nani…!"

Kimegawa smirked as he sat up from the floor, rubbing his chin.

"Oh, you had me figured out so well, hn? Then I guess going slow is pointless if you're making me race the clock." He laughed to himself, "You don't even have the half of it, really. You just figured out enough to put you in my bed forever or under the ground for equally as long."

Omi's eyes widened. Encroaching, Kimegawa pulled out a syringe. "Normally I don't have to resort to loosening someone up, but you were a strong will, easy to read but still hard to force, I had to put you in a position of severe stress, I knew that when I first saw you." He flicked the tip of the needle. "Oh well, I guess vivid conversations will just have to be halted, no helping it for now."

Kimegawa dropped to beside Omi's ear, whispering as he pushed the needle in. "Maybe I should stop giving myself away, you're so clever… figure it out on your own, in the dark."

Omi's eyes blinked closed sleepily. As they closed he felt warmed skin press against his waist, rubbing it's way down.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Pulling himself up out of the grasps of unconsciousness this time was painful, electricity scalding every nerve, his legs felt like rubber… the pit of his stomach was goo spewing out in gushes.

What had happened was made obviously clear by that sick look on Kimegawa's face but he didn't want to believe it. If he did that left him with nothing, how could he return to Ran with that big a fault to him? Omi began to cry maybe it was all an illusion again, he prayed it was just that but this pain… how could it be feigned?

As anxiety stewed in his belly his throat tightened, air came in as shortened gasps and left in wheezes.

How could he let this happen… WHAT happened… what would Ran think… what was he going to do!

Omi let out a panicked wheeze when a flash of red moved into his peripherals.

"Omi!" Confusion was obvious in his deep blue oceans, Aya held no doubt to that, but the sight in front of him near terrified him. "Omi… what happened?"

"…Omi…?" Aya put his hand over Omi's ear, locking his eyes onto blue.

Omi shot his eyes open, panting. "What the hell!" Omi blinked, pulling his arms forward, when silk restrained him his eyes settled, then narrowed. An illusion. Omi bowed his head, that was too frightening to believe Kimegawa could do. Oh kami-sama how he wanted to see Aya and be safe! …Be saved, save himself… what if this was just another set up… his mind hurt.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Omi.

Omi, he was all that was on his mind, he had to find Omi, something was in his eyes when he ran off and he had to find him.

Omi, Omi, Omi…

Something about that defense lawyer was off, and if Omi only started acting strange at the same time… time to change tactics, it was time to stop hunting Omi and what Omi would do and start moving on a possible lead.

"Hold on Omi, I'll be there soon…"

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Aya-kun, Aya, Ran, Ran-kun, Ayaaaaa, Ayan. If he had to hear that name one more time he'd scream. Kimegawa was rarely the jealous type but he was the possessive sort.

This was his new toy, his puppet and he would be damned if he let that boy break through his ironclad mind and reject him. At least he had the upper hand. He knew that bother of a human being would come after his toy and that he'd come here, so all he had to do was keep his toy at bay until he could get rid of that pest.

While he waited he played with rejections in Omi's fragile little psyche, once he broke his will and then disposed of his competition the boy wouldn't be capable of resisting him, he'd simply be a shell until Kimegawa chose to rebuild him, and in whichever form he wanted. He could see some story about Omi being his secretary for years, some office romance mimicking the one already inlayed with that bastard Ayaaaaa. He pulled out a gun and then placed it back into the drawer. It didn't really matter, he was fascinated with the human mind, breaking points and all, but this boy seemed to have a rather high breaking point and an interesting trait, he seemed to rebuild after hitting a critical mass, most people would crumble and just die but HE had a strong survival instinct that was more then admirable. It was hot.

He noticed as Omi started to squirm his arms, point at hand, he had a strong sense of self-preservation as well, though Kimegawa wondered just how masochistic he had to be, didn't he know the harder he struggled the more he'd have to hurt him? The more urgent it would be to break him? He smiled softly, not like that really mattered, the harder it was to claim him would just make HIM harder.

He stroked Omi's face possessively then leaned down to suck on Omi's bottom lip. Blue eyes batted open sleepily. He took in the soft breathes of a sleeper gently coming back from a pleasant dream as his eyes focused in the midst of his actions. 'Have to keep calm, and I have to keep him fooled, once he underestimates me again I can figure out the whole trick… I can't rely on Ran coming to my rescue, I have to save myself…'

First thing he noticed was Kimegawa trying to force Ran's image over his own, Omi smiled in a way that he couldn't discern feigned from genuine, feigned for Aya's face or genuine for knowing he was about to do to that bastard in front of him. He murmured, "Aya-kun… aishiteru… you saved me…" half true Omi's smile softened. He did love Aya, and Aya did save him- though indirectly.

Kimegawa smiled, the drug was working better than he'd expected, and the boy was still somewhat capable to communicate.

Omi inwardly thanked his diligence in training with his toxins again, raising his body's tolerance to poisons he could possibly come in contact with such as 'special K' that the prick had thought would work. Oh, it would work, for five minutes, as something to knock him out. He still had to get a grasp of the situation at hand, literally. He had to know what he was tied to that seemed to magnify this man's effect.

"Aya-kun, when did I fall asleep…?" Omi asked groggily, "I don't remember being tied up…" stupid bastard- way to give him a whole role to run with and know a normal person like him… okay so not normal, but the below par sideshows would never assume Omi could tell what sort of poison or drug was used on him, what it's effects were clinically AND on him, and just how to use that to his own advantage.

Kimegawa smiled, "I thought it would be more fun this way."

Omi stuck out his tongue, "Safe word?"

"Don't need one." He brushed his hand down Omi's face, and as much as it repulsed him Omi rubbed his cheek into that hand.

"Demo… Yoji-kun always said to use a safe word…"

He could see Kimegawa's eyes flicker, he was trying to think of something, "Rinzou-kun." He nodded. "Say Rinzou-kun."

He smiled, how he'd yearn to make the boy scream his name. Apparently the egoist thought he was being clever, to Omi he realized near instantly that that would make him Kimegawa Rinzou, he hadn't recognized him fully before but now he knew, and now he was just that much closer to finding a way out of this mess.

"Hai, Aya-kun, Rinzou-kun." Omi stretched his neck back eyes rolling up towards the ceiling as he stole a glimpse at the set-up, it was a strangely shaped crystal-mirror, it seemed familiar but he didn't know how yet.

Kimegawa started to massage off Omi's clothes, he already knew just what the beauty looked like disrobed but he would eagerly see it again. Omi made a soft whining sound.

"Aya-kunnnn before we start, I'm thirrrrsty…"

Kimegawa flinched he presumed that if he wanted this to be closer to consent he'd have to play the role too. That meant he had to feel out how this 'Aya-kun' would act, as he couldn't read his reactions before that would mean he'd have to follow Omi's reactions to base how he should warrant his actions. Grand, that put him a step behind.

"Ignore it." He tested with a monotone voice mocking that from his earlier encounter with the couple.

"But Aya-kunnnnnn!" Omi whined a little bit more playfully. Cursing to himself he let out a sigh.

"…Fine. I'll be right back. Wait here." He winked as he turned to leave for the bathroom and find a god damn glass.

Omi snapped his eyes to attention, he had to keep focused, he pushed his left hand up loosening the knot momentarily, just like a Chinese finger-trap, he'd just have to be… dexterous. He smiled giddily knowing he could and would do just that, it was easier without the man in here, he didn't have to worry so much about being spotted. Now knowing how he was restrained also meant he didn't have to keep looking at them either, so he could concentrate on guard duty.

Again with the acting abilities of a star, Omi watched the door in longing to see 'Aya' emerge, truthfully, he really wouldn't mind it, though he would be panicked if just that happened, he doubted he could discern the two or think he lapped back into the hypnosis.

"Aya-kunnnnnn! I'm looonely!" He whined in his chibi cute voice, he felt disgusting doing this, acting exactly how he would act if it WAS Aya in this situation but he had to do this, he had no other way to get out of this intact and debatably alive.

Kimegawa called out, "I'll be there soon, just hold tight."

Omi giggled but felt ill, that almost was like something Aya'd say, pun perfectly intended. Omi made a raspberry sound towards him. "Not funny Aya-kun!"

Kimegawa smiled, Omi did the same, his left hand was free, now to work on the right. He held the scarf with his fingertips acting as though he was enjoying the feeling of the cloth on his wrists and in his hands.

Kimegawa padded quietly into the room and sat the glass of water next to Omi. "What, no straw?" Omi winked, Kimegawa gave him a pissy look but assumed again that his koi would bend over backward for a piece of ass. "Flex-y or not?" He asked in surrender.

Omi giggled, "We have flex-y straws here! I want one!"

The man dropped his head, he was starting to ache, "Okay. But after that…"

Omi nodded, "Hai, hai." 'After that…' his smile turned a bit daring as though he was up to the challenge, and he was. Fully. Too bad Rinzou-kun here wasn't seeing the right challenge.

He left a second time, Omi looked down his body, he was wearing pajama-pants and nothing more, that would make for an interesting walk home. He sighed, it was almost time to go. This time Kimegawa returned a bit more quickly, this time straw in hand, he noticed Omi's hands swinging in the scarves as he also swayed his feet. "Ohayo Aya-kun!"

He squinted his eyes and gave another genki smile, Kimegawa wondered just how much of a dosage he wound up giving the boy, as he'd have to reuse that dosage again, happy to the effect.

"Konban wa, Omi." Omi happily noted that the man hadn't called him Omitchi, good, a constant mental reminder. He felt dirty for what he was about to do next, that's why he had clenched his eyes for the moment, to hide the hurt. He added an extra pitch to his voice to make up for it.

He opened his eyes in that classic shoujo-pose that near screamed: Fuck me! I'm an Uke! He opened his mouth slightly in what looked like an open kiss in waiting he was happily surprised the man remembered he was just gesturing for the straw but he could tell he was near his limits for stalling. His arm was almost out.

He sucked on the straw playfully, using all the seduction-skills the boy had learned through observation of Yoji's dates short of cleavage and slutty outfits, though to be fair what he was wearing was rather fucking slutty.

He rolled his eyes acting like he was thoroughly enjoying his water before whispering erotically. "Aya-kun… now." He kept mumbling in an excited voice, "need to, now…"

He wriggled his fingers free, time for stalling was over, Kimegawa leaned down Omi's body halting at his crotch, how Omi had managed to arouse himself simply demonstrated again Omi's acting skills and imagination. He felt dirty again, Kimegawa rubbed up him and Omi spun his legs around him pulling him close, just had to distract the eyes 'til he could get his hands on that glass…

Kimegawa smiled, he was about to get exactly what he wanted, what he deserved…

…A well-timed blow to the head shattering a glass, Omi took a large shard and stabbed it into the man's optic nerve knowing that would hurt like a bitch and give him enough time to start a mad dash for an exit, he already knew which room was a bathroom so now all that was left was avoiding storage closets and hope he actually went to a kitchenette with another exit…

His feet picked up a few small nicks as he ran past the bloodied man on the bed and hit small shards to the effect of his handy work. He near skidded across the glass floor as the hallway he entered had the sides drop out, realization that this catwalk had a symbol very much alike to the one on the bedpost, his eyes focused in and out as he looked up into it, Kimegawa stepped up behind him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He said in an erotic voice, the boy was in his control, one way or the other, he wouldn't just get away, it was his time to punish him now. "When I lose confidence I come here. Look up and you see the heavens, down you see the pits of hell. Lose your concentration here, and you fall to your doom." Omi's eyes refocused now noticing the warmth from Kimegawa's blood very near his back. "You think you're going to hell, don't you?" He smirked cruelly, "I could save you or I could damn you, you realize."

Omi turned around quickly, looking at Kimegawa in shock, it's happening again, isn't it? No, he wouldn't let it. He focused his eyes. "I'll save myself thank you." Omi punched the man across the jaw sending him a step back, he backed a few steps before turning again and making a sprint for the door. He kicked the door to open it, the door pulled open simultaneously, Omi fell back to the ground, surprised as hell. Ran… was this some… He turned back he still saw Kimegawa and he didn't think he was that bad off as far as the effects of the room…

"OMITCHI!" Omi smiled softly then hugged Ran.

"We need to get the hell out of here!" Omi demanded, "Just trust me, move it!" Ran looked at him, he was a little more surprised that the blond was … well, vivid, unscathed, and rather resolved. "Just run, Ran! We have to get as far away from this room as possible- get out of this office."

Ran nodded. "Alright, come on." He glared at Kimegawa he wouldn't give him the clue but Ran knew he'd come to claim his life soon enough. No one would get away with THIS.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Omi panted in a breath outside the office before he could let the adrenalin slip past his eyes and let embarrassment in. Before he really could register the predicament of being more than half-naked and in public, Ran secured as many death glares that said 'Turn your heads and pretend you didn't see it or I'll murder you and your bloodline horribly' he then took off his sweater and put it over the blond.

Omi blushed realizing why he felt a sudden warmth over his chest as he helped finish putting on the sweater. He was more than shocked when Ran lifted him in his arms and made a fast set of paces towards his car.

"…Ran-kun… I can walk! Really!" Omi blushed madly, but he could understand where Ran was coming from, he too would have wanted to be closer to Ran if he didn't feel so dirty at the moment. In fact, even though he felt disgustingly filthy he still wanted Ran to blanket him in safety.

"Hn." That was the reply. That was all he was saying and Omi wasn't certain if Ran was asking what happened, are you okay or everything at once but that passion of anger and worry was clearly there.

Omi laughed to lighten the mood, "You scared the crap out of me at the door, Ran-kun!" He giggled away some of the anxiety that was replacing his adrenalin. "I was about to kick through it- and then all of a sudden there's no door to open!" He rubbed his eye now a bit more serious, "I thought I was falling back into one of his hallucinations again when I saw you, for a second."

Smiling again Omi added, "I'm happy you found me… Ran-kun." He noticed Ran was still being quiet.

"…Ran-kun?" He was starting to get nervous, what if this really was another tr- "Ran?"

He felt lips press over his leaving his eyes to widen then blink, no it was definitely Ran, but… he didn't like kissing Ran with that man's scent still lingering on him, it wasn't right. Omi pulled back. "Ran-kun…" his eyes moved downward to stare at the door. "Please take me home." He sighed dismissingly. It wasn't right. He felt dirty, not just for what Kimegawa had done to his body but for having to use Ran like that even if it was only in his head, it was horrendous of him and he hadn't the right to… to just sully Ran just like Kimegawa had wanted to do himself!

Omi bowed his head. He felt ill before he silently started to weep.

Ran didn't miss that sudden halt, he was frightened, frightened as hell, Omi was in some stranger's custody wearing near nothing and sure as HELL not what he had left him in. Then just how the boy was acting, something was up and he couldn't wrap his mind around it fully, he didn't want Omi to be in any pain but he wasn't sure what even had happened. He didn't know why he ran off, though bless Omi's cognitive awareness as the shock must have pushed back reality long enough for him to tell Ran what he needed to know- hallucinations. The creep must have used some power over him, but what exactly did he do?

He had to kiss Omi, he was just too grateful to see him safe, and able to fight back, though more than obviously he hadn't been able to before- he was taken right? Why was he doubting that! Of course he was taken! No, that creep took his Omi and wanted to do some horrible things to his Omi, to his koibito and he was not going to just forgive that, but he also had to calm himself for Omi's sake, maybe launching a kiss wasn't the smartest idea given what the boy probably just had to endure… Noticing the deafening silence as he pulled his mind from racing… he saw Omi's head bent as he was crying.

"Omi…" He let a hurt mumble slip his lips, "Gomen ne…" he wanted to hold him, so tightly, but he was afraid to touch Omi when he looked that fragile, something was calling him to comfort him yet another equally as present voice told him don't you dare. He let the silence linger a few moments longer before he resumed.

"…"

"…What did he do, what happened?" His voice was smooth, in control, calm, all things Omi needed it to be but that didn't stop the sobs.

"Ran-kun I'm so sorry!" He didn't quite… know how to take that response?

"…" He blinked, "Omi what happened?" His voice was a bit more demanding this time, if that bastard did what he think he did… he'd turn around the car and kill him regardless of Omi sitting in there waiting or no. That just wouldn't be something that man had the right to live to enjoy for more than a second.

That head pushed down further looking harder into the floorboard. Aya noted cynically, 'Do I need to replace those, I'm sure he'll burn a hole through them at this rate.'

"I didn't… I don't know… I had to… I'm sorry… had to…" He couldn't admit it, he dirtied Ran-kun's perfect features on some pervert to stay intact, how could he just admit to that and then just let himself be forgiven if Ran even could? That made him cry harder, what if he lost Ran because of this!

"OMI WHAT DID HE DO to you!" Ran was livid, he couldn't stand to hear Omi cry but he had to know, now it was a matter of medical emergency too- but he didn't seem HURT what if… Ran's own mind was starting to panic.

Omi started to take in a few strong breaths before yelping, "NOTHING! I swear I didn't let him… I had to play along… I'm so sorry Wheeze I didn't want to Sob I had to!"

Ran blinked, "Do what exactly?" His voice brimming with an anxious need for that very knowledge he was being denied. Omi shook his head there was just no way he could say it to Ran, it was like uttering a vulgarity at this point and Omi just didn't do that sort of thing. That's when he saw Omi start shutting down. That soured his mood even further.

He couldn't help but feel responsible, and terrified, he was never fully sure what would happen each time Omi did that. Did he block something out? Did he just smother the pain in himself and let more demons regroup on him in his dreams? How many of those demons could he claim responsibility for making? How much pain did he cause his Omi? He brushed his hand gently across Omi's face, eyes softer then they had been for years upon years, probably the nearest to that look was when he bought Aya-chan the earrings at the fair, she was just so happy he had to melt to her wishes. He smiled at Omi weakly, but his eyes still held all the gentleness, he only wished Omi would look up to see it, just touching Omi's skin like this made him feel warm, he wanted to make Omi feel equally as secure.

Yes, he felt warm, he was still able to hold Omi in his arms, that provided him with more security then anything in the world.

He decided Omi wasn't going to answer, the closest he got to a verbal, or even physical response from Omi was a solitaire hiccup. He touched the base of his palm over his right eyebrow Omi had shut down. Damn it.

He sighed inwardly, that meant he'd probably have to do a full exam on him to check to see what injuries he was sporting beyond the mental ones. He rubbed his head harder he didn't like that being the reason to see Omi's naked body. At all. It made him very mad in fact, he'd do it while Omi was asleep though, keep the damage to a minimal that way.

He wanted to kill that fucking bastard. That was the only thing Ran was certain about at the moment.

†††††††††We†β30†††††††††

TBC.


	31. Hiku sore ga Issho Ni

Omi no Kiken part 31: Hiku sore ga Issho Ni.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Ran was wrong when he assumed Omi was asleep, the more correct term was catatonic, this is particularly noticeable with his blank eyes staring past him and to the ceiling. Sometimes Ran debated putting a photo or something there, Omi stared up a lot. He did notice with some hope that every time he leaned in to face Omi that Omi's eyes watered, sure that sounds horrible but think of it- he's reacting to a stimulus of the outside-world. To a man who knew a thing or fourteen hundred about comas and the such, that was a positive thing you took with a grain of god damn salt.

Omi flinched when Ran moved to undress him, but didn't make any other effort. All Omi could hear and say racing through his head told him just how much he didn't deserve this man nor his kindness, Ran deserved someone so much better than him and he was just being so fucking selfish, Ran shouldn't have to be with some weak-willed good-for-nothing like himself.

It started to come to him about just how much of a fuck-up ingrate he was as it all came together, Ran had even tried to leave him but because he was so stupid he forced him back, he didn't deserve the pleasure Ran's skin on his own made him feel. He twitched again as Ran's hand brushed over his chest investigating for cracked or bruised ribs probably. Omi groaned and turned towards his side, half-hoping Ran wouldn't misinterpret that for pain.

Pale ivory paused for a moment waiting for Omi to readjust his position, oh he'd move him in he had to, but he would much rather Omi just cooperate and keep this passive. He was certain it would be bad for the boy's psyche if he had to pin him down to feel up his body to… he was clenching his fists angrily, he knew he had to calm down, Omi NEEDED him. Calm. Needed him calm, he needed him too as far as Ran wanted to think, but the boy was just being stubborn, per the norm.

He gently rolled Omi onto his back facing up again, the boy's face turned to the side to look away from him. He sighed. How conscious was that? He was starting to think Omi was avoiding him. Was it just him or would Omi react like that to anyone?

Ran put his fingers on the pajama pants and noticed Omi's hand make a defensive gesture, pausing only by will and recollection. He put a comforting hand over Omi's and to some relief noticed the boy's hand relax under his, though he did notice light move over something wet- Omi just started to cry again. What did that bastard really do to him?

Undoing Omi's pants he gently pulled them down his legs, having to move his knees and around his ankles before he was able to fully disrobe him.

…Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, no appearance of bruising or lacerations, that was promising, now to see if he could get the boy to roll over without an anxiety-attack or scream, he doubted any of Weiss would react differently if they heard him scream, he knew he'd come running but this wasn't an instance where that would be helpful to burst into the room. Plus that portion of the exam… required something else he was certain his koi would hate given the situation. He sighed in resignation. He had to do it, it's not like he was given a choice especially with his working information.

"Omi, I need to roll you over, if you need me to stop at any time during this part just tell me- squeeze my hand, anything, but I have to check." He said in the gentlest of ways, he turned Omi onto his side then onto his stomach, he could hear the gasping twinge of panic, he assumed Omi was losing himself to what had happened. He paused a moment before proceeding.

Again there were no outward signs of bruising or abrasions; he didn't see anything indicative to… that. Placing a well-measured hand towards the gap he measured Omi's reaction, the boy flinched and gripped Ran's hand but that was much more from shock then pain, because shock was a quick hard grasp then a release, pain wouldn't have gotten a release 'til his hand was expedited. He was content to just poke around the opening and seeing it was obviously still intact, he sighed outwardly in relief, taking up a pair of boxers he slid them up Omi's knees and then thigh, stopping to lift up Omi by the waist before pulling them all the way up and tucking him in, it was really horrible come to think of it, knowing what side his koi 'tucked' himself in on, because he seriously couldn't blame that on some innocent way of finding out or deducing, it wasn't because he was right-handed so, right side, it wasn't because 'during a mission I've had to…' it was STRICTLY from looking at those legs with longing.

He shook his head at himself and beat off the slightest blush. Rolling Omi over to his back he grabbed a pajama set and started to dress Omi in it, the boy was avoiding his eyes even now.

"Omi, please say something…"

Omi turned his eyes away he had no right to say any words to Ran right now, or ever again really.

He pulled the pajama pants over Omi's calves and up his thigh, his body followed as he did so, "Please koi, say anything…"

He finished pulling up the pants, his hands lingered at Omi's sides, tucking around his back he pulled Omi forward into a sitting position, Omi slumped slightly forward, still managing to keep his eyes diverted from Ran's.

"Onegai…"

"Stop it." Omi's voice never wavered but the broken sound behind it cut into Ran like a steak knife.

Ran blinked. "Stop what Omi?" He wanted to continue on, happy to have some shred of a conversation going on, but Omi fell silent again. He turned Omi's face up to look at him; Omi simply turned his eyes away from Ran's. "Omi why are you avoiding my eyes? …Me?"

A fresh trickle of tears came down; he didn't deserve Ran's kindness. He should burn in hell for what he'd done not bask in heaven with Ran's kind eyes and smile, that very image he dirtied for the name of survival. He was a vile piece of shit.

"Don't touch me." Omi's order was absolute regardless of that same broken tone behind it. Ran gave the boy a double take.

"You're dismissing me?" His expressions hardened, all right, fine, he knew exactly what that meant. He scowled. "Fine." He turned to leave he passed the door and closed it quietly, then smoothly walked downstairs out of ear-range and then threw the couch into the corner and screamed. Taking a calming breath he lifted his phone to call Manx and get himself a mission for this Kimegawa man.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

All of that happened only a week ago, the mission was being delayed, he knew it but he wasn't sure why, Manx was going to find a reason to justifiably let him kill the bastard, what he did to Omi was enough to be killed, but to be able to kill him and make it a public good, that would just be delicious.

For a very long week, Ran noted, Omi was avoiding him. Sure Ran was still fully capable of keeping an eye on the blond, and he sure as hell didn't take it as 'it's over' or 'I'm through with you' or any sort of break-up, because frankly that wasn't ever going to happen, he wouldn't let the blond do it. But he understood the boy had to work through something and that he'd let him do just that, silently suffering because he couldn't help sooth the boy, somehow his presence hurt Omi and he didn't know why. The answer laid in Kimegawa but he doubted he'd be rational enough to seek those answers while he was gutting the man with a rusted spoon.

Ran wasn't the only one feeling the burn from Omi. Ken noticed it rather quickly. It went kind of like:

"Ohayo Omi-chan!"

Omi walked past, not even looking up from the floor, accidentally hitting Ken's shoulder, he looked up with near dead eyes that made Ken squeak in shock mixed with fear? Well, uncomfortably.

Yoji's finding-out of it wasn't much different. The playboy had waltzed up to Omi as he sat at the table silently eating some eggs. Yoji had casually leaned his elbow on the blonde's shoulder and ruffled his hair. Omi made a quick slide to the left sending Yoji into the contents of the plate as Omi then stood and walked to the bathroom.

None of them had even let the boy walk through the shop, genuinely afraid of what he'd do to the fan-girls, even Ken was stable enough to be predictably safe around them, but… how Omi was acting? He seemed more aggressive-hostile towards Yoji and Ken, but that could just be because of how the encounters implied themselves.

Everyday it was a struggle with the non-verbal Omi that Ran remembered so well from the beginning of the month to get him to eat.

Ken would manage to corner Omi. "Eat." No reaction, not even a blink. "Eat." Ken pushing a plate in front of the boy, again not even the bat of an eyelash. "Damn it Omi eat now or I'll force-feed…"

Omi would walk past, capturing the plate, sit down silently and eat, silently. Not even letting the knife scrape the plate, he managed to eat chips in silence, cereal without a sound, everything he did was muted except for the occasional sob escaping his bedroom in the middle of the night.

Yoji tried to get Omi to say something, to smile, it was really nice of him to try, even Ran thought that, really nice. But equally as stupid, "Hey bishounen." He poked Omi's cheek, which caused him to glare into Yoji's finger then looked straight ahead. "Want me to make you a sandwich?"

No response, so he continued to put a piece of bread on Omi's head. "There! You're a sandwich." Omi ignored the bread completely, walked into the other room the bread staying on with perfect balance, that piece of bread remained there until Yoji took it off, four hours later.

Ran was fucking sick of the attitude problem though, sure he'd give Omi time to sort shit out but he wasn't going to just let him be like this. Oh he could feel free to try and blow him off, but he wouldn't let him get away with it. And Ran knew how to unnerve someone if he wanted to. Ken and Yoji, he didn't even know why Omi was avoiding them too, it wasn't like him, they didn't do anything wrong so it was either he was very depressed, he was blaming himself for something about Weiss, or he was mad at all of them, as Omi had apologized to Ran earlier, though, he was more certain it was either the first or the second of the options.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Ran stood blocking Omi to the corner, Omi merely found an interesting piece of wall to bore into.

"Omi, look at me."

Nothing. How surprising, really. He shook his head and restated, "Omi. Look at me." He put a bit more of a kick to his voice, again nothing. He reached his hand out, grabbing his shoulder. "LOOK at me…"

"Don't touch me." The same fucking tone as before, the same broken soul behind it, that's all the voice was doing, mimicking itself.

"Look at me, now damn it!" His hand lingered there; it got a small reaction, if he pushed it-

Omi dropped his weight crumbling to the floor. He started sobbing quietly again, his eyes wobbling as the fit was obvious hysterics, he put his hand over his mouth, his eyes were clenched and the very look he had looked like a beaten child scared senselessly.

"…Omi… What is going ON?" He kneeled beside the hysteric puddle, still blocking him into the corner.

Omi made no motion to speak; he'd be content there just balling. Ran wrapped his arms firmly around Omi's shoulders and pulled him to his chest tightly. Another reaction, Omi tried to actively push himself from Ran's grasp.

"Get off me!" Omi bit back a bile surge, he wanted to call for Ran-kun, he wanted to pull tight into this very grasp but he was dirty and he had no right to make Ran's pureness be sullied along with his defiled sense of self. "Aya get off me! Stop touching me! STOP!" More tears as Ran continued to keep his hold, it made his muscles flinch, hearing Omi call him Aya. Not Aya-kun, not Ran-kun, not even RAN… but Aya, just Aya. He was trying to push him away- blatantly. He still wasn't going to let go, he needed to know why and he knew this would do it.

He bowed his head as much as the tight grip allowed for. "Let me go…"

Ran's smooth voice consoled him, "I said I never would. Don't think I'll just give up my word. Even for you."

Omi tried to meekly push back, the net gain was being pinned closer to the corner in the wall, still being hugged tightly.

"I don't deserve you… stop it… I… stop it. You don't understand… I did something terrible… I don't deserve your arms on me… yameru…" Omi's voice was dwindling down, his breathing was slowing, Ran flexed his arms reminding Omi that he wasn't about to just let the boy go even if he went limp. He wouldn't give him that escape route.

"No." He felt, to some mixed feelings of relief, Omi's arms wrap tightly around his waist, he started to pull himself closer into Ran's shirt, near smothering himself as he blubbered on.

"I don't deserve you… stop… stop it… stop!" Ran wasn't sure who Omi was talking to anymore, as he continued to hold Omi, though now the hold had shifted to a locking grip to a comforting one, stroking Omi's hair waiting for the blond to calm down.

"Omitchi…"

"I don't deserve you… you deserve someone better, someone stronger then me… I'm so wretched… you don't even know…" The crying fit was leaving Omi towards the exhausted state of sleep he was accustomed to.

"Then tell me."

"If I do you'll leave me… that's why I have to leave YOU…" Again he tried to push himself back, but Ran wasn't about to allow that, even if he did have Omi cornered, the boy wasn't about to get some personal space.

"You're going to make me repeat myself, aren't you?"

"Let go… please… I can't bare you leaving me again, I have to be the one who leaves or it'll never stop… hurting…"

"But I'm not going to let you do that. I'm not letting go, I'm not leaving, and I sure as hell am not letting YOU do THAT to ME."

Omi bowed his head limply. "You say that now." Omi pulled back some of his strength to move from a collapsed state to one of a seated state, Ran giving him at least that much motion. He detangled his arms from Ran and replaced them around his own waist; he just wanted to pull into himself until there was nothing left to be pulled into.

That was that. That was all Omi was going to say, and did say. Ran was impressed by the dedication, because he didn't move from that pose for seven long ass hours. Ken's constant "Ahem'ing" was the only reason he finally pulled himself to his feet, as he picked up Omi and carried him into Ran's bedroom. Nope, the blond wasn't getting access to locking himself in his room again so easily, he was in that state of 'not-awake not-asleep' catatonia he had been in the week before.

Ran was made he still had to sort through this shit but at least now he had a very big idea what happened. Whatever it was it included Omi being fully ashamed about it and very guilty. Had he missed some clue? Had Kimegawa forced himself and just had done so in a way that wasn't as obvious? It would probably help if he knew more about Kimegawa's powers, too.

For all he knew it was just a hallucination Omi was so worked up over… and even if it was? Like that was so much better! If that son of a bitch even just mentally raped Omi… he sighed. In order to know that he had to have Omi tell him what happened and that boy was being purse-lipped just like the god-damned usual. Ran was furious, he wanted to let out so many swears, curses, break bones, maim and then still kill. There wasn't enough hate in his body to express itself nor was there enough endurance in the human body he was going to visit upon the life-force to fully enjoy the release he'd have when he found a way to force it all out.

He sat next to his bed to watch Omi as he stared off into his ceiling.

To no surprise there was a very long silence, spanning another set of hours, Ran finally felt composed enough to ask, and he assumed Omi's breathing was staggered enough to show he was awake.

"Tell me everything you can about Kimegawa. It's your responsibility to do so. I have a mission."

Omi tensed, had Manx really issued a mission? "…Mission?"

"Hai."

"And the others joined too? Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Because it's a solo mission Omi. Manx has it arranged for me."

Omi lowered his head. "Don't make this into your Takatori-hunt, Ran-kun. I'm not worth it."

Ran's eyes darkened. "Shut your dirty mouth. You're not supposed to say vulgar things and I'm not letting you start now."

Omi flinched visibly. He rolled to his side turning into himself.

"Tell me, Omi. I'm ordering you not asking. You still have an obligation to the team and to my safety."

Omi pulled his arms to his shoulders and squeezed them, nails near-piercing his skin. "He has a power. He hypnotized me just by looking at me, it hurt. Wherever and whatever he looked at hurt. He made me feel things I didn't want to feel, pulled up memories, images… and tried to apply those images to make me think he was you… when he…" Omi closed his eyes and shut his mouth. "You were right, I'm not supposed to do or think vulgar things, I was dirty and I tainted your image."

Ran blinked, "What do you mean?" Well, this was getting to the bottom of things.

Omi bit back a breath sharply. "If I tell you, you'll hate me… I don't want you to hate me, you'll leave me again…" He looked back to the pillow.

"Versus you holding your tongue and leaving me? I'd say if you did something wrong I should be the one to get the final say, don't you think that's more fair?"

He visibly shuttered. "But at least this way we both know we don't hate each other…"

"Maybe you think that. You don't trust me or believe in my dedication to you, I wouldn't call that the most flattering way for me to be thought of. Plus, keeping this in the dark is getting in the way of work and you know you can't do that." He paused for a moment, "And if you hold this from me I might just turn to resent you." He lied blatantly but he kept his voice even keeping that rolling alto sound out, lest give away the falsetto tone it really was.

Blood spilled under his nails, draining into his shirt-sleeves. He hadn't had the will to change out of his pajamas more than once a day with a new pair.

"Ran-k… Aya…" Omi's eyes became slightly more dead. "Maybe it's better that way then. At least then you won't be hurt, and I would be, because I was the one who did the bad thing."

Ran grabbed his hand pulling it from his shoulder. "Stop that. And I told you, it's for work, therefore if you hold out I'll go get some truth-serum or torture it from you." His eyes had the same dark look of someone sincere, truth was he was getting to that point, he was worried sick, what the hell had that son of a bitch made him do while pretending to be him?

Omi bowed his head. "Then I'll tell you. You'll never love me again, maybe that penance is fitting for the crime. The only way I could break his hold was thinking of you, but I knew he wanted to use your image … so I played along so I could escape. I called him your name, I smiled as if it were you, I acted like I wanted it, let him see me how I wanted you to see me… played into his seduction… until I could get my hands free and make a run for it." His eyes had a pathetic hurt look as he described it, as much as he could.

Ran's eyes narrowed. "Is that all of it then?"

Omi nodded once, turning his face towards the sheets. He didn't have the right to be in Ran's bed, he was making that dirty too.

He flinched as Ran slapped him across the face hard. "You treated everyone like shit for a week because of something that petty! Because my image SAVED you! You thought I'd be offended? Kami-sama YOU'RE supposed to be the SMART one! You had me on nerve's end all week." He kept a scowl but let this one be more muted. "I'm mad at you, Omi, disappointed too. I thought you knew me better, damn it I love you but… that was stupid. Pure and simple." He pulled Omi's head up long enough to kiss Omi's lips slightly rough, his hand held Omi's chin with a gentleness though.

"Why did you rush me from the room then?"

"That symbol raises his powers. Drastically."

"We'll continue this talk later, Omi. I'm sick of this self-doubt of yours. I'm sorry I struck you and when I come back it'll never happen again."

"But if you ever tell me something as stupid that you aren't worth it- no, he's not going to be some Takatori. That feud's dead. He isn't. This one is unique for him hurting you, he'll suffer for that plenty, not enough for my likings but I prefer him dead so I'll hold back on the full punishment he deserves." He shook his head. "Who knows, I might even be in a good mood when I come back." He smiled lightly, tapping Omi's nose, "Especially now that I know you can stop brooding and smile for me."

Omi's eyes wobbled softly. "You mean…"

"Hai. Aishiteru, Omitchi."

"Aichaku!" He launched himself at Ran's chest, rubbing his forehead across the gap between his collarbones. "Anou… I'm going with you." Omi paused thinking of the way he wanted to word this, "Because I deserve this. I know I shouldn't hold this personal but it is and I want to see him hurt for his actions, for what he does to people for his greed, and now that I know his powers you'll need me."

Ran smirked, "Good, I'll call Manx and have her give me the orders, now that you've come to your senses."

Omi blinked in confusion, it hit him suddenly. "YOU LIED ABOUT IT BEING A MISSION!" He glared at Ran feeling relatively betrayed.

"No I didn't, I just neglected to say that Manx hadn't issued it, I had."

The blond brushed the tip of his nose through the bottom locks of scarlet before nuzzling to Ran's ears and whispering. "Uh-huh, and it's NOT like Takatori…? Right…" He rolled his eyes playfully. Ran kissed his ear, turning his head quickly enough to catch it.

"Of course I am."

Omi laughed, a sound that resonated through the entire building as if bringing it back to life, and a rather happy one at that.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

"Manx."

"Mission. Are you in?" She asked out of standard practice, Ran smirked darkly.

"Hai."

†††††††††We†β31†††††††††


	32. Baraidaku Toge

Omi no Kiken 32: Bara idaku Toge

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Ran to no surprise was eager as he encroached, but he kept his nerves steady, kept his mind sharpened, this was a mission and there were always risks. With Omi coming along there was an additional risk in this mission though. Much like with the Takatori brothers, Omi had been a target to their attention, but at least Ran had known they wanted him alive. Kimegawa's motives were not as clear whether he wanted to hurt Omi or kill him.

The white Porsche pulled into a parking spot a block away from the Defense Attorney's main office. "Omi, I want you to stay a safe distance away from him and that room if it's avoidable. Alright?"

Omi nodded once, "Hai Ran-kun, I won't get in your way."

The pair slid from the vehicle, Ran's jacket flared outward after his narrow hips, wind pushing it and he forward. Omi's jacket was blown forward though his white shirt barely moved with breeze. Stealthily they approached the door, attracting no attention even though they entered the main door.

"He seemed to stay late at his office a lot, he had a bedroom set up there." Omi flinched in response but it only strengthened his urge to press forward.

At the door Omi's quick fingers made short work of the locks, entering the parlor he made fast work disabling the alarm and then moved upward, through the hall of records and checked to make sure Kimegawa wasn't in there, spiraling upward he stopped at the office door.

"I remember this part, Omi, it's an elevator up to his office. I want you to stay here."

Omi shook his head, "Sorry, but I can't."

Ran shook his head in response, "Don't get between us, got it?" Omi's option was more logical but still. Omi's ear perked.

"I don't think that'll be a problem. Somebody's here, keep the communicator ON for once, please."

Ran raised an eyebrow indignantly, "I always do, for a while."

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Omi's screech pulled Ran from his battle, he was surrounded by a set of lackeys and another set of acquitted killers.

A nice round number of fifteen goons just for him. Omi took out a fistful of darts, he was able to disable three rather quickly, and kill another two, but that number was closing in, holding some rather interesting sports equipment as they came. A bat to the kneecap sent him hurtling to the ground but didn't immobilize him, he started another onslaught of toxic darts, ending at least two. He made a curdled shriek when he landed on that leg, the boy hit ground in time with one of the earlier disabled ones. Glancing around quickly he realized he was losing ground more and more…

Ran drop-kicked the closest attacker, slashing afterwards, down his back and up the next one's torso. He lifted Omi by the hand and pulled him up. Omi took to his feet though his weight was stored on his undamaged leg now.

"Arigatou!"

Ran gave him a sideway glance before smirking at him warmly.

He added another slash now the number of psychos to Omis was closer to a tolerable amount. "I've got this under control now." Ran nodded without facing him and made his rush back towards Kimegawa's office.

Kimegawa stepped out from the file room, holding his elbow in one hand, other hand flipped inward almost touching his face. "Well, Omi, I'd say you're the first puppet to ever break the trap, so maybe I should really stop underestimating you and start overestimating you, though that will probably hurt you more than YOU'D prefer." Fishing his hand under his shirt Omi caught a brief glimpse of bandaging, the fishing hand took out a necklace that caught Omi's immediate attention.

'No…' He took out a dart and launched it at his throat. Rinzou deflected and encroached through the group, Omi smiled, "Okay. New approach." Mimicking Ken's Bugnuks he palmed the darts and slashed at Kimegawa's center, spinning another dart in his opposite hand he stabbed into Kimegawa's necklace, he successfully removed the necklace, pissing the lawyer off. It was starting to phase Omi how much his skill wasn't phasing Kimegawa, almost as though he knew Omi was an assassin.

"Hm." He brushed his hand down Omi's cheek getting a nasty surprise as the butt of Ran's sword crashed into his jaw.

"What makes you think you can touch him so freely?"

Kimegawa turned a kick towards Ran's center but the irate redhead simply dodged it, letting his sharpened sword take his stead. Rinzou withdrew his leg as his left eye caught on Omi causing the blond to twitch in soreness. Not letting his own concentration be broken he ordered the others to move in on the boy.

"Kill this trash." His eyes made it apparent that he meant Omi particularly, Ran's blood boiled over but even in that he kept his calm but lethal features set his eyes the only thing giving him away as he cast a fast look at Omi in worry.

Omi sent a set of darts into the remaining men through clenched teeth, as he did so Ran's sword stabbed into Kimegawa's jowl cutting it downward into his throat in a bloody mess.

"Hold your tongue you snake, and burn in hell."

As one of the more rambunctious of the murderous pack staggered back to his feet Omi made a slash with his arrowheads raking them across his chest, spun on his good leg and slashed once across his stomach before the returning left hand stabbed two arrows in deep then used the other two in his hand to pry them up via lever action, he rested his opposite leg after the man dropped with a small huff. Omi picked up Kimegawa's necklace and tossed it into the air, throwing a dart at its center piercing the crystal causing the brittle structure to shatter to pieces.

"You won't need that where you're going." Omi reclaimed the dart and threw it into Kimegawa's hand as the man convulsed the rest of his life out of himself.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Omi put his hand around Ran's neck slightly unhappy of the reasons for it, his knee was probably swollen by now but at least it would be better after he got it on ice, luckily Ken would know how to treat it to minimize downtime, he'd gotten so sloppy lately.

Long fingers slid around Omi's waist and squeezed, "Hey you."

"Hey yourself."

"Let's get you back home, we still have a talk scheduled, where I praise you until you realize you're the most perfect person on this earth."

"I'd say I'm tied with you." Omi argued. Motion stirred at the corner of Omi's eye. "Ran… stop."

Ran halted for a moment and gave Omi a strange look, "What is it?"

He waited for a moment, the motion carried past. He gave Ran a look that spelt out the course of action of letting Omi walk to the car so he could keep his sword-hand free, and for Ran to keep some good footing as he made his way to driver's side.

After they both got into the car, Omi's eyes darting around as he answered. "We're under surveillance, someone was watching us."

"Who…?"

"I don't know I didn't get a good look."

"Long-about way home?"

Omi turned his head to the side, "I think they're gone now actually. I think they saw what they wanted to."

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Nerves were on edge as Omi's eyes kept darting back and forth from the mirrors and a few additional reflections he'd manage to set up with their limited supplies. Ran knew that Omi's senses were pretty keen once he knew something was up, but something about it was putting him on edge too.

"I thought you said they're gone." Ran stated coolly, he just wished Omi'd relax he was making him nervous.

"So far they are too, this is reconnaissance Ran-kun; I'm supposed to be over-cautious about this stuff remember?"

Ran scoffed then turned on a slight scowl. "Oh, so now you're all about the job. I see how it is."

Omi halted. "What do you mean?" His stomach wretched …was he about to… "Ran-kun… did I do something wrong?" Again, Omi amended inwardly.

Ran rolled his eyes, "Not really, I'm just being cranky because you were being shitty all week." Omi laughed.

"Versus how nice you are 24-7?" Omi giggled again. Ran stuck out his tongue, at least he had gotten him from looking over his shoulder every three seconds.

"Exactly." Omi shook his head.

"You have no shame, you know that don't you Ran-kun?" Omi leaned into Ran's shoulder and kissed it, he rested his head on that said shoulder and blinked his eyes lower looking towards the driver side mirror. His eye caught the reflection of a familiar car as it passed his perception. Omi sat up smoothly so not to give it away. "…Ran-kun, Schwartz."

Ran froze for a moment, "Nani? Are you sure?"

"Hai. But it's not the same person from before, it's Schuldig and Crawford-" Omi groaned. "We have two tails! Ughhhh…" Omi moaned in annoyance. "Well Schwartz already knows where we live and the other tail dropped off two blocks from the scene, and yes, they were spying on us, I just don't know why yet." He grimaced. "I'll call ahead and tell the others to lock up and arm up."

Ran nodded. "And your knee?"

"It's not too horrible, I should be able to run if need-be, just probably not as fast or well." Omi knew he could but was full-aware that putting pressure on it just by bending it this much hurt more than he'd like to admit, this was one of those leave your knee slightly bent up on a couch for the weekend sort of sprain, it wasn't extremely serious but that didn't make this a tickle.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

"Eszett just confirmed, Crawford. They want him, what he did with Kimegawa impressed them."

Crawford fixed his glasses, "Of course."

Schuldig leaned back into the seat and stretched. "He knows we're following him, so can we stop now? They have all the pieces they'll need…" The German strewn himself back, helplessly lazy.

"Maybe a celebration dinner then? To freedom?"

Schuldig cackled, "How American of you."

"Just a little." Crawford smirked. "They still have a month's time though. Just think, Schuldig, after that we all have to play nice."

Schuldig smiled darkly, "I'm always nice. To myself."

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

"Iie… Ran-kun, double back. We aren't going to Koneko just yet."

"Do you want to stall for time before we go back… to call them with a five-minute warning?"

"No, it's not that, Ran-kun I think they dropped off." He looked over his shoulder at the other mirror and then back to his koi. "We should follow them, see what they were doing."

"Are you insane? Omi, there could be four of them and you're injured."

"Ran-kun I've done this hundreds of times before, and with Schwartz more than once, too. Believe it or not."

"I'm not turning the car around." Omi's eyebrow twitched.

"This isn't something you can order me not to do, we have to turn the car around before we lose them, Aya-kun! This could be important, we have to!" Omi's voice peeked giving him a squeak as he stated the urgency.

Ran shook his head, "Omi we can't. They're already too far gone besides they've spotted the vehicle and I'm not exactly driving something inconspicuous I'm driving something FAST."

"Then I suggest you forget subtly and do what I'm saying, Ran. I'm serious!"

Ran glared into his eyes, typically people back down from that, Omi was one of the few genuinely brave people who wouldn't at times, this was one of those times, but just because Omi could meet his eyes with defiance didn't mean he had to submit- "No."

"Ran, so help me I'll take the wheel." Omi threatened with presence.

He contemplated, "Only if you agree to strict surveillance and stay in the car no matter what."

"Hai. Hayaku ima!"

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

"Feel like taking them for a ride or do you really want me to spring for dinner?" Crawford asked, he seemed in a rather good mood today.

"Me? Take up a chance to make YOU pay MY dinner bill? Wie es gerade kommt, no way in hell. I'm holding you to dinner. BWAHAHA! I won't need to eat for a month after tonight!"

Crawford gave him a dirty look. "Alright, be boring." He made a hard turn then parked the car. "Get out."

"WAS! Warum mir!"

"Because I'll shoot you if you don't. Walk across the street, and keep in touch, I'll tell you what to do next, understand?"

Schuldig glowered. "That's it. I'm getting a steak dinner for this."

Crawford smiled.

"Ran- turn there!" He caught a glimpse of foreign red, "Do you see him? He's across the street, he's on foot…" Omi reached to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" Ran gave him a heated glare. "I'll go after him."

"But what about Crawford?"

"There's a gun in my glove box. Keep that in mind."

Omi nodded with an assertive, "Hm." He leaned back into his seat putting his hand to his communicator. "If ANYTHING happens, contact me at once, understood? If you don't report in on the five-minute mark, I'm coming after you, got it?"

Ran nodded once. "Hai."

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Schuldig dashed across the six-lane highway, jumping from a few car roofs in the process as Ran scowled, huffily he commented, "I can't keep pace with him like this, I'm falling back. Bombay?"

No signal back, not one. "Bombay!"

Still nothing. 'Shit! Omi!' Ran turned to double back, Schuldig appeared at the intercepting street.

"Guten Tag, we still have a few minutes, you and I. Don't worry, your lieb is in good hands." He laughed at Ran's expression when he added in the term hands.

"If you get in my way I'll kill you." He motioned for his sword pointing out he would do just that.

Schuldig just laughed. "That requires you getting the chance." He sneered a taunting smirk back and raised his arm to the side. "Kommen zu mir."

"Shi ne." Ran's voice was flat and low, but a challenge none-the-less. Making a fast approach he punched at his sides keeping Schuldig towards the center, he launched his shoulder forward, Schuldig slid back a meter, slid to a halt and straightened his back. Brushing off the nonexistent dust he then summoned Ran with that very same hand.

"Better keep me entertained or I might have to visit the younger kitten instead."

Ran punched the obnoxious German's face. 'Verdammen es Crawford, kannen ich schlagen er jetzen!'

'I just need another 73 seconds. Do what you have to, but you'll regret it if you hurt him.'

Schuldig swore. "Verdammst du Brad!"

More deflecting Schuldig shot a punch across Ran's face, pulling a gun with the same motion. He paused the barrel at point-blank facing the center of Ran's eyes. "Machen kein Theater! Haltzen."

Ran froze. 'Shit.'

"Ja, dies Scheissen bist. Arschlockt, just stay there." Schuldig took a few paces back before turning and running off in the opposite direction. "Auf wieder sehen Katzchen." Just as before he darted through the highway now fully distanced from Ran.

"Omi." Ran's eye's darkened as he turned to a sprint. "Bombay! Report!"

He was more than shocked when he felt a smaller body hit him from behind. Huffing as he start, "…ha… Ran-kun… ha… Crawford… got to the car… ha… had to run for it…" More weight made it's way onto Ran's body but at least he understood it's origin as he turned around, for a moment before Omi spoke he was horrified that maybe he had let his guard down to the point of… mortal mistakes.

"Omi!" He flicked his ear. "Why did you turn off your communicator?" He saw the blood there a few moments later, "G… gomen, Crawford?"

He nodded knowingly. "Hai… he came up from a blind-spot and got to me before I could get the gun, all he did was take my communicator, I don't know why he'd have just done that."

"We're going back to the car and I'm taking your ass home. If you so much as disagree I swear I'll hog-tie and gag you." Omi bowed his head in full understanding.

"Something's up. I just don't know what yet. But it's big if Schwartz is involved." Ran took up the position as human crutch again as he helped Omi limp back to the car he hoped was still intact. He told Omi it was for speed not stealth but nooooo.

"Omi no wa baka." He shook his head before kissing the crown of the boy's hair.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

"Good job Schuldig." He tossed the communicator to Schuldig who caught it without a fumble. "Get that to Nagi so he can get us a link to Kritiker, by a month they'll have forgotten completely about it." He smiled politely, "And I know what you want, I'll get it."

"By what I want you mean what you're getting me and nothing more, eh?"

Crawford scoffed and added a smooth, "Hai."

"Fickst du Crawfish!"

†††††††††We†β32†††††††††


	33. Jikan o Tsubusu

Omi no Kiken part 33: Jikan o Tsubusu

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Ken was in awe at the sight before him, Omi leaned out-stretched over the couch, knee swollen but other than that with a stature of a god. He knew Aya had noticed the hungry way he was unconsciously looking at Omi, recognized them because he bore the same expressions as he watched Omi, at times his eyes lingering at Omi's eyes, swimming inside the untamed blue, at others, lingering up and down Omi, Ken saw this of course because he wasn't just watching his friend but his friend's lover. Ken sighed, he was disturbed, he knew it but still, sometimes it was surprising to remember just how stymie he was.

Omi blinked his eyes into Ken's confused at the brunette's attention. "Ken-kun?"

Ken diverted his eyes guiltily, a blush betraying him but he knew Omi wouldn't make note or mention of it, Aya on the other hand would blatantly record it the possessive bastard. He never shared. Ever.

"Keep your knee up, take some ibuprofen every four hours on the dot, rewrap the bandage every two hours to make sure it's not cutting off circulation and stay put." Ken seemed concluded, Aya was about to say something when Ken cut back in, he didn't particularly feel like having a nasty conversation with either of the two, "I can't believe you Omi. Running on that, seriously you know better, you could have taken that from mild sprain to a nasty twist. In an hour I'll get some warm towels so you can start relaxing it."

He turned to leave before adding, "Don't be so selfish Aya, you're not the only one worried about him." Ken slunk out before Aya had a chance to respond. "I'll tell Yoji you're both back, believe it or not he was worried about you." He winked knowing they couldn't see it, "Probably for Omi's virginity more though."

Omi's eyes shot open wide, thinking back to a rather different image then what Ken had tried to conjure no doubt, he rolled his face to the side letting out a cool, "Not funny Ken-kun!"

Ran glanced up Omi's back in concern then back to Ken. "Hn, you can tell Yoji he doesn't have to concern himself with my koibito's sex life." Ken let an evil cackle escape.

He couldn't help it, it was so out of character for Aya to say things like that, it was hilarious to him. "Hai, hai… I'll remind him that Omi's not his type."

Ran didn't wait for the response nor did he give Ken the opening, but he was surprised when Omi chimed in, "Well of course I'm not his type, I'm not easy." Omi clamped his hand over his mouth shocked that he'd say something- so mean? So accurate? So brazenly and in front of the others? Okay, all of the above, that didn't make the shock less there but he had said it. To his surprise Ran let out a quickly stifled snigger, Ken snorted out an even louder laugh that sounded oddly dark and yet playful, very much like Ken's mood at times.

Ken was taking longer to slink out then he had originally planned, he realized this of course when Omi finally made a sniping response, "You know Ken-kun, just because Ran-kun and I are in the same room doesn't mean you have to run away like we're busy." Ken froze a moment surprised.

He was raised Catholic, guilt was one of those things he knew, closely. If he didn't feel guilty about his private thoughts he wouldn't be able to call himself by that denomination, sure not all Catholics were like that, he supposed, but that was how he was. He killed people and carried those sins for the sake of saving others, sure that made him live up to the martyr-side of his faith so he had come to terms with that, a long time ago, but feelings towards the others? Especially after knowing those were feelings of lust and love? Forbidden love? So he wasn't wrath when he killed, so what? He was still acting with lust in mind and that is equally as big a no-no on the list of seven deadlies. He knew he had to comment or make some gesture of acknowledgement, lest he come off as being guilty, and if there's one thing worse then internalized guilt- it was exposed guilt.

"Ha! Tell that to broody here!" Ken turned around to quickly pin it on Aya, eyes meeting with the redhead's for an instant to apologize and promise an explanation later as if the redhead didn't already have the dotted outline of it. "If I come closer than five feet of you in casual conversation I get that death-glare chill go up my spine. As I like my spine- I decided it's okay for me to give you two love-birds time alone together."

Ran gave his acknowledging look back before giving a superior, "Hn."

"See! There it is again." Ken smiled it off, all the while thanking Aya like the fan girls gracing the shrine that is Koneko internally.

Omi growled. "Cut the crap Ken-kun." He sighed, "I know it isn't that okay? I know why you feel like you have to do that too. And you don't. I'm not dumb and we know you aren't either. Shut up Ran-kun."

Ran merely smiled knowingly, he had planned on challenging that claim.

"Ran-kun knows you like me, Ken-kun. He also knows you like him, and I'm aware of that too." He gave Ran a miniature look-of-death for assuming he couldn't figure that out. Ran just bit back a shocked look, where the hell that had come from he had no idea. "And I also know you think you're going to hurt my feelings or Ran-kun your face if you hang around both of us, don't worry about that, I'm not going to just be your friend in the shadows Ken-kun, so get over it and sit down. Kikoeru?"

"E… hai." Ken lowered his face scratching his head, laughing he returned his look at Omi. "I think you need to save being so perceptive for the field Omi-chan, it makes it easier on me that way." Omi tossed one of the excess pillows at Ken, it would have hit him dead center in the face, but Ken caught it easily with his goalie skills.

Omi raspberried Ken, muttering something about wanting his pillow back for round two of the pillow-fight.

Ran shook his head, he didn't want to get in the middle of this, it was already awkward enough now that Omi pushed everything onto open waters, that boy had the ability to do that, far too well in fact. He managed to navigate himself under Omi's legs sitting underneath Omi's slightly bent knee, making a conscious effort not to let his eyes trail up the shorts and into certain territories Omi would probably punch him in if he was caught staring at.

Ran draped one arm along the back of the couch, his other arm laced with Omi's left hand clutching at his fingers in a lattice hold, Ken submitted and sat down in the same chair he had started watching the movies in.

"Well, I still need to tell Yotan you're both back, and Aya you're still a selfish jerk killing that guy on your own."

Ran merely smiled a look that clearly stated how much he gave a damn, it was his kill, not theirs, and Aya did not share. He wasn't sure how much Ran shared anymore either, but he knew he claimed that kill specifically. Ken rolled his eyes brushing off Aya's attitude, truthfully he'd have been infuriated had Aya not taken it personally, but Ken was still equally pissed that Omi decided to clam up and take it out on everyone in Weiss.

The soccer player pivoted. "Omi, don't pull that shit on us again. What's funny is you get off telling me how to act when you've been acting so childish and immature I hardly recognize that it's you behind it all… and Schwartz? How long have you been doing reconnaissance without us knowing- of Schwartz Omi- I'm surprised this is the ONLY time it's slapped you in the face."

Omi looked down, "Who said it was the first time? I just try not to burden you all with my job. Out of the four of us I'm trained in surveillance, long-distance fighting and tactics, and usually receive the least injuries, so how are you surprised that Kritiker would have assigned that task to me? I know you each get special assignments too."

Ran squeezed Omi's thigh signaling him to be quiet. Omi blinked at him.

"What? You do though. Ken's sent off to dispose of people that trace us back to the shop, Yoji is assigned surveillance in clubs, word on the streets, and you… I notice the blood and the repeating perfumes, where the funds go from our shop's profits…" He quieted when he noticed Ken had slipped out of the room.

"Omi just shut up for a little."

"E?" Omi's eyes went large, blinking back confusion. He sighed how did he manage to get on Ran-kun's nerves again?

Ran massaged his hand down Omi's leg above the knee to the high thigh then back towards the calf and quads. "It's not easy for us to know you're being so reckless, and it can't be easy for Ken to kill people who pieced things together that they shouldn't have figured out, even if some of them are lackeys for dark beasts."

"…Gomen…"

"Don't. It's not your place to apologize. You couldn't have known, so really… you have no reason to apologize."

Omi looked down further.

"We still need to have that talk Omi." Omi blinked at Ran in a small amount of confusion. "You're too wonderful for words."

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

"Hey Yotan, they're both back, safe and sound." Ken knocked on Yoji's door, already knowing at this point Yoji was dead to the world in a drunken-sleep if he was even still here, after all what else is there for Yoji to do if he's stuck here without a woman besides drink himself asleep? It's not like there's anyone to TALK to. Ken noted bitterly, he liked having conversations too, every once and again.

To his surprise Yoji wasn't fully KO'ed. Yoji mumbled something that sounded like, well, drunken mumbles frankly. Ken turned to leave when he heard a telltale thunk of the drunkard hitting ground, a small part of Ken was flattered that his comrade had actually thought of getting up. Then again he also had a bitter pang of reality rising in the back of his throat telling him he may have awoken papa-bear and he could just be in a grizzly mood.

Sighing he resigned himself to his fate and pulled open the door before Yoji reached it. Yoji leaned lazily against the doorframe.

"Hey Ken-Ken, what's up?"

Ken merely rubbed his temple, this was too much, the man wreaked of booze so badly Ken might get drunk just being in his proximity. "Tell me you spilt the bottle and didn't actually drink as much as you smell like you have."

"But Ken-Ken that would be lying… and lying is wrong." He winked. "Naw, I didn't spill it. The blender and I merely had a fight." He gave a dirty look to the long-missing kitchen appliance. Again, Ken's eyebrow twitched, he already figured out why it was missing, and knew Aya probably knew where it was and why it was there.

"I don't want to know, I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear this." Ken shook his head and the thought from his mind respectively.

"What…? I hadddd to. The chibi'd probably get wasted if he drank one of my concoctions accidentally and we can't have him going to class drunk now can we?"

"I said I don't want to hear this." Ken closed his eyes and plugged his ears in an immature way of demonstrating just that. Yoji leaned against Ken and poked his cheek.

"You should come drinkin' with me sometime, I'd turn you straight"

"Just my stomach" Ken mocked, getting out of the playboy's grasp. "Though you do have a good point, you're not female so that's something for them." He smirked darkly, "And going out drinking does sound fun. Sure, why the hell not. When d'ya want to go?"

Yoji tapped his jaw. He checked his watch, "It's still early, we could just go in another few hours, hit some clubs, maybe lose each other, bring your motorcycle and put on some leather. No you can't borrow my 'ass chaps' so don't ask." He winked knowing it would take a moment before Ken recalled the incident.

Ken picked up on it faster than usual, "YOTAN HENTAI DESU KA!" He clamped his hand over his mouth. "I'll just double-check on Omi's knee before we go, but I'm not taking my bike so don't ditch me. I'm getting sloshed. Cure for heartache, right Dr. Love?"

Yoji cackled. "Ken, I'm just going to file that nickname under dumb ramblings of a drunk, and forget that you said it."

"I haven't drank anything yet-"

"Yeah, I'll file that admittance under dumb things a drunk says, too. Call it a favor."

Ken merely scratched his head, he didn't understand Yoji much at all sometimes. That man loved to have his ego fluffed and now suddenly it was dumb? Whatever.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

"Omi, now just remember, rewrap your leg every couple of hours, take the painkillers I have set out for you when your phone beeps, leave those hot towels on, and don't wait up."

Aya gave Ken a strange glance, he was more than shocked to see Yoji and Ken dressed to match in leather pants, Ken a flared dark blue shirt, apparently Ken was calling his crowd today with his collar and all, Yoji came out in an equally flamboyant red silk top that made him almost gag at how much chest it showed, now Ken was courting his crowd, but Yoji was just being himself. There was no justification, that was just Yoji's horrible fashion sense. Mind you it was only horrible because it was Yoji in that shirt and not Omi, because Aya had no attraction towards Yoji as a man, body, or person. Not even as a friend or equal, on most given opportunities.

Yoji tossed Ken a set of condoms in front of Omi making Aya near jump out of his seated position under Omi, the boy did NOT need to see that or realize what he had figured Ken was going out hunting for.

Apparently he was baited in exactly as Yoji wanted as the playboy turned and said, with a laugh, "Oi, oi, plenty to go around so no need to fight kids. Uncle Yoji knows the importance of safe sex." He tossed Aya a string of condoms which the man had grasped but then fumbled like it were hot embers.

Omi merely let his eyes mimic an owl before giving Yoji a foreign look, then Aya a fast death glare. "We don't need those Yoji-kun." He muttered harshly to Ran, "Not for a few years now anyways."

Ran wretched at that then turned an innocent look, with a minute smile toned in as he held the back of his head, the condoms flopping out in a string from behind his head making his freeze with an uncouth look. "KUDOU! That's it! You're getting neutered when you least expect it!" Yoji chortled as he led Ken out of the room and apartment.

†††††††††We†β†††††††††

Omi leaned his head back.

"Am I… really different now?" He sighed as a person with amnesia this wasn't a foreign feeling, not knowing certain things about himself but that never made it easier, but this, this shouldn't be something he felt this way about. He should be able to recall it, or not, because he shouldn't have to have changed. Omi noted slightly bitterly he was put in the position where he had to change.

Certain people have certain skills, Ran's at the moment was honing in on the mood-shift of his bishounen, "Don't take it at heart, everyone grows, but I don't think what he said was true. You've gone through a lot and yes in some places haven't taken it with your normal stride, but there have been other times as of late that you HAVE, better than before. You're just growing up and I don't think he realizes you won't always be our genki chibi Omi-chan."

"…But I want to be…"

"Omi, no, it's not wrong to grow up! You shouldn't look at it like he is. It's selfish for him to want you to stay the same, he knows he can't, everything moves, it's the process of life. All you have to do is try to grow in the best of ways- and I think you are doing it. You aren't the boy I love anymore because you're the man I love. I'm not the same anymore either- point at hand, I'm talking and more than Hn or Shi ne. I think that's an improvement. Don't you?"

"And you're opening up to me more…" Omi contemplated. "I don't ever want to be bad though… turn into something you could hate or resent!"

Ran shook his head. "No. Because you feel that way you never will. You'll always be that thoughtful, that means the only way anyone could resent you is to actively resent that compassion, and even Hidaka's not that fucked up in the head." He patted Omi's cheek. "You're beautiful, you know that koi?"

Omi blushed into his hand, turning his face his lips brushed over Ran's meaty lower fingers. Letting his lips part he kissed them, then wetting said lips kissed his fingers and the finger tips before smiling gently and adding. "Aishiteru."

"Hai, watashi mo."

Omi laughed then added, "Daisuki." Ran leaned over Omi's outstretched abs careful and mindful of his position, he captured Omi's lips with his own, letting his hand turn to capture the side of Omi's face instead of the blonde's other intentions. "So, Ran-kun, what should we do 'til they get back…" timing his motion perfectly, Omi slipped his leg to the side sending the shift in Ran's weight over him leaving Ran sprawled on top of him.

"We have protection, time to kill, and a similar position we left off on in your room…"

Ran's color faltered for a moment, white to red to normal, all in an instantaneous flush that lasted half a second at most.

†††††††††We†β33†††††††††

A/N: I know it's a little late to throw in the regular disclaimer but it's never too late for an Author's Note! Well, 33 parts in and countless little words, I'm curious to see out of the old reviewers who's still reading- there's some new blood in there too- and I've been far too lax in pimping that out.

Joan and Aniko- Thank you both so much for pushing the reviews closer and closer to 100- and we all know why. Work on your stories too! Gah!

Everyone- Thank you thank you thank you for commenting for telling me what you like, where you're lost and what you're hopes are for the story—

Eszett will be coming up in the next few parts but I felt Yoji and Ken were neglected, as was shameless fluff, after Eszett, I plan on Omi confronting Persia, going through the OVAs, possibly the drama CDs and Omi's ojiisan, and Gluhen. Plenty to go, plus what happens in Europe, it still can follow along the original timeline with Weiss and Schwartz and I'm thinking I may do just that, though the OVAs may not mesh up just right. So please, keep reading and reviewing, I check through them before I write new parts usually to make sure I'm not leaving key questions unanswered so please- any and all input is helpful! Ja Matte Minna!


	34. Warum ist mein Blut hier? and AN

Omi no Kiken: Part 34 Omi wa Koibito

A/N: If you choose to go to adult fan fiction dot net, you might just so happen to scroll upon part 34 of Omi no Kiken, the long awaited lemon (well, it's not that great) but, for the record… The HIATUS is over.

Omi no Kiken, Part 35 Warum ist mein blut hier?

The blond was in a particularly glowing state as his dreams took him, though where they chose to take him left him with some serious questions as to whether he was a masochist.

After the best couch-sex Omi could have ever imagined, not as if he imagined those sorts of things, Omi was so spent he couldn't help but sleep it off. Why, however, his dreams kept reflecting upon some strange amphitheatre with satanic statues and three elderly people, or Aya-chan, he had no idea. He had no clue why he'd have any notion of Sakura, either, but all of this was becoming, quite quickly, nightmarish.

He could hear Schuldig's nasal voice rasping a snide set of, "Well, gut morgen katzchen! Du gluhst!" Which in his dream actually made sense to him; why Schuldig was saying good morning or that he was glowing… No, why Schuldig was even _there_ was perturbing.

He was sweating, tossing his head in a fit from side to side as he could see and hear things without any real sense to them. He saw a world fold over on itself, he saw someone who could have been Schuldig's gay(er) cousin with blue-green hair and wearing enough leather to shake a stick at. He felt like he had fallen into an S&M gay-bar, or Yoji's leather wardrobe in all earnest.

Omi's eyes shot open, his head pulsing. He reached for the corners and as he wiped the sweat off his face, examining his palms, he saw a trace of crimson making his eyes widened. He touched his lip, no, no over-passionate kisses doing it, below his nose… He had a nose-bleed. He didn't really think it was from the sexual image of anyone in that horrible of an outfit.

Ran entered the room, looking at him. "Omi… you're bleeding!"

"Ah, I wonder why." Omi asked genuinely curious, himself. Ran pressed a cloth to his nose and tilted Omi's head up, helping him pinch where he was supposed to, to control the bleed.

Concern laced the violet eyes as he observed Omi, "Well, did you want anything to drink or eat?"

Through plugging his nose, Omi's voice came out congested, "I doughnut think sew. I loaf you."

"…I… love you too." Ran smiled, Omi was precious looking.

Omi bent over, head pulsing, his eyes fogged over as he felt a pulse rake over him.

He fell back into the bed, his blank expression startling Ran. "Omi… Omi are you okay?!"

"Essett wolle mir habe für sein neu Welt. Sagt deinen Abscheide jetzt."

Omi's eyes shot back to focused blue in time to hear a clamor at the shop's glass showcase.

"What the hell was that!" Ran asked, and not about the smashed glass.

"I… I don't know… I heard something downstairs, we should check it out…"

"Like hell, wait here." Ran handed Omi his handgun. "Keep that with you and shoot anyone who tries to walk through that door without identifying themselves. Understand?"

Omi nodded once.

With that, Ran grabbed his sword and went to investigate.

To be Continued.

Essett will have me for their new world. Say your farewells now.

And I know, uber short, but hell, it's something. I'm hoping if I hit the next arc I'll actually start writing more again, I'm so sorry I've lagged! And myes, aff dot net would be the place to look for Part 34 if you are over 18. Also, anyone correct my bastardized Japanese and I expect to see you sign in to every OTHER story with poorly used Japanese too, I don't like it when people play favorites. As for the German, if that's crap, I do apologize, I should know better… but it's been a few years since my last class so it may be a bit rusty but I think my verb-order is correct.


	35. Kommen Sie zur Essett Katzchenne

Omi no Kiken part 36

Cool steel in hand, Omi held Ran's .45 caliber Glock imagining just how much of a kick-back that monster would have. Touching below his nose with his left hand, he pulled it back to investigate for any more pooling shades of red.

He couldn't help but feel swimming, his body ached and for a moment he was reminded of the double-dream catcher hour glass thing that the bastard lawyer Kimegawa Rinzou had had. He felt his chest tighten, blue orbs went wide, if that was any indication…!

Omi shoved the door open and ran towards the shop, his knee hissed at him very loudly for the action.

Upon arriving, he spotted Ran investigating a pane of shattered glass, the redhead's ear-tails spun upward as his head whipped around to see Omi. Panting, Omi clutched his chest.

His fiery violet eyes expressed an instant question, asking if they were upstairs, the same eyes were laced with a determination to go hack up any enemies there.

"No one's there!" Omi huffed out, still holding his chest.

"Then what's wrong Omi? I told you to wait there! And why are you moving around?"

Omi shook his head, "I had a very bad feeling about being up there, it was almost exactly the same with Kimegawa."

Those violet eyes widened past their typical narrow slits before he could fix a glare, he approached Omi and wrapped a secure arm around the blond's golden hair, crushing him closely to his chest.

"I'm calling the others and we're going to a safe-house."

The dark blond mop of hair nodded at the idea before Omi slid down the wall to sit down and give his leg a break. "This has to be bigger than just Schwartz…" Omi stated, thinking that something so focused and elaborate would be against the dynamic relationship the two teams seemed to have with each other, though, he could just be having a heart attack and with all this stress in his life it did hold a distinct threat.

Omi's ears perked, hearing something from the wall. "Ran… did you clear the apartment?"

Ran looked at Omi uneasy, "…No. Why do you ask?"

Cerulean eyes narrowed to match the same distrusting glare Ran was fixed with, "I hear something behind the wall." Omi forced himself upright, "Let me go in first."

The dirty look he was faced with was very apparent, but Omi knew that if either of the two should get taken out of the fight with a cheap shot it should be the one with the least to contribute to the group. Omi pressed his back against the wall, with his fist, he punched his arm backward, throwing the door open, a flash-bomb went off, lighting up the room, Ran and Omi shielded their eyes, Omi rolled around 

the wall through the door, gun aimed straight forward to deal with any possible confrontations. His eyes scanned the room that housed no other bits of damage short of some char-marks on the kitchen cabinet.

Inwardly, Omi twitched about having to clean up his poor kitchen after all this, but continued his sweep of the room. "Ran, what is going on here?" Omi asked in disbelief as he was met with a completely empty room.

A smashed shop-front display and a flash-bomb but no attackers, no theft, it was petty vandalism with really expensive _spray paint_ substitutions. Then, Omi saw it. In the corner of the room he saw the true threat. He recognized that obnoxious ribbon anywhere, Sakura had taken fancy to wearing the gaudy thing, yet here it was, in they private apartment and he knew damn well it wasn't because the girl had advanced in her stocking techniques to know how to pick the locks. He also doubted she used flash grenades.

His eyes were narrow until he remembered his dream, he spun out of the room, "Aya! Ran we have to check on Aya-chan _now_!"

Ran's head whipped at the name dropped from his lover's lips.

"Whoever did this has Sakura-chan, I think they're going after your sister too, get in the car!" Omi was already half-way to the mission room, grabbing as many darts and projectiles he could before hobbling to the car.

Ran was on conversation three, first went to Manx, the second went to the hospital, the third to Hidaka's cell phone, he figured if the brunette saw the shop's number he'd be more likely to pick up than say, Kudou.

"We aren't too late, are we?" Omi asked, his body was racked with adrenalin, he could feel his chest tighten as he waited for Ran to answer him.

Ran hung up on Ken before dialing number 4, he had to see if Sakura really was captured, though he hardly doubted Omi, he had to check to make certain this wasn't some set-up or trap, that she was actually gone. After no answer, he could only assume that yes she, in fact, was taken too.

Taking his keys he slipped into the car, "I'm taking you to a safe-house, Manx is sending Birman to guard Aya-chan." Ran's voice was firm in this, but Omi wasn't sure how he felt.

He was angry, confused, but also he somehow was grateful that Ran was showing his protective side even if the timing was horrible. "We can't wait for that, Ran, I want you to get your sister, it's too risky to just have one person guard her, we should pull her to a safe-house!"

"Omi, in your condition you wouldn't be able to properly defend yourself let alone Aya-chan. Get in the car."

Omi's mouth gaped, "Ran…" He couldn't believe the words coming out of Ran's mouth, it was almost like Ran just told him how precious he was, and yet, again, totally afflicted with crappy timing as Aya-chan needed them, he knew it somehow. Omi grabbed the keys from Ran and dashed for the car, he couldn't believe what he was doing, but somehow his body knew what it had to do.

He felt the pull of imaginary strings as he slid into the driver's seat. Saying Omi wasn't a licensed driver, he was confused as to how he was moving so naturally, "I'm going after Aya-chan. Ran, I can't just leave her with Birman, I'm sorry. I'll meet you there." Turning on the car Omi gunned the engine.

In the back of his head, Omi registered the thoughts of _wie zu fahrt das Auto, mit ihr Hande gegen die zehn und zwei uhr_. "Goodbye, Ran." (Translation note: how to drive the car, with your hands against the 10 and 2 hour. Brought to you by bust-ass German, hazah!)

Schuldig continued to concentrate on driving while Brad tailed Essett's escort, Sakura in tow, actually more accurately, she was in trunk.

Somehow, it was amiss to Omi that he wasn't driving to the hospital, in fact, he had no idea where he was driving to, nor how he was driving stick especially saying the only simulators he trained on just happened to be automatics, and Ran's car was known for having a hair's touch. Omi squeezed his eye shut, his head hurt as did his chest. All the same, he approached Tokyo's city limits, going toward the water-front. As he continued onward, he hit the tracking button on Ran's dashboard subconsciously.

-.-.-.-.-

When Ran reached the hospital to see Omi was nowhere nearby, nor had anyone seen a white Porsche, which he was well assured would be recalled, the redhead became very, very, very unhappy. And that was a nominee for understatement of the year.

When he got into the hospital to see Birman inside his sister's room beaten far past what the normal body should even be able to survive, he noticed how her fingers were chopped. She sputtered out to Ran, "They took Aya-chan, Essett… they're going to perform… some ritual to revive a god. I'm sorry, they had powers… I couldn't take them, I'm so sorry."

Ran looked at her, his gut twisted, she looked like she was in so much pain but was holding on just to spread a message, "Did you see Omi?"

She shook her head, "No. They're after his too, I don't know why… didn't Manx tell you?"

Ran's fist clenched, "Birman… I'll call a doctor in, so hold on."

She shook her head, "No, don't Aya-kun. I won't survive, please just tell Manx I was happy, that I didn't regret this life. Please remember to tell my sister." Her head slumped over, Ran knew then that she had died. His fists balled tightly, he felt so much rage.

He heard the tell-tale beep of his car's tracker being turned on. He pulled out his small communicator to look at the device. "Omi…"

Ran gritted his teeth, whoever this Essett was would pay dearly for all of this. Omi didn't even know what he was getting himself into, "Omi, kimi no baka." Ran approached Ken's motorcycle. If anything happened to his car… that would just be inconvenient.

-.-.-.-.-

Omi parked the car in a semi-discrete location that definitely had the haul-ass-out-of-here element as far as positioning and trajectory was concerned. Omi didn't even want to pretend to understand how he knew how to parallel park, on a standard no less. Didn't people always complain about stalling out their standards, anyways? If the clutch isn't worked right? He should his head, now was hardly the time to figure out how he knew how to drive, though he was pretty sure he acquired the skill the same time he learned how to coach himself in German.

He looked at the gun in his pocket, he left the homing device in the car presuming it would be better suited there.

Omi approached a massive entrance, wincing, he really did prefer more stealth so why was he so driven to do things in such a strange way?

_Kommen Sie hier, Katzchen_. (Come here, kitten.)

Omi did as he was instructed, pulled toward the voice? Well, whatever made him sense the foreign words, he was compelled to draw closer.

As he began to loom about the stone pillars, he could hear a roar of voices and yet he hadn't seen one person yet.

_Kommen Sie! Ja, dass ist recht. Nahe, nahe… Vollkommen! Das ist sehr Wunterbar. Schlafen Sie jetzen!_ (Come! Yes, that's right. Closer, closer… Perfect! That is wonderful. Now sleep!)

Omi fell to the ground, unconscious.

To Be Continued… says the evil, evil author Vanessa S. Quest.


	36. Bruderschaft

Omi no Kiken, part 37 Bruderschaft

Eyes flickering open, Omi realized three things, one- Ran was going to chew him out for making such a costly rookie-mistake, two- he was chained to a bed yet again and it still didn't excite him or make him happy, and three- Sakura-chan and Aya-chan were sitting in the corner tied up with each other. He realized Sakura-chan was about as awake as he was.

_Guten morgen_,_ Katzchen_. (Good morning, kitten.) Schuldig purred himself, investigating Omi's glock in his hand. He pointed the barrel at Omi's face, allowing him to see down the tube.

Omi felt a nervous sweat, "Why did you take us?" Omi hissed temperamentally, he wasn't the sort to shake in fear just for having a gun drawn on him.

"Well, I took them so you'd sit still, and we took you to awaken a god." Schuldig explained, opting to verbalize the complex set of ideas in a way Omi could understand.

Omi's eyes went wide.

"Oh don't give me that wounded look," he turned the gun to point it at Aya-chan and Sakura-chan, moving back and forth between the targets. "We even made sure Aya's sister has a babysitter for you."

Swallowing hard, Omi pulled at his shackled wrists, "You have me, so let them go."

_Nicht jetzen_. _Haltzen Sie mit dass_,_ oder ich werde Tote sind_. (Not now. Cut that out, or I'll kill them.)

Arms immediately relaxed.

_Gute_,_ dieser abend dein blut werde bin der blut von die Gotte_,_ es ist sehr interessierent_,_ ja_? _Jetzen SCHLAFE_N! (Good, this evening your blood will be the blood of the gods, it is very interesting, yes? Now SLEEP!)

Omi fell back limply, eyes rolling under as blood pooled at the edges of his nostrils and ears, Schuldig wiped his hand under his own nares in order to wipe away his own nosebleed._ Er ist bereit_, _Crawfish_. (He is ready, Crawfish.)

"Good, tonight really is a night to witness." Crawford fixed his glasses. "The other pets should be here soon. Get him dressed for the ritual."

-.-.-

Ran's fist clenched around the glowing homing beacon, he took his keys from the ignition and pocketed them, at least Omi had been good enough to park in a convenient exit-point, but that hardly made up for his own idiotic tendencies to rush head-first into an ambush. Ran chided himself, no, Omi didn't fool-heartedly decided upon this, he was manipulated into this too.

How much control did Omi have over himself at this point? It was as if he was infected by some divine control, though Ran had to admit Omi was a beautiful puppet he still hated the idea that someone else was _playing_ with _his_ boy-toy lover.

Ran inserted his earpiece before testing it, "Manx, have you reached Siberian and Balinese?"

"Yes. They will be there in another five minutes, as will the troops. Persia is dispensing Rook, Knight and Queen for back-up, they will handle the perimeter. Your team is to recover the hostages and kill the three targets."

Ran nodded to himself, "Manx… about Birman…"

"I know. Birman, she was happy, I'm just sad that it ended like that for her but she knew the risks."

"I'm sorry."

"Make it up to me by making sure nothing happens to Bombay. If something were to… Persia would be devastated." Manx knew she shouldn't say such a thing, but it was the truth, and she couldn't even bear to think about Persia in that much pain; or Omi for that matter. Omi was dear to her in his own rights.

"I'll protect Bombay with my life, you have my word. I'm moving in. From here on, I'll be radio-silent."

"Understood."

Ran motioned for the strategic weak-points of the amphitheater, stopping when he saw motion. The blur of white hair told him just what he had stumbled into until he spotted a brown tuft and four silver streaks move through the air. "Siberian…" Ran nodded, so Ken would face off against Farfarello, huh?

"Abyssinian, we'll head in behind you. Head through the front, it's empty."

Ran nodded silently even though he knew Ken hadn't seen him, turning around, he made his way for the main entrance.

"Crawford?" Nagi asked, looking at his leader, the black-haired businessman smiled.

"Don't worry, it's fine." He put a hand on Nagi's shoulder, "Schuldig finished the preparations, the old bats will want to start the ritual now anyway. Everything is moving according to the timeline."

Nagi nodded, "I understand."

-.-.-

Schuldig smirked as he undressed and re-dressed Omi, _Ach so, Katzchen weiss ist dein farbe_! (Oh, kitten white is your color!) Lifting the limp Omi in his arms he carried the light teenager to the gurney. Omi's tunic fell loose around his thin limbs showing off each contour of his fleshy features. Licking his lips, Schuldig mentally asked Brad,_ Ist regen im der Wetter Vorhersage fur heute Nacht_? (Is rain in the weather forecast for tonight?)

Brad made a snide laugh which made Nagi look at him, nervously.

Schuldig put the gun next to Omi's hand before wheeling the gurney to the center of the theater upon prompt of the elders.

"Schuldig, bring him to the altar."

Bowing, the redhead lifted Omi in his arms, making sure the teen kept hold of the gun even in his sleep. Glancing at Omi's knee, he smirked, rather entertained at the idea.

"His purity has been confirmed. He'll be the perfect vessel to bring in the new era." One of the elders mentioned, approaching the altar to pet Omi's unconscious features. "And so handsome too, when our god decides to let us imbibe his power…" he suggestively looked in between Omi's legs, "I'm glad we chose such an appropriate vessel. You, you can go _now_." He glared at Schuldig, giving the redhead a mental blow.

Schuldig smirked at the challenge, his shields up to deflect, bowing he backed up three steps. "Ich werde in unserem Zimmer sein. Bis bald." (I will be in our room. Later.) He flipped his wrist at the edge to wave from over his shoulder, exiting.

Once in Schwartz'es private room, Schuldig threw a chair across the way, "Old bastard! Trying to kill me like that…" He brooded before turning to spot Crawford, the black-haired man wore a full smile.

"You handled it well, the old fools have no idea what they've just gotten themselves into."

"It hardly matters to me. It's all over tonight, right?"

"Almost. It is a shame we'll miss seeing his resurrection, though it isn't exactly a one-trick pony." Crawford turned to face Aya-chan, "bring the girls outside, Manx is waiting for them now."

_Oh-ho, das wird spaB machen, das Spielen von Doppelagenten_. (Oh-ho, this will be fun, playing double-agents.)

"Well, we do only get to play it once."

"Ja, ich kenne." (Yeah, I know.) Schuldig took up a cigarette, putting it into his lips, _Zeit_,_ um_,_ Mädchen zu gehen._ (Time to go, girls.) Schuldig paused, looking at the unconscious Aya for a moment, _Und bezüglich Ihrer_,_ aufwachen_. (And as for you, wake up.)

Tossing her over his shoulder, he glanced at the other girl. "Your ride is here. Go home safely."

Sakura's hollowed eyes met his before she nodded, taking Aya-chan's hand. As they approached the exit, several guards approached them, as did one of the three elders.

"Why Schuldig, when did you become so powerful?"

Schuldig recognized it as the oldest of the three, the man who had just tried to kill him, he smirked in as condescending of a fashion as he felt like, "Probably when you were drinking prune-juice, Alter Mann." (Old man.)

_Nagi_, _jetze_! (Nagi, now!)

A blow of psychokinetic energy sent splinters flying through the air as the wall to their left exploded, shooting powder of plaster and dry-wall.

_Zeit um zur gehe_,_ macht schnell_! (Time to go, hurry!)

Schuldig disappeared down the hallway before coming to a balcony. "This is a two story drop. Self-hypnosis says that if you believe you can survive it without injury, you won't get hurt. Start auto-suggesting that." Schuldig nodded to Sakura before shoving her over it, her eyes gained clarity as she hit the ground, rolling onto her side she spotted four-inch pumps and very pale legs as her eyes traveled up. The woman glanced up at the balcony in time to spot Schuldig lowering Aya-chan the entirety of his arm's stretch before dropping her.

Manx rushed the three paces to get below the girl to catch her as the signs of the first explosion lit up the air.

"Tch, es ist Starten, groB, auf wieder sehen, Fraulein Manx." (Tch, it's starting, great, see you later, Miss Manx.)

Manx watched as Schuldig's back retreated, she looked back at the girl in her arms as she felt the comatose blue-haired girl twitch. "…We have to get back a safe distance, come on." She smiled down at Aya-chan, "…Good morning, the world's been waiting for you to wake up again, moon princess."

-.-.-

A scream ripped through Omi's body as he tensed, chest pulled upward as waves of energy poured through him.

His eyes opened wide, unseeing, before he crashed back onto the altar panting. Smoke rose from his knee as his skin sizzled and crackled. Over his swollen knee, the abrasions on his shoulders, scars, all producing smoke.

Ran's ear picked up on that familiar noise causing him to race toward the direction.

"IYAAAA!" Omi's eyes fell shut as he fainted for only a moment. His breathing softening as his skin became translucent, showing the skeleton below before that too was over, his skin returned to a healthier pallor just as Ran reached the room, sword drawn. He spotted the rising smoke, his body instantly scanning to see what they were using to torture him with, he saw three points of contact on the large-scale magical alchemic circle.

He did a double-take when he saw the smoke that had arose from Omi's knee leave with a perfectly functioning, healthy looking knee that had been the size of a grapefruit no more than twenty minutes ago. Gaping, he looked at the other areas of smoke, and true enough, after each lifted, the injury itself was also gone, even the scars disappeared. Schuldig appeared behind Ran, lighting up his cigarette.

"Amazing, isn't it? His ability to rejuvenate, that's why we liked him for it. That kid just keeps bouncing back, like there's a reset-button. Ah, before you do _that_… I just left your sister with Manx. We're on your side today, and from now on."

Ran's eyebrow twitched, "If that's true, why is_ he_ still over _there_."

"Because this will take a cooperative effort, don't think I'm so cruel as to leave him in enemy hands unarmed. Katzchen, stehen auf." (Kitten, get up.)

Omi's eyes flickered open, at first unseeing, within instances they were fully alert, he looked at his hand spotting the gun before drawing it. Taking aim at the three separate pillars, he shot each one withstanding the recoil.

Ran's eyes widened, a 45 magnum glock and Omi didn't even show any kick- that wasn't normal…

"When I said rejuvenate did I forget to mention that it also improves?" Schuldig licked his lips. "Kitty just got an upgrade. We better hurry to kill the targets before they start to doubt his status as a deity though."

Yoji flung a wire through the air at the woman approaching Omi, the younger blond turned to spot the wire watching it as if the wire moved past.

All the sounds, experiences, sights, it was all playing in some sort of slow-motion, nothing going amiss as he took it in.

"Master, you've finally revived! Fuse us with your power, master! We've given you a vessel still young and strong, pure…"

Omi turned to face her, his eyes flashed red before he heard her scream, her body on fire. Omi covered his eyes before bowing his head. How the hell did she just catch on fire?!

Crawford approached Omi, pulling a sheet from the gurney to cover his shoulders providing more coverage than the tunic, "You're about to go berserk, with psychic power you've never had. Just go with it for now. It'll be over soon."

The sprinkler system kicked in, just in time for the woman to drop, burnt to death.

"We'll explain things simply… they summoned a god into his body, a god that doesn't have the ability to live anymore, but he's still a god with a massive amount of power, it's going to make him blow a circuit, we're going to take that time to kill the members of Essett, and after that… when he resets, he probably won't remember even going crazy with power, though it isn't really _him_ doing it at this point."

Ran grabbed Schuldig's collar, "What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"Well whose fault do you think it is he's going berserk?" Schuldig smirked guiltily, "After all, a virgin has the sort of purity to keep those carnal feelings in check, but someone who is just pure of heart… and not of body…" He winked suggestively, "It happened just in time, too. If he was still a virgin with all of this, there would be much more of a mess to expel the god from his body without any lingering effects. You could've made the poor boy immortal, how horrible do you think that would have been for him. Now, you just managed to give him the ability to heal."

Crawford mentally nudged Schuldig, _Knock it off_.

"Fine, be boring and keep them in suspense. Sorry, the boss-man doesn't want me spoiling anymore surprises."

Ran's eyes locked on to the next target, all of this information floating around begging to be understood, and all of this at the most inopportune time, "We kill them and then we all talk, and _share_."

No one was at a loss for the irony in that statement.

Omi leaned forward, holding his head, chanting, "Itai… itai… itai… itai… itai…"

"…The vessel isn't pure?" The two remaining elders glared at Schwartz, "What's the meaning of this! You could have destroyed our chance to resurrect a god, if we don't hurry to rectify this he could be banished for another millennium!"

Farfarello licked his blade, Ken coming in behind him, both sporting some sizable cuts and scrapes, "God is dead." Farfarello looked at Omi, "Hee hee hee." Gleaming eyes, Farfarello approached Omi, putting his hand on the teen's shoulder appreciatively, ignoring how it was suddenly bleeding from invisible lacerations, deep ones, he pushed the boy forward, toward the two men. "And this is his new incarnation until it dies again."

Drop-kicking Omi's back, Farfarello managed to 'score a goal' by pushing Omi into one of the two remaining targets as Ken and Yoji fought to suppress the growing reinforcements, Ran rushed forward as he spotted the older men going for assorted weapons including a knife.

A brush of cold air moved past as a pillar cracked, Omi stumbled back, the elder man panting as he looked at the blood now gathering at his center before he shot another spear of psychic energy. This time, he managed to topple the pillar, bringing it down into another as it started a domino-effect on the left side of the atrium.

As he looked at the blood then back to Omi he took up a handful of the fluid making it glow before projecting it forward, Ran lunged forward as Crawford signaled Farfarello to pull Omi back.

Ran's sword sliced into the man in time for his blood-spear to pierce Omi's side, cutting through the sheet and producing a slash across his abs.

Twisting the blade before pulling up, Ran took the blade past the man's shoulder-blade before pulling it out. "Omi!"

"He's fine." Crawford said, looking at the teen from afar, "Keep fighting and keep back from him for a bit longer."

Ran fumed, but knowing the other man's agenda enough to know he really would be on their side for now, he had no choice but to trust the precog's abilities.

Nagi turned to face the pillars, "Shall I start to bring the house down?"

Farfarello smiled, having seen better days, or perhaps not as the sadomasochist seemed to be having a field-day with his left-side collapsing in on him.

Crawford merely nodded once. "Farfarello, make an exit path for us. Nagi, collapse the right side then make us a hallway. Schuldig, play with the kitty." He fixed his glasses, rolling up his sleeves. Now that he had a chance to 'play' with the 'big boss' he was about to enjoy himself.

Ran gave Crawford a contempt glower, "Balinese, Siberian, how many are left?"

"Only another ten or so."

"That would be members of Rosen-kreuz, leave them be, focus on the remaining target, once he's dead they'll leave. No money, no point after all. Once we finish him off, you'll need to snap kitty out of it the rest of the way. Hear that Schu- don't get too close or kitty'll claw you up bad."

Schuldig laughed nasally. "I'm just going to play in his mental recesses and help him flip the circuit completely."

"I should mention now, when he comes to, you'll be given a chance… a choice to make him into a new being. Do with that what you want." Crawford cracked his knuckles before charging the final of the three targets.

"You insolent little brat, when did you become so cocky as to think you could ever defeat me?" He pounded his own chest, "Like I would ever let someone like you beat me!" Summoning a wave of psychic energy, he began to alter the aura of the arena, making the room's magnetics shift.

Brad stepped closed to Ran, the red-head's battle aura doing well to prevent itself from shifting to his opponent's whims.

"When I stopped to strategize and realize I couldn't do it alone. Idiot. The real question is when did you stop realizing your _need_ for others with power? From here, I see only one of three… And you can't control near enough power for you to win." Brad whispered to Ran, "Dodge left, now."

The two separated for only an instance as a wave of a psychic whip cut between them, missing Ran's head, shaving off one of the few split-ends on Ran's right ear-tail. Brad stepped back, near Ran and smirked smugly.

"Advance to your heart's content. Just remember, this is the guy who wanted to take your Omitchi sexually."

A vein in Ran's forehead twitched, he really didn't need to be more angry, all of this was more than enough and yet… with that, the sudden dam of pent-up rage allowed him to summon a furious string of attacks, each precisely timed and placed.

The old man doing his best to dodge, still wound up being struck by a handful as the assault rained down.

-.-.-

Schuldig touched his own forehead, penetrating the confused aura to fully penetrate Omi's psyche was a rather difficult task, and the boy's pinging was beginning to become a hassle.

He decided to make a triple assault with psychic energy, so that he'd have smooth sailing against the resistance on the third on his own counter-pings.

Omi leaned forward over his knees, his toes keeping in him an upright fetal-position as he clutched the sheet in both hands, pressed to his temples, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

_Get out_, _get out_, _get out_, _you aren't me_, _you aren't me so get out_… Omi continued as he attempted to find himself within the mess. His mind had become some frightful maze, snagging roots of information, some ringing true, others completely non-sensible, others still merely empty thoughts that just took up space to jumble the mess further.

_Do you want out_, _kitten_? _You look lost_. Schuldig pried gently, now that he had pierced the first few layers. Knowing he wasn't seeking to control or over-ride, so much as to guide, he decided to drop the German.

_I want out_. _I want to go home_. _I'm lost_, _I'm scared_, _and I want to go back_! Omi continued to rock back and forth, more roots were growing out, making the imagery turn into an English hedge-maze, parts looking more sinister than others.

_Then you have to find your way out of this maze_,_ now don't you_? Schuldig prompted. _Now how do you expect to do that_?

Omi stopped shifting on his feet as his head slowly picked up, eyes hollow. "I have to get out."

Schuldig smirked, "Ja, du musst." (Yes you must.)

_How do I get out_? _Every time I turn_,_ more starts to grow in_! Omi explained.

_Nagi_, _how's that path coming_? Schuldig asked.

"Almost… done… Those Rosen-Kreuz freaks are interfering though…" Nagi answered aloud, not like keeping it in between a psychic channel would help prevent anyone else from 'hearing'.

_If you can't turn you have to just slice through, and make a straight path, now don't you? Now, where oh where could the exit be, can you sense it_? Schuldig glanced at Crawford, _Macht schnell, mein fuhrer_! (Hurry it up, my leader!)

Crawford glanced over at Schuldig, partly pleased with the nickname.

-.-.-

"He would have done it, too… he'd have forced himself on your Omitchi if you hadn't been there in time… and the three, if they were all together and alive could have suppressed him before he went berserk to do it to him. They would have loved to gang-rape him, you know."

And that was all that was needed to make Ran reach to that bottom bit of reserve to slice across the man's cheek then pierce his left lung, slicing down at an angle just enough to pierce through the diaphragm and into the spleen, causing massive bleeding as he pulled the blade out to repeatedly slice across his stomach and chest.

-.-.-

Nagi threw a psychic bubble forward into Rosen Kreuz, the three stopped after dodging it, looking back and forth.

"He's dead."

"Yes."

They looked at Nagi before looking at each other, one of them blew him a kiss, the one with green hair and an outfit that tied with Schuldig's second-most gay clubbing attire. "Tschuss." (Bye.) Winking, the man waved and left, the team seemingly teleported with the speed they moved in which to exit.

Nagi let out a sigh before pushing another bubble forward, cracking the foundation to make that final doorway leading them outside.

_The hallway is cleared_. Nagi informed across the board, Schuldig smirked.

_Gut_,_ viele danke_. (Good, many thanks.) Schuldig looked at Omi then Crawford, "Send his lover over already. I'm not touching him and risking that." He pointed at Farfarello's arm.

Ran rushed to Omi's side before Crawford could even concur. "Omi!"

Omi's eyes slitted open as he stood up, not focusing on anything as he turned to 'see' Ran.

"Don't touch him, stand in front of him, and call him through the corridor. He still has to get out of his mental trappings." Schuldig mentioned, well aware of the images shooting through Omi's mind as he spoke, he felt blood at the bottom of his nose pouring out steadily. Taking out a handkerchief he pressed it against his upper lip to block it off as he continued to bear witness.

Nodding, Ran stood before Omi, "Hidaka, Kudou, we're getting the hell out of here, come on."

Reaching his hand forward but not quite touching Omi's, he locked eyes with the cerulean hazed orbs, "Omitchi, come on… we're getting you out of here."

Omi took a step toward the voice.

_Is this is the way_? Omi's head glanced left and right as he moved straight, forward toward the suddenly warm sensation facing him.

He let out a muffled, "Mm," in confirmation as he was led through the debris. The sounds of cracking concrete and settling building told them the place was about to come down any minute. Ran spaced them so the blond had two meters between them to walk at a realistic pace.

Three quarters through the corridor, a piece of ceiling fell, interrupting Ran and Omi's visual field, landing between the two, Omi stumbled, tripping over the sudden obstacle.

"Eh…!" Omi's face squinted.

"Omi!" Ran reached forward, only to be grabbed by Schuldig's outstretched hand.

"_No_ touching until he gets out on his own!" Schuldig glanced at Farfarello's arm, "Unless that is to say you _are_ a masochist, and then by all means go right on ahead. I'd love to drive your Porsche again, this time in my own body."

Ran's stomach tightened, "You won't be driving my car ever in your natural life."

"Fine, then don't…" Schuldig paused, though Ran interrupted him before sensing that. Schuldig spotted what he had been waiting for.

Ran pulled his arm free, "And I_ will not_ leave him like that." He took hold of Omi's hand, pulling him up. "Come on Omi, we have to go."

Spinning around, Schuldig took a few paces to meet up with his team, "Fine. I don't plan on babysitting anymore. He's awake, heh, kind of."

Omi's eyes opened wide, "We have to go." Omi reverberated, looking at Ran.

Ran smiled, "Omitchi!" He nodded once, "Yes, we have to get out of here, this place is coming down."

"…Where are we?" The blond responded, following Ran's hastening steps even as the redhead turned his face to speak with him.

"The path out of hell, I'd say." Ran took a step over some debris, "Careful."

Omi nodded, taking a step over a rather sizable piece of concrete. "…Who are we?"

Ran's hand tightened, so that's what those bastards meant… "…Omi, right now you're still confused. A lot of strange things happened, but you… you are Tsukiyono Omi, you are 18 years old… kind of… well, you were born on February 29th so you haven't had 18 true birthdays, but…" Ran shook his head, "I am Fujiyama Ran, we are both lovers and assassins in Weiss. I can tell you more later, once we get somewhere safer."

"…Ah, hai."

Ran smiled gently, "Come on, let's hurry."

That said, the pair started to run, more cracking and rumbling sounds could be heard. As they got outside of the hallway, the section collapsed, as did a massive portion of the amphitheater. Omi and Ran looked at each other before looking at the small gathering of people on the outside.

"We're going back, Kudou, Hidaka, tell Manx to meet us at the safe-house but first we're heading to the shop."

"At the shop, Aya, that place is a wreck, besides we need to…"

"Omi _needs_ to see where we live first, we'll get some provisions and meet you at the safe house then."

Ken fumed, "No, he needs to get to the hospital, who knows what the hell they did to him, and with how banged up he is how should we know if it's…"

Ran pointed to Omi's knee, "Do you see anything wrong with it now?"

Ken blinked, "Holy hand-grenade how is that possible?"

Schuldig smirked, "Oh, shall we tag along and explain? After all, we are allies now."

Ken turned to face him sharply, then Farfarello, that little 'friendly fight' was anything but friendly… he thought that had been a truce to get out alive not anything more… that run through the corridor…

"We can explain things better at the safe-house, Manx and Persia already know we are now on their side." Crawford stated, fixing his glasses to remove a smudge, "Besides, we might as well spot where our new HQ will be, and as it looks like it will be that safe-house, we'll just tag along. I don't see any reasons to complain."

Yoji opened his mouth, "I can. Damn, why couldn't you have some girl members, I wouldn't mind being allies with them."

Schuldig stepped on Crawford's foot, "Arschlocke don't you dare say it! I know what you're thinking!" (Asshole)

Crawford pushed his glasses further up, _How can I help it, your hair is long enough for the role_.

Schuldig wiped the blood from under his nose completely clean. "Wherever we wind up, it had better have some schnapps and beer, cigarettes and food would be a plus."

To Be Continued.


End file.
